Curse of the Devilspawn!
by Anubis Soundwave
Summary: This 10-part story arc is an adventure of a lifetime for the Transformers, and a true challenge...for the Gobots! Part of the TRANSFORMERS: CYBERTRON SAGA metaseries.
1. The Sinners' Lament

**PREFACE**

_This story arc was the child of a fever dream, born of hunger and boredom. Mostly hunger._

_A combination of elements went into this story when I started, and even more emerged as I continued writing. I'm glad to be done!_

_So here it is, six months in the making: CURSE OF THE DEVILSPAWN!_

_I hope you enjoy it._

_**acsound**_

TRANSFORMERS: CYBERTRON SAGA

_**CURSE OF THE DEVILSPAWN! Special #1**_: THE SINNERS' LAMENT.

_byline_: Anubis C. Soundwave

_**Scene:**_ 1

The Guardian shuttle lands on the planet; Leader One exits the ship with Turbo, Road Ranger, Small Foot, and Pumper. Optimus Prime, Perceptor, and Sludge follow the Guardians out.

Leader One locks optics with Optimus. "You have imposed on our goodwill long enough," states the Gobot jetwarrior. "From this point forward, you three are on your own."

"No am get ride home?" asks Sludge. "Starskimmer am busted."

"Unfortunately," says Leader One to Sludge, "you're right: I can't give you Autobots a ride home. Megatron will whine, and Gobotron will be in a lot of trouble."

"We're not supposed to work together, you see," adds Turbo.

"Why am Gobots have stupid non-aggression treaty?" Sludge shakes his head, then transforms to his alt mode.

"We haven't had to actually fight the Decepticons," says Turbo, shrugging, "so it's not all bad."

"Still am dumb." Sludge walks toward a group of alien children.

"What's Bronto-brain even doing here?" Turbo rolls his optics.

Optimus and Perceptor wince.

Sludge-still in audio sensor range of Turbo, halts a moment, growls, shakes his head, then resumes his walk.

"You must not mention the _Brontosaurus_ nomenclature near Sludge," says Perceptor. "It's an extremely sensitive issue for him."

"_Brontosaurus_, _Apatosaurus_-whatever." Turbo scoffs at the Autobots' attitude.

"Enough," says Leader One. "We need to find out who sent that radio signal we detected back at UNECOM."

A bearded man in flowing robes clears his throat. "I am the one who sent for thee," he says.

The seven mecha look down at the organic.

Leader One sighs. "What seems to be the trouble, sir?" he asks the man.

_**Scene:**_ 2

"What's our action plan, Leader One?" Turbo asks as he slams his fist into his palm.

"Don't get eager, Turbo," says Leader One. "Let's review what the problem is first. We don't want to go in half-cocked." The jetwarrior turns to Pumper.

"A nasty two-headed worm lurks in 'Sinners' Cavern', east of the village," says Pumper.

"Population headcount is seventy-five, not counting the old guy here," adds Turbo, nodding towards the bearded man. "Whatever's in that cave, it's killing off the villagers."

Small Foot and Road Ranger return to the group from the village.

Leader One turns to the pair. "Report."

Road Ranger salutes Leader One. "The villagers have been plagued by this Devilspawn for five thousand generations," he states.

"The natives' average lifespan is about 120 years," adds Small Foot, "but their diet is limited to the yield from their communal garden, whatever they can forage, and the spoils of the hunt."

"Between the Devilspawn and the villagers' subsistence lifestyle," says Road Ranger, "the village won't last much longer."

"Unless we act. No matter what brought us here," continues Leader One, "these people need our help."

Turbo, Small Foot, Road Ranger, and Pumper stand to attention.

"Turbo," says Leader One, "you and Pumper head into Sinners' Cavern. Locate and terminate the Devilspawn..." Leader One trails off, noting a fidgeting Perceptor.

The other Guardians face Perceptor.

Perceptor begins. "If it's feasible..." The Autobot scientist trails off.

Leader One smiles. "Be certain to leave something for him and Rest-Q to analyze," he finishes.

Turbo grins. "I won't roast it too much," he quips as he and Pumper head towards Sinners' Cavern.

_**Scene:**_ 3

Fifteen minutes pass. Small Foot sighs, bored.

A group of native women approach the group with bowls of stew.

One woman steps forward. "I'm relieved to see you have sense, maiden," she says to Small Foot.

"Pardon me?" Small Foot stares at the woman.

"We...were worried that you might have taken it upon yourself," says another woman, shyly, "to fight the Devilspawn."

"Yes," adds a third woman, "that's men's work for sure."

Small Foot grins, winking at Leader One and Optimus. "What makes you all think I'm a woman?" she asks.

"I know a maiden of childbearing age when I see one," asserts the first woman, shaking her finger at Small Foot.

"You're right," laughs Small Foot. "I'm sorry."

"She's a feisty one," calls one of the men of the village. "She was giving her brother trouble when he wanted to help her with those rocks."

"What?" asks Leader One.

"A little project," says Small Foot. Road Ranger shrugs.

"For all that, she's quite strong," admits the man.

"That's true," says Road Ranger as he gently pokes Small Foot's arm, "but I have anti-gravity beams. My sister was just being stubborn."

"I could lift you and those rocks," scoffs Small Foot, presenting her sheathed claymore. "And I made this on my own, didn't I?"  
The third woman stares at Leader One and Road Ranger. "How can you allow a maiden to do man's work?" she demands.

"Where we come from," answers Leader One, "we don't make those distinctions. Man or woman, we pick the best one for the job."

"We...brought you some stew," says the second woman, offering her bowl to Leader One.

"Thank you, but we've...eaten already," Leader One says, smiling. "Feed it to your children."

"And what about you?" the first woman asks Optimus. "Have you eaten?"

"We eat...different foods," says Optimus.

"I'm sure your stew is delicious," adds Perceptor, "but it wouldn't agree with our stomachs."

"We'll take it back, then," says the first woman. She hands a bowl to the bearded man.

"Thank you, Moelgru," says the man, falling to his meal.

"You did help the men find the herd of _koiyn_ the meat is from," Moelgru grins as she and the other women leave.

Small Foot shakes her head. "I get the feeling that Moelgru's rather 'feisty' herself."

"Considering what the whole village has been through," says Road Ranger, "I figure that everyone has to be-to survive."

_**Scene:**_ 4

"Damn! Now that thing is ugly!" Turbo grins at the two-headed wormlike creature, the Devilspawn.

"It does look pretty odd, even by alien monster standards," adds Pumper. "Almost like...I'm not sure."

"Something out of either your average _ero-movie_ or the Cthulu Mythos," says Turbo. "In any case, it's killing the village, so it needs to die."

"I've got the one on our left," says Pumper.

"And I'll take the right phallus." Turbo winks.

Pumper groans as he attacks the Devilspawn. "I was trying to take the fragging high road."

"Ah, you're no fun." Turbo joins Pumper in his attack.

_**Scene:**_ 5

"I don't believe you, Keiko," said Juuichirou. "No one's ever kissed you?"

"Except for the occassional peck on the cheek from my dad or Kazuki," said Keiko.

Kawashima Jurougorou closed his manga, his interest piqued. "Is that so, Kuwari Keiko?" he asked.

"I just said it," Keiko answered.

"One of us has to rectify this," Jurogorou said, smiling. "A pretty young femme who's never even kissed a guy? As a Guardian, I won't stand for it."

"As a Guardian?" scoffed Keiko. "Juuichirou and I are almost done with Academy training, and we've never heard of any rule like that."

"Who among us already has a codename?" asked Jurogorou.

"You do, Pumper," quipped Juuichirou.

Jurougorou winced.

"He hates his codename." Juuichirou snickered.

"That's no way to treat your cousin, Juuichi-_kun_," admonished Keiko.

"Why not?" Juuichirou grinned. "You poke fun at your older brother all the time."

"Siblings have that privilege," Keiko lectured.

"And I don't recall," added Jurougorou, thumping Juuichirou gently on the head, "ever acknowledging you as a brother."

"We do have the same father," mused Juuichirou, looking toward Kawashima Manor.

"If you want him as a father," said Jurougorou, "you can have him."

Juuichirou laughed. "I just want your cut of the inheritance when the bastard dies."

"Sure," drawled Jurougorou. "I want Kuwari Keiko's first kiss."

"That's not his to give," said Keiko, rolling her optics.

"You're right. The discretion is yours, correct?" Jurougorou asked, placing an index finger on her lip components.

Keiko began to answer, but Jurougorou traced his finger over her lip components, causing the femme to tremble slightly.

"Don't you think you're taking undue liberties with her?" asked Juuichirou.

"No," grinned Jurougorou as he gently nudged his index finger within Keiko's mouth. "As a Guardian of rank, I could give her any number of orders."

"I'm her boyfriend, remember?" Juuichirou glared at Jurougorou.

"If you say so." With that, Jurougorou kissed Keiko.

_**Scene:**_ 6

Spoiler broke from kissing Turbo as the Guardian woke.

Turbo groaned. "What did you do to me?" he demanded.

"Just a kiss, silly," Spoiler grinned.

Turbo's optics widened in shock. "Y-you're a guy!"

Spoiler sighed. "I know. If I were a femme, though, you wouldn't be complaining."

"Sure I would," countered Turbo, scowling. "Not only because you're still a Renegade, but also because you're related to the cackling maniac that sent us both down here."

"Ah. _Onee-chan_ does get carried away," said Spoiler, shaking his head.

"If you don't mind," continued Turbo, pointing to a rock near the back of the cave, "I'll be over there, purging my tanks."

Spoiler rolled his optics. "I would think that you, being a knowledgeable and well-traveled Gobot, would be more open-minded."

Turbo continued retching.

"I finally act on my childhood crush," continued Spoiler, "and he reacts like this. I can't help the way my systems react to strong, powerful mechs."

"Yeah?" Turbo stared at Spoiler. "I can't help my fuel tank's reaction to you." The Guardian continued his purge.

"Ever since I first saw you that day," sighed Spoiler, in a reverie, "I've wanted you...Taichirou-_san_."

Turbo continued purging.

"Oh, cut that out!" pouted Spoiler. "I know I'm a catch."

"You're the one I'd throw back in the drink," said Turbo.

"Be nice!" Spoiler glared at Turbo. "Most mecha in denial are at least nice about it."

"I'm not in denial!" snarled Turbo. "You're a guy, and I'm a guy. Even if we weren't, say, mortal foes," the Guardian continued, "it wouldn't work."

"You don't remember, do you?" asked Spoiler.

Turbo raised an optic ridge. "Remember what?" he asked.

"I remember that day well. We were still kids, you and me; Rei-_chan_," Spoiler continued, "was a blossoming adolescent rose."

Turbo tensed his fists. "Really? Because 'Rei-_chan_', as you call her, nearly killed us both."

"Don't take it so personally," Spoiler grinned. "Though you're very cute when you're angry."

"Stop." Turbo sighed. "Just...stop."

_**Scene:**_ 7

"Stay." Pumper gripped Small Foot's arm, his body tense.

Small Foot wrenched her arm free. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," countered Pumper. "You always try to take on more than you can handle."

Small Foot gave Pumper an icy glare.

Pumper shook his head, suppressing an impulsive thought. "An ice squall's coming through," he said. "Do you have the thermal gear to survive the trip home?"

"I can manage without it," said Small Foot.

"Or I could keep you warm," said Pumper, "while we ride out the squall that generates absolute zero temperatures in the safety of my flat."

Small Foot grinned crudely at Pumper. "In your berth."

"Now, I never said that," stated Pumper.

"You were thinking it," said Small Foot.

"True. I know a nice roll in the berth would do wonders for both our foul moods," continued Pumper.

"You moron." Small Foot raised an index finger. "Our feelings aren't equal."

Pumper stared at Small Foot. "Who said they have to be?" he asked, moving closer to the femme.

"I do!" Small Foot held her arms out.

"I won't force you to be with me," said Pumper, chuckling. "But I won't let you throw your life away over that dimwitted frag, either," he added, blocking the door out of his flat.

"How dare you!" spat Small Foot.

"I dare," answered Pumper, "because Juuichirou's from my clan. And also: because I'm a better lover for you than him in every category."

Small Foot's optics widened. "I...I-*"

Pumper drew her into his arms. "You did your duty, as a Guardian. As your friend and comrade, I demand that you stay."

Small Foot pushed Pumper away, then slapped him. "Fine; I'll stay. In the damned guest room."

"That way." Pumper grinned, rubbing his cheek as Small Foot headed to the guest room. "You're one hell of a femme, Keiko."

_**Scene:**_ 8

Taichirou glared at his parents. _I...I hate them. I hate them both._

"I don't like that expression, Taichirou," stated his mother, Taiko.

"I don't like you," said Taichirou, blunt.

"You hate us both, son," grinned Kaoru, Taichirou's father. "Cigarette?"

"I don't smoke," scowled Taichirou.

"It's soothing after an overload from a hard frag." Kaoru lit the cigarette, then drew from it.

"Taichirou, we understand that you're moody about all of this," said Taiko coldly, "but we had need of you. It's as simple as that."

"Do you two anticipate doing this to me again?" asked Taichirou, sullen.

"Are you up for another round?" asked Kaoru.

"No." With that, Taichirou entered his rest cycle.

_**Scene:**_ 9

Nakamura Futaba unlocked the door. "Ah. Kawashima-san, please enter."

A _geisha_ stared at Pumper. "We are clo-*"

"It is always an honor to serve Kawashima-san," said Futaba, "no matter the hour."

"Of course." The _geisha_ bowed to Pumper. "Forgive my discourtesy. I will prepare."

Futaba accepted Pumper's credits as the _geisha_ left the lobby. "She's still inexperienced."

"I understand," said Pumper, smiling. "I'll be gentle."

"You don't have to do this, Jurougorou-san," sighed Futaba.

"I can't use you that way," countered Pumper. "Not after-*"

"The only thing I felt that day," winced Futaba, "was envy, and regret that I couldn't be Keiko for you."

"You could never be Keiko," said Pumper. "Nor do I want you to try."

Futaba handed Pumper a cup of emerald tea.

"Do you remember my promise to you," asked Pumper, "after that day?"

"I haven't forgotten your pledge," said Futaba.

"I will love Keiko," said Pumper after sipping his tea, "and I will love Futaba-as Futaba."

The _geisha_ reentered the lobby. "All is prepared."

Pumper finished his tea, then entered the berth-chamber with the _geisha_.

_**Scene:**_ 10

"ETA to Phoenix is one hour," said Turbo.

A. J. pouted. "Quit acting like a GPS, Turbo."

Turbo chuckled.

"I don't like driving without a license," she added.

"You haven't been stopped yet, and you've obeyed all other traffic laws," noted Turbo. "Besides, you have a permit."

"I'm supposed to have a licensed driver in the passenger side," countered A. J., annoyed.

"What am I?" balked Turbo.

"A giant alien cyborg that looks like the car I'm driving," A. J. answered.

"I am the car you're driving. Literally. You're also driving me nuts," said Turbo.

"That makes two of us," said A. J., stifling a laugh.

"You know, A. J.: I like you," said Turbo.

A. J. laughed. "I like you, too, chucklehead."

Turbo sighed.

"Is something wrong?" A. J. asked.

Turbo considered the human girl's question. "Pull over. Maybe I can explain."

A. J. complied. "Will you take control before we reach Phoenix?" she asked as she exited Turbo.

Turbo transformed. "It depends." The car mecha studied A. J. carefully, his expression unreadable.

A. J. stared at Turbo.

"How much control do you want me to have?" asked Turbo, grinning.

A. J. squinted at Turbo. "Are we talking about driving?" she asked Turbo, cautious.

Turbo sat down on the ground, then leaned back. "I don't know. Are we?" he asked.

"What else could we be talking about?" A. J. demanded.

Turbo gazed at A. J., his face serious. "I like you," he said. "A lot."

A. J. touched her chin, thinking.

"They make it look so easy in the movies," scowled Turbo, frustrated.

"I don't follow," A. J. said.

"It'd be simple to explain if I could just kiss you," continued Turbo.

A. J.'s eyes widened. "K-kiss!" she gasped.

"Yeah..." Turbo winced. "I like you...that way."

"I...don't know what to say to that," A. J. said, blushing.

"Saying 'yes' would be nice," said Turbo, smiling. "You're at the age of consent in Arizona."

"I find it disturbing that you researched that, Turbo." A. J. placed her hands on her hips.

"No sense in breaking US law." Turbo gazed at A. J. again.

A. J. sighed. "When?" she asked.

"For a while now," said Turbo. "I won't force you."

"I'd never think so poorly of you." A. J. rubbed the back of Turbo's hand.

Turbo grinned. "You don't think I _can_ interface with you," he said.

A. J. laughed. "I don't know what the hell you can do, as far as that," she said.

"You've got the neural jack in your neck, right?" Turbo asked.

A. J. nodded.

"Good." Turbo sat up, then gently lifted A. J. off the ground. "Because I should have guessed that you'd want to start real slow."

"I don't recall saying 'yes', pal," A. J. quipped, rubbing the back of her neck.

Turbo smiled, setting A. J. down. "I really do want you..."

"Then...let's take it slow." A. J. began loosening her braids.

_**Scene:**_ 11

Pumper held a shivering Small Foot in his arms as the anti-inhibition drug wore off.

Small Foot glared at Pumper. "I hate you."

"I know," Pumper grinned. "You told me so numerous times: '_Juro. Damn you, Juro! You feel great, Juro. I fragging hate you, Juro_'."

"You took advantage of me," Small Foot said.

"It was either me, or the intergalactic pimps we're here to shut down," said Pumper. "They're the jerks who drugged you, remember?"

"You. Are such a fragging bastard!" Small Foot slugged Pumper.

"I had to overload you, or that drug would disable you for hours," stated Pumper calmly. "The fact that we both enjoyed ourselves is not the issue at hand."

"Won't you even apologize!" Small Foot demanded.

"For what? Saving your life and your cute little bolt for someone worthy?" spat Pumper.

"You molested me!" hissed Small Foot.

"Yeah, and it was fun. Get over it, Kuwari!" snarled Pumper. "That's an order."

Small Foot scowled at Pumper. "I'll note this in my after-action report, _sir_."

"Feel free." Pumper shrugged. "For now, though: we need to contact Road Ranger, relay this position to HQ, and escape."

"Agreed. I still hate you." Small Foot stormed out of the cave.

Pumper followed her out. _If that's how her hate feels_, he mused, smitten, _then I'm eager to experience her love_.

_**Scene:**_ 12

"It was an honor to serve, Senator." Turbo bowed to Senator Nanatsuro.

The elder red Mold-7 returned the bow. "The honor is Gobotron's, Turbo," said the senator.

"Thank you, sir." Saluting Nanatsuro, Turbo stood to attention as the senator boarded the Guardian spacecruiser to return to Gobotron.

After the ship left, Turbo turned to enter UNECOM.

A. J. stared at Turbo. "You and the senator look a great deal alike," she noted.

"Same mold," said Turbo. "And we both like red."

"Yeah. But he also looks like your mom," A. J. continued.

Turbo rolled his optics. "Most parents resemble their children. Or rather," he continued, "children resemble their parents."

"That's right." A. J. slapped her forehead. "Your mother's maiden name was Nanatsuro."

"Yep," Turbo nodded. "Nanatsuro Mamoru was Taiko's dad."

"Then doesn't that make you his grandson?" A. J. asked.

Turbo scoffed at the question. "Not since she died." With that, Turbo walked away.

"You're a psychological minefield," shouted A. J., "you know that?" She followed Turbo inside UNECOM.

_**Scene:**_ 13

"Just who the hell are you?" Pumper glared at Skywarp.

Skywarp grinned. "By rank? Uh, our battle roster has me listed as 'Subcommander'," he said, "but I think that's either a clerical error or a sick joke on Soundwave's part. Why do you want to know?"

"Because you and I both know the only real joke is that damn treaty we signed M-cycles ago," Pumper sneered at the Decepticon jetwarrior.

"That's not the reason you're spitting bolts at me, chief." Skywarp smirked. "You don't like me hanging around Small Foot, do ya?"

"You think?" scoffed Pumper. "She has access to better jetwarriors than the likes of you, let alone possible lovers."

"Who?" countered Skywarp. "Leader None? That fragger wouldn't know where to stick his input cable if her port had landing lights. Turbo's got his optics on that flesh critter working on his engines right now. Scooter's a stupid fraggin' nerd. So who's left?"

"As her comrade and superior officer, I know she can do better," stated Pumper.

"Ah." Skywarp smiled. "So you're my supposed rival for Kuwari Keiko's tender affections?"

Pumper laughed. "She has cried out my name. Repeatedly."

Skywarp rolled his optics. "When I finish working my magic," the dark jetwarrior countered, "she'll be lucky to remember her own name."

"Spare me, rustbucket: I've tasted her soul." Pumper smirked at Skywarp.

Skywarp returned the smirk. "Then let the games begin, frag-off."

Thundercracker groaned, annoyed with his wingmate. "All of this scrap over a cyborg femme that transforms into a damned truck," he muttered.

_**Scene:**_ 14

Small Foot sneezes. "Somebody's thinking about me behind my back."

Leader One grins. "Don't look at me."

"I don't do anything behind anyone's back, _imouto-kun_," says Road Ranger.

Small Foot turns to Optimus and Perceptor.

"Aside from your disturbing interest in Skywarp," says Optimus, "I have no reason to think ill of you."

"You're more mature about Skywarp than a former pupil of mine regarding the object of her affections," says Perceptor. "Ember is hopelessly infatuated with Thundercracker."

"To be fair," says Small Foot, "she doesn't know that miserable jerk tried to coat you with cosmic rust."

"Isn't the 'miserable jerk' Skywarp's best friend?" Road Ranger shakes his head.

"Yeah; I've given Skywarp my opinion on Thundercracker: I like him about as much as Thundercracker likes the ground." Small Foot snorts.

"So that leaves Turbo and Pumper," says Leader One, gripping his forehead as though injured. "They've both been in the cavern too long."

_**Scene:**_ 15

Turbo looks around the Devilspawn's lair. _It looks bad_, he observes silently. _Pumper's down_.

The Devilspawn leers at Turbo and the prone, trembling Pumper.

"Oh, no, pal: you've had enough fun at our expense for one day." Turbo blasts the Devilspawn. "Why won't you just die already?"

The Devilspawn keens, then laughs at Turbo.

_Can't contact Leader One or the others. Braincase...cracked. Covered in this thing's __**gunge**_. Turbo seethes at the wyrm as it mocks him.

_**Scene:**_ 16

"You can't enter the cavern-not with her," warns the bearded man, pointing a wavering index finger at Small Foot. "Furthermore, your friends may already be lost to the Devilspawn."

"With all due respect, sir," says Leader One, scowling, "Those two have survived far worse than a giant worm. They're alive, and we're going in to rescue them." Leader One clutches his head again.

"Did Turbo sustain an injury?" asks Small Foot.

"Head injury," answers Leader One. "We need to get in fast."

"You may go, and take the other men; the woman must stay," says the man.

"Why?" demands Small Foot. "Two of my comrades are in there, hurt-and I can't go in to help?"

Moelgru rushes to the group. "Heed the Seer, maiden!" she pleads. "He'll not steer you ill."

"I am a Guardian before I'm a maiden, ma'am," says Small Foot. "I can't stand by and do nothing." With that, Small Foot enters the cavern.

"We're trained to handle these kind of threats," adds Leader One. "She will be safe."

The Seer and Moelgru wince, still unsure.

Leader One turns to Road Ranger. "Keep an eye on the village and the Autobots. Thankfully, Sludge is earning their ride home by keeping the children occupied."

"As you wish, sir," says Road Ranger.

Optimus bristles at Leader One's insult.

"I...may be able to assist as well," says Perceptor. "Also, I do need to collect that sample."

"Fine. You'll need to keep up, though." Leader One enters the cavern to catch up with Small Foot. Perceptor follows the Guardian inside.

Optimus grips Road Ranger's shoulder. "How do you put up with him?" the Autobot leader asks.

Road Ranger sighs. "Right now, Leader One's agitated; even more so since he shares a bond with Turbo."

_**Scene:**_ 17

"Keiko..." Pumper moans, curled in a fetal position. "I'm cold, Keiko...!"

"No! Don't call her here, idiot!" Turbo spits. "Keep it together!"

"Are you...together...?" hisses Pumper, trembling.

"My braincase is busted, I've got a fuel leak, and I'm covered head to foot in alien worm blood. What the hell do you think?" says Turbo.

"I think I'm in pain," says Pumper, "and also covered in worm blood. After being fragged by the thing's two...tongues-I hope."

"Sometimes," Turbo grunts, "we have _bad days_... It's all part of the job..."

"Our job sucks at times." Pumper winces after trying-and failing-to rise to his feet.

_**Scene:**_ 18

Perceptor looks down. "This cavern is deeper than I anticipated. I'll locate another route."

"A wise decision, considering that you can't fly. You do that," says Leader One. "Small Foot and I will move ahead." He and Small Foot plunge into the chasm.

Perceptor sighs, contacting Optimus. "They went on without me," he reports.

"Don't follow them in," orders Optimus over the comm link. "Return to the cavern entrance."

"They will require our assistance," counters Perceptor.

"And the two of us will move in with Road Ranger-as a unit. I will never understand that aft port," says Optimus.

_**Scene:**_ 19

Leader One and Small Foot locate Turbo, Pumper, and the Devilspawn.

"They're still with us," says Leader One, relieved.

"Don't...come any closer," gasps Turbo, bloody. "This is indeed a place for the penitent, for sinners like us." He turns to face Small Foot, trembling. "This is no place...for noble innocents like you."

"What are you rambling about?" says Small Foot. "We're here to help."

"Leave, Kei-!" Pumper starts to warn Small Foot, but his words choke off.

"Pumper...?" Small Foot steps closer into the mouth of the lair.

"No. Come. Come closer, Kuwari Keiko..." Pumper whispers, chuckling.

"Away...away, maiden!" Turbo orders.

"What...what happened to them?" Small Foot trembles. "They're hurt."

Leader One grips Small Foot's arm before she can attack. "Let's get Turbo and Pumper out of harm's way first."

"I recommend using your forcefield to push them aside and shield them," says Small Foot, glaring at the Devilspawn, "while I distract the worm."

Leader One nods as he generates the forcefield. Small Foot attacks the Devilspawn.

_**Scene:**_ 20

An hour passes.

Leader One had secured Turbo and Pumper while Small Foot engaged the Devilspawn.

Having tricked the Devilspawn into tying itself in knots, Leader One now analyzes the wyrm. "Now," he muses, "how do we transport this _ourobouros_ to Earth for study?"

"Easy," hisses Small Foot, brandishing her unsheathed claymore. "We hack it apart."

"Small Foot, I don't like the readings I'm..." Leader One trails off, shielding himself as Small Foot chops the Devilspawn into large, bloody chunks.

"We _don't_ need a live specimen of this thing," Small Foot asserts as she dispatches the Devilspawn.

"Granted," says Leader One. "However, now I have to quarantine three of you."

Small Foot walks to Turbo and Pumper. "Can you two walk?"

"Pumper's equilibrium is still off," grunts Turbo. "I might be able to move."

Small Foot shakes her head. "With that cracked braincase, I don't trust you navigating this cavern."

"Nor do I," adds Leader One, "and there's also the quarantine to consider. Road Ranger and I can't touch you until that scrap is dissolved from your bodies."

Small Foot hoists Pumper onto her back, and Turbo climbs on Pumper's back.

"I've...been more comfortable." Pumper grins.

Leader One stares at Small Foot. "Will you be okay?"

"I'm stronger than I look, sir." With a thumbs-up, Small Foot leaves the slain Devilspawn's lair.

"Samples..." Leader One grabs a few chunks of Devilspawn with a forcefield, then follows after his three subordinates.

_**Scene:**_ 21

The alien children enter their homes; Sludge returns to the group and transforms.

The Seer stares at the cavern's mouth, worried. "I fear the worst."

The four Guardians emerge from Sinners' Cavern, a bloodied Small Foot carrying both Turbo and Pumper on her back.

"You no am okay?" asks Sludge.

"No," says Small Foot, furious. "Not okay."

"Am too bad." Sludge frowns. "There am more than one Devilspawn. Likely all over planet."

Pumper looks up at Sludge. "More of those freaks?"

Sludge nods.

The Seer points to a foul pool. "For now, the three of you must be cleansed," he says to Small Foot.

Small Foot's optics widen at the pool, noting the alien skull bobbing in it. "In that? It's dirtier than the Ganges River!"

"What is that?" adds Turbo, equally disgusted. "And why must we bathe in it?"

"It is the Deathwater," says Moelgru, carrying a large jug of liquid. "The maiden especially must be purged."

Small Foot raises an optic ridge at the jug. "I take it that's for me to drink?"

Moelgru nods, struggling under the jug's weight. "Take _it_ at least, you stubborn wench. Don't argue."

"I have open wounds," scowls Turbo as he stands on his feet, "including this nasty hole in my head. I'm not bathing in _anything_ called 'Deathwater'."

"You must!" cries the Seer. "You cannot return to Gaea until you are cleansed of the Devilspawn's blood."

"By 'Gaea'," Optimus asks, "do you mean 'Earth'?"

The Seer nods. "If you go to Earth with that wretched blood upon thee, you shall bring peril unspeakable unto the people."

Pumper stands. "I'd like nothing more than to get this gunk off my body," he says, "but that Deathwater's too filthy to do the job."

"Wait until nightfall," urges Moelgru, shoving the jug of Deathwater into Small Foot's arms before the Guardian femme can protest. "The pool will be dredged by the lights in the sky then."

"We are going home," snarls Leader One.

"Actually," says Optimus, "I think we should listen to the natives."

"We have quarantine procedures to prevent any spread of alien pathogens," says Road Ranger.

"And if you three want to hitch a ride back to Oregon," adds Leader One, heading to the Guardian shuttle, "then hop aboard before I change my mind."

The five Guardians board the shuttle, Small Foot still holding the jug of Deathwater.

Sludge sighs as he boards the ship behind Road Ranger. "Us am go now."

"They do appear to have a sample of the creature, at least," notes Perceptor as he follows Sludge.

Optimus stares at the log cabin atop the hill overlooking the village, then faces the Seer. "Until we meet again." He boards the shuttle.

The Guardian shuttle takes off.

The Seer looks up at the departing ship. "Yes; you shall return." Frowning, the Seer turns to make the hike back to his home.

END SPECIAL ONE


	2. Dark Conception

TRANSFORMERS: CYBERTRON SAGA

_**CURSE OF THE DEVILSPAWN! Special #2**_: DARK CONCEPTION.

_byline_: Anubis C. Soundwave

_**Scene:**_ 1

Seething, Pumper chips away at the last of the frozen Devilspawn blood. "Almost... All...off! Damned filthy bastard."

"Not one of your better days, I take it," says Dr. Anya Turgenova from behind the forcefield.

"You got it, Doc. The return trip involves me freezing the damn things to death." Pumper picks up a frozen piece of chipped Devilspawn blood. "You and Rest-Q wanted to study this?"

"_Da_," says Anya. "Rest-Q needs it mostly to confirm Leader One's preliminary readings."

"Gotcha." Pumper winces in disgust. "I still feel unclean."

_**Scene:**_ 2

Small Foot carefully filters her jug of Deathwater to remove impurities.

_I guess I owe Moelgru an apology; that Deathwater really did the trick_. The Guardian femme places the container of filtered Deathwater into her replicator.

_Enough to bathe in, to make sure all of this Devilspawn crud is gone_, Small Foot muses. _I'm still not drinking it, though-blech_!

_**Scene:**_ 3

"The temps are gonna be pretty damn high, A. J.," warns Turbo, standing behind several layers of clear thermal shielding and two forcefields.

"I'm just adding a second set of eyes and ears to make sure Phoenix has no reason to sue Gobotron again," says A. J., grinning.

Turbo laughs. "I hear that. My salary won't cover the bill if this Devilspawn goop causes an epidemic."

"Leader One said that something was off about the wyrm's blood," A. J. notes.

"Yeah; that fits with what the natives and that Seer were grousing about," says Turbo, scowling as he begins superheating himself.

A. J. frowns, worried. "That bad?"

Turbo's optics narrow as he burns off the blood. "I just want to put this mission far behind me."

_**Scene:**_ 4

AFTER ACTION REPORT.

Written by: Sludge.

Sludge am go with Optimus and Perceptor to do solo mission training stuff. Dinobots am need to learn to operate alone, too; to be "more versatile" as team, say him leader Grimlock.

Me Sludge go first because am work well with other Autobots, and have basic understanding of science stuff from Wheeljack and Ratchet. Him Swoop am smarter than me Sludge, but Swoop am get distracted and not always follow orders. No am good. Must follow orders.

Old crashed starskimmer Wheeljack found for mission no good. Fuel line broken. Have to hitch ride with Guardians. Leader One and Optimus no like each other; me Sludge no know why.

Guardians and Autobots land on unknown planet where radio signal come from.

Meet old human and alien natives. Natives call human "Seer". Seer sent radio transmission, but not able to explain to Leader One because Guardian no am listen to "garbled mystical hogwash". Leader One am dumb leader sometimes.

Me Sludge interact with native children for intelligence gathering. Children always am smarter than grownups; that am observation from visits to elementary school on Earth. Sludge let alien children talk, while Sludge listen.

Seer from Earth, or "shining water-rock Gaea"; Gaea am Greek name for Earth, after goddess. Him Seer am drift to planet from lunar orbit near Earth during Apollo mission twenty-five cycles ago, while Autobots in stasis lock in volcano. Him had to communicate complicated ideas to simple, primitive people-that am why him Seer talk like Charlton Heston in _**The Ten Commandments**_. Him Seer am build log cabin like Abraham Lincoln-am nicer than mud huts.

Children am sickly; village am dying. Women no am able to give birth. Lots of Devilspawn on planet, not just in Sinners' Cavern. Other villages likely am around.

Me Sludge hear two stories from village. Them am below.

**Storytime: **_**The Demons of Eel-seen and Nazoonta of the Golden Grasses**_**.**

Nazoonta was a peaceful village in a land of golden grass, where everyone was happy. However, there were wicked people who made a pact with the Devilspawn; these were the Demons of Eel-seen. They snatched away the women of Nazoonta-the Life-bringers; the Demons forced the women to bear their unholy seed. Beware the Demons of Eel-seen, for they ride atop the backs of tamed _kae-phals_ and feign friendship.

_**The End**_.

**Storytime: **_**The Wrath and Mercy of N'vabu Rim, God of the Sky**_**.**

For many generations, N'vabu Rim ruled justly over the whole of the earth. (_Me Sludge note: no am Sol's Earth, but am alien planet_.) But a faithless people chose to turn away from N'vabu Rim's will and work wickedness, so N'vabu Rim removed his veil of protection.

This was the black day that the Devilspawn first scourged the peoples of the earth.

Yet N'vabu Rim saw fit to relent, rendering a small mercy unto the people. He gave unto each village and hamlet a pool of cleansing: the Deathwater. It would purify any man or woman covered in the Devilspawn's blood, and would purge a woman's body of the Devilspawn's seed.

Thus was the will of N'vabu Rim fulfilled.

_**The End**_.

Me Sludge hate N'vabu Rim.

Sludge am return to group after children go home. Guardians am angry and impatient; him Perceptor am stupid and brainy with sample stuff.

In conclusion: me Sludge recommend Aerialbots, Hound, Trailbreaker, Ratchet, and all five Dinobots for return mission-on functional ship.

_**Scene:**_ 5

In the Control Room at Autobot Headquarters; Optimus, Ratchet, and Grimlock finish reading Sludge's report.

"Sludge's Storytime segments read like the ones on _**Mr. Clown**_." Ratchet chuckles.

"At least dumb show gives him Sludge template to follow," says Grimlock.

"Also, it's readable-allowing for the usual Dinobot syntax issues," adds Optimus. "We definitely need more information about that Seer."

"Why Optimus no am get more information from Seer?" asks Grimlock.

"Because the Guardians wanted to get the hell off the planet, and they were our ride home," says Optimus, irritated. "Leader One's unwarranted contempt for me was on full display that day."

"Us definitely need 'functional ship', then." Grimlock looks into Optimus' optics. "Why no am ask Omega Supreme?" he asks.

"We needed him here at the time," says Optimus. "If Sludge is correct, I'll definitely consider Omega for our return trip."

"Me Grimlock think him Sludge am right," asserts Grimlock. "Him got lots of intelligence."

"Grimlock." Ratchet gives Grimlock a warning look, then turns to Optimus. "It does seem that Sludge may be on to something regarding the Devilspawn," the medic says to Optimus.

Optimus and Grimlock nod, letting Ratchet continue.

"It matches with Perceptor's findings, Leader One's preliminary readouts-before Small Foot hacked the Devilspawn to pieces," Ratchet adds, "and Rest-Q's initial lab results."

"Perceptor..." Optimus touches his chin in thought. "He's locked himself in his lab for a solid week."

"And he's mainlining his stash of high grade," says Ratchet. "That ain't a good sign at all."

_**Scene:**_ 6

_These readings. They're horrendous._ Perceptor stares at his console's monitor as he downs another cube of high grade.

Wheeljack pokes his head into Perceptor's lab. "Hey, Percy," he says, "Optimus needs-*"

"Please advise anyone continuing these disturbances that they can go straight to fragging hell," spits Perceptor.

"So, Optimus Prime can go to hell." Wheeljack snickers.

Perceptor glares at Wheeljack, datapad in hand to hurl at the inventor.

"You're past your already-low tolerance for high grade energon," continues Wheeljack, "and you're overenergized to the point of stasis. What's wrong?"

Perceptor calmly sets his brandished datapad down and faces Wheeljack. "Your query is 'What's wrong'?" the scientist states, giving Wheeljack a thin smile.

Wheeljack nods.

"What in the flying frag _isn't_ wrong would be the most appropriate query string!" Perceptor answers.

"What?" Wheeljack's optics widen.

"Everything is wrong!" Perceptor continues. "Every damned thing!"

Ratchet enters Perceptor's lab.

"Get the hell out!" Perceptor demands.

"Perceptor, you look like Menasor gave you a forced frag," counters Ratchet.

Perceptor spits at the medic.

"Besides," Ratchet continues, unperturbed, "your lab is linked to my med bay, and I outrank you; I ain't going anywhere."

Perceptor sighs. "Did you start the moratorium on human visits to the Ark, per my request?" he asks.

"Yes," says Ratchet. "Red Alert implemented it, effective immediately. Even our regulars aren't getting in."

"Good." Perceptor gives Ratchet a crude grin. "Then please send Wheeljack away, sit your superior officer aft down, and listen to my sordid lab results."

Ratchet shoos a confused Wheeljack out of the lab and sits. "Let's hear it."

_**Scene:**_ 7

Perceptor's inebriated voice carries through the door to his lab. "...and that's it, you insufferable aft port!" he spits. "Now do you comprehend why I'm not in a cordial temperament?"

"I 'comprehended' from the start." says Ratchet. "You've had more energon than you can handle, and you're drunk off your aft!"

Slingshot, sitting on his exam berth while awaiting an exam, scowls. _I decide to follow Silverbolt's lead and actually arrive to one of these routine exams_, he muses, _only to listen to Prissy Percival curse at the medic_. Slingshot fidgets, annoyed with waiting.

"If you had to analyze these fragging results," says Perceptor, "so would you!"

"Yeah," says Ratchet, "but I always share my misery with you and Jack, thus mainlining less-cut that out! You can't have any more! That's an order!"

"You may cram and affix your fragging order firmly up your exhaust valve, sir!" counters Perceptor.

Ratchet laughs. "The hell with you. Hope you like your hangover, Percy. I have a patient outside."

Slingshot hops off the exam berth. "No, he doesn't," he says aloud. "I'm fine; I'll just do some basic field repairs." He heads to the med bay door...

...only to meet Sludge, standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Slingshot," Sludge grins.

"Hey, Sludge. I need to get out," says Slingshot.

"Am exam done?" Sludge asks.

Slingshot stares at Sludge. "I...don't see how that's your business, chief."

"You no am leave until exam done," says Sludge, folding his arms.

"I've got places to be," says Slingshot.

"You Slingshot finish exam now," says Sludge, "then go to places sooner."

"Get out of my way, Sludge," spits Slingshot.

Sludge smiles at Slingshot. "Me Sludge could injure you Slingshot," he says as he cracks his knuckles. "Then you am need exam anyway."

Ratchet, out of Perceptor's lab, walks up to Slingshot and Sludge. "No need for that, Sludge," he says. "This character ain't getting away today."

"Okay," says Sludge. "Sludge go and research _hanzi_. Am important for mission." Sludge leaves the med bay.

"What mission?" asks Slingshot.

"Get your aft back on your berth," says Ratchet. "About time you got _normal_ maintenance done."

"_My_ berth?" Slingshot notes a name plate on the berth he had left; it has his name engraved. "Whose sick joke _is_ this?" he asks as he sits down.

"Sparkplug's. Got it from a trophy shop. Glad to see you here without several fuel-leaking holes," continues Ratchet as he opens Slingshot's left chest panel for diagnostics.

"Yeah, whatever. What mission is Sludge going on?" asks Slingshot. "I know he went on a trip with Perceptor and Optimus a few days ago."

Ratchet spares the door to Perceptor's lab an annoyed glance. "He found some nasty scrap there," says the medic, "and will whine at me about a hangover when he wakes from his rest cycle."

"Do I have a clean bill of health, Doc?" asks Slingshot.

"I just started the exam. Nice try, though," says Ratchet, opening Slingshot's right chest panel. "You are looking good so far," he continues, "except for that bit of electrical tape. I told you: frayed wires near your fuel pump means a quick visit to me or First Aid."

"I barely qualify as injured," scoffs Slingshot.

"That's right, tough guy: because this time you followed protocol and took your checkup," says Ratchet, "so I caught any problems before they bite your aft in battle-and scare Silverbolt half to death."

"Ah, Bolt worries too much," says Slingshot, pouting.

Silverbolt stands in the doorway to med bay, unseen by Slingshot or Ratchet.

_He actually did it_, says Silverbolt to himself. _It's too much to hope that the dumb-aft will stick to this_, he continues silently, smiling, _so I'll have to stay on him..._

Silverbolt licks his lip components. _...though staying on him_, he muses whimsically, _does sound like fun_.

After the exam ends, Slingshot exits med bay, bumping into Silverbolt.

"Take it easy, Slingshot," says Silverbolt, grabbing Slingshot's arms gently.

"Sorry, chief," says Slingshot. "I've got to get moving. Ratchet only found a couple of frayed wires anyway," he continues.

s"_Today,_" notes Silverbolt sternly. "And because our CMO _fixed_ them today," he continues, "you won't have a short throwing your fuel pump out of sync; thus, it was _not_ a waste of time."

"Gotcha. Now, sir," continues Slingshot, "I must be on my way."

"Where are you going?" asks Silverbolt.

"Red Alert needs to patch so-called security holes. You know how he is," Slingshot continues, "'this place is a damned sieve'. Bet he loves it, though."

"And you love doing all of this extra work," grins Silverbolt.

"It needs to be done," says Slingshot, "and I want to lend a hand. Win-win."

Silverbolt gazes at Slingshot, smiling softly.

"Can I...go now?" Slingshot asks.

This starts Silverbolt. "Yes. Take care of yourself." Silverbolt lets Slingshot's arms go.

"Sure," says Slingshot. "You do the same."

Slingshot leaves Silverbolt alone outside med bay. Silverbolt touches his chin, thinking.

_**Scene:**_ 8

In the Aerialbots' common room, Air Raid pauses his game and puts down the controller, watching as Slingshot enters with several datapads and a portable console.

"What'cha doing, Slingshot?" asks Air Raid.

"Stuff," says Slingshot.

Air Raid pouts. "Elaborate."

"Boring stuff-hey!" Slingshot turns to find Air Raid perusing a datapad.

"I'll be the judge of...hey. This is info on me!" says Air Raid indignantly. "Planning an extortion hit?"

"You'd have to have something I want bad enough to resort to blackmail; besides which," continues Slingshot as he snatches away the datapad, "you're not easily humiliated."

"Then, since that's info about me," says Air Raid, "what are you doing with it?"

"I'm preparing intel briefs for an away mission that Optimus is going on," says Slingshot. "He'll need us for the mission later, so I want to keep the main players up to speed."

"Did Optimus order you to do this?" Air Raid asks.

"No, I volunteered," says Slingshot. "Happened to hear the brass talking it over, and I caught Optimus and asked him what he needed me to do."

"Are the briefs all he needs?" asks Air Raid.

"Hell, no! There's a lot to be done," continues Slingshot, "and some of it I won't get done until we hit the planet."

Air Raid studies Slingshot. "Such as?" he asks.

"The biggest thing is to get a topographical map of the planet. If we had solid long-range visual sensors," says Slingshot, "I could do it here and have the whole mission crew hitting the ground running."

Air Raid nods. "What else?" he asks.

Slingshot is animated. "We definitely need to fly more, especially Silverbolt. I don't expect a lot of air combat in the mission," he continues, "but just in case the Decepticons show up or something, we'll have to stay on our toes."

"Where are we headed?" asks Air Raid.

"The planet doesn't even have a name," says Slingshot, "and it's uncharted on most star maps. It's right near Sol system, but past the Kuiper Belt."

"If the big guy himself is going on the mission," says Air Raid, looking at a datapad with Optimus Prime's information, "then the problem's huge. What are we fighting?"

"The Devilspawn. May as well give you this to get you up to speed-since you're uncharacteristically interested," says Slingshot, handing Air Raid a datapad with information on the Devilspawn.

Air Raid stares at an image of the Devilspawn. "It...it looks like..."

"Spike called it a 'dickworm'," says Slingshot, "and Chip wants to use the concept as a monster in his next _**Dungeons & Dragons**_ session."

"I'm going to meme the hell out of that: 'the Dickworm'." Air Raid laughs. "Just imagine that coming out of Prowl's vocalizer."

"I never thought Prowl would be such an RPG nerd," says Slingshot.

"We're all full of surprises," says Silverbolt, standing with Fireflight and Skydive; they had entered the common room while Slingshot was speaking to Air Raid.

"You're planning to do all of that work you're talking about by yourself, aren't you?" says Fireflight.

"If I _need_ your help," says Slingshot, glaring at Air Raid, "then I'll ask you."

"Give me that!" Silverbolt snatches the console. "We are helping you," he continues, "because it will not _occur_ to you ask for our help."

"It ain't that much," says Slingshot. "I've done a lot of this work on solo and Special Ops missions with Bumblebee and the Twin Frags."

"Missions you volunteer for," says Air Raid, scowling, "and never let us in on. Like that Rogue Star business last month."

"Rogue Star?" Silverbolt's optics widen.

"Yeah. He snuck off," says Air Raid, pouting, "like he always does."

"It was a secret mission-which you nearly _blew_ following me," says Slingshot.

"You're not leaving us out of this one," says Silverbolt. "What do we need to do?"

"Aside from dry run flights, which we need to do anyway," adds Skydive, "and the intelligence briefs, which only Slingshot knows how to prepare."

"There's also top mapping the target planet," says Slingshot evenly, "which can't be done until we get there anyway."

"Okay. Slingshot, you'll handle the intel briefs," says Silverbolt. "Skydive, Air Raid, and I will fly dry sorties between here, UNECOM, JOE Headquarters, the Kennedy Space Center, and the Baxter Building."

"I can generate the top map," says Fireflight.

"We'll all brief ourselves on the planet, to get a basic idea of what to expect," says Skydive. "Who's the expert to touch base with?"

"Sludge." Slingshot grins. "Way to sneak up on me and take my work."

"What do you expect?" says Air Raid. "Us to just stand around and do nothing?"

"Yes; we are going to help you, my sweet," says Silverbolt, embracing Slingshot from behind, "and you will like it."

"Whatever. Will you let me go," says Slingshot, blushing, "so I can finish up the briefs?"

_**Scene:**_ 9

"The key is our Seer," Ratchet reports to Optimus.

"Go on," says Optimus. He, Ratchet, Perceptor, and all five Dinobots stand in front of Teletraan One.

"Let's find out who he actually was here on Earth, for one," says Ratchet, entering search data into Teletraan.

"Him am from Apollo mission in 1962," adds Sludge.

Teletraan pulls up results from the search. "Results found: four. First result: Dr. Leroy Armbruster."

"Not him." Ratchet shakes his head. "Spoke with him and his nephew Brad the GI Joe pilot while you guys were on this trip."

"Second result: Dr. Rick Albrecht," Teletraan continues.

Swoop looks at the record. "Him am dead," he notes. "Pneumonia complications, 1974."

"Third result: Dr. Jacob Edelstein," reports Teletraan. "Fourth result: Dr. Gordon Lear."

"Teletraan," asks Sludge. "You am please return to third entry, Dr. Edelstein?"

Teletraan parses Sludge's request. "Affirmative."

"Thank you." Sludge nods to Teletraan. "Am need more data on Edelstein."

"Request received. Retrieving requested data," states Teletraan.

Swoop preens. "Me Swoop taught him Sludge all him know."

"Uh-huh," Sludge drawls. "Then me am ignore Swoop and read operating manual," he says with a smirk.

Optimus, Ratchet, and the other Dinobots chuckle while Swoop fumes at Sludge's quip.

Perceptor sighs. "Please stay focused," he says.

"Okay," says Sludge, returning his attention to Teletraan's monitor. "Teletraan: am need image of Dr. Edelstein."

"Retrieving...done." Teletraan displays a 1960s-era color picture of Dr. Edelstein.

Sludge studies the photo. "Thinking...age progression," he mutters.

Optimus catches Sludge's thought process. "Teletraan," he orders, "I need an age progression of this image of Dr. Edelstein by approximately twenty-five Earth years."

Teletraan performs the image age progression.

"Me Sludge not sure," says Sludge.

"I also remember what he looks like," Optimus counters, placing a hand on Sludge's shoulder. "Don't second-guess yourself."

The age progression finishes, morphing the image of Dr. Edelstein into the Seer.

Sludge stares at the image. "Wow...that am him!" he says in awe.

"Exactly," says Optimus, turning to Ratchet.

"You want me to contact Dr. Armbruster again?" asks the medic.

"Yes; you and Perceptor. Sludge," continues Optimus, "I want you and the other Dinobots to search for any other colleagues, associates, or friends of Dr. Edelstein."

"Why?" asks Slag.

Optimus turns to Grimlock. "Please explain it to him for me," he asks the lead Dinobot. "I must contact NASA immediately."

Optimus leaves Teletraan.

Grimlock turns to Slag. "Am need people who know him Dr. Edelstein to talk with Dr. Edelstein," he explains. "Am me Grimlock right, Perceptor?" he continues to Perceptor.

"Precisely," says Perceptor. "Unfortunately, Dr. Edelstein's vocabulary has deteriorated over the past twenty-five years, to the point where he sounds like a passage from the _**Holy Bible**_-or, as Sludge previously noted, like Charlton Heston from _**The Ten Commandments**_."

"Him Dr. Edelstein am have problems talking to us or Guardians," adds Sludge. "Have bad syntax like us Dinobots."

Slag nods. "Oh..."

"Him Slag still no get it," says Swoop, smirking.

"Me Slag understand fine!" Slag glares at Swoop.

"No! No am argue or pick fights today," says Sludge, scowling.

_**Scene:**_ 10

Optimus groans at the Dinobots' search results. "This will not end favorably," he mutters as he contacts GI Joe Headquarters.

Sergeant Hauser answers. "Hello, Optimus Prime," he says.

"Hello, Sergeant. How are you holding up?" asks Optimus.

"Far better than I expected, thanks to Logan," Hauser says, smiling. "I've heard from Dr. Armbruster through Major Armbruster about Dr. Edelstein."

"I see." Optimus sighs. "Is General Abernathy available? I need to speak with him immediately about Edelstein."

Hauser notes Optimus' pained, worried expression. "I'll patch you through-it must be important."

In a moment, General Abernathy graces Optimus' monitor with a scowl. "What do you want?" he demands.

Optimus glowers at the general. "To get right to the point: it's urgent that I reach Leader One regarding one of the Guardians' Elba captives: Dr. Renard Braxis."

General Abernathy balks at the request.

"I recognize the difficulty in securing this particular individual," continues Optimus. "Unfortunately, the Autobots require his expertise. Also, he was a junior associate of Dr. Jacob Edelstein, who is currently stranded on an uncharted planet in a solar system past the Kuiper Belt."

"Braxis was a student of Edelstein's during the 1950s," says Abernathy. "They had kept in touch up until 1962, the same year Edelstein's space module disappeared."

"Acknowledged. Dr. Braxis may still be able to understand Edelstein's fundamental thought processes," says Optimus. "Then we and the Guardians may be able to get through to him."

"May I ask why you didn't simply bring Edelstein back to Earth?" asks Abernathy.

"We knew he was human," answers Optimus, "but we didn't know his identity until we researched it two hours ago."

"What would compel Edelstein to remain on this planet?" Abernathy raises a skeptical eyebrow.

"In my personal observations," states Optimus, "Dr. Edelstein had bonded with the planet's native inhabitants, as a Seer of sorts."

"You're not going to give me the full story, are you?" says Abernathy.

"I don't have the full story to give you, General," says Optimus.

"Then I can't help you." Abernathy shrugs. "Without more information than that, even I can't twist UNECOM's collective arm and have Braxis released. He's too dangerous-and too valuable-to allow any degree of freedom."

"I understand the danger," says Optimus, "but not the value."

"Given your...reluctance...to render meaningful assistance to your own allies," says Abernathy, "we've had to be creative in securing our strongest assets."

Optimus is silent.

"The Japanese are understandably cautious about protecting Dr. Fujiyama," continues Abernathy, "and that bastard Arkeville's still hidden somewhere on Cybertron."

"Autobot forces on Cybertron are diligently searching for Dr. Arkeville," says Optimus.

"That's good. Unfortunately," says Abernathy, "we don't have Lord Chumley because you meekly handed the asshole over to the Soviets-despite the fact that his abduction of your troops happened on US soil."

"Chumley stole the Soviet Union's experimental jet," counters Optimus. "No matter how much I personally wanted to ream the frag-off," he continues hotly, "I wanted to avoid an unnecessary international incident."

"Neither we nor the Soviets want World War Three, Optimus; I understand your perspective." Abernathy sighs. "The reality, though, is that Braxis is the only robotics expert I have any control over."

Optimus tenses his fists.

"If you must have him released, and you don't feel comfortable telling me why," continues Abernathy, "then you'll have to go through Leader One yourself."

Optimus snarls. "Leader One has actively avoided me."

"I sympathize." Abernathy smiles. "I'm sick of these end-runs we have to do because of that damn treaty Gobotron signed with the Decepticons. See if Turbo will work with you."

"Thank you, General," says Optimus. "Please take care."

"You do the same." Abernathy nods and disconnects.

_**Scene:**_ 11

"It's an honor, of course, Optimus," says Kup. "I'm not sure if an important dignitary like Nanatsuro would bother listening to this pile of scrap, but I'll try."

"Just keep me on the line," says Optimus. "I know that Senator Nanatsuro assisted you during the Second War, and he openly opposes Megatron-common ground that he and Turbo share."

"Naturally." Kup laughs. "Turbo is Nanatsuro's grandson."

"Apples and trees, as they say on Earth." Optimus nods as Kup contacts Senator Nanatsuro.

Nanatsuro answers. "Nanatsuro residence. _Boku wa Mamoru desu_."

"_Oi. Boku wa Kup desu_." Kup grins.

"You." Nanatsuro returns the grin. "Why are you on my line?" he teases.

Kup laughs. "This dumb-aft is asking for a favor from an old friend."

"I was under the impression that your memory was completely shot," Nanatsuro quips.

"I get a few details mixed up, but the neurocircuitry still fires from time to time," says Kup. "How's that damn grandkid of yours?"

"He's still who he is." Nanatsuro shrugs. "We do see optic to optic on Gobotron, so there's common ground there."

"Good. To the favor," says Kup. "The Autobots need someone released from Elba..."

_**Scene:**_ 12

Turbo smiles whimsically at Nanatsuro over the video link. "No."

"It's true that I received no details," says Nanatsuro, "but I can vouch for Kup."

"I know you can, Senator," says Turbo. "Unfortunately, the Autobots are asking the impossible. Optimus Prime clearly put Kup-and you-up to this."

"Has Dr. Braxis been placed outside your jurisdiction as lieutenant senior?" asks Nanatsuro.

"No, sir. It is within my power to release him into temporary Autobot custody," states Turbo. "The issue, however, is security."

Nanatsuro raises an optic ridge.

"I cannot-will not-let that loon roam free without a damned good reason," Turbo continues. "One sob story from Braxis to the wrong Autobot will make any temporary release permanent."

"I see," says Nanatsuro.

Turbo chuckles. "If that bastard manages to escape again, I will find and kill him. I'm not in the mood to deal with the likes of Braxis."

"Understood. Good day, Turbo." Nanatsuro bows.

Turbo returns the bow. "Good day, Senator," he says, ending the video call.

_**Scene:**_ 13

"How is that Yankee LaFitte treating you?" asks Anya.

"Actually," says A. J., "I'm not usually in contact with him. I'm ordinarily deployed with an all-female unit."

Anya sighs. "Marines are still looking for a few good men, I'll bet."

"I became a Marine to serve my country, Doc-not to score political points." A. J. shakes her head.

"True; but the fact remains that you're breaking another unnecessary barrier in your country," says Anya. "Even though I'm a loyal Soviet patriot, I am proud of you."

"Thanks." A. J. stretches. "I wonder why UNECOM's gynecologist called us here."

"The lab ordered tests on us and Mrs. Newcastle about three weeks ago," says Anya. "My issue is that they were..." The scientist trails off as another woman enters the infirmary.

"Is this Dr. Young's office?" asks the woman.

A. J. nods. "How are you, Mrs. Newcastle?" she asks.

"Confused," Mrs. Newcastle answers. "I know it's a pregnancy test this lab ordered, but Hughes-Major Newcastle, that is-has been overseas for over three months."

"_Da_," says Anya. "As for me, I've only had my adult toys for company in the past six months. No good fucking for Dr. Anya."

A. J. stares at Anya in shock.

"There's no use being bashful, Corporal," Anya continues. "We are modern, independent women. Now, as for you..."

"Me? I've been deployed between UNECOM and my unit for the past four months," A. J. says.

"That is not going to stop a certain flying cyborg boyfriend of yours," says Anya with a knowing smirk.

"You can wipe that damn smirk off your face right now!" scoffs A. J., rolling her eyes.

"Please! It's an open secret that you and Turbo are with each other," says Anya.

"Even presuming that's true," counters A. J., annoyed, "I haven't been in sexual contact with any male in four months."

"Not even Turbo?" Anya gives A. J. a "don't lie to me" look.

"My only contact with Turbo involved helping him burn off alien worm blood," says A. J., exasperated.

"So that's where that nasty red smoke was coming from," says Mrs. Newcastle.

"Were you in contact with that smoke, ma'am?" A. J. asks.

"Only a bit. I had brought the boys over to visit their grandfather," Mrs. Newcastle continues, "and Raleigh was messing with a flap. I pulled Raleigh away, shut the flap tight, and took him to the infirmary immediately."

"Come to think of it," says Anya, "I was having a bout of butterfingers with that frozen alien blood sample I got from Pumper, and got a cut. I did follow the proper hazmat procedures."

"I got a whiff of that blood smoke too," adds A. J., "but I was inside the quarantine chamber with Turbo, so that was unavoidable. I had on my biohazard suit, though, so I should be safe."

Dr. Young enters the infirmary with Rest-Q. "I'm glad that you three could make it here," says the gynecologist.

"It sounded like an emergency," says Mrs. Newcastle, "so I came here as fast as possible."

Rest-Q sighs. "It is an emergency, I assure you," he states. "The three of you are pregnant."

All three women gawk at the Guardian medic. "How?" they demand in unison.

"Where do I begin?" Rest-Q scowls at the monitor as he pulls up sonograms.

Several minutes pass as Rest-Q explains the sonograms to the three patients.

"Impossible. I am on the Pill! Where is this baby coming from?" asks Anya, shocked at the sonogram.

"What kind of baby is that thing?" shrieks Mrs. Newcastle, staring at her sonogram in disgust. "That's not even a human embryo!"

"Precisely the problem. The paternal DNA is obviously not Major Newcastle's, or any of Earth's inhabitants', for that matter," says Rest-Q.

A. J. scowls at the medic. "Your bedside manner is horrible, Rest-Q. Please, just explain: what impregnated us?" she asks.

"The Devilspawn," says Rest-Q.

"Again, how?" asks Anya.

"It's quite clearly a Devilspawn embryo in your body, Dr. Turgenova," states Rest-Q.

"You don't understand. One, the Devilspawn was chopped into chunks of worm meat when it got here. Two," continues Anya, "I am on the damned Pill, so no unwanted baby-human or alien-should implant itself in my uterus."

"Or mine," adds A. J., shaking her head in disbelief. "My embryo's blastocyst is still dividing."

"You may have more than one developing," says Rest-Q.

"The three of you were in contact with the alien worm's genetic material," adds Dr. Young as she pulls up video of A. J., Anya, and Mrs. Newcastle's vital signs.

"I...don't understand." Mrs. Newcastle sits on the edge of the bed. "You're saying that I'm pregnant because I breathed in dead alien blood?"

Rest-Q nods.

"It's like a really bad sci-fi movie, ma'am," says A. J., laughing nervously.

"The Devilspawn's cardiovascular system doubles as its reproductive system," Rest-Q continues.

"Then Mrs. Newcastle and I breathed in burnt alien spunk." A. J. hops onto another bed. "This is crazy bullshit!"

"And yet the 'crazy bullshit', as you call it," says Rest-Q, "is precisely what-damn it!" Rest-Q notes an incoming transmission.

"It's one of the Decepticons," says Dr. Young. "He looks like Starscream."

"Skywarp," announces the Decepticon. "My name is Skywarp, fleshbag, and I need to talk to Rest-Q: now."

"You will not insult UNECOM personnel in my presence!" spits Rest-Q.

"Listen to me, you zarkin' frag-off, this is important," says Skywarp, serious. "It's about Small Foot."

A. J. glares at Skywarp. "We don't have time to deal with your relationship issues!" she says, seething.

"Small Foot's in Repair Bay Two right now, glitch," counters Skywarp. "Her firewalls flared up; they're under attack."

"What did you do to her?" A. J. demands.

"Nothing! If any of us had fragged Small Foot, you think I'd bother telling any of you?" Skywarp glares at A. J., irritated. "It's some nasty organic scrap trying to make her crank out a chipset, for the record."

"Enough! Patch me through to the Constructicons, Skywarp," orders Rest-Q. "I need more accurate data than you can give me."

"If it'll help Small Foot, fine." Skywarp complies.

_**Scene:**_ 14

In Repair Bay Two, Hook summarizes his lab results to Rest-Q and the horrified humans.

"In short, the alien spermatozoa tricks the host body into accepting the foreign data-or DNA for you humans-as compatible with the host's ova," the engineer says.

"But how, Hook?" asks Rest-Q.

"What do you want from me?" spits Hook. "I'm the engineer; Mixmaster's the best one to explain the fragging biochemistry involved."

"Your bedside manner's even worse than Rest-Q's," A. J. notes.

Scrapper shrugs. "That Gobot and Hook went to the same engineering school on Cybertron. I don't know why Rest-Q ever decided to be a medic."

"I wanted to save people, you aft," says Rest-Q.

"You have your work cut out for you, then," says Mixmaster. "This Devilspawn is quite devious."

"How so?" asks Anya.

"Its sperm will trigger endorphins, pheromones, subconscious alpha states," says Mixmaster, "and whatever else will convince the host organism-that would be you three and Small Foot-that the invading encode data stems from an acceptable source."

Hook rejoins the conversation. "In Small Foot's case," he adds, "the Devilspawn's trying every trick in the book to convince her firewalls that its data is coming from Skywarp-or possibly a Gobot lover."

Pumper and Road Ranger burst into the infirmary.

"Ah, speak of the putative devil," says Hook, grinning at Pumper.

Road Ranger glares at Hook a moment, then turns to Rest-Q. "Where is Small Foot?" he asks the medic.

"She's actually at Deceptibase at the moment," says Rest-Q.

"If you sorry frags did anything to her," snarls Pumper, "I swear that-*"

"Give it a rest!" spits Skywarp. "I already rehearsed this slag with the humans-it ain't us!"

Pumper and Road Ranger glance at each other.

"We're coming over," states Road Ranger. Pumper nods, angry.

"Feel free." Skywarp shakes his head, seething.

Rest-Q hands Pumper three datapads. "That should get you up to speed. Have you contacted Leader One?" he asks.

"He and Turbo are both on the way here," says Pumper as he leaves. Road Ranger follows him out of the infirmary.

_**Scene:**_ 15

"Turbo. You okay, Turbo?" asks Leader One.

Turbo stares dully at Anya's sonogram. "Why'd you just let Pumper and Road Ranger waltz out of here?" he asks.

"Not even the Decepticons are stupid enough to trifle with us at this point," says Leader One. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," answers Turbo, "when we return to that planet and waste every last fragging Devilspawn."

Leader One sighs. "This is my failure. I noticed the issue with the blood," he continues, "but failed to take all precautions."

Turbo rolls his optics. "So," he asks, "when do we start choking down all those Autobot 'I told you so' rants?"

"The hell with them," Leader One scoffs. "If Optimus Prime were competent, I'd be more likely to listen to him."

"Be that as it may," says Turbo, "Prime has tried to contact us for weeks. He even sicced the Senator on me to let Braxis out."

"Why?" demands Leader One.

"Still no clue. Even Guardian Intelligence hasn't cracked the mystery," says Turbo. "Red Alert's on his A-game today."

"It must be related to the Devilspawn," says Leader One. "Perceptor does have a sample of it, after all."

"Yeah. No human or organic visitors went into Autobot HQ since the Autobots came back with us-not even regulars like the Witwickys, Chase, or Banas."

"The Autobots on lockdown? This is bad." Leader One snorts. "I'll have to deal with Prime's posturing."

_**Scene:**_ 16

"What's going to happen?" asks Skywarp. "How long will her firewalls hold?"

Hook stares at his monitor as Small Foot convulses. "They will collapse. Everything I'm doing to keep her defenses up is only a stopgap measure at best. The Devilspawn is extremely aggressive."

"Is that so?" Skywarp downloads data off Mixmaster's terminal, into a data drive. He nods to Road Ranger and Pumper. "Let's step outside."

The two Guardians glance at each other, then follow Skywarp out of Repair Bay Two.

The three mechs walk through Deceptibase in silence.

Pumper observes Skywarp carefully. _This guy... It's like he's a whole other...no. This is Subcommander Skywarp of the Decepticon Battle Fleet, the Cybertron War Academy graduate we'll have to fight sooner or later_.

The two Guardians and Skywarp pass through the main control room.

_Small Foot was never under any illusions,_ notes Pumper silently. _I won't make the mistake of underestimating this guy, either._

Skywarp stops, turning to face Pumper and Road Ranger. "You need our assistance?" he asks, breaking the silence.

"We could use all the help we can get," begins Road Ranger, "but-*"

Skywarp cuts Road Ranger off. "You got it."

"You're confident in Megatron's generosity," Pumper says with a wry grin. "The Decepticons, as an army, have no stake in this."

"And," adds Road Ranger, "the Autobots already suspect that Megatron will want to use the Devilspawn as a weapon."

"He won't." Skywarp scowls. "I won't let him."

"That sounds treasonous to my audios, and I'm not even a Decepticon," says Pumper.

"I don't give a flying frag what it sounds like to anyone," states Skywarp. "I'm about to inform Megatron and Soundwave myself." He teleports away from the two Guardians.

_**Scene:**_ 17

"The Autobots were wise to attempt to keep this information from us," says Megatron, amused. "It is only because of Skywarp's affection for our lovely Guardian guest that we have learned the truth."

Soundwave nods.

"Indeed," Megatron continues, stroking his chin, "the Devilspawn would serve as a fine deterrent to organic resistance-and a powerful tool against the Guardians' continued intransigence."

"Negative. Internal opposition," states Soundwave.

"From whom?" asks Megatron.

"Skywarp," says Soundwave.

"I see." Megatron tenses a fist. "It would be disappointing if he allowed his affection for the Guardian femme to blind him to his duty to the Cause."

Skywarp teleports into Deceptibase's ready room. Megatron's optics widen slightly.

"I'd never fail the Cause, Megatron," Skywarp says. "You know that."

"Then you recognize the potential power that we have in our hands," says Megatron.

"Yes. However," says Skywarp, "assisting the Guardians in eradicating these Devilspawn would be more advantageous to us."

"Nonsense, Skywarp," counters Megatron. "We have nothing to gain from assisting the Guardians. Furthermore," he continues, "this Devilspawn is a potent weapon to destabilize the flesh creatures."

"I thought you'd say that." Scowling, Skywarp hands Soundwave the data drive. "Check that out for me, will you?"

Soundwave studies Skywarp a moment, then nods while accepting the data drive. "Affirmative."

Megatron glares at Skywarp. "You openly oppose my plan, I take it," he says.

"That's a fact, sir. Oddly enough," continues Skywarp with a crude smirk, "it has little to do with your recent job performance."

Megatron looks toward Soundwave, then returns his focus to Skywarp. "The Guardian Pumper is correct; your tone is treasonous, Skywarp," he says.

"And like I told him and Road Ranger: I don't care. If you intend to do this, Megatron," continues Skywarp, "you can frag me right now."

"Is that so...?" Megatron's optics burn red as he lifts his fusion cannon. "Don't let your femme cause you to forget your place."

"I'm not." Skywarp narrows his optics at his leader.

Megatron fires a warning shot, which grazes Skywarp's shoulder. "Name one reason why I should even consider your opinions as anything other than the meandering drivel of traitors," he demands.

Skywarp folds his arms. "I can sum it up in two words, Megatron."

Megatron powers his fusion cannon to full. "Then pray that those two words will save your life."

"Cosmic rust," Skywarp answers without hesitation.

Megatron grins, shoots Skywarp just below the jetwarrior's laser core, then cocks his head to one side. "Fool. You forget that we managed to secure a cure for cosmic rust."

Clutching his wound, Skywarp drops to his haunches, then looks up at Soundwave with a pained smile.

Soundwave faces Skywarp. "Data analysis completed."

"Okay, Soundwave, tell me: if the Devilspawn somehow became technoorganic," asks Skywarp, grimacing in pain, "what would happen to Cybertron's population?"

"Total population of Cybertron: decimated. All Cybertronians will become extinct," Soundwave reports.

Megatron lowers his still-smoking fusion cannon. "You're not serious."

"That's Mixmaster and Hook's analysis," says Skywarp, "based on what will happen...if Small Foot's Devilspawn got out and decided...to frag any of us. Since Cybertronian...mechs and femmes can all crank out chipsets, it'll get...real nasty..." Skywarp collapses, succumbing to his injury.

Megatron stares at Skywarp's prone, fuel-leaking body. "Soundwave: summon Hook and have this idiot repaired."

"As you command, Megatron." Soundwave relays a silent message to Hook to take Skywarp to Repair Bay One.

"As to these ridiculous concerns of his," Megatron continues, "we must address them with field tests."

"Tests conducted," states Soundwave, handing Megatron the data drive.

Megatron scans the drive, then tosses it back to Soundwave. "These were all tested on organic lifeforms and the Constructicons' own data packets," he says dismissively. "This is not enough to convince me that the Devilspawn is worthless as a tool."

"Recommendation: voluntary conception," says Soundwave. "Variable and control required."

"Then conduct the experiment immediately," orders Megatron as he rises from his throne.

Soundwave nods, then exits the ready room.

Megatron shakes his head. _My warriors are becoming more suicidally defiant by the day_, he muses. _I must redirect their fury toward appropriate targets_.

With these thoughts in mind, Megatron leaves the ready room.

_**Scene:**_ 18

Jazz enters the Special Ops room at Autobot Headquarters.

"How'd the secret get out to the Decepticons?" he demands. "Red's riding my aft."

"It wasn't our fault, Jazz." Bumblebee displays his console monitor. "Red intercepted this message-and he's asking questions about it."

Jazz reads the message. "This love note ain't any of Red's business. It's for our buddy Sling," he says, grinning.

Bumblebee skims the message. "That lucky frag. That femme really liked him."

"Just send Sling his mail, man-be classy." Jazz chuckles. "We know how much he values his privacy," he adds.

Bumblebee laughs. "Like there are any secrets here." He sends the message to Sling.

_**Scene:**_ 19

Slingshot finishes reading an odd message, blushing.

Air Raid notes Slingshot reading. "Can I see?" he asks.

"No!" Slingshot guards the datapad with his message. "It's...private."

"Private?" Air Raid rolls his optics. "Dude, don't make me hack your brain."

"I'll kill you if you try, frag-off," says Slingshot.

"You're so secretive," Air Raid groans, leaving the Aerialbots common room.

Slingshot shakes his head. "I need my own quarters," he mutters.

_**Scene:**_ 20

"Capricorn has been terminated for two lunar phases," Hook reports to Megatron. "And..."

Megatron glares at Hook. "What?"

Hook gives the Decepticon leader a crude grin. "We told you so. Skywarp told you so. Capricorn is dead," the engineer continues, "but the Devilspawn inside her is quite alive."

"Astrotrain is enroute to Sol as we speak," adds Scrapper, "to dispose of the Devilspawn-infected biohazard."

Megatron scowls. "Surely there is some countermeasure," he hisses, "something to kill the Devilspawn if we lose control of it."

Hook tenses his fists. _There's no way to control this damned thing_, he says to himself. _We killed a skilled veteran jetwarrior to massage Megatron's absurd ego_.

"Is there nothing?" continues Megatron, looking toward Soundwave and the three Constructicons.

"Deathwater," states Soundwave. "Biochemical enzyme of unknown origin dissolved within water on the planet where Devilspawn is located. Only known source of the enzyme is on that planet."

The three Constructicons seethe at Soundwave, willing the communicator's head to explode.

"We can replicate the Deathwater," says Megatron.

"The Deathwater will fry our reproductive nanites," counters Mixmaster.

"No matter," continues Megatron. "Remember, we can build new mechs."

"Megatron." Scrapper glares at his leader. "We have served you and the Cause faithfully for well over nine M-cycles. Our own creators-who rebuilt you, saving your life long ago-died to bring Devastator to fruition through us. We couldn't betray you if we wanted to."

"Oh, really?" Megatron grins at Scrapper, annoyed. "I seem to recall a rather idiotic conspiracy involving the six of you, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, and Starscream."

"When we have to deal with fallout from deranged schemes designed-_designed_-to fail and ream us in the aft," spits Hook, "how can you be surprised if even the most dimwitted of our ranks opts to oppose you?"

"Would you rather have Starscream lead the Decepticons off a cliff?" counters Megatron.

"There's no hiding behind Starscream's failures," says Hook. "Even with that, at least _he_ gave us Bruticus."

"That doesn't matter." Scrapper shakes his head. "Our point is not to defy you, Megatron; but to impress upon you that the Devilspawn is too great a threat to the Cause to be of any use to us."

"The whole point of the Cause is to secure resources for Cybertron," adds Mixmaster. "With the Devilspawn as a factor, our numbers will dwindle to nothing."

"In order to replenish our numbers to prevent this self-genocide," continues Hook, "we'd have to halt all of our operations across the universe-which defeats our purpose."

"The Autobots would secure victory by default," states Soundwave. "Their objective is simply to halt our efforts."

Megatron narrows his optics at Soundwave. "You three: leave. Now!" he demands, ordering Scrapper, Hook, and Mixmaster out of the ready room.

The three Constructicons leave. Soundwave stands, silent.

Megatron strikes Soundwave with a brutal backhand. "You. You agreed with Skywarp all along."

Soundwave chuckles. "Affirmative."

"You should have said something!" Megatron hits Soundwave again. "Why did you allow me to expose my cable like a crazed fool?"

"Unintentional," says Soundwave. "Focus on independent operation: enemy elimination."

"We actually need to use the Autobots at present," says Megatron.

"Acknowledged. Operation is long-term," continues Soundwave. "Connected to terminated Decepticon Capricorn and her unrequited 'crush', Sling."

Megatron sighs. "Is this one of your multi-tiered projects that takes several cycles to come to fruition?" he asks.

Soundwave nods. "Objective: remove Aerialbots as adverse variable in conflict."

"Call Skywarp and our Guardian guests here immediately," says Megatron.

"As you command." Bowing slightly, Soundwave complies.

_**Scene:**_ 21

"Let me get this straight," says Turbo. "You guys need Braxis to talk to the Seer, who was actually his old college professor."

Optimus nods. "Not only that, but we also need his scientific expertise. Between Dr. Braxis and Dr. Edelstein," he continues, "we can get to the bottom of this Devilspawn mess-and save not only that troubled world, but Earth and Gobotron as well."

"That means I can't kill the bastard if he gets out of line," mutters Turbo.

"If I can't kill Lord Chumley, you can't kill Dr. Braxis," says Optimus.

Leader One laughs ruefully. "You thought you couldn't stand me before," he says, grinning. "You'll hate the both of us for complying with your request."

The two Guardians and Optimus enter Elba.

"He can't be as obnoxious as Berger," says Optimus.

"Berger was a piker!" scoffs Leader One.

The three mechs arrive in front of Braxis' solitary cell, where the scientist sits, fully-dressed, with a thin smile on his face.

Turbo chuckles. "You don't know what you're in for."

END SPECIAL TWO


	3. Iconoclast Part 1

TRANSFORMERS: CYBERTRON SAGA

_**CURSE OF THE DEVILSPAWN! Special #3**_: ICONOCLAST, Part One.

_byline_: Anubis C. Soundwave

_**Scene:**_ 1

Grimlock watches as Sludge finishes packing. "Am you Sludge ready?" he asks.

Sludge closes his supply pack and shunts it to subspace, then nods.

"Not that," sighs Grimlock.

"Then what, Grimlock?" asks Sludge.

"Am you ready to command Dinobots is what me Grimlock ask," says Grimlock.

"No," says Sludge, "but him Optimus tell me Sludge to lead Dinobots in mission, so me Sludge do."

Grimlock growls. "Me Grimlock no understand order," he says. "Am me Grimlock bad leader?"

"You Grimlock am good leader." Sludge smiles, placing his hands on Grimlock's shoulders. "Me Sludge no get order either, but Sludge work hard to be good leader too. No am want Dinobots to fail."

Grimlock studies Sludge, then gives the latter a salute. "Then me Grimlock will work at being best follower," he says. "Keep Sludge from making Grimlock's rookie mistakes."

"Thank you," says Sludge.

_**Scene:**_ 2

"Why would you put Sludge in command of the Dinobots?" Turbo asks Optimus. "Grimlock has the command experience, and is the lead Dinobot."

"Are you seriously lecturing me on my own troops?" counters Optimus, chuckling. "I know the Dinobots. I've seen them at their worst."

"I'm just trying to get at your reasoning," says Turbo.

"One," says Optimus, "Sludge is the Dinobots' expert on our destination. Two, Grimlock already leans on Sludge as a second," he continues, "so it's not as much of a stretch as you think."

"But Sludge is a born follower-or built, I should say," says Turbo.

"Has it ever occured to you to question Leader One's orders?" Optimus asks.

"Sure, although he's almost never wrong," says Turbo.

"I see." Optimus grabs a datapad. "This isn't just a learning experience for Sludge; it's one for Grimlock as well."

Turbo gives Optimus a skeptical look. "Now really isn't the best time for on-the-job training," he says.

"The Dinobots are one of my most solid units," says Optimus, "and they have the potential to be one of my best. Furthermore, they insisted on this."

"The Guardians don't have green fighters on the field taking on dangers even vets had a hard time handling," says Turbo. "Scooter's a survivalist," he continues, "and we're not bringing him into this."

"I expect that you and Leader One both know what Scooter can handle. Likewise," continues Optimus, "I know what the Dinobots can take."

Turbo strokes his chin.

"Besides," says Optimus, "the Autobots don't have an Academy, or any place for our junior soldiers to train safely. Unfortunately, it's sink-or-swim: not just for the Dinobots, but for the Aerialbots as well."

"Leader One's offered the Academy for the Aerialbots," Turbo notes, grinning. "Even so, those air jockies have the finesse needed for this mission."

"And the Aerialbots will join the mission," says Optimus, "when we need them. Right now," he continues, "we need the Dinobots."

"Led by Sludge," says Turbo, dubious.

Optimus nods.

"This will be...illuminating." Turbo leaves the Control Room.

Ironhide shakes his head. "I hate to give that hothead any credit," he says, "but I'm leery of letting Sludge lead, too."

"Sludge is one of our best listeners," says Optimus. "He will prove himself."

_**Scene:**_ 3

Braxis stares at the walls of his cell inside Autobot Headquarters. "Are we leaving yet?" he asks.

Leader One levels a mean grin at the scientist. "You are still our prisoner, Doctor," he says.

"Are you still upset about that business with the Puzzler?" he asks.

"Do you want to live?" asks Leader One, scowling.

"Yes!" says Braxis. "As long as possible."

"Ah. 'Yes' is also my answer," says Leader One.

"May I at least ask why you would deign to guard me yourself?" Braxis asks.

"At the moment," says Leader One, "we need you alive. Most of the Guardians on tap for this mission are in a black mood."

"But Turbo's my usual guard and overseer on these field trips," says Braxis.

"And I just stated that we need you alive, Doc." Leader One studies a large fedora.

Braxis sighs dramatically. "When do I get the notes on this project so that I can bring myself up to speed?" he asks.

"When we head to the planet," says Leader One.

"No trust at all." Braxis shakes his head.

_**Scene:**_ 4

"Will you be okay?" Scooter asks Small Foot. "Turbo won't let me go; they're taking Hound. Hound."

"I'll be fine, Scoot," says Small Foot. "I've got a score to settle with the Devilspawn."

"Hound?" Scooter winces.

"He's the Autobots' tracker, and he generates holograms," counters Small Foot.

"And he has functional weapons systems," Scooter sighs.

"Turbo and Pumper were both fragged by that...thing." Small Foot seethes.

"Look: I know I'm not the bravest or most level-headed Guardian in a crisis," says Scooter, "but I'll do what I have to do when you need me."

"And you're upset because you sense that Turbo needs you, am I right?" Small Foot asks.

"Bingo," says Scooter.

"Turbo...needs to know you're safe," says Small Foot, "and nowhere near a monster that only lives to ream other creatures."

"But I'm a Guardian, right?" asks Scooter. "I have to deal with scrap like this sooner or later, don't I?"

"Our lieutenant senior has decided that it will be later," says Small Foot curtly, "and you must accept that."

"But I can help him!" Scooter tenses his fists.

"If anything happened to you on Turbo's watch, Naotoki," says Small Foot, "I think he'd crack."

Scooter scowls. "I understand logically," he says, tapping his head.

"It's not your courage or frailty that's in question." Small Foot places a hand on Scooter's head. "It's Turbo and Leader One's sanity."

Scooter stares at Small Foot.

"You're their lighthouse," she continues, "their port of call in the storm. Thus, Turbo has you right where you need to be: for his sake as well as yours."

Small Foot walks toward the Guardian shuttle parked outside Autobot Headquarters.

Scooter drops to his haunches. "Turbo really needs to talk to people."

_**Scene:**_ 5

Leader One enters the main control room, silently watching Fireflight at Teletraan One.

"Hello, Leader One," says Fireflight, still inputting data into the computer. "I take it that someone else is guarding Dr. Braxis?"

"Yes. You heard me enter?" asks Leader One.

Fireflight continues with his input. "Peripheral vision," he answers. "My dad installed the best visual sensors credits could buy when he built me."

Leader One laughs. "My parents were loaded too," he says, "but my optics are shot."

"They're not that bad," says Fireflight. "I've seen them sputter occasionally. Your optical relays are just burnt out. Ratchet or Rest-Q could fix them."

"I guess...I just like the way my visor looks." Leader One places a hand on Fireflight's shoulder as he observes Fireflight's work.

Fireflight stops typing, turning to Leader One. "You want to know what I'm doing?"

"No; I'm just surprised that you've already generated a topographical map of our target planet," says Leader One. "We haven't even left your base."

"We don't need to," says Fireflight. "The Ark was originally a spacecruiser," he continues, resuming his input. "The long-range visual sensors on here, when connected to my own sensors, gives me great shots of the planet."

"And Teletraan helps you generate a global map," says Leader One. "That's pretty resourceful."

"Thank you," says Fireflight, blushing.

"Why doesn't Optimus send you on missions with Slingshot?" Leader One asks. "It would save your partner time and grief, and reduce his injuries."

"No one sends me on missions." Fireflight shrugs. "I get distracted on the field unless I'm with the whole team."

"Really?" asks Leader One. "Because you're splitting your focus between your map, a small solar system past the Kuiper Belt, and me without any trouble."

"Space, this confining volcanic cave of a base, and you aren't distracting," says Fireflight. "Outside, Earth has a lot of natural beauty that I notice."

"To the point where you can't always see the forest for the trees," Leader One says, smiling.

Fireflight winces.

"Why are you doing all this ground work?" Leader One asks. "Did Optimus ask you to?"

"No. The five of us are making sure we hit the air flying when we do arrive," says Fireflight.

Leader One stares at Fireflight.

"Slingshot's finished with intelligence briefs on everyone heading out. Silverbolt's flying sorties with Air Raid," continues Fireflight, "and Skydive's helping Swoop with air maneuvers."

"Then why...?" Leader One begins to ask; he trails off as Fireflight turns to face the Guardian leader.

"Sludge was there first," answers Fireflight. "Also, he and Snarl know symbolic languages-they're fluent in Hika-go; folklore, and Earth history. Swoop's really, really smart; between him and Sludge, they can take care of science and math."

Leader One's jaw drops.

"Grimlock can analyze a situation quickly," continues Fireflight, "and all five Dinobots are adaptable. You can drop them anywhere in the universe, and they'll pull through."

"Are you serious?" Leader One's optics widen at Fireflight's information dump. "Optimus wasn't able to rationalize any of this to Turbo."

"Optimus hasn't observed half of this," says Fireflight, "but he knows the Dinobots are a good team, and he trusts them to get the job done. Besides," the Autobot jetwarrior adds, "the Dinobots can break the communication barrier that tripped you guys up the first time. We can't."

"Why not?" asks Leader One.

"Silverbolt and Air Raid wouldn't take the natives seriously, and Skydive would hit a mental block at the natives' primitive lifestyle and speech; I'd fly off on tangents about the environment, the wildlife, or the people. Slingshot, meanwhile," continues Fireflight, "...is fragging Slingshot: he'd be even less likely to listen to some bearded old man ranting like a biblical prophet."

"Less likely than I would, you mean," says Leader One with a wry smile.

"Yep." Fireflight returns to his work on Teletraan.

_**Scene:**_ 6

Optimus contacts Skywarp. "Have you picked your partner for this mission yet?" he asks the Decepticon.

"Yeah," says Skywarp. "I had him picked the moment Megatron gave the order."

"Please listen. Neither of us like surprises," says Optimus. "Which one of your cohorts will we be dealing with?"

Skywarp snickers at Optimus. "The only one alive I trust to help me with this mission," he answers, giving Optimus a thin smile as he traces his left ring knuckle.

"Skyfire is experienced with exploration," notes Optimus.

"I owe it to Small Foot, and to _her_ memory," says Skywarp, "to avoid traitorous frags. I already have to work with you, after all."

Optimus glowers at Skywarp. "There's always Soundwave, if you truly want to honor her memory," he states.

"Look, Prime: we need you alive for this fragging mission," grins Skywarp crudely. "I've made my choice, and you'll meet him when we head out. Cheerios." Skywarp ends the transmission.

Optimus rolls his optics. "It's 'cheeri-o', not the breakfast cereal!"

_**Scene:**_ 7

In his quarters at Deceptibase, Starscream reads Slingshot's intelligence brief on himself.

"It's so dry," muses Starscream aloud as he continues reading. "'Age: 10.2 M-cycles.'" Starscream rolls his optics. "'Top-level graduate of the Cybertron War Academy. Air Unit Commander of Six Sigma squadron Stars of Heaven, classification: Tier One.'"

Starscream preens, looking at his old Academy livery. "Can't take this with me."

Starscream resumes reading his own brief. "'Former member of the Cybertron Exploratory Science Symposium (C-ExSS).' Until I was drummed out after Skyfire crash-landed on this rock. Should have left the bastard in Antartica."

He continues to read his brief. "'Clan history: Diasporan Arwing Class Five Faust, modified to Class One during the Second War.' In honor of the original Arwing, who died in that conflict! There's no damned context!" Starscream spits. "Slingshot's after-action reports must be even more dull."

Starscream shakes his head. "'Creator: Lucifer. Brother: Sunstorm.' How did he learn that? Almost no one connects me with that living EMP generator."

He continues reading. "'Personality analysis.' Ah, finally: some real commentary. Even his inane insults would be refreshing at this point. 'Starscream's sense of personal entitlement is out of proportion to his abilities.' Is Slingshot referring to me or himself?" Starscream scoffs.

The jetwarrior laughs as he continues reading. "'Adaptive and resourceful when presented with limited resources.' In my line of work, I have to be."

Starscream grins. "Now it gets interesting. 'Current rank: Air Commander, Decepticon Battle Fleet. Air Unit Commander of Twin-Trine squadron Seekers of Vilnacron, wing commander of primary trine Angels of Destruction. Reports to: Megatron, Supreme Decepticon Commander.' If we are ever to win this damned war, this obnoxious fact must change," he mutters.

"'Weaponry: standard issue Class One forearm rifle (2), rectifier special: systems nullification ray.' So...boring!" Starscream rants.

"Ah," Starscream continues, "there's a recommendation for 'Field Leader'. Yes; let's see what Slingshot's advice to my dim-witted Field Leader is. 'Recommendation: Utilize Starscream's analytical abilities fully. Send him on exploratory runs with either Guardian Road Ranger (KUWARI Kazuki) or Guardian Pumper (KAWASHIMA Jurougorou).' As though I care about their real names."

"Hmm," Starscream muses as he continues reading. "'Avoid extended contact with Governor General Leader One (native Gobotron name unknown), Lieutenant Senior Turbo (SHICHIGOROU Taichirou), or Autobot Commander Optimus Prime.' Why-oh, wait. Slingshot's listed some stupid reasons: 'Leader One's temperament is too similar to Starscream's, and the clash of egos will be detrimental to the mission. Turbo's temperament is highly bellicose, and he tends to bottle his emotions until they are poked by obnoxious remarks. Starscream goads others on a regular basis; in Turbo's current emotional distress, Starscream may not survive.' Oh, give me some credit! I have to deal with Megatron's tantrums-I think I can handle whatever Turbo can throw at me."

Starscream sighs. "Alright, I must admit that _this_ crossed my mind: 'Starscream will attempt to terminate Optimus Prime in a bid to replace Megatron as Supreme Decepticon Commander.'"

"The end at last," says Starscream. "'Conclusion: Starscream is a valuable, yet problematic asset to the mission. End report: Aerial Ground Troop Support Specialist C-53.' Which iteration are you?" he demands. "Slingshot obviously knows military report formatting protocol; he's supposed to identify which iteration he is. Given his chronological age, he's probably Mark 18."

Skywarp enters Starscream's quarters.

"Then again," continues Starscream, "The Autobots only have about four thousand Arwings, and most of them are Two-As."

"Also," says Skywarp, "Autobots don't bother with iteration marks in their after-action reports; most of their reports aren't even in military format."

Starscream notes Skywarp. "How would you know that?" he asks Skywarp.

"Sometimes I have to read whatever Ravage or Laserbeak ganked from the Autobots, whenever Soundwave pulls me from our trine for RECoN duty." Skywarp chuckles. "Did you read mine yet?"

"I have no interest in reading another dull missive from Slingshot," says Starscream. "I've been more entertained reading galactic traffic reports." Starscream packs away the intelligence brief.

"I see you're almost ready," says Skywarp. "I just want to clear up a few things."

"Skywarp." Starscream holds up a hand to halt Skywarp's spiel. "I'd like you to spare me any threats, denunciations, or attacks on my personal character."

Skywarp snorts at Starscream, but lets his wingleader speak.

"What do I possibly have to gain from betraying you?" Starscream asks.

Skywarp stops Starscream. "Please remember: I'm the stupid one. That means I don't have time for any multi-tiered schemes connected to your slagging _objective_ that interfere with this mission."

Starscream winces. "I'm hurt that you'd think so ill of me," he says. "If you can't trust me on this, then why consult me in the first place?"

"Really?" Skywarp stares at Starscream. "You're asking me why I'm taking you?"

"I can't believe this. Megatron put you in charge. _You_." Starscream shakes his head. "Since I must submit to your command for this mission, I'd like to know your reasoning."

Skywarp laughs. "Who do you think I should take?" he asks, grinning.

Starscream begins. "Soundwave is an astute scientific mind. Ramjet is highly capable. Finally, Thundercracker is your damned sidekick-whenever you're not his."

"So?" scoffs Skywarp.

Starscream folds his arms. "You'd prefer any of them for company over me on-based on my assessment of Leader One's report-a backwater world so primitive it makes Earth look like Cybertron."

"Go on," says Skywarp.

"Also," continues Starscream, "Skyfire is-objectively-the best explorer; his treason aside: Skyfire's scientific knowledge and skill, along with his affinity toward organics, would ensure the mission's success."

"You want me to go alone, the sole Decepticon among a bunch of Autobots?" Skywarp gawks at Starscream. "Including Optimus fraggin' Prime?"

"It's not what I want," says Starscream. "I actually am thinking about what's best for this mission. If I were in charge," he continues, "and Megatron stuck me with just one choice, I'd take either Skyfire or Soundwave: I've worked with both of them before."

Skywarp studies Starscream.

"Given your personality," Starscream continues, "your natural complement is Thundercracker. If I imagine myself as you, I'd take either said natural complement or Ramjet."

Skywarp sighs, then snickers. "That was predictable...and wrong."

"What?" balks Starscream.

"You can work with anybody toward a goal, Starscream," says Skywarp, "because you're smart, resourceful, and adaptive. Personality obstacles don't exist to you because you just don't give a damn about other egos."

"Is that why you think I can safely work with the 'bellicose' Turbo?" asks Starscream.

"Slingshot has no fragging command experience; you can work with Turbo just fine," says Skywarp. "You could probably figure out how to escape his kill zone if it comes to that-you've survived worse."

"More than you know." Starscream grins. "I still don't know why my choices are wrong."

"You don't realize that I'm not a smart guy," says Skywarp.

Starscream raises an optic ridge.

"I need everything laid out for me," Skywarp continues. "I can't deal with fraggers who's motives I don't understand and who I can't control."

"Control...?" Starscream laughs.

"Yeah. Let's look at your choices: I couldn't work with someone as serious as fraggin' Ramjet. He's capable, but he's no science geek like you. He also has no personality in or out of after-action reports," Skywarp continues. "Slingshot, by comparison, only keeps his personality out of his reports."

Starscream nods, waiting for Skywarp to continue.

"Soundwave is very hard to work with, because nobody can really command the guy." Skywarp continues, "Not even Megatron."

"Soundwave kisses Megatron's aft all the time!" counters Starscream. "It's 'As you command, Megatron' this, 'Megatron must be informed' that!"

"Right. When you get a questionable order from Megatron," says Skywarp, "you immediately point out all the flaws in his fraggin' logic and piss him off. When Soundwave gets that kind of order," he continues, "he does one of two things. If the order is sound and there are just a few holes, he'll say something like 'Order received, Megatron'. Once Megatron leaves, we end up obeying Soundwave's orders instead."

"But if it's doomed to fail...?" asks Starscream.

"Like this Devilspawn scrap," says Skywarp. "Soundwave knew I was right the whole time."

Starscream nods. "As did I," he says. "We've already lost Capricorn-a veteran soldier-to Megatron's retarded tunnel vision."

"And you would have basically repeated what I said," says Skywarp.

"Of course. You may not be bright, but you can at least read basic summaries." Starscream shakes his head.

"Anyway," continues Skywarp, "Soundwave took total control of everything the moment I handed him the data drive. His thought process was: 'Megatron wants to control the Devilspawn. Any efforts to dissuade him from this will prove fruitless. He must be made to realize that he is wrong. Megatron will demand more proof. Also, I suspect that one of the Aerialbots is actually a stray Decepticon; I must flush him out.'"

"Wait-what?" Starscream holds up a hand to stop Skywarp. "What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

"Soundwave's got ten plans running at once, and some of them work out better if a bad plan of Megatron's plays out as Megatron wants. In this case, Capricorn had to die to confirm a fact for Soundwave."

"Did he flush out the Aerialbot?" asks Starscream.

"Yeah. But do you understand now why I can't work with Soundwave? He'd take over my mission to weave it into his fraggin' master plan." Skywarp scowls. "It'll help the Cause, but at the cost of the mission: which I can't afford, because I'm stupid and relatively _expendable_-keep that in mind."

"What about Skyfire?" Starscream asks.

"If this were your mission," says Skywarp, "then yeah: you'd go it alone and harangue Skyfrag the whole way through."

"But it's your mission," says Starscream.

"That's right. You could push Skyfire to see things your way; I can't." Skywarp notes a holoimage of Starscream and Skyfire outside the C-ExSS building. "If I have to get rough with the natives to get the job done," continues Skywarp, "that idiot might try to stop me the way he defied you that day; I have no backup to get his other Autobot friends or the Guardians to see things my way."

"Especially since the primary reason for your involvement is because of Small Foot," notes Starscream.

"Can't deny that." Skywarp shrugs, a hard look in his optics. "She's pretty damn special."

"I thought so." Starscream smiles thoughtfully. "I've seen that look in your optics before. You even took a shot from Megatron to prove your point."

"What do you think my point is?" Skywarp asks.

Starscream snorts. "It's quite obvious: 'Don't trifle with me, Starscream. If you do anything-planned or not-to screw with me, I'm authorized to deal with you. When I get through with you, then if you survive, you'll wish you were dead.' Is that about right?" he asks with a smirk.

"Precisely." Skywarp smiles thinly. "As far as Thundercracker," he continues, "his High-and-Mightiness is right where I need him to be."

"That's cold, Skywarp." Starscream's optics widen in shock. "You two normally work so well together. Ah, well," he continues, "It's in the best interests of the mission. I must defer to your judgment."

"Good. I know I made the right decision," says Skywarp. "Guess you'd better finish packing: we'll be there for a while." Skywarp leaves.

Starscream grabs an item off his nightstand: a portrait of himself and the Stars of Heaven in formal War Academy livery. "I can't take the old livery," he muses aloud, "but I do take perfect holoimages."

Starscream tosses the portrait into his bag with the rest of his equipment, subspaces the bag, then leaves his quarters.

_**Scene:**_ 8

Skywarp and Starscream leave Deceptibase, transforming to their alt modes.

Thundercracker follows suit. "So, where are we headed?" he asks as he catches up with his trine-mates.

"We are headed-*" begins Starscream.

Skywarp cuts him off. "Starscream, head to the rendezvous point," he orders.

Starscream sighs, then complies with Skywarp's command.

Skywarp transforms and lands.

Thundercracker does likewise, then stares at his wingmate and friend. "What was that about?" he asks.

"I gave you your orders," says Skywarp in a curt tone.

"That I know: spacebridge duty. I think there might be a mistake," says Thundercracker.

"You're not authorized to think, Thundercracker." Skywarp glares at Thundercracker. "I will repeat myself once: Starscream and I are going on the mission; you are on spacebridge detail until I give further notice. Is that understood?"

Thundercracker scowls at Skywarp. "I understand, and I read your order," he says. "I just disagree."

"I don't need you on this mission," says Skywarp, "and you won't question my orders."

"How dare you?" Thundercracker snarls. "You'd take Starscream over me? We've flown together from the start of our Academy days!"

Skywarp snickers. "That's why, chief. For this mission, you're worthless to me."

"Starscream's worth even less than that, then," counters Thundercracker. "Just in case it skipped your memory banks, Starscream has tried to frag us over numerous times."

"So? Screamer's scrap ain't nothing personal against us, or new." Skywarp rolls his optics. "I've already settled things with him. Now," he continues, "obey my orders."

"Not without an explanation," counters Thundercracker.

Skywarp backhands Thundercracker. "I told you that you won't question me."

"You defied Megatron to his face and are lucky to be alive," says Thundercracker. "I'm within my rights as your wingmate to question your judgment," he continues with a sneer, "Small Foot be damned."

Skywarp smiles. "Fine. I know that you're too blinkered to figure out the reason for my orders on your own."

"Excuse me?" balks Thundercracker.

"You're not excused, oh scion of Arwing the Valiant," says Skywarp mockingly. "To be blunt," he continues, "this mission is way out of your league."

"This mission is out of _your_ league," says Thundercracker. "Megatron's just giving you enough drop cable to hang yourself and twist in the wind."

"I don't care. Megatron gave me the mission," says Skywarp, "and I will carry it out."

"Why Starscream?" asks Thundercracker.

Skywarp shakes his head. "Sorry to pop your elitist bubble, old chum," he grins, "but there's the simple fact that you're not as magnificent as you think you are."

Thundercracker leans his head to one side.

"Remember that mission in South America, when Megatron had that weapon you and Starscream failed to guard?"

"That was several cycles ago, Skywarp! I was just trying to take Starscream down a peg," Thundercracker continues, "and Skyfire was just a tool for that purpose."

Skywarp places a hand on Thundercracker's shoulder. "Relax. If I thought you wanted to outright stab Screamer in the back," says Skywarp, "you wouldn't be standing before me making uninformed demands."

"I'd be dead," says Thundercracker, grinning. "So why dredge that up at all?"

"Still don't get it." Skywarp shakes his head. "You're not smart enough for this mission. Starscream is."

"What do you mean?" demands Thundercracker. "I was also a Tier I cadet back in the Academy."

"Yeah? You think that's supposed to impress me?" Skywarp scoffs. "It won't faze Ratchet or Perceptor, both of whom are smarter than you; then again, even some of the fraggin' Dinobots are smarter than you."

"Now you're just insulting me," scowls Thundercracker.

"You don't understand. Your vaunted Arwing noble title doesn't mean scrap," Skywarp continues, "and that 'I'm above you all' attitude of yours is only going to cause me grief."

"I don't trade on my title," says Thundercracker, "but on my own pride as a jetwarrior."

Skywarp laughs for several seconds.

"What's so funny?" asks Thundercracker.

"I needed a good laugh, Thunder; thanks." Skywarp grins. "You're out of your league, genius. I brought up the South America operation," he continues, "to get you to remember that you _failed_ in your fraggin' double-cross on Starscream."

Thundercracker raises an optic ridge. "So?" he asks, pouting.

"Starscream is smarter than you. So are the Guardians," says Skywarp.

"They're smarter than you!" scoffs Thundercracker.

"That's why I'm taking Starscream. Your conceit is out of proportion to your intelligence," continues Skywarp, "and those five Gobots will ream you for it."

"Do you mean the brilliant Turbo?" asks Thundercracker. "If I want information on any ridiculous Earth video games," he continues, "I'll be sure to ask him."

"Turbo's one of the smartest Guardians, moron," counters Skywarp. "The Guardians are the smartest and most powerful Gobots on Gobotron. They will eviscerate a Decepticon team of you and me if we come at them the wrong way."

"Oh, come on!" Thundercracker snorts.

"They won't mind me," says Skywarp. "but you'll get pushy, and then Small Foot and Leader None will just sit you in the fraggin' dunce corner. 'Stand aside, fool: leave this matter to those of us who can actually think' will be their attitude."

"Starscream's the pushiest mech in our army," counters Thundercracker.

"But he has the brains and the skills to back him up: when we ditched his aft on Guadacanal," Skywarp continues, "he came back at us with a fraggin' gestalt."

"That gestalt team double-crossed Starscream and tried to send us into the sun," notes Thundercracker.

"And Screamer had a backup plan to disable said Bruticus. Of course," says Skywarp, "all six of them played into Soundwave's hands-but nobody can compete on Soundwave's intellectual level."

"Why not take Soundwave, then?" asks Thundercracker.

Skywarp stares at Thundercracker, annoyed. "Nobody's on Soundwave's level-especially not me. Starscream will at least telegraph his moves, so I can track him," Skywarp continues.

"Whereas Soundwave's too fraggin' cagey for you to work with," says Thundercracker.

"Bingo. At least I don't have to elaborate on that bastard again." Skywarp sighs.

_**Scene:**_ 9

In Deceptibase's Intelligence Center, Soundwave monitors Skywarp and Thundercracker's conversation through an autoscout's live feed.

Frenzy grins. "Didn't you _want_ that dumb fragger to take Starscream?" he asks.

"Factor known," states Soundwave. "Probabilty: ninety-nine point thirty-two percent."

"What about that spatial blob that Fireflight caught near the planet?" asks Rumble.

Soundwave nods. "Contact with Shockwave made. Confirmed nature of readings. Related to Prime," Soundwave continues.

"So?" Rumble asks.

Soundwave turns from the feed. "If Skywarp wants total control of the mission," he states in a perfect Skywarp cadence, "then he's got it."

Ravage chuckles; Soundwave pets him.

Frenzy shakes his head. "When will these fraggers learn that you're _always_ in control, Boss?"

_**Scene:**_ 10

Optimus, Ratchet, Perceptor, Trailbreaker, Hound, and the Dinobots stand with Ironhide and the handcuffed Braxis outside the Ark.

The Guardian shuttle lands in front of the group of Autobots; Road Ranger and Pumper exit the ship.

"Are you all ready?" asks Pumper.

"Just waiting on Skywarp and his partner," says Optimus.

Leader One, Turbo, and Small Foot emerge from the Ark with Anya, A. J., and Mrs. Newcastle.

"Are you sure you want to go, Mrs. Newcastle?" asks Ratchet. "This will be very dangerous."

"I know," Mrs. Newcastle sighs. "But I'll go crazy if I stay here, waiting."

"None of you have to go, ladies," says Turbo.

"The argument is closed," says Anya. "I'm a biologist; Dr. Braxis, while knowledgeable, is not."

"And I am going, period," adds A. J., folding her arms.

A US military helicopter arrives.

"Anita!" Major Newcastle says to Mrs. Newcastle as he jumps out just before it lands. Dewey and Raleigh climb out behind their father.

"Mama!" Raleigh runs to Anita, hugging her.

"Came to see me off?" Anita asks, smiling.

Raleigh nods, as does Dewey; the older Newcastle boy struggling with a large military green duffel bag.

"What's all that, Dewey?" asks Turbo, grinning.

"We're packed up for Grandma's," says Dewey.

"I see." Turbo looks up at the sky, noting Starscream and Skywarp. "Let's pack it in and roll out, as Optimus would say."

Optimus winces as he spots Starscream and Skywarp flying towards the Guardian shuttle. "I hate Skywarp. Put that on the record, Ironhide," he says.

"I've hated him for a while, Prime," says Ironhide.

"You think they'll catch up to the ship?" asks Pumper as he boards.

"We need to get going, now," says Turbo, grabbing Dr. Braxis and boarding the ship. "Say your good-byes, Mrs. Newcastle," he says to Anita, "and keep them short and sweet."

Optimus and Ratchet board the shuttle; Perceptor walks over to the crates behind the Dinobots.

Dewey takes Raleigh by the hand; they follow Perceptor.

"I can go with you," says Major Newcastle.

"No, Hughes. I'm a big girl," says Anita. "Take the boys to their grandma."

A. J. salutes Major Newcastle. "We'll protect her, sir," she says. "I promise you that."

"Take care of yourself, Corporal Foster. The general and I want to see you back at UNECOM." Major Newcastle nods, then turns to leave the group. "Boys, come on: back to the helicopter."

"We're coming, dad!" says Dewey. He and Raleigh return to the helicopter.

"That was oddly _obedient_ of them," muses Leader One as he boards the ship with Anya, A. J., and Anita.

"Let's not question it," says Small Foot, boarding with Road Ranger.

"I don't know," muses Road Ranger, watching as Major Newcastle boards the helicopter. "They're both very smart boys."

The helicopter takes off, leaving for UNECOM.

Turbo stands at the door of the shuttle. "Come on, Dino-brothers! You and Percy need to get your afts in gear," he says.

Slag picks up Perceptor. "We am hearing you, Turbo," he grins, bringing Perceptor inside the shuttle.

"Put me down!" demands Perceptor. "Those instruments are highly delicate, and..."

The other Dinobots sigh in relief.

"Now we am carry equipment in peace," says Grimlock, carrying two crates.

"Us am go now; to get him Turbo off our afts," adds Sludge, shaking his head as he enters the shuttle with two crates.

"Why am Turbo in such a rush?" asks Swoop, also carrying crates into the ship.

Snarl shrugs. "Not sure." He grabs the last three crates and brings them into the shuttle.

Skywarp and Starscream transform and land; Starscream enters the shuttle.

"See you when I'm back, Auto-dope." Skywarp grins at Ironhide.

"I expect to see Prime back in one piece," says Ironhide.

Skywarp's smile hardens. "That's up to him, ain't it?" He boards the shuttle.

The Guardian shuttle takes off. Ironhide scowls. _Be careful, Optimus..._.

_**Scene:**_ 11

The helicopter lands back at UNECOM headquarters. Major Newcastle and the pilot exit the craft, meeting a worried General Newcastle.

"Have you seen the boys, Hughes?" asks General Newcastle.

"Yes," says Major Newcastle. "They came with me to see Anita off. They were packed to head to her mother's house," the major continues, "but Dewey had so much stuff."

General Newcastle stares at his son, smiling in resignation. "Where are he and Raleigh now?" he asks blandly.

"Probably still inside the heli." Major Newcastle and General Newcastle both approach the helicopter. "Come on, boys: your granddad's worried," he grins.

The two boys fail to exit the helicopter.

"I'll go in," says the pilot. "Those two rascals are probably hiding."

General Newcastle shakes his head, turning to enter UNECOM. "We'll need to contact Leader One before their shuttle leaves our solar system," he says.

"Why?" asks Major Newcastle.

"Because those two sure as hell aren't on that helicopter." General Newcastle enters the UNECOM building.

_They wouldn't..._ "Dewey?" says Major Newcastle, boarding the helicopter. "Raleigh? Don't play around..."

"They aren't on the chopper," says the pilot, fiddling with an electronic device.

"What's that?" asks Major Newcastle.

Scooter runs to the helicopter. "My spare power chip's missing," he says. "I checked the security cameras and..." Scooter notes the pilot with the device.

"What?" ask both the pilot and Major Newcastle.

Scooter transforms. "Hop on; we'll need to get you to the comm center at UNECOM before the shuttle hits hyperdrive."

_**Scene:**_ 12

"I'm getting crumbs of crushed grains and...bits of a solid milk-and-oil emulsion all over me!" whines Starscream.

"Cheese and crackers," says Turbo in a matter-of-fact tone. "We're already in hyperdrive, and should be punching through the Kuiper Belt in about fifteen seconds."

"Is your ship infested with rats?" Starscream asks.

"Only the big pair with the Decepticon logos," says Ratchet.

"Frag off, Doc," says Skywarp. "I've detected an extra pair of human life signs."

"...got to pee," hisses a small young voice in an attempt to whisper.

"Is...that Raleigh?" asks Leader One.

"If it is," says Starscream to Anita, "then order him to hold his urine. I will not stand the-no!" Starscream shudders at Raleigh as the boy finishes relieving himself on Starscream's leg."

"I'm sorry," says Raleigh. "I had to go."

"That's okay, runt," grins Skywarp. "Mr. Starscream doesn't mind being a makeshift tree for you."

Starscream scowls at Skywarp, then at Raleigh, and finally at Turbo. "Help the brat and his brother locate a restroom," he says. "This is the last time I shall allow such humiliation."

"You can come out now, Dewey," says Road Ranger, hand on his forehead.

Dewey emerges from their hiding spot, pouting as he pulls out a roll of paper towels and wipes Raleigh's urine.

"You do know you're grounded when we return," says Anita, glaring at Dewey.

"I understand, Mama," says Dewey.

Pumper enters the main body of the shuttle. "General Newcastle's on the line. Can we turn back and return the boys?" he asks.

"We're already through the Kuiper Belt, aren't we?" asks Turbo.

"Yeah," says Pumper.

"And we're still in hyperdrive?" Turbo asks.

Pumper nods.

Turbo laughs.

"This isn't funny," says Leader One.

"We ain't turning back," says Skywarp.

"It am okay," says Sludge, dropping to his haunches and facing Dewey. "You Dewey and him Raleigh am want to help, right?"

"We're the men of the house when Dad's away," says Dewey. "Mama's hurt, and we want to help her."

"It's extremely hazardous to have children here," says Perceptor.

"So what?" grins Skywarp. "You Autobots are child endangerment experts."

"I'm almost five," says Raleigh. "I'm older than the Dinobots."

"Dinobots am created in Earth year 1984," says Grimlock.

"Raleigh am born in 1983," says Swoop. "Him am older than Dinobots."

"Him Raleigh and him Dewey am human children. Us am robots," says Slag. "Have to take human children back."

"No," says Sludge, looking through Dewey's duffel bag. "Am too late now. Let them stay."

"Sludge is right; unfortunately, we can't turn this shuttle on a dime," says Leader One.

"_This_ is why you were trying to hustle our afts onto the shuttle, isn't it?" asks Optimus.

"Yep." Turbo shakes his head, then pouts at Dewey and Raleigh. "They're really sneaky."

"Then the smaller whelp should have purged his bladder before he left," says Starscream. "Preferably on an Autobot."

_**Scene:**_ 13

Fireflight reenters Autobot Headquarters, where Slingshot paces angrily near Teletraan One.

"I need to get there, Slingshot," says Fireflight. "I did promise to have that map ready for Leader One and the others when they reached the planet."

"Leader One ain't the leader of this outfit!" spits Slingshot. "Let him wait."

"So we're going to disobey direct orders from Silverbolt and Optimus Prime?" asks Fireflight as he sits at Teletraan.

Slingshot sits next to him. "No. I don't know who Silverbolt's trying to fool though: he talked all tough to us," he continues, patching his targeting computer to Teletraan, "but I know he's shaking like a fraggin' blender up there."

"If Silverbolt says he'll be okay," says Fireflight, "then he'll be okay. He reamed me up there."

"With your stupid attempt at improv, no wonder Silverbolt's mad," grins Slingshot. "We ain't his nursemaids, you know."

Fireflight sighs while resuming work on his map. "That's how I made it sound, I guess," he says.

"An 'implied order from Optimus'. I ought to hit you for that, since Silverbolt won't," says Slingshot.

"If Silverbolt hit us every time we said or did something stupid," says Fireflight, "our whole unit would only see the inside of med bay."

"Don't even mention med bay to me," scoffs Slingshot.

"You have a permanent berth in there," Fireflight quips, "primarily because you take on more than you can handle alone."

"I can handle a lot more than you give me credit for," counters Slingshot.

"You were about to try to do my job," says Fireflight. "The whole reason we're doing all of this is to keep you from wrecking yourself."

"Yeah, I know: 'we're a team; we're supposed to work together'." Slingshot shakes his head.

"Yes. We are," says Fireflight, scowling. "If you had worked on this alone," he continues, "you would have overtaxed your systems trying to map an uncharted planet with your pitiful flight range and mediocre visual sensors."

"Hey-I get the job done," says Slingshot.

"I know. Optimus appreciates your hard work," says Fireflight. "We're helping you get more done by working smart."

"...I got _nothing_." Slingshot smirks.

"That's right: _I'm_ lecturing you on working smart." Fireflight returns the smirk. "At some point, you'll have to actually trust us."

Slingshot winces. "I do trust you guys," he says.

"Uh-huh. That's why you switched our duty rosters," says Fireflight.

"No; this is my routine shift," says Slingshot. "I honestly didn't know you were taking over my monitor duty shift to work on your map."

"You could have asked," says Fireflight.

"You're right," Slingshot admits. "Then Leader One wouldn't have poleaxed me with 'Where's Fireflight?' The fragger was trying to take over Prime's job."

"He thinks he can do a better job at being the leader of the Autobots than the _actual_ leader of the Autobots," says Fireflight.

Slingshot hits his chair's armrest. "Leader One was stepping all over Prime's cable!" he spits. "Where does he get off?"

Fireflight stares at Slingshot. "This from the worst offender in our unit for stepping all over commanders' input cables," he notes wryly.

"Ah, that's Silverbolt," says Slinghshot, "though I sometimes do question Prime's orders."

"_Sometimes_?" Fireflight hits Slingshot on the back of his head. "On _day one_ of landing on Earth, you were giving our command element grief. You thought Prime was stupid."

"At times I still think Prime's kind of stupid. Anyway," continues Slingshot, "most of that scrap was stasis fog."

"Including flying right into a Decepticon trap designed to kill us?" asks Fireflight.

"No; that was me being a fraggin' idiot combined with stasis fog," says Slingshot. "Why'd you guys follow me anyway-I thought Silverbolt was our leader."

"We were all suffering from the same bout of stupid," grins Fireflight. "Really, though: we just thought that jetwarriors shared common ground-or sky, as it were."

"We got a rude wake-up call on that front." Slingshot grins ruefully. "They're going to regret crossing me."

"Careful, buddy: you're channeling Starscream a bit there," says Fireflight.

Slingshot shudders. "Thanks for the warning, Flight," he says.

"The map's about done," says Fireflight.

"Yeah. I notice that you spotted this weird blob that's orbiting it," says Slingshot.

"That's a spatial anomaly. I'm not sure what it is," Fireflight continues, "but it's there, and I want to make sure it's accounted for."

"Optimus does hate surprises. I'll help you get a better bead on that anomaly," continues Slingshot. "I think it's either a cloaked ship or some kind of interdimensional field."

"Do you think the Renegades might be causing all of this?" asks Fireflight.

"You're thinking too hard about the cloak," says Slingshot. "Besides, Cy-Kill loves Gobotron-he'd never do anything to endanger it."

Fireflight stares at Slingshot.

"Yeah; I had a chat with both Renegade faction leaders," Slingshot continues. "We are fellow 'subversives', after all. Optimus wanted to figure out what Cyk and Zero's opinion of Megatron was."

"What did you find out?" asks Fireflight.

Slingshot laughs. "Stuff. Just...stuff."

Fireflight smiles. "Silverbolt's right: you are cute when you laugh."

Slingshot stares at Fireflight, blushing slightly. "Let me just tell you before I change my mind."

_**Scene:**_ 14

Alone, Slingshot followed Water Walk to Rogue Star. Undetected, Slingshot entered the base.

_Hn...it's kind of dark_, Slingshot noted to himself. _I'll have to be careful_.

The lights flooded on, and Slingshot was surrounded by Gobots from both Renegade factions: Bike Hero and Wing Zero.

"Welcome, Slingshot," smiled Cy-Kill. "We've been expecting you."

"How?" demanded Slingshot. "There's no way you goons could track me."

"True; you're quite skilled," said Zero. "However, this fellow following you is not nearly as skilled," he added as Stinger and Vamp revealed a captured Air Raid.

"What the hell are you doing here?" said Slingshot to Air Raid.

"I saw you sneaking off somewhere, and I was bored," grinned Air Raid, "so I followed you."

"You tipped these fraggers off, you moron," spat Slingshot. "I was on a mission."

"What kind of mission?" asked Cy-Kill.

Slingshot scoffed at the Renegade leader. "Like I'm telling you, Cycle," he quipped.

Crasher groaned. "That wasn't even clever. Turbo used that one three M-cycles ago," she said.

"We have numerous means to make you talk, handsome," added Snoop.

"Yeah, I get it-interrogation. Fine. Do what you have to do to me as an intruder," continued Slingshot, "but could you let him go? Air Raid ain't got nothing to do with this, and you sure as slag won't get any intel out of him."

"Leave our Hornhead out of this," pouted Air Raid.

"We shall be the judge of this," said Zero.

"Furthermore," added Fitor, "both of you are intruders, and you both are now our prisoners."

"Not prisoners, Fitor," said Cy-Kill. "As subversives themselves, these two Autobots are potential allies."

"Why would we be allies?" balked Air Raid. "We ain't like you."

"We have a common foe," answered Cy-Kill, turning to Slingshot. "Don't we?"

"I ain't sure what you mean," said Slingshot.

"Come now," said Cy-Kill cannily, "Optimus Prime wouldn't send you after us without a reason."

"If you sought to kill us," added Zero, "you could have done so quite easily. It wasn't idle flattery when I praised your skill."

"I was hoping to corner the leadership alone," said Slingshot, scowling at Air Raid. "But you're right: I'm just here to talk."

The Renegades remained silent, watching Slingshot.

"Let's clear the air between us," Slingshot continued, "subversives to subversives."

"You have questions for us, then," said Zero.

Slingshot nodded. "Are you pursuing an alliance with the Decepticons?" he asked.

Zero's optics widened; Cy-Kill's optics narrowed.

"Autobot Intelligence has spotted Crasher, Snoop, and Soundwave chatting about it," Slingshot continued, "so we're concerned."

"Why would Soundwave do this?" asked Fitor. "Allying with us would rescind the non-aggression treaty between Cybertron and Gobotron."

"Between the Decepticons and Gobotron, exactly," grinned Slingshot. "You were a Guardian too, Fitor; so you're still stuck on the 'legal' ruling body business."

Fitor snickered. "You are correct. Your abilities are wasted with the Autobots."

"Hey-his abilities fit in perfect with us!" countered Air Raid. "You're worse than Leader One."

"Fighty, Leader One, and Cy-Kill were the Three Guardian Musketeers," grinned Crasher. "That's why I was surprised when Fitor joined us along with Cy-Kill."

"Be that as it may," said Cy-Kill, glaring at Crasher, "I must indeed clear out this foul misconception."

"Oh, what did I do wrong?" asked Crasher.

"You imbecile!" spat Cy-Kill. "Having Megatron as an ally? It would undermine all of our objectives."

"Wouldn't having Megatron's massive army make it easy for us to take over Gobotron?" asked Cop-tur.

Zero scowled at Cop-tur. "Are we so weak and spineless," he said, "that we would bend the knee to Megatron as simpering vassals?"

"Besides," added Cy-Kill, "we are the champions of the people, Cop-tur. No one wants to be ruled by some thug who blew up our ancestral sun."

"I did point that out," said Crasher, hanging her head low, "in my paltry defense."

"It's all right," said Cy-Kill. "I must remember that some of us lack imagination and vision."

"No." Zero turned to Cy-Kill. "Her actions are borne of frustration with your lack of results, Cy-Kill."

"It's like Megatron and Starscream all over again!" grinned Air Raid.

"Don't you dare to lump us in with Megatron!" shout the two Renegade leaders in unison.

"What about Starscream?" asked Slingshot.

"I am a jetwarrior," said Zero, "so that error is understandable."

"And Starscream is a worthy intellect," added Cy-Kill. "Now, to the business at hand."

The Renegades turn to Cy-Kill.

"We are not interested in an alliance with the Decepticons. As Gobots ourselves, that would be high treason against our beloved homeworld," continued Cy-Kill, "and my loyalty to Gobotron is absolute."

"Aren't you trying to take over your 'beloved' homeworld?" asked Air Raid.

"I am inaugurating a grand revolution," said Cy-Kill, making dramatic gestures. "Our goal is to bring true prosperity and peace to Gobotron; we are not the vagabonds that the Guardians claimed us to be."

"You ain't blowing smoke up my aft?" asked Slingshot, bemused with Cy-Kill's theatrics.

"I speak the truth," Cy-Kill smiled. "Enough of this! Begone."

"Release Air Raid," added Zero calmly to Stinger and Vamp.

"You be nice, Vampy," said Air Raid, winking as he rejoined Slingshot, "and I'll hook you up with one of the Insecticons."

"Yech! They're not my type," said Vamp, shuddering.

"Air Raid, let's just get out of here before the Guardians storm the place again," said Slingshot. "We don't need Leader One jumping to conclusions."

The two Aerialbots left Rogue Star. The troops of Bike Hero left to board Thruster One, while the Wing Zero group boarded Thruster Rei.

"Yukimaru," Zero stopped Cy-Kill. "Is it possible for you to speak the truth?"

"No lies were spoken...Surinain," answered Cy-Kill. "Again: my loyalty to

Gobotron is absolute." Cy-Kill boarded Thruster One.

Zero boarded Thruster Rei. _We shall see_.

_**Scene:**_ 15

The Guardian shuttle lands on the planet, and the Guardians, Autobots, Decepticons, and humans all disembark from the craft.

Moelgru and the village headman greet them.

"The Seer expected that you'd be back," grunts the headman.

"Indeed," states Optimus. "Have you had any further problems with the Devilspawn?"

"Not since the last," says the headman.

Moelgru gazes at the ground, holding several books and a letter.

Small Foot notices Moelgru's subdued expression. "Hello, Moelgru," she says, grinning. "It's me, that stubborn wench."

Skywarp chuckles. "She had you pegged, eh?" he asks.

Small Foot turns to Skywarp. "Stay out of this, you clown," she says.

Moelgru looks up at Small Foot and Skywarp. "This is from the Seer," she says quietly, presenting the letter. "Do any of you know an 'Elisha'?" she continues. "It's supposed to go to that person."

Turbo unlocks Braxis' handcuffs. "Not off the top of my head," he says.

"I know a girl in my class with that name," says Dewey, "but I don't think it's for her."

"No one in our party is named 'Eli-*'", begins Leader One.

"Give it to Dr. Braxis," says Anita.

"His first name is Renard," counters Turbo quizzically.

Braxis turns to Moelgru, ignoring Turbo. "Was it addressed 'from Elijah to Elisha'?" he asks the alien woman.

Moelgru nods.

"Then Mrs. Newcastle is correct, Turbo," says Braxis. "It is addressed to me. Dr. Edelstein would often refer to me as 'Elisha'," he continues, "as it was a biblical reference and an old in-joke regarding his remedial English class."

"Elisha was the prophet Elijah's successor," adds Anita.

"Which means that our 'Elijah'-that is, Dr. Edelstein, the Seer...is dead." Braxis gives his group a thin smile.

_**Scene:**_ 16

The party assembles in front of the Seer's cabin.

"According to the villagers," says Road Ranger, "the Devilspawn killed him two weeks ago."

"Where are his remains?" asks Optimus. "His next of kin will need to be notified."

"Oddly enough," says Turbo, "underneath the cabin. The men of the village put his corpse in an icebox there after cleaning it with Deathwater-to make sure no blood was on it."

"Why bother?" asks Skywarp. "I don't notice any shrines or grave markers around."

"No religious iconography anywhere," adds Starscream.

"Them no have religion," says Snarl. "No am have history of gods."

"Not quite true," says Road Ranger. "There is the N'vabu Rim legend. The villagers here dismiss it as an old folk tale," he continues, "but their lifestyle is based on his teachings, which are practiced in the next village over."

"Another village?" asks Leader One.

"Yes. It split off from this one fifteen generations ago," says Road Ranger.

"It's only a day's journey," Small Foot adds, "and they have more people, supplies, and food."

"Then why doesn't this dying pack of seventy-five people just move to the bigger village?" asks Skywarp.

Small Foot rolls her optics. "The headman won't allow it," she says. "It's run by a council of women."

"So what?" balks Skywarp. "Are the women malfunctioning?"

Anya smiles. "_Nyet_, though the village headman seems to think so," she says.

"We're still working that out ourselves," A. J. adds. "You're right to be confused."

"That other village may have a way to purge the Devilspawn without drinking the Deathwater," says Ratchet. "The reason the women can't have kids anymore is because they're imbibing that scrap to kill the Devilspawn in their bodies."

"And the Deathwater is scrambling their eggs," adds Anya.

"So I was right not to drink it," says Small Foot.

"But you're damned whether you do or don't," says Skywarp. "I don't appreciate this worm knocking you up."

A. J. tenses her fists. "We appreciate it even less," she says.

"I'm frankly amazed that it's not already an epidemic on Earth," says Braxis. "It would be pandemonium."

"'Peril unspeakable'," says Pumper. "That's how your old professor put it."

Braxis sighs. "And rightly so: humankind would destroy itself."

"You're a pessimist when it comes to your own species, Braxis," counters Turbo. "The human race has survived the Black Plague, eradicated smallpox, and even the HIV virus isn't going to put a dent in a population of over five billion."

"None of those diseases-a bacterium and two viruses, by the way-are going to stomp our mating urges flat," scoffs Braxis. "Our so-called 'venereal' germs sure as hell didn't."

"We're not dealing with viruses or bacteria, Doctor," says Anya, "but with alien sperm performing its natural function."

"That is why the _Book of Revelation_ would have been rendered a whimsical fairy tale," says Braxis, "had the Devilspawn ever reached the wider population."

"Right now, it's only our problem," says A. J., frowning.

"We need to help our host village solve this problem," says Leader One. "The village headman must realize that the key is for the villagers to cooperate with their neighbors."

_**Scene:**_ 17

Turbo watches Braxis as the scientist studies a journal.

"You seem out of your element, Doc," says Turbo after a moment.

Braxis lowers the journal. "If someone you admired, someone influential in your life died," he says, "you'd be out of your element as well, I imagine."

"Why was a science professor teaching remedial English?" Turbo asks.

"Oh, that was a new concept during the 1950s," says Braxis. "There were some really smart but poor students who grew up in backward towns; most of them had to quit grade school to work on the farm. There was one character," Braxis continues, "who was on parole and wanted to turn his life around."

"Did he succeed?" asks Turbo.

Braxis nods. "He became a Baptist minister and handles prison outreach. That fellow's actually not far from UNECOM," he says.

"Earth's a small world," says Turbo.

"If you start singing that Disney song," says Braxis, "you may as well kill me now; I will definitely attempt to flee."

"Like you've groused throughout our trip here: where will you go?" Turbo grins.

"Right now?" Braxis scowls. "Nowhere. Not until I find out who's responsible for Dr. Edelstein's murder-not to mention the suffering of these people."

"Optimus' theory is that this may be a post-apocalyptic world," says Turbo.

"Optimus mocks the word 'theory' with that claptrap," scoffs Braxis. "The village here hasn't even learned agriculture beyond their little vegetable garden. Our surface scans of this planet detected one area that could be called a city," he continues, "and even it's primitive."

"Then what do you think happened?" asks Turbo.

"What I think is based on Dr. Edelstein's observations over the past twenty-five years or so," says Braxis, opening the journal he was reading. "There's an image in here that may be familiar to you."

Turbo walks over to Braxis, then studies the drawing in the journal.

"That...it looks like..." Turbo stares at the drawing. "But how?" he asks. "Edelstein didn't have the tools to detect it."

"He had a radio transmitter, a slide rule, a compass," says Braxis, "and lots of free time."

"So, based on this," says Turbo, "what's your theory?"

"My best guess-I won't insult the word 'theory'-is that something is hiding inside that anomaly," says Braxis, pointing at the drawing. "The entity is aware of the Devilspawn," Braxis continues, "and is likely responsible for their presence on this planet."

_**Scene:**_ 18

"Sludge," says Ratchet, "you're thinking about stuff."

"Uh-huh." Sludge sighs. "Village am need new blood, or it will die."

"That ain't no good." Ratchet grins. "How do we convince the guy in charge to make peace with the 'Women's Village'?"

"Them no am kidnap women from 'Women's Village' because of Eel-seen story," says Sludge, "so that am good start."

"Men in this village," says Slag, "am need to see women as the same as men."

"Not same," says Snarl. "Equal."

"Women am different," adds Swoop. "Men am need to treat women with same respect as men if village am to survive."

"Then me Grimlock say that us need to make men listen to women of host village and Women's Village," says Grimlock.

"No. No am use force," says Sludge. "Them forget once us leave and do same thing them do before."

"The kind of societal change you want to enforce takes generations to stick," adds Ratchet.

"If them want to live to have more generations," says Grimlock, "then headman and villagers will listen to us and to Women's Village."

_**Scene:**_ 19

Skywarp and Starscream survey the area with Hound and Trailbreaker.

"How's the energy scene looking?" asks Skywarp.

"Great, actually," says Starscream. "Several nearby waterfalls, and I've even detected a natural gas and petroleum deposit."

"The gas and petroleum are off-limits to _all of us_," says Trailbreaker, giving the two Decepticons a look.

"That's alright," says Starscream. "With large enough wheels, we can use the waterfalls."

"One of the waterfalls already has a wheel on it," says Hound. "It belongs to the 'Women's Village'. They use it to mill grain."

"I know humans have strict social roles for their genders," says Starscream, "but even they know which side their bread is buttered, so to speak."

"In this planet's case," says Skywarp, "I think it's because of the Devilspawn. Something fragged around with this species' natural development eons ago."

"Prime says that this is the fallout from a post-apocalyptic cataclysm," says Trailbreaker.

"Prime's watched too many dumb Earth movies," scoffs Starscream. "Besides, even in _**Mad Max**_ the humans had technology that they knew how to operate."

"What's your theory, then?" Trailbreaker asks.

"Hypothesis, you fool!" Starscream shakes his head. "We don't have enough information to form any theories."

Skywarp hits Starscream on the back of his head. "'Lay theory', frag-off," he says. "Most of us ain't science geeks."

"Fine!" Starscream scowls at Skywarp. "For you unenlightened rubes: my 'lay theory' is that there's a retrograde force that has held back this world's natural civilizational development."

"That sounds like Braxis' theory," says Skywarp, "except that he thinks it's hiding inside that spatial anomaly."

"Edelstein was able to triangulate its position in space based on the lights that clean the Deathwater deposits," says Starscream. "I, too, have read the journals."

"I'm just relieved to know that Deathwater pool is cleaned," says Skywarp. "If the villagers had to clean it themselves," he continues, "it would lose its effectiveness at killing Devilspawn."

"I say find out where the Devilspawn's breeding grounds are," says Hound, "then head over there with a tank filled with Deathwater and hose them all down."

"I'm sure even these simpletons considered that option," says Starscream. "It's just too dangerous for them to make the trip on foot."

"They don't have anything we're used to seeing on Earth," adds Trailbreaker. "No tamed animals of any kind-not even a puppy."

"There's a herd of cow-like animals near here," says Skywarp. "The locals call them _koiyn_. As for the horses," he continues, "they're called _kae-phals_ around this neck of the woods."

_**Scene:**_ 20

Raleigh colors in his coloring book, while a little girl looks on.

"You want to color?" he asks.

"No." The girl stares at Raleigh's picture: a farmer milking a cow. "What is the man doing to the _koiyn_?"

"Getting milk," says Raleigh. "He's a farmer, and that's a cow."

Dewey joins in. "There's a herd of animals here that look like our cows, Raleigh."

"Oh." Raleigh continues coloring.

"Maybe I'll ask mother if we can get milk from _koiyn_," says the girl. She leaves the boys.

"Dang. No milk?" asks Raleigh.

"I don't know why," says Dewey. "Dr. Braxis says they're underdeveloped."

"Turbo says Dr. Braxis is dumb and mean," says Raleigh.

"Yeah," says Dewey, pouting, "but Turbo likes to bogard my Nintendo whenever I come over to visit Granddad."

_**Scene:**_ 21

The village headman walks over to Anita, upset. "Your sons are filling my granddaughter's head with foolish nonsense!" he says, shoving Raleigh's coloring book into her face.

Anita snatches the coloring book. "Did you hit my son?" she asks calmly.

"No; I figured you'd want to once you see what he's been up to," says the headman.

Anita studies the coloring book, noting Raleigh's coloring on the picture of the farmer milking the cow. "All I see," she says, "is a little boy's scribbling on a picture of a man milking a cow. That's normal where we come from," Anita explains.

"It isn't here," says the headman. "You say the boy did nothing but scribble in this book?"

Anita nods. "Your granddaughter saw this picture," she continues, "and just wondered if it's possible to draw milk from a _koiyn_ the same way this man can draw milk from our cows."

"It's possible," says the headman, "but it's dangerous to bother with the herd too much-especially when the _koiyn_ is carrying young."

Anita smiles. "I think it might have been dangerous for us at one time," she says. "However, many generations ago: our ancestors tamed cows, horses, and other animals for food, work, and even travel."

The headman studies Anita. "You truly are the Seer's people. He said the same thing." He sits next to Anita.

"You're going to tell me that it's impossible," says Anita, "am I right?"

The headman chuckles ruefully. "I'll tell you what I told him," he says. "Every so often," continues the headman, "someone gets a fool idea in his head to tame the _koiyn_ and other animals."

"What happens?" asks Anita.

"He starts to make headway, then a disaster strikes the village," says the headman.

"When was the last time this happened?" Anita asks.

"To my grandfather. I was about your seer-glass wearing boy's age," says the headman, pointing at Dewey, "and I saw burning rocks fall from the sky. One of those rocks killed my grandfather."

"I see. You want to protect the village from any more disasters," says Anita, "so you don't want any crazy new ideas to spread."

"Aye," says the headman. "You're a sensible woman. Is that pale, stringy fellow your husband?" he asks, nodding to Braxis.

Anita balks at this. "No," she says, revealing a photo of Major Newcastle. "My husband's a great warrior who protects my village back home. I'm only here," she continues, frowning, "because the Devilspawn got to me. I...just wanted to protect my son from danger."

The headman stares at Anita, who trembles.

Shaking, Anita hugs the coloring book to her body and sobs.

END SPECIAL THREE


	4. Iconoclast Part 2

TRANSFORMERS: CYBERTRON SAGA

_**CURSE OF THE DEVILSPAWN! Special #4:**_ ICONOCLAST, Part Two.

_byline_: Anubis C. Soundwave

_**Scene:**_ 1

Seven weeks pass. Leader One grins at the group of children riding tamed _kae-phals_.

"What'd I tell you?" says Slingshot over the comm line. "Prince Jamal knows his horses."

"And when he doesn't know them, he consults his ranch hands in Texas and Arizona," says Leader One. "Earth is a connected world."

"From what you told me," says Slingshot, "that village headman's not going to like you pulling an end-run on him." He frowns at Leader One.

"Acknowledged. However, if we're going to be successful in the mission," continues Leader One, "we have to unite the different peoples of this planet."

"The groups are kind of isolated from each other," notes Slingshot. "Still," he continues tersely, "it's an annoying habit of yours."

"It can be annoying-especially when it comes from an enlisted soldier," says Leader One, "and not an officer."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asks Slingshot.

"I mean that unless Silverbolt ordered you to tell me off on his behalf," says Leader One with a smirk, "you're breaking protocol yourself."

Slingshot snickers. "With all due respect, sir," he says, "no soldier follows blind."

"Really?" Leader One's optics widen.

"You don't have any more 'revealed wisdom' than Optimus Prime does," scoffs Slingshot.

"Oh. I'm sorry," counters Leader One. "I got the impression that your leader was the Chosen One."

"I didn't choose him," Slingshot says with a snort. "I'm defending his turf because he was leading this outfit when I joined up."

"You're not helping his case with your insubordination," says Leader One.

"Where's the insubordination, sir?" asks Slingshot. "You aren't my commanding officer."

Leader One looks toward a snickering Optimus as he ends the transmission. "You're encouraging him, you know," he says.

"I just wanted you to get a taste of what my officers and I have to deal with on a daily basis," says Optimus.

"That," scoffs Leader One, "would end with real training."

"He's trained," says Optimus. "You're the dumb-aft that broke protocol," he continues, "so Slingshot's just following your lead."

Turbo rolls his optics. "The inane posturing from both of you has to stop," he says. "We have to present a united front to the headman."

"Who's headed this way," adds Ratchet. "I think he wants to box our ears."

Turbo and Optimus point at Leader One. "He did it!" they say in unison.

_**Scene:**_ 2

"The children and I were just playing a game," says Leader One blandly. "It's just that a few of the _kae-phals_ and _koiyn_ became attached to the children and decided to stick around."

The headman stares at Leader One.

"It can't be helped," Leader One continues, shrugging. "Surely you're not complaining about the fresh _koiyn_ milk."

"Are you aware," says the headman, "that every time we've attempted to tame the animals, that the village has had disasters?"

"Yes," says Leader One, "I heard that from Mrs. Newcastle. I just want to see it for myself."

"You'll wipe us out!" roars the headman.

"No. You won't be harmed," states Leader One. "Your fear, while justified, will kill this village off faster than anything I've done."

An alien youth rides towards Leader One and the headman on the back of a _kae-phal_. "Look!" he smiles. "I'm riding..." The youth trails off, seeing the irate headman.

"Aye; I know you and this giant fellow schemed together," says the headman, scowling at Leader One.

"Sludge says we need the _kae-phals_ to travel," says the youth, "and see if Nazoonta is a real place."

"Why are the lot of you filling their heads with nonsense?" demands the headman.

"You want to protect your people," says Leader One. "I understand."

"Do you now?" says the headman.

"Yes," answers Leader One curtly. "That's why you can't afford to isolate yourselves here. Your village is dying."

The headman winces at Leader One's tone.

"Between the Devilspawn that was in Sinners' Cavern and your small numbers," Leader One continues, "you will all perish within two generations."

The headman trembles.

"We were able to dispatch the Devilspawn," says Leader One, "at great cost to ourselves. Now I'm asking you," he continues, "to take a leap of faith with us."

"I can't," says the headman. "Aren't you the head of Gobotron Village?"

Leader One nods.

"Then you know I can't just throw away my people's lives," continues the headman.

"That makes perfect sense. So, in other words," Leader One continues, "you agree that evacuating the village is the wisest course of action at present."

"And where are we supposed to go?" asks the headman. "There isn't enough room in the Seer's house, even if I thought it'd be right to enter a dead man's home."

"There's plenty of room in the next village over," says Leader One. "The village council spoke with Small Foot and Road Ranger," he continues, "and gave them the same lecture about the village disasters."

"That sorry group," seethes the headman, "abandoned our village generations ago."

"Wasn't that because your ancestors had no choice back then but to drown women in the Deathwater?" asks Leader One.

"They didn't know what else to do!" protests the headman. "We don't know what to do against the blasted Devilspawn," he continues, trembling, "or how to fend off these disasters. They're...like attacks."

Leader One drops to his haunches as the headman falls to his knees.

"Something...up there in the sky," continues the headman, "wants us all to die off, slow. That's what the Seer was saying...then the Devilspawn killed him."

"You shouldn't have to live this way," says Leader One. "Let's work together. Let's gather all the people together-here and the Women's Village," he continues, looking into the headman's eyes, "and fight back."

The headman nods.

_**Scene:**_ 3

"The two villages are meeting together," notes Braxis.

"Yep." Turbo grins. "Leader One knows how to get results. I'm just amazed that it took so long for them to see the obvious answer."

Braxis shakes his head. "It's difficult for anyone to swallow their pride. Speaking of pride," he continues, "is Prime still holding on to that stupid post-apocalyptic hypothesis-which has no evidence?"

"There's no evidence that he's wrong," says Turbo.

"They just learned the basics of animal husbandry," counters Braxis. "They're reasonable people," he continues, "but they have yet to learn the underlying physics behind splitting the atom-required for the 'after the end' scenario Optimus envisions."

"Earth survived two nukes with various civilizations intact, you know," says Turbo.

"That's because we were scared shitless by what happened at Hiroshima and Nagasaki," says Braxis, "and why we had the MAD doctrine hanging over us all as a Sword of Damocles."

"Not much different than the headman wanting to avoid having meteors slam into his village," notes Turbo.

"We engineer our own disasters," says Braxis with a thin smile. "If mankind destroys itself, so be it."

"And that's what Optimus thinks might be happening here," says Turbo.

"Optimus is wrong. This business," Braxis continues, "is the work of some advanced external intelligence playing God with their lives."

"N'vabu Rim, maybe?" Turbo asks.

"Most likely. Even the deity in the Old Testament could be reasoned with," says Braxis. "If he tried the crap inflicted on these people on us," he continues, "we would have built a second Tower of Babel-with catapults armed with Greek fire and flaming pitch."

Anita shakes her head at Braxis, laughing.

"I'm sure even Jesus Christ would have this old atheist's back," grins Braxis.

"Doctor," she says, "He'd ask St. Peter for His bullwhip."

"You mean when he ran the moneychangers out of the temple?" asks Braxis.

Anita nods, amused.

Turbo stares at Braxis. "You've read the _**Bible**_?"

"Of course I have," says Braxis. "Surely you've read a lot of different religious texts you don't necessarily believe in."

"You're a rotten iconoclast," muses Anita.

Braxis' eyes widen. "That's what Dr. Edelstein called me: a terrible iconoclast. But that's only because I target your respective sacred cows as well."

"I don't think that God's scared of the man who can't stay out of maximum security prisons," says A. J., chuckling.

"If there is a false god up there," says Turbo, "then even a lousy iconoclast will get the job done."

_**Scene:**_ 4

Five weeks pass. The villagers master _kae-phal_ riding.

"The meteors didn't hit," says the headman.

"That's due to Trailbreaker," says Leader One, nodding to the Autobot.

"No problem," grins Trailbreaker. "Still need a stationary forcefield generator, though."

"At least until whatever's up there gives up on this area," says Leader One.

Turbo approaches Leader One. "Pathfinder reports that the ships are in formation," he says. "She also states that she's worried about the Renegades taking advantage of the home situation."

"Get Guardian Intelligence on it," says Leader One. "I won't have Cy-Kill scheming while I'm here."

"Done." Turbo salutes Leader One, then leaves.

Skywarp grins. "Okay, the villagers learned the basics of horseback riding," he says. "Are we going to search for Nazoonta?"

Leader One nods. "The village wants to send two men to find Nazoonta-if there's anything to find. Our scans using the top map did detect a large settlement in the general area where Nazoonta's rumored to be," he continues, "so it's worth a shot to find it."

"How do we avoid any crossed wires?" asks Skywarp.

"Once the scouting party reaches the area," says Road Ranger, "they will signal us with these." Road Ranger presents a set of fireworks to Leader One and Skywarp.

"I'm sure they'll be pretty," says Skywarp.

"Pretty and functional," says Starscream. "I laced them with strontium-90 to act as makeshift flares."

"Starscream, Pumper, and I will join the scouting party once we see the signal," adds Road Ranger.

Starscream hears a light tapping on his leg; he looks down, noting the headman's granddaughter.

"Is there a way to tell the Nazoonta villagers that we're peaceful?" she asks. "With us riding _kae-phals_," she continues, "they might think we're Eel-seen demons."

"Good point. You'll have to have your grandfather write a letter explaining who we are," says Leader One.

"Write...?" The girl scrunches her face. "What's that?"

"Do you...draw pictures or scribbles on paper?" asks Leader One.

The girl shakes her head.

Skywarp laughs. "They don't have a fraggin' written language!" he says.

"This is exasperating," notes Leader One. "Sludge!"

_**Scene:**_ 5

_Am tell him Leader One so_, says Sludge to himself as he clears out an area just outside the village. "Slag," he orders aloud. "You and Snarl get wood. Make big fire."

"No," says Grimlock. "Sludge no send other Dinobots."

Slag folds his arms, frustrated. "Who am we follow?" he demands.

Sludge scowls. "Am need paper now. Sludge show people how to make paper."

"Make sense to me Grimlock," says Grimlock. "But while Slag and Snarl retrieve wood, and Swoop and me Grimlock get water," he continues, pointing towards a group of men from the host village, "what am them do?"

"Me Sludge don't know or care!" says Sludge, annoyed. "_Kae-phal_ riding and writing not done at same time. Us lose time!"

"Them am leaders of host village," says Grimlock. "Them need to retake control; stop chaos."

Sludge thinks over Grimlock's words. "Snarl," he says, "go to men over there; let them help you Snarl locate wood for fire."

"Okay," says Snarl, complying with Sludge's order.

"You Slag: go with Small Foot and find ore rock for metal. Make giant cauldron," continues Sludge.

"We're going to the forge after we get the rocks," Small Foot explains to Slag.

"Fine. Like pretty femme anyway." Slag grins, walking away with Small Foot.

"You better not try anything, lizard-breath," says Skywarp. "I saw her first."

Pumper hits Skywarp on the back of the jetwarrior's head. "No, pal: I saw her first."

"Who cares?" scoffs Starscream. "How long will this take?"

"Stitch in time am save nine," says Sludge.

"Says who?" asks Starscream.

"Benjamin Franklin," says Sludge.

Starscream sits on the ground. "These organics are doomed with or without the Devilspawn," he says, exasperated.

_**Scene:**_ 6

Another four weeks pass. Sludge taught the host villagers writing-with help from the people of Women's Village, who had developed a language.

Now Sludge looks over Raleigh's shoulder. "What you am doing, Raleigh?" he asks.

"I'm writing a letter," answers Raleigh.

"The Nazoontans might not understand _hanzi_," adds Dewey.

"_Hanzi_ am picture writing," says Sludge. "All writing start as picture writing," he explains, "but Latin alphabet become letters."

"Am dumb," adds Snarl. "Pictures worth one thousand words."

"We're making pictures," says the headman's granddaughter, "that make sense to everyone."

Sludge studies Raleigh's letter. "Stick figure, arrow, _hanzi_. Oh! Sludge get it," he says. "You am explain meaning of _hanzi_ symbols with stick figures."

Raleigh nods.

"Am good. Sludge and Snarl help," says Sludge, joining the three children on the ground.

A few hours later, Raleigh and Dewey head to the cabin; the headman's granddaughter returns to her home. Sludge and Snarl finish the work.

"Glad to catch in time," grins Sludge as he stands with the completed missives. "Message and reading guide in stick figures."

"No miscommunication," adds Snarl. "No wasted time."

Starscream wakes from his rest cycle, startled by the two Dinobots. "What?" he says, astonished. "You're done?"

Sludge nods. Snarl scowls at Starscream.

"Finally! We can send the villagers to Nazoonta," says Starscream, presenting a map.

"Where am you get map from?" asks Sludge.

"While you were teaching these people foreign languages," says Starscream, "I worked on a map based on our surface scans and the top map of this planet-which would be far more useful at this point."

Sludge studies the map. "Am lead to area where Nazoonta might be," he says.

"Exactly. If the scouting party has a starting point," says Starscream, "then they won't waste any more time."

"No am want to waste time," says Sludge.

"Still no am like you," adds Snarl.

"No one likes me," says Starscream. "It's the price you pay for an advanced intellect."

"No am like you," says Slag, "because you am jerk."

Starscream smirks at Slag. "We know our own kind, don't we?" he counters.

Sludge sighs. "Starscream," he says, "please take map to scouting party before Sludge smash both you and Slag."

"Since you said 'please'," says Starscream, complying with Sludge's request.

"Hey," says Skywarp.

Sludge turns to Skywarp.

"I'm babysitting Screamer," says Skywarp, "so if he gets out of line, let me know," he continues, "and I'll smash him instead."

"No am want you to have too much fun," grins Sludge.

_**Scene:**_ 7

Two weeks have elapsed; another night falls over the host village.

A beam of light lands on the Deathwater pool; Perceptor and Swoop scan it.

"Finally catch beam of light Moelgru am tell us about," says Swoop.

"Now we can analyze the radiation, and determine its effect on the water," adds Perceptor.

Skywarp stares at the Autobot scientist and the Dinobot. "If Reflector were here, he'd be able to do it," he says, "but I was only alloted one Decepticon partner."

"If there am too many Decepticons," says Swoop, "you am conquer planet."

"Not always," counters Skywarp. "Sometimes we save planets from trouble," he continues, "like the Guardians."

"To conquer later," says Perceptor.

"I'm the guy in the Decepticon army," says Skywarp, "and you're telling me what we actually do out there?"

"The Decepticons have an agenda," states Perceptor. "Even if you lend assistance to other worlds, there are strings attached to your aid."

"You Autobots have an agenda too, frag-off," says Skywarp. "Anyway, we normally check out a planet to see if the locals will put up any resistance."

"Then explain your faction's multiple attempts to annihilate Earth," says Perceptor.

"Good question," adds Small Foot. Pumper and Road Ranger snicker next to her.

"We await this explanation," says Leader One, grinning along with Turbo and A. J.

"Four M-cycles of stasis, Autobot intransigence, and _hostile natives_," answers Starscream.

Skywarp scowls at Starscream. "What he said."

"You started it when you attacked the oil rig the Witwickys were on," A. J. counters.

"I was there," says Skywarp. "We were attacked first."

Braxis rolls his eyes. "Ah," he scoffs. "Those deadly humans with their screwdrivers, pliers, and wrenches; why, they could have scratched your paint. The horror."

"Your stupid planet is begging to be conquered," says Starscream.

"Maybe," says Braxis, "but we can do better than the likes of you with our own numbers."

"You ought to crack open an Earth history book," adds Turbo.

"Do you intend to conquer this planet?" A. J. asks.

"Nope," says Skywarp. "Too remote."

"More like our non-aggression treaty won't let you park a spacebridge here," says Small Foot wryly.

"That, too..." Skywarp pouts. "Why does everyone treat us like the bad guys?"

"You are the bad guys," says Pumper.

"If this were a Saturday morning cartoon," adds Turbo, "Megatron would try to take control of the Devilspawn."

Skywarp and Starscream both laugh.

"That's right," Road Ranger says. "He actually _did_ want to take control of the Devilspawn."

"Yes; Megatron was licking his chops at the opportunity to put us 'inferior organics' in our place," says Braxis. "The poor fool fails to realize that mankind has shat out more effective dictators."

"To be fair," says Turbo, "Megatron does have a technological and size advantage."

"In the interest of placating Skywarp," says Starscream, "I don't want to get started on the Megatron subject. Today."

"I ain't gonna stop you," says Skywarp. "I've heard it all before, remember?"

_**Scene:**_ 8

The night draws on as Perceptor and Swoop finish their scan.

"The radiation clearly has an effect," says Perceptor. "However, it's reacting to a substance in the water that makes it the Deathwater."

"Water itself am ordinary hydric acid," adds Swoop.

Braxis chokes on a yawn. "'Hydric acid'?" he balks.

"Yes," says Swoop. "Hydrogen hydroxide. Dihydrogen monoxide."

"We just call it water!" spits Braxis. "H2O or _oxidane_ if you want to get technical."

"Swoop wants to learn the proper chemical names for various substances," says Perceptor.

"We drink water on such a regular basis," says Braxis, "that we never really came up with a proper chemical name for it-it's not regarded as a chemical compound by most people."

"Naturally," says Perceptor. "Water's readiness to form covalent bonds with other substances makes it an extremely versatile compound."

"We humans need it to live," says Braxis, drinking a bottle of water.

Anya plucks a piece of moss out of the Deathwater. "Perceptor," she says, "please help me study this."

Perceptor transforms to his alt mode, letting Anya peer inside.

Skywarp snickers. "Hope those two don't get too scientific with each other," he quips. "Matt might get lonely."

"He's just bored," says Starscream. "We all are. There's been no signal from the scouting party," he adds, "and it's been over two weeks."

"Based on a _kae-phal's_ top speed, compared to Trailbreaker and Small Foot's speed," says Road Ranger, "the scouts should have reached Nazoonta a week ago."

"They haven't signaled us," says Starscream. "Did they forget?"

"I don't know," says Road Ranger. "I'm worried."

"We need to head out after them, then," says Pumper.

"Sounds like a plan," says Skywarp. "Starscream, you head out with Pumper and Road Ranger. Is that okay with you, Pumper?" he asks.

"He does have the exploration experience," says Pumper, scowling at Skywarp. "We could use him."

"Good, because he's just aggravating the other science geeks here," Skywarp grins.

"Is there a reason why Small Foot can't also come?" asks Pumper.

"Is there a reason she needs to head out with you?" counters Skywarp.

"I have one," says Road Ranger. "Small Foot needs to assist Dr. Turgenova with the Deathwater research."

"Yeah; birthing the wyrm into the Deathwater's not a viable long-term solution," says Pumper.

"You two take care," says Skywarp. "And if Screamer gives you any scrap," he continues, "report his aft to me."

"No well-wishes for me?" says Starscream in mock-indignation as he transforms.

"I know better," says Skywarp.

"I'm off, then." Starscream takes off. Road Ranger follows behind.

Pumper places a hand on Skywarp's shoulder. "You lucked out and won this round," he grins.

"Small Foot's not a prize to be won," says Skywarp.

"I know. She still deserves better than you," says Pumper, "and I'm better than you." Pumper takes off after Starscream and Road Ranger.

Skywarp chuckles.

_**Scene:**_ 9

Pumper, Road Ranger, and Starscream land at daybreak, near where the party's surface scans detected Nazoonta.

"The Golden Grasses..." Road Ranger surveys the landscape. "The large settlement we detected is east of this point."

"But where are our scouts?" asks Pumper.

Starscream grins ruefully. "Our Nazoontans have found them," he says, looking down at four organic corpses-impaled by spears. "The scouting party and their _kae-phals_ are dead."

"I'll report this to the main group," says Pumper, contacting Leader One.

"While you do that," says Starscream, headed straight for Nazoonta, "I will get answers from them."

"Road Ranger, go with him," says Pumper. "If he tries to attack the Nazoontans," he continues, "shoot him."

"Not a problem," says Road Ranger, "but should I leave him alive for Skywarp?"

"Don't go to any special trouble to spare him," says Pumper. "I'm sure Megatron won't give us grief if he dies."

"Roger." Road Ranger pursues Starscream.

_**Scene:**_ 10

"Don't enter the village!" orders Road Ranger.

"I won't," says Starscream. "I just want an explanation worthy of the time and energy we invested."

"Do not fire on the village," continues Road Ranger. "And don't kick their gate down."

"Isn't it the right thing to avenge our _unarmed_ allies?" asks Starscream.

"Not without cause," says Road Ranger. "We can still resolve this peacefully."

"I will let them _live_, if that's what you mean," scowls Starscream.

Several alien warriors with spears emerge from the village gate.

"Can we call them hostiles now?" asks Starscream.

"They're not a threat to us," says Road Ranger.

"Then these natives need to understand the precarious situation they're in," says Starscream, firing at and incinerating a nearby tree.

Road Ranger scowls at Starscream, noting that the messages were missing from the scouts' bodies.

The lead warrior speaks to Starscream. "Shrieking giant," he says.

"I am called Starscream," says the jetwarrior.

"Whatever you call yourself," continues the lead warrior, "you and your two fellows are not welcome in Nzunda. Begone," he demands, "or you shall fall as these demon emissaries of the Elysyn did."

"You mean those two?" says Starscream. "They aren't from Elysyn at all, fools."

"They came to you with a message of peace," adds Road Ranger. "You have the letters, don't you?"

"The giants know of the strange letters," whispers one warrior to the leader.

"They must have been conjured by the Elysyn," says the leader.

Starscream laughs. "We can hear your stupid thought processes," he says, "and I assure you, no one conjured or summoned us."

"Then where are you from?" demands the leader.

"That information will come when you explain why those two men are dead," says Starscream.

"You must leave!" says the leader. "No outsiders are welcome. Leave Nzunda now, or die!"

Starscream resumes laughing at the warriors.

Pumper approaches the group, blocking a thrown spear. "Really? Have we landed in a bad episode of _**Jonny Quest**_?" he asks.

"If it involves angry savages throwing their puny, primitive weapons at us," says Starscream, blocking another spear with his arm, "then yes."

"Nzunda is not open to outsiders!" snarls the lead warrior. "Leave or die!"

"Great. We're in space-Wakanda," scoffs Pumper.

"That's not fair," says Road Ranger. "These guys are far more reasonable than the Wakandans of Earth."

"Enough!" spits Starscream, annoyed with the warriors' futile efforts to chase them off. "If we were sent by your enemies the Elysyn," he continues, "you and your village would be wiped out by now! Think!"

A Nzundan youth with golden eyes exits the village. "I...think he speaks the truth," he says.

The lead warrior scowls at the youth. "Know your place, outsider-born," he says.

"Wait," says the second warrior. "Sun-Bright has ventured outside the village to hunt and fiddle with his devices."

"That's right," says a third warrior. "He may be able to convince these giants to leave."

"They could easily destroy Nzunda," adds the fourth warrior, noting the burning tree. "We shouldn't provoke them needlessly."

"We shall speak with our chief," says the lead warrior. "Come, Sun-Bright!" He reenters Nzunda, followed by the other warriors and Sun-Bright.

_**Scene:**_ 11

A few hours pass.

"So the proper spelling of the peoples in that legend is 'Nzunda' and 'Elysyn'," notes Road Ranger. "They are actually other people, like the host villagers."

"And it's obvious why they don't welcome us 'outsiders'," adds Pumper, "if the rest of the legend holds true."

"According to that legend," says Starscream, "the Elysyn made a pact with the Devilspawn. They are definitely our enemies if that's the case."

"The Devilspawn are semi-sentient at best," counters Road Ranger. "The language is figurative."

"Yeah," adds Pumper. "Hundreds of generations, and it never occurred to the men of the host village to abduct and coerce women to mate with them."

"That may be in part due to the legend-which even reached the host village," says Road Ranger. "The Elysyn people may simply have been desperate, driven to such wretched action."

"Their women became barren," says a Nzundan in robes and a headdress, standing with Sun-Bright. "Many generations ago, the Elysynese defied the will of N'vabu Rim," he continues, "and all peoples were scourged with the Devilspawn."

Sun-Bright sits down with his equipment, setting camp.

"N'vabu Rim relented, so great is his mercy," continues the headdressed man. "He gave the peoples the Deathwater to allow us to purge our women's bodies of the Elysynese Curse, the Devilspawn."

"Thank you for that information," says Road Ranger. "Who are you?"

"I am Nzunda's chief," answers the headdressed man. "Sun-Bright will remain with you, as he is outsider-born."

"He's a descendant of one of your villagers' ancestors and an Elysynese aggressor," says Pumper.

The chief nods. "Very unfortunate. Sun-Bright is under temporary exile," he says, "until we determine if your story is true. We shall seek N'vabu Rim's guidance in this."

"While you do that," says Starscream, "try reading those letters the men you killed were carrying."

"Sun-Bright's advocate is studying the scrawls now," says the chief. "He is eccentric, but wise. May N'vabu Rim judge between us."

The chief returns to Nzunda; Sun-Bright is alone with the three mechs.

_**Scene:**_ 12

Two days pass.

"Who is N'vabu Rim?" Starscream asks Sun-Bright.

"Our world's god," says Sun-Bright.

"And how exactly did the Elysynese defy him?" asks Starscream.

"That we don't know," says Sun-Bright, checking wind direction.

"Are you going to fly with that collapsible glider of yours?" asks Starscream.

Sun-Bright stares at Starscream in shock. "How did you know this was a glider?" he says. "It should look like a quarterstaff."

"Your device does look like a staff at first glance," says Starscream, "but I'm from a race of people who change from one shape to another."

Sun-Bright opens the glider. "What do you think?"

"It looks like it can carry you and a few tools," says Starscream. "The design is adequate given your resources."

"Thanks...I think." Sun-Bright studies Starscream. "I fear my exile may become permanent," he says. "You don't seem trustworthy."

"Have a little faith," says Starscream. "Hell, you've already stuck your neck out for us."

Sun-Bright sighs.

"Oh, so what if these dolts kick you out of the village?" continues Starscream. "Frankly, you're better off."

"I don't see how," says Sun-Bright.

"Those fools treat you like something foul they stepped in," says Starscream.

_**Scene:**_ 13

Four days have passed. Braxis secretly accesses Skywarp's portable console while Skywarp meditates with Small Foot.

_This should link to Decepticon Headquarters..._. Braxis snickers at the password prompt, then takes out a small black book.

Optimus looks over Braxis' shoulder. "That's Cybertronian," he whispers. "Why are you trying to hack into the Decepticons' computers?"

"Soundwave," answers Braxis quietly. "I'm going to crush your deluded post-apocalyptic hypothesis."

"Why is it so hard for you to believe?" asks Optimus.

"Because I'm cynical enough to believe that advanced intelligences are no better than we are," says Braxis.

Optimus is silent.

A few hours pass, as Leader One and Turbo join Optimus behind Braxis.

"And...I'm in," says Braxis.

"Go for the info," says Turbo.

"Now that would be disrespectful," Braxis admonishes. "Soundwave deserves the opportunity to explain his secrecy."

_**Scene:**_ 14

Soundwave walks past a quarantine bay.

The mech inside the bay, Astrotrain, beats at the forcefield, shocking himself. "Set me free!" he demands. "I am not infected with Devilspawn."

"Scans corroborate your self-assessment. However," continues Soundwave, "Megatron has commanded that all necessary precautions be taken."

"Months have passed since I dropped that biohazard into the sun!" counters Astrotrain. "No Devilspawn is inside me!"

"Remain for duration of Skywarp and Starscream's away mission," states Soundwave.

Astrotrain trembles. "My life and freedom depends on the success of those two?" he whimpers.

"Affirmative." Soundwave turns to the approaching Rumble and Frenzy.

"Ya got an incoming contact, Boss," says Rumble.

"Yeah; Dr. Braxis," Frenzy adds.

Soundwave nods and follows the small mechs.

"I demand to be free!" bellows Astrotrain. "Do you hear me? Come on; free me!"

_**Scene:**_ 15

"Explanation: demanded," states Soundwave over the comm link.

"You first," says Braxis with a smirk. "We tire of being kept in suspense."

Soundwave does not answer.

"This is about the anomaly Fireflight detected," continues Braxis. "We know that you've already figured out its origin, so let's not waste any more time."

Skywarp notes the crowd around his console. "What are you fraggers doing?" he demands as he heads toward the group.

"It's Soundwave who's at fault," says Braxis. "I've guessed correctly that he knows something we don't."

Skywarp glares at Soundwave. "It pertains to the mission, doesn't it?" he asks.

"Affirmative," says Soundwave.

"What's it about?" asks Skywarp.

"Spatial anomaly," says Soundwave.

"Got it. You know where it came from," Skywarp states. "Tell us."

_**Scene:**_ 16

"I could have told you that much," says Starscream. "Soundwave reveals nothing before its 'appointed time'."

"That's the most aggravating thing about him," scowls Skywarp over the commlink. "He gave me a bunch of non-answers."

"At least he didn't outright say 'negative'. Then again," continues Starscream, "Soundwave likes you."

"He likes using me, you mean," Skywarp scoffs.

"Who is 'Soundwave'?" asks Sun-Bright.

"Please trust me on this-if you can't trust me on anything else: you don't want to find out." Starscream grins at Sun-Bright.

"Is that Sun-Bright?" asks Skywarp.

"Yes," says Starscream.

"Find out if we have the all-clear from your chief, kid," says Skywarp. "Tell him we want to beat the Devilspawn."

"Is this the truth?" asks Sun-Bright.

"Yeah, it's true," says Skywarp. "Believe me; Screamer wouldn't be sitting on his aft, leaving your village in peace if you Nzundans were our enemy."

"Indeed," adds Starscream, looking at Sun-Bright. "We have a common foe."

"My sympathies to you, Sun-Bright. Skywarp out." Skywarp ends the transmission.

"Is he your chief?" asks Sun-Bright.

Starscream scrambles to his feet, staring at Sun-Bright. "Hell, no!" he spits. "Under ordinary circumstances, I outrank him."

"So, then," asks Sun-Bright, "who is the chief of your tribe?"

Starscream smiles. "My tribe, the Decepticons," he answers, "is led by someone even worse than Skywarp: a fool named Megatron."

"Yet you would obey him?" Sun-Bright touches his chin. "Wouldn't that make you the greater fool?"

"Don't remind me," Starscream seethes, losing his smile. "In my defense, I have tried to overthrow him."

"Yo," says Pumper. "You're not helping our case with the Nzundans."

"Who would trust someone who tried to overthrow their chief?" adds Road Ranger.

"I believe in my tribe and my tribe's Cause," says Starscream. "That is true loyalty, not blind fealty to a chief. Also," he continues, "it would only be an issue if I lied to the Nzundans about it; what purpose would that serve?"

"You lie even when you speak the truth," says Pumper.

"That's a logical contradiction!" counters Starscream.

"And yet with you," says Road Ranger, "logical contradictions are normal."

Starscream glares at the two Guardians, then returns his focus to Sun-Bright. "I only deceive my enemies," he states. "That has to be enough for you."

"You've lucked out, Sun-Bright," says Pumper. "You're on the short list of people who _aren't_ his enemies."

"And what of my people?" Sun-Bright asks.

"Both I and these two Guardians-warriors of the Gobot tribe," says Starscream, nodding to Pumper and Road Ranger, "are here to aid the people of Nzunda."

"We are at your service," adds Road Ranger, bowing.

_**Scene:**_ 17

"In the end," says Skywarp to Leader One, Optimus, and Sludge, "we have to track down the primary nest of these Devilspawn."

"We should search for an abandoned bioengineering lab," says Optimus.

"There am no sign of lab," says Sludge. "Give up dumb post-apocalypse theory."

"Hypothesis," say Perceptor and Braxis in unison.

"Jinx!" yells Dewey, smiling.

"I don't believe in superstitions, child," grins Braxis.

"That's why your luck's so bad," says Raleigh, prompting laughter from Turbo.

"It was confirmed that the Devilspawn were bioengineered," says Optimus, "based on this planet's DNA."

"Yeah," says Skywarp, "but since the most advanced civilization we've encountered on this planet so far was chucking spears at the B-team, we can rule out any mad native biologists."

"Not mad; simply earnest science run amok," says Optimus.

Ratchet cuts in. "Science doesn't 'run amok', Optimus," he says. "People just don't consider all the unforeseen consequences of a breakthrough before forging ahead."

"No am want Braxis' brain vein to explode," adds Sludge, noting Braxis glaring at Optimus.

"Or Anya's," adds Leader One, smiling as Anya rolls her eyes at Optimus' comment. "Or mine, for that matter," he continues.

"Then what would you recommend?" asks Optimus, annoyed with Leader One.

"I've already acted," says Leader One. "A fleet of Guardian shuttles are surrounding the spatial anomaly," he explains. "No matter where the ship is: when it emerges from subspace, it won't be able to sneeze without facing the fleet."

"What did Soundwave tell you about the anomaly?" Optimus asks Skywarp. "Aside from the fact that there's a ship inside it."

"Soundwave only told me that whatever's in that anomaly, it's over eleven M-cycles old," says Skywarp, shrugging. "He won't tell me anymore than that."

"We need more info," says Leader One.

"Not likely. Soundwave's not part of my field team, so he's not under my field command," continues Skywarp. "The fragger still outranks me."

Leader One sighs. "Then Soundwave wants us to work it out ourselves, for his plan to play out," he says.

"That's how it always ends up," says Skywarp.

"Then let's guess," Leader One grins. "N'vabu Rim's in the anomaly," he continues.

"Him am alien to this planet," adds Sludge, "and him play deity with natives' lives."

"But why?" asks Optimus.

"You Optimus no good at playing 'What do we know?'," notes Sludge, grinning.

"I wasn't aware this was a game," says Optimus.

"Lighten up, Prime," says Skywarp, smiling thinly. "Let's play on."

"Fine. 'What do we know'?" asks Optimus, glaring at Skywarp.

_**Scene:**_ 18

Three weeks pass.

A bearded man enters the tribunal hall in Nzunda, bringing the letters.

"What say you about the giant ones, Glad Tidings?" asks the chief.

Glad Tidings drops to his haunches, staring at the ground. "Their visit is peaceful, the burnt tree outside notwithstanding," he says. "The message is a simple explanation of how the Deathwater can be used to purge the Devilspawn."

"These are things we've long known!" spits a tribunal elder.

"Granted," says Glad Tidings. "My point is, we killed their tribesmen without cause. The giants," he continues, "are not of their tribe, or any tribe in this place."

"What is with the child-like scrawl pointing to the symbols?" asks another tribunal elder.

"It was actually devised by a child," says Glad Tidings, smiling. "It explains the meaning of the foreign tribe's symbols quite clearly."

"They've only recently devised a written language, then," says the chief. "They cannot be the Elysynese."

"May I recommend restoring Sun-Bright's place in the village?" asks Glad Tidings.

The chief nods. "Please; bring Sun-Bright home."

"Sun-Bright should remain with the outsider giants, my chief," counters a third tribunal elder. "They have not troubled us since he was cast out."

"N'vabu Rim has judged between us and Sun-Bright," says the chief, "and Sun-Bright has won."

"His judgment is holy and absolute," say the three elders in unison.

_**Scene:**_ 19

Two weeks pass.

"Yes," Starscream reports to Skywarp over the commlink. "Sun-Bright was inspired by our surface map. He wants to restart his own map project."

"Let me get a look at it through your optics," says Skywarp.

Starscream studies the map as Sun-Bright continues drawing. "He's actually gotten quite far. Am I right?" he asks Sun-Bright.

Sun-Bright nods as he works on his map. "I've already visited the place you call the 'Women's Village', and the villagers there pointed out the 'Host Village'." He sighs. "Why are they so terrified?"

"They've been pelted with sky-rocks for many generations," says Skywarp, scowling. "We're putting a stop to the scrap."

"But you're interfering with N'vabu Rim's will," says Sun-Bright.

"His will ain't my will, kid," says Skywarp, "so his will shall _not_ be done."

"All they did was tame a few animals for food and travel," adds Starscream.

"That's how the Elysynese began," says Glad Tidings, looking over the map.

"But they didn't invade other villages until the Devilspawn scourged your world," says Starscream. "I'd say that N'vabu Rim's the cause of all your problems, ultimately."

Glad Tidings sighs. "Is it your habit to question your gods?" he asks.

Starscream laughs. "We have creators," he grins. "But we drove them from our world when we were fed up with their arbitrary cruelty."

"Nowadays," adds Skywarp, "most of us are science geeks, and won't accept supernatural explanations. I personally believe in the old adage, 'until all are one'."

"I don't care if you outrank me as Field Leader," scoffs Starscream, "you won't turn this boy into a hyper-head!" Starscream cuts off the transmission.

"What's wrong with being a 'hyper-head'?" asks Sun-Bright.

"Not much, as philosophies go," says Starscream. "The underlying principles are scientific in origin," he continues, "but some groups from Polyhex-that's a village on my world-added superfluous metaphysical claptrap to it."

"The 'unity of souls' isn't claptrap, Starscream," says Glad Tidings. "It simply means that we all share common ground, no matter how vast our differences."

"I'll need empirical evidence-what I can see, hear, and touch-to believe that, Glad Tidings," says Starscream. "Call me skeptical."

_**Scene:**_ 20

One week has passed.

"They won't budge," says Turbo to Skywarp. "The headman from here and the council from the next village over don't want to send more people to die."

"That's just fraggin' dandy!" spits Skywarp. "How are we supposed to track the Devilspawn?"

"Agreed," adds Leader One. "We're not sure where any other lairs are," he continues, "so we're at a loss where to start."

Skywarp turns to the headman, crouching to avoid intimidating the organic. "We have to take out the damn things at the source," he says. "Doesn't that make sense?"

The headman nods. "But your other plan made sense too-and we've lost two good men to the Nzundans."

"Their hostility to outsiders was simply too great to surmount," says Optimus. "We're sorry."

"That won't bring them back," scowls the headman.

"Their deaths weren't in vain," says Small Foot. "It took a while, but we've earned the Nzundans' trust."

"They're helping us make a map of the whole world," adds Turbo. "That should make it safer for us to track down any Devilspawn lairs."

"If you all want to survive," says Skywarp, "then we need to find and kill these-huh?" Skywarp receives a sudden transmission.

"Get to Nzunda," says Pumper over the commlink. "Now."

"Tell me what's going on," says Skywarp.

"Starscream's arguing with the Nzundan chief," Pumper spits. "It's going to get ugly."

_**Scene:**_ 21

"We can't let this wretched creature live!" says the chief.

"Just let it go!" counters Starscream. "I'll track it by myself if I have to!"

"If we don't kill the _ohwiemo_," cries the chief, "it will tear through Nzunda! It's maddened with Devilspawn!"

"Just harry it away from your village and let me track the _ohwiemo_ to its den," says Starscream. "It's about to give birth to a Devilspawn."

The chief glares at Starscream. "All the more reason to kill them both," he says, "before we are beset with the wyrm. The holy cleansing lights haven't hit the Deathwater."

"I need to track where the Devilspawn will go," says Starscream. "If your tribesmen poke holes in it and the _ohwiemo_," he continues, "I can't locate the Devilspawn's den."

"I can't endanger my tribe!" says the chief. "I am chief!"

Starscream fires his rifle at the chief, incinerating the organic. "No. Now I am...chief...!" The jetwarrior collapses, as he had expended the last of his energy stores with that shot.

The _ohwiemo_ escapes into the clearing.

Skywarp arrives with Hound, looking at Pumper and Road Ranger. "I'm too fraggin' late, ain't I?" he asks.

Hound notes the burnt corpse and the energy-drained Starscream, then nods at Skywarp.

Skywarp kicks Starscream in the head.

END SPECIAL FOUR


	5. Afterbirth

TRANSFORMERS: CYBERTRON SAGA

_**CURSE OF THE DEVILSPAWN! Special #5**_: AFTERBIRTH.

_byline_: Anubis C. Soundwave

_**Scene:**_ 1

Several weeks pass.

"It's out." Small Foot stares at her ejected Devilspawn as it writhes in the Deathwater. "What a perversion of life," she continues.

Optimus places a hand on her shoulder. "It's ended for you, at least," he says.

"Thank you," says Small Foot. "Now I've got a question for you."

"For me?" asks Optimus.

Small Foot nods. "Why are you clinging to this intellectual lie?"

"That the forebears of these people may have wrought this havoc?" Optimus asks. "It is within reason. I've seen it before, even on Earth."

"There's no evidence that it's the case here," counters Small Foot as the Devilspawn finishes its death throes. "Damn; these things take forever to die."

"The Deathwater's losing its potency," says Optimus. "No more radiation from above to dredge the pool."

"I'm certain that the radiation affected this lichen," says Anya. "Perceptor, Ratchet, and I have almost narrowed down the enzyme."

Perceptor reverts to his root mode. "I can replicate the effect," he says, focusing the sun's rays through his lens cannon onto the Deathwater. "However, the long-term solution requires the termination of this invasive species."

"The Devilspawn's DNA markers are native," adds Ratchet, "but the actual creature was initially grown in a lab-then purposely unleashed on the natives. I can't sign on to your theory, sir," he continues.

"Who else would commit this atrocity?" asks Optimus. "We have to rule Megatron out."

"Megatron's not smart enough to pull this off without getting caught," says Leader One, "even with characters like Soundwave under his command."

"Besides," adds Small Foot, "for him to play god, there'd have to be hideous statues of Megatron everywhere, along with Decepticon logos marring the landscape."

"And the planet has to be more advanced than this," adds Braxis. "How else would Megatron expect them to mine for resources?"

Optimus seethes. "I...don't know."

Braxis notes Anita, doubled over. "I don't think that Mrs. Newcastle is taking any of this well."

"Nobody's taking this well, doc," scowls A. J., watching Turbo transform.

Turbo pulls up to A. J. "Hop in," he says, "before I change my mind."

A. J. folds her arms. "How kind of you." She steps inside Turbo.

_**Scene:**_ 2

"I would have killed the fragger," states Slingshot, boarding Omega Supreme.

"Kill Starscream?" asks Skydive, following Slingshot in. "Why?"

"He fragged the mission!" says Slingshot. "If your actions endanger the mission-*"

"Knock it off!" Skydive punches Slinghshot's arm, then gives Slingshot a meaningful look. "That's not how Autobots do things," he adds in a lowered voice.

Slingshot scowls. "Let's go, 'Dive."

Fireflight squints at the pair. _What was that about_? he wonders.

Silverbolt, already aboard Omega with Air Raid, peeks out of the doorway. "Today, 'Flight," he says.

"Uh, sorry," says Fireflight, boarding Omega. "Slingshot's in one of his moods," he adds with a grin.

"I'll take care of that," says Silverbolt, returning the grin as the two join the other three Aerialbots at Omega's main bridge.

Outside, Spay-C sees Omega off. "Take care," she states. "I expect your return."

"Acknowledged. Take off: imminent," says Omega.

Spay-C nods and backs away from the Guardian Sentinel, bumping into Pathfinder.

Omega lifts off.

Pathfinder places a hand on Spay-C's shoulder. "Don't you think he's a bit old for you?" she asks.

"You're being highly presumptive," says Spay-C.

_**Scene:**_ 3

Skywarp scowls at Starscream. "You don't deserve these," he says, handing Starscream two small energon cubes.

Starscream hands them back. "Then don't give them to me," he spits. "I don't regret what I did."

"I don't care about the organic's suicide by stupidity," says Skywarp. "I care about the fact that you fraggin' blew my mission to hell."

"You gave me fair warning," says Starscream with a smirk. "If our situations were reversed," he continues, "you'd be dead by now."

"I wouldn't have wasted my time trying to strong-arm the fragger's authority," Skywarp counters.

"The Nzundans don't have a ruling authority now," says Starscream. "The one person who was in our corner," he continues, studying a scowling Sun-Bright, "won't work on his map or help us anymore."

"You killed his fragging chief, moron-who was also his relative," says Skywarp.

"Just kill me now," says Starscream tiredly. "I see no way to fix this."

"I never threatened to kill you," grins Skywarp. "You ain't gettin' out of this scrap without helping me fix it."

Starscream trembles.

"Drink your slaggin' rations," says Skywarp. "That's an order."

"I must obey," says Starscream, downing one of his cubes. "May I ask what your plan is?"

"Simple. I ain't a diplomat, so I won't try to be," says Skywarp, standing.

Starscream stares at Skywarp.

"Keep on the lookout for the Aerial-frags. When they get here," continues Skywarp, walking towards Nzunda, "head back to the host village."

Starscream salutes Skywarp, then drinks his second cube.

_**Scene:**_ 4

"...what is Your plan, Lord?" Anita cries quietly, on her knees in prayer.

Braxis crouches down. "I hope you're not asking N'vabu Rim," he says wryly as he offers Anita a hankerchief.

Anita looks up at Braxis, tears streaking her face. "That's a violation of the First Commandment," she says, accepting Braxis' hankerchief. "Please let me finish praying."

"Why bother?" Braxis scoffs. "Where was this character you worshipped when you needed him the most?"

Anita laughs. "He's here now," she answers. "He is everywhere. Otherwise," she continues, "I'd crack."

"I haven't cracked," Braxis shrugs.

"Turbo says you're already crazy," says Raleigh.

Braxis smiles thinly at the boy. "Turbo isn't very smart," he says.

"Maybe," says Dewey, "but you're usually in jail. Please leave Mama alone; she's praying."

"It's rude," adds Raleigh, trying to whisper.

Anita grins at her sons. "He thinks that God's imaginary," she says.

"So does Leader One," Braxis smirks.

Leader One drops to his haunches, behind Braxis. "I also think that everyone's entitled to practice their beliefs without exposure to inane ridicule," he says.

Braxis shakes his head and walks away.

"Come on, boys," says Leader One to Dewey and Raleigh. "Let your mom finish her chat with God. If he is real," he continues, "we could use all the help we can get." He leaves, with Dewey and Raleigh following behind.

Fifteen minutes pass, and Anita finishes her prayer. She stands, then turns to meet Moelgru.

_**Scene:**_ 5

Sun-Bright notes the Aerialbots as they transform and land. _They all have the Shaman Symbol_, he notes to himself. He sighs. _But it has nothing to do with me anymore_.

Skywarp teleports in front of Sun-Bright, startling the Nzundan youth.

"What? You're not going to kick the gate down?" Sun-Bright asks as he calms down.

Skywarp laughs. "You really think if we wanted you all dead," he asks, "that we'd stop with your chief?"

Sun-Bright scowls.

"Look. Your chief panicked; Starscream panicked. Starscream was stronger and killed him. Get over it," continues Skywarp. "We have work to do."

"I've resolved not to help you," says Sun-Bright.

Skywarp shrugs. "Fine. Nzunda's doomed, then."

"We were well-and our chief was alive-before Starscream came here," says Sun-Bright.

"And if you'd just done what he said-track the damn _ohwiemo_," says Skywarp, "your chief would still be alive, and there would be less Devilspawn to worry about."

"We've survived the Elysyn Curse for generations," says Sun-Bright. "Some of us more than others."

Skywarp watches as a beam of light hits the Deathwater resevoir in Nzunda. "I take it your people kowtow to N'vabu Rim."

Sun-Bright stares at Skywarp. "'Kow-tow'?" he asks.

"You worship him, right?" Skywarp asks.

"Yes!" says Sun-Bright, agitated. "N'vabu Rim is the god of this world. I explained this to Starscream."

"Okay," says Skywarp, grinning. "Starscream told me everything," he continues, "but as you can tell, I'm kind of dense."

Sun-Bright eyes Skywarp.

"Dense. Thick. _Stupid_," Skywarp clarifies.

"So?" asks Sun-Bright.

"So," says Skywarp with a drawl, "I don't get why N'vabu Rim's your god."

"He...always has been," says Sun-Bright.

"Did he create your world?" Skywarp asks. "Did he rescue your people from your enemies, or teach you the secret of fire?"

"Where are you getting all of this?" Sun-Bright demands. "Are you truly a fool?"

"No; there's a world called Earth where there's a whole bunch of stories about gods," says Skywarp. "Several of these stories claim that their god created the universe."

Sun-Bright stares at Skywarp again.

"Hey; I'm just as confused as you are," Skywarp continues, "but this is common throughout the cosmos."

"Universe? Cosmos?" asks Sun-Bright.

Skywarp points at the sky. "See the stars up in the sky?" he asks.

Sun-Bright nods.

"Those are all suns," says Skywarp. "Some are brighter than others," he continues, "and some of them keep planets just warm enough to support life."

Sun-Bright drops to his knees. "Planets? Suns?"

"Look-I didn't come here to give you a science lesson," says Skywarp. "I just want you to kiss and make up with Starscream-who can explain what I was telling you a lot better than I can, by the way-so you can finish your map."

Sun-Bright glares at Skywarp. "Even if I wanted to help you," he says, "my people won't. You killed our chief."

"Then pick another chief," scoffs Skywarp. "If our 'chief' were to die-which ain't likely," he continues, "then everybody would be fighting to replace him."

"Would that include Starscream?" Sun-Bright asks.

"_Include_?" Skywarp snickers. "You'd do better to ask Starscream about it," he says.

"As a people," says Sun-Bright, "Nzunda won't cooperate with you."

"They will. Once I make everything clear to them," says Skywarp.

_**Scene:**_ 6

"Are you all situated?" Starscream asks Silverbolt.

"Yes," says Silverbolt.

"Where's Sun-Bright?" asks Slingshot.

"He's heading back to Nzunda," says Starscream, "and I'm returning to the host village."

"Yeah." Air Raid grins. "We heard that Skywarp had to send you to time-out after you had a tantrum," he continues.

"If you have another one," says Slingshot, "I'll kill you."

"You sound like a few old Academy classmates of mine," says Starscream as he transforms. "I'd save any death threats," he continues, "until you learn how to write a damned intelligence brief."

Starscream takes off, leaving Slingshot fuming.

Silverbolt pats Slingshot's shoulder. "Your reports are kind of dry," he says.

"Military reports...are supposed to be dry," states Slingshot, tensing his fists.

"You're cute." Silverbolt gives Slingshot a brief kiss. "Don't let Starscream get to you."

Slingshot stares at Silverbolt. "Are you malfunctioning?"

"No," says Air Raid, "but you two needed to take care of all that in 'Bolt's quarters before we left."

"He rebuffed my advances back home," says Silverbolt, pouting. "This was my only chance."

"Focus!" says Slingshot. "Because Starscream fragged our ties with the Nzundan kid," he continues, "we'll have to start with our top map and work from there."

Silverbolt scowls. "Will you let me command my unit?" he asks.

"You," says Slingshot, "have an odd command style."

"Shut the fuck up." Silverbolt kisses Slingshot again; breaking the kiss, he turns to the other Aerialbots. "As usual, we will ignore Slingshot," he continues, "and wait. We need to keep all of our optics on Skywarp."

"Will you quit kissing me?" sputters Slingshot, blushing.

"Can we all kiss him?" asks Air Raid. "He needs some lovin'."

"If any of you touch me again," says Slingshot, "I'll kill you, slowly."

_**Scene:**_ 7

"You have two fine sons," says Moelgru, rubbing Anita's back. "Both of them strong and healthy."

"I know," says Anita. "My husband and I...were planning on a daughter."

"If you want to have a daughter," Moelgru says, "then you'll have to tough out the Devilspawn until you can birth it into the Deathwater. Can you do that?"

"It was quite difficult for the women of my village," says the council leader of Women's Village. "It is the least stressful way on a woman's body."

"Drinking the Deathwater will give her peace of mind now," counters Moelgru. "Those younger women-A. J., Anya, and Small Foot; they haven't had children yet."

Anita stares at Moelgru.

"But you've brought two wonderful children into the world," continues Moelgru. "They loved you enough to follow you here."

"I almost lost my youngest," says Anita, trembling. "Something was wrong with Raleigh's heart...when he was a baby."

"But he's healthy now," says the council leader.

"That's because we put another person's heart inside Raleigh's chest when Raleigh was two years old," whispers Anita. "He gripes about taking his medicine normally," she continues, watching as Dewey makes Raleigh swallow a pill.

"So you use medicine to trick Raleigh's body into accepting another person's heart?" asks Moelgru.

Anita nods. "The spirit is willing," she says, "but the flesh is weak."

_**Scene:**_ 8

"I'm worried about Optimus," Ratchet says to Perceptor. "He's not being reasonable."

"Agreed," says Perceptor, covering a sleeping Anya with a blanket. "His logic is highly irrational."

"Not really." Ratchet sighs. "It's easier to believe that these poor people brought this catastrophe onto themselves," he says, "than to think there's some malevolent external force in the heavens who can torment innocent worlds at will."

"What do you think?" asks Perceptor.

"That Soundwave's holding out on us for a maximum payoff," grins Ratchet. "That's also what Optimus is thinking, and truthfully," he continues, "that's what I'd do if I suspected external malfeasance."

"Please clarify," says Perceptor.

"Soundwave knows what's in that damned anomaly. Even Skywarp was able to suss that out," says Ratchet. "My guess is that it has something to do with us."

"What has led you to this hypothesis?" asks Perceptor.

Ratchet walks over to an elderly host villager, eating a bowl of stew. "This fellow is from the Elder Hut, another log cabin at the foot of the Seer's-the late Dr. Edelstein's-hill," he says. "The good doctor built a nursing home for the host village."

Perceptor joins Ratchet and the elder.

"Please examine the back of this guy's neck," says Ratchet. "Tell me what you find."

Perceptor complies; his optics widen with shock. "This individual has a neurotransmitter embedded within his brain stem," he states. "His skin has an odd marking-for this planet."

"Yeah; Swoop asked me if our friend here was an Autobot," says Ratchet.

"Excuse me, sir," says Perceptor to the elder. "May I ask when you received this mark on your neck?"

The elder stirs. "When I was a lad. Twelve years of age. My father had this mark," he continues, "and his father before him. For many generations."

"Did you inform Optimus of this?" Perceptor asks Ratchet.

"Optimus informed me when Swoop pointed it out to him," says Ratchet. "We can't let the Decepticons or the Guardians know about these neurotransmitters."

"Why not?" asks Perceptor.

Ratchet smiles, turning to the elder. "My boy Sludge," he says to the elder, "heard a story about 'N'vabu Rim'."

"That story?" says the elder, chuckling. "It's just an old folktale," he says, "explaining how the Devilspawn got here."

"I know," says Ratchet, "but did you ever hear any stories about people worshipping N'vabu Rim?"

"I...think so. My neck stings a bit when your friend touches it," the elder says.

"He's sending a light jolt into you," says Ratchet. "Percy," he continues to Perceptor, "let's leave him to his stew."

Perceptor nods; he and Ratchet leave the elder. "We must discuss this matter with Optimus. This confirms external interference."

"The problem," says Ratchet, "is that this interference...is from one of us."

_**Scene:**_ 9

"You let him go?" says Pumper quizzically. "Just like that, we're going to let Starscream run free?"

"I told you," says Skywarp. "I'm responsible. I sent Screamer back to the host village-who aren't nearly as...adamant...as the Nzundans when they're dealing us with metal giants."

"Fragging blinkered, you mean," says Pumper.

"I'd be blinkered too," counters Road Ranger, "if someone killed my head of state."

"Your head of state is Leader None," scoffs Skywarp. "He'd have taken over Nzunda."

"You're out of line," says Road Ranger.

"Hate to admit it," says Slingshot, "but Skywarp's right."

"Leader One likes to be in control of every situation," adds Pumper. "He wouldn't have killed Nzunda's chief," he continues, giving Skywarp a pointed look, "but he would have locked the chief away and made the Nzundans do what he wanted."

Skywarp strokes his chin. "...yeah. That is the best idea," he murmurs.

"What are you up to?" demands Silverbolt.

Skywarp grins. "You'll see," he says before teleporting away.

Silverbolt rolls his optics. "Air Raid," he says, "keep tabs on that idiot. We don't like reruns."

"Roger." Air Raid rushes in front of Nzunda's gate.

_**Scene:**_ 10

"How are you holding up after Rest-Q confirmed..." Turbo trails off, scowling up at the sky.

A. J. rubs the back of Turbo's hand. "I'll pull through," she says. "You're the one I'm worried about."

"I know. That's why I took you with me," says Turbo. "I don't want you to worry about me," he continues. "I'm the last moron you should waste concern on."

"Turbo..." A. J. winces.

"My mistakes...did this to you," says Turbo.

A. J. glares at Turbo. "Quit being a jackass," she says.

Turbo stares at her.

"Didn't I stay in that quarantine chamber with you?" A. J. continues.

Turbo nods.

"Neither of us anticipated that this would happen," A. J. says, her hands hovering over her belly. "Not from burning alien worm blood."

Turbo laughs. "I can think, offhand, of eight more pleasant ways to impregnate you," he says.

A. J. giggles.

"That is," he continues glibly, "if you haven't sworn off motherhood after this."

"Have you sworn off fatherhood?" A. J. responds in kind.

"My father," says Turbo with a bitter smile, "was the worst example I have to follow in my memory. I have no clue how to be a dad," he continues, "but I think I can do better than him."

"Are you and Leader One touching base with your psychologists?" A. J. asks.

"Yeah. Either Mitarai nags me once a day," Turbo says, "or I bug him just before he turns in for his rest cycle."

"You're horrible," A. J. says.

"No; our civil legal system is fragged," says Turbo. "Mitarai's just an unfortunate casualty."

_**Scene:**_ 11

Leader One contacts Karakawa's inbox. "Leader One, reporting in," he says. "Status normal."

"Could you elaborate?" says Karakawa over Leader One's video commlink. "I've received all of your messages to my old college inbox. When will you quit trying to blow me off?"

"When will you cut me some slack?" says Leader One. "I'm working to protect you from something nasty," he continues, "and you don't want to know what it is."

"I understand, and I appreciate you contacting me before you went on this mission," says Karakawa. "However, the hour-long duration of our sessions still apply. Anything frustrating you today?"

"No more than the usual," Leader One scowls. "I contacted you," he continues, "so that you wouldn't convince your colleagues to do something reckless and try to find us."

"Oh, no-I'm not risking my neck again to chase after you," Karakawa says. "Dad's got my flat under surveillance thanks to you."

Leader One smiles.

"But enough about me, Governor-general," Karakawa continues. "Let's talk about 'the usual' stressors you have to deal with."

"You're pushy," says Leader One. "Has anyone told you that?"

"No more than you, sir," Karakawa grins. "We both have jobs to do."

_**Scene:**_ 12

"Want to talk about your old boyfriend today?" asks Midorigawa.

"No," says Small Foot. "I'm working with his cousin on this damned mission."

"Hm. Kawashima Jurogorou, right?" Midorigawa asks.

Small Foot nods.

"You like him?" Midorigawa continues.

"As a comrade," says Small Foot, "he's great."

"If he weren't a Guardian," Midorigawa asks, "would you date him?"

"Why?" asks Small Foot. "I dated his cousin."

"Because he's an older, more experienced version of your late boyfriend," says Midorigawa, "and he doesn't mind being a placeholder until you work through your grief."

"I wouldn't do that to Kawashima-_senpai_," says Small Foot. "Using others as placeholders is disgraceful."

"And then there's Skywarp," muses Midorigawa.

"Don't even talk to me about Skywarp-especially right now," says Small Foot, scowling.

"How much of it is classified?" asks Midorigawa.

"I can safely say that I know why he jokes around so much," says Small Foot. "When Skywarp's serious," she continues, "he's a rotten mech to deal with."

"So I take it that both Pumper and Skywarp are on this mission with you," grins Midorigawa, "stupidly sizing up each other's cables."

"Yep," says Small Foot, rolling her optics.

_**Scene:**_ 13

"Why did you contact me, Shirogane-san?" asks Road Ranger.

"I don't like our previous arrangement, Kuwari-san," says Shirogane. "This mission of yours may kill you if it's as dangerous as you say."

"It is," says Road Ranger.

"Going to talk to me about that Guardian girlfriend today?" Shirogane asks.

"What Guardian girlfriend?" Road Ranger grins. "I've told you repeatedly that Guardians can't fraternize; it's against protocol."

"What would you like to talk about, then?" Shirogane asks.

"I'd like to cut this session short," says Road Ranger. "I can't devote my court-ordered hour to you until this mission is over," he continues. "All future contacts will be disregarded. I've already reported this to the magistrate."

Shirogane glares at Road Ranger. "Kuwari-san, you bloody-!" she starts.

"Road Ranger out." Road Ranger ends the transmission.

_**Scene:**_ 14

"Are you alright, Anita?" asks Major Newcastle over the comm link.

"I...I will be," says Anita. "I'm..."

"I'll come over there if you need me," says Major Newcastle. "I know how to operate the Guardians' astrobeam."

Anita grins wryly. "Dewey knows how to work the astrobeam," she quips. "That's why you need to watch those two."

Major Newcastle laughs. "Dad has their stowaway caper as the big Thanksgiving dinner story to embarrass me with this year."

"Right now, honey," says Anita, "you need to get back to work."

"You come first, Anita," says Major Newcastle. "That would be the case even if my father weren't in charge of UNECOM. Now," he continues, "what's bothering you?"

Anita winces. "I have a decision to make," she says, "and it's not right to make it without you."

_**Scene:**_ 15

Sun-Bright sits on a bluff overlooking Nzunda, lost in thought.

Starscream lands behind him. "This is a nice view," he says to Sun-Bright.

"I wasn't aware we were on speaking terms," says Sun-Bright, frowning.

"I know you're upset about your chief. Not only that," Starscream continues earnestly, "but I failed you-after you extended your hand to me in honest friendship."

"Do you believe what you're saying to me?" asks Sun-Bright.

"Skywarp ordered me to speak with you," says Starscream evenly. "I choose which words to say. And I told you before, Sun-Bright," he continues, "that I only lie to my enemies."

"I was informed then that you've made many enemies," says Sun-Bright. "Now I see how and why."

Starscream cocks his head to one side.

"You are bitter and vengeful, vindictive and petty; your heart is filled with malice and wrath," says Sun-Bright. "Only someone that hard and cruel would think nothing of killing a man that couldn't harm him."

Starscream's optics narrow.

"You didn't even hesitate, Starscream. It didn't even occur to you to turn and walk away," Sun-Bright continues in a cold tone.

"That's right," says Starscream, returning the cold tone. "I won't have ignorant fools stepping all over me, when I know I'm superior to them." He smiles thinly.

"I'm glad that I'm not like you," says Sun-Bright, shivering. "You're lonely and broken."

"Perhaps," says Starscream, "but I'm not a coward who shirks his obligation to his ambitions at the least resistance."

"Are you referring to my map?" says Sun-Bright, glaring at Starscream.

"Don't you want them," Starscream continues, "to acknowledge you as their equal?"

"That's not what my map was for," says Sun-Bright.

"Or your sun catchers, or your glider. You did it for yourself," says Starscream. "But your goal is ultimately to gain the respect of your tribe. Why turn your back on that because of me?"

Sun-Bright stares at Starscream.

"Do you have any idea how many times I've nearly died in pursuit of my goals?" Starscream continues.

Sun-Bright grins at Starscream. "I suspect one of your goals is to replace your chief," he says.

Starscream smirks at Sun-Bright. "That's no goal; replacing that worthless fool is my duty as a warrior," he says.

"But you're doing that fool's bidding right now by submitting to Skywarp's authority," says Sun-Bright.

"Skywarp," says Starscream, "has earned my respect-and my obedience for this mission. He proved himself to me long ago."

"So?" asks Sun-Bright. "What does this have to do with me?"

"I won't fail him." Starscream drops to his knees. "We don't need you to complete the boundary map," he says. "The Aerialbots and I can complete the process ourselves."

"Then why demand help of me?" asks Sun-Bright.

"The only thing I demand," says Starscream, "is that you embrace your destiny. This map was your dream," he continues, "and you must see it through to the end."

"My destiny?" scoffs Sun-Bright. "I think you're deluded."

"You must bring your people from fear to knowledge," says Starscream with conviction. "Nzunda can't lean on N'vabu Rim forever," he continues. "Only you yourselves can break the Elysyn Curse, the Devilspawn."

Sun-Bright, startled by a disturbance in the village, grabs his staff. He turns it into a glider and descends to Nzunda.

"And Skywarp has his way of forcing the issue," says Starscream, following after Sun-Bright.

_**Scene:**_ 16

"Why am keep secret so long?" Sludge demands. "Perceptor no am fry brain chip well enough."

Ratchet sighs. "He fried the 'brain chip' fine, Sludge," he says. "Whoever's up in that subspace pocket orbiting this planet just fixed it while we weren't looking."

"Dewey and Raleigh am almost get killed," says Sludge. "Mrs. Newcastle," he continues, upset, "am angrier than me Sludge-and Sludge no blame her."

"Sludge," says Optimus, staring into Sludge's optics. "Mrs. Newcastle has good reasons-and every right-to be upset. You however," he continues sternly, "must calm down."

Sludge glares at Optimus. "If Autobot am responsible," he states, "then we am need to smash stupid Autobot before Decepticons find out."

"If reasoning with him proves impossible," says Optimus.

"Me Grimlock say that reasoning am impossible," asserts Grimlock. "Rogue Autobot am play god with planet for most of inhabitants' history."

"Too late to reason," adds Sludge.

Optimus scowls at the two Dinobots. "We have to draw him out of the spatial anomaly first," he says, "and we have to do it without the Decepticons or Guardians finding out."

"Why it am matter if Decepticons know?" says Slag. "Them am enemies anyway; smash them too."

"Decepticons am use rogue Autobot against us in propaganda," says Swoop. "Turn human allies against us."

"No am care about Decepticons," scowls Snarl, "but Snarl no like lying to Guardians."

"Me Sludge no like lying at all," says Sludge. "Me say that us Autobots take backlash like mechs."

"We will disclose all of this," says Optimus. "But only after we've neutralized all of N'vabu Rim's avatars."

"Then we shall have to contact Hound," says Perceptor. "He's monitoring the situation in Nzunda."

_**Scene:**_ 17

The humans meet at the Seer's cabin.

"There's...some kind of stupid cover-up going on," says Anita, trembling.

Braxis looks through the Seer's journals. "Likely the Autobots," he says. "Most of them are a pack of paranoid, self-righteous hypocrites."

"With the Decepticons as their enemies," says A. J., "paranoia is rational."

"Look," says Braxis. "My sympathies go out to honest fellows like the Dinobots and the Aerialbots; they have to deal with their leader's pompous declarations daily."

"What do you think?" asks Anya.

"It has something to do with the anomaly, and whatever's hiding in it." Braxis hands Anya one of the journals. "That one's dated through the first group's visit."

Anya reads through the journal. "_Bozhe-moi_," she gasps. "He has notes about a radio transmitter in an elder's neck, and a mark on the neck..." She trails off, dropping the journal.

Dewey picks it up. "It looks like the Autobot symbol," he says. "We need to tell Leader One if a bad Autobot's doing all of this to the people here."

"Dewey," says A. J., "Leader One's just going to rub this in Optimus Prime's face. It won't solve the problem."

"Quite frankly," counters Braxis, "it would do Optimus some good to have his faction's own shit rubbed in his face."

"Language, Dr. Braxis!" says Anita, covering Raleigh's ears.

"I'm certain your sons have heard worse, Mrs. Newcastle," scoffs Braxis.

"Anyway," says A. J., "we're going to have to let the Autobots play it their way-no matter how stupid it is."

"I've never been good at playing dumb," counters Braxis, "and as for you, Ms. Foster," he adds with a thin smile, "Turbo _knows_ you too well."

A. J. glares at Braxis. "I'll ignore you."

"The Guardians are going to find out," says Anya.

_**Scene:**_ 18

Leader One and Turbo are in space, near the planet.

"The people here will die out in about 200 K-cycles," Turbo snorts. "This whole business is pointless, in the end."

"No," says Leader One. "We'll help them. We'll undo what that character in the anomaly did to them," he continues, "and get them up to speed so they can be a spacefaring race."

"Why?" says Turbo.

"They asked for our help," says Leader One.

"No; Dr. Edelstein asked for help," says Turbo. "We, of course, haven't been much help. He's dead, the natives are scared and restless, and we're relying on the goodwill of galactic conquerors."

"You know as well as I do that our job is hard and dirty," says Leader One.

"Do we have to save _every_ doomed, remote hellhole in the universe?" asks Turbo.

"Hell spreads if we don't fight," says Leader One.

"Does this also apply to the SNAFU on Cybertron?" asks Turbo.

"Eventually," says Leader One, "we'll have to take the civil war out of Optimus Prime's incapable hands. He can't even manage a cover-up properly."

"Prime thought he could manage Braxis." Turbo laughs heartily.

"He could barely restrain Mrs. Newcastle," scoffs Leader One.

"Earthians are not to be trifled with," says Turbo.

"They have narratives of defying their own gods," says Leader One. "I'm sure they won't tolerate some hack robot pretending to be one."

_**Scene:**_ 19

Hound struggles, restrained by Pumper and Road Ranger. "Let me go!" he demands.

Skywarp snickers, then turns to the terrified Nzundan shaman. "You okay, old man?" he asks the old alien gently.

"I...am well," says the shaman.

Skywarp turns back to Hound. "Why are you trying to kidnap this decrepit fragger?" he asks.

"I'm not. I'm under orders from Optimus to retrieve him," says Hound.

"Why?" Skywarp asks.

"Prime didn't tell me why," says Hound.

"You're lying, frag-wit," grins Pumper. "What's so special about the shaman?"

"I was just told to bring the old guy to the host village," says Hound. "He might have info and old stories on how to drive out the Devilspawn."

"Actually," says Glad Tidings quietly, "it's because of the Shaman Symbol on the shaman's neck."

"My mark of blessing from N'vabu Rim?" asks the shaman, revealing the back of his neck.

Hound winces.

Skywarp grins. Then he laughs.

Road Ranger stares at Skywarp. "I see the Autobot sigil on the man's neck," he says, "but I don't get the joke."

"Screamer and I are the Decepticons," Skywarp says, "but the Autobots are doing all the fraggin' lying."

Hound glares at Skywarp. "Choke on Megatron's rusted cable and die!"

"Ah, shut up. I'm going to actually make use of you," says Skywarp to Hound as he picks up the shaman.

"Please put him down," says Glad Tidings. "You'll scare him."

"We'll be gentle," says Pumper.

_**Scene:**_ 20

Glad Tidings enters the tribunal hall with the shaman. "We have guests," he says calmly.

"We won't like this, will we?" asks a tribunal elder.

"No, you won't," says Skywarp, striding into the tribunal hall; Pumper and Road Ranger follow him in with Hound.

"What is the meaning of this?" demands the tribunal elder.

"You all," begins Skywarp, "will do exactly as I say."

"Why should we?" says another tribunal elder.

"One, because it will benefit Nzunda-not that I care. Two, if you don't obey me, you won't have to worry about the Devilspawn or the Elysynese-I will personally reduce your pathetic village to nothing."

Pumper stares at Skywarp in shock. _This bastard is channeling Megatron_.

Hound grins at the two Guardians. "You Gobot morons are going to hear this fragging stump speech yourselves one day," he hisses, "so listen well."

"If we do," says Road Ranger gravely, "it will be due to the Autobots' failure to trust in us."

"Leader One hasn't given us much confidence in the past," says Hound.

"You can't expect to secure our cooperation with threats!" spits a third tribunal elder.

Skywarp picks up the elder. "Don't trifle with me, fool," he says coldly. "Unlike Starscream," he continues, "I am fully fueled, and invincible to your primitive weapons."

"What...do you want?" asks the first tribunal elder.

"I want to kill the Devilspawn," says Skywarp. "That's the only way to fix all of your problems, and more importantly," he continues, setting the third elder back down, "the only way for me to protect my home."

"N'vabu Rim," cries the second tribunal elder, "preserve us!"

"N'vabu Rim can't save you," says Skywarp, grabbing Hound and throwing him onto the ground. "Here's why," he adds as he pins Hound with his foot.

"The green metal giant has the Shaman Symbol," explains Glad Tidings.

"Is he an emissary of N'vabu Rim?" asks the first elder.

"No, he isn't," says Skywarp. "He's just a 'metal giant' like me. In fact," he continues, "N'vabu Rim's not a god at all."

Air Raid charges into the hall, noting Hound on the ground. "How'd you sneak past me, you frag-off?" he says to Skywarp.

"I am the chaos master," grins Skywarp, "and out of that chaos," he continues, speaking to the elders, "comes order and freedom."

"Dude," Air Raid demands, "what are you doing? Why are you scaring the Nzundans?"

"The Nzundans need to be scared," answers Skywarp. "Playing nice with their fears and conceits led to their chief's death," Skywarp continues, "when Starscream became fed up with their blinkered vision."

"I can't let you do this," says Air Raid, cocking his rifle.

"I will kill Hound if you act against me, Air Raid," says Skywarp.

Air Raid looks to the two Guardians. "Pumper, Road Ranger," he says. "Come on: back me up."

"We can't," says Pumper. "We have to make the Nzundans see reason."

"By force?" asks Air Raid.

"So far," says Road Ranger evenly, "only Hound has been harmed."

"You say that N'vabu Rim isn't a god," says Glad Tidings. "If he isn't a god," he continues, "then what is he?"

"N'vabu Rim is another 'metal giant'," says Hound, rising to his feet. "He's a rogue from my tribe," continues the Autobot tracker, pointing to his sigil, "and my chief, Optimus Prime, was working to stop him from deceiving your people further when that maniac jumped me." Hound glares at Skywarp.

"Starscream and I are from a rival enemy tribe," adds Skywarp, "hence my hostility towards this green fellow. Those two without symbols," he continues, nodding to Pumper and Road Ranger, "are from a neutral tribe."

"Impossible," says the third tribunal elder. "N'vabu Rim smote all peoples with the Devilspawn. What you say...is unthinkable."

"N'vabu Rim is your enemy, my enemy, and Hound's enemy," says Skywarp. "So, instead of throwing away your people's lives trying my patience," he continues, "let's all work together to destroy our common foe."

"I can't believe this guy," mutters Air Raid.

_**Scene:**_ 21

"I've found the enzyme," says Anya. "It will take a few weeks for me to develop the medicine that will purge these damned worms from our bodies," she continues, "as the best equipment available is on the ship."

A. J. hugs herself. "We've waited this long," she says quietly.

Anya boards the Guardian shuttle.

Anita studies A. J., comparing her and the Deathwater pool.

"How are you holding up, Mrs. Newcastle?" A. J. asks.

"I...admire your fortitude, Ms. Foster," says Anita. "I don't think I can take much more waiting."

"It doesn't help that the Autobots are too busy fighting the Decepticons to work with them," spits A. J. as she scowls at Turbo. "They ostensibly struck up a truce."

"Why are you upset with Turbo?" asks Anita.

"I'm annoyed with him," A. J. says. "He and Leader One already knew about the neurotransmitters."

"Maybe he thought you didn't trust him," says Anita.

"Turbo is not in a position to gripe about trust issues," A. J. counters.

Anita smiles sadly. "Keep up the fight, Ms. Foster," she says, walking to the Deathwater with a plastic cup. "I'll dance at your wedding."

A. J. nods. "Do what you have to do, Mrs. Newcastle," she says.

END SPECIAL FIVE


	6. Reckoning

TRANSFORMERS: CYBERTRON SAGA

_**CURSE OF THE DEVILSPAWN! Special #6**_: RECKONING.

_byline_: Anubis C. Soundwave

_**Scene:**_ 1

Four hours have passed.

Optimus sits at the base of the Seer's hill, lost in thought.

_The Decepticons know now_, he muses to himself. _They know that an Autobot is the source of this misery_.

Optimus' optics narrow as he watches Braxis discuss something with Anya.

_Except_, Optimus continues silently, _this isn't our way. Autobots were never hostile toward organics, not even during the pre-Overthrow period_.

"What about the post-Overthrow period?" asks Turbo, pulling Optimus out of his thoughts.

Optimus checks his datapad with his intelligence brief on Turbo.

"I can't read your mind," Turbo grins as Optimus' optics widen. "You're just predictable."

"My medic says the same thing," says Optimus. "In any event, that was when our Diasporans came to Cybertron from across the galaxy, before the Second War."

Turbo sits next to Optimus. "That was over eleven M-cycles ago," he notes.

"What are you after?" Optimus asks.

Turbo locks optics with Optimus. "Your reason for pushing the post-apocalyptic thesis long past its sell-by date."

Optimus raises an optic ridge.

"You're not a stupid guy, and certainly not the type to cling to comfortable lies," continues Turbo. "What's bothering you?"

"It's true that I willfully ignored the mounting evidence that an external force is responsible for the natives' plight. It disturbed me that an advanced being would think so little of other beings' freedom."

Turbo studies Optimus, nodding for the Autobot leader to continue.

"When I learned that an Autobot was and is the author of this evil," Optimus continues, "I wanted-believed it to be the Autobots' duty-to deal with it ourselves: leaving aside the fact that if the Decepticons learned of this-which they have, anyway-they would use it against us as a propaganda bludgeon."

"It's unfair to judge all Autobots based on the sins on one," says Turbo, "and you wanted to forestall that. But that's not what's bothering you about this."

"You're right. What does bother me is private emotional turmoil. As we both bear the burdens of command," says Optimus, "we both recognize the importance of detaching our private selves from our work."

Turbo gives Optimus a grim smile. "In my line of work, I can't simply confide in people," he says, watching A. J. as she walks past the two mechs, "least of all the ones closest to my heart. I doubt that you feel the same way I do."

Optimus stares at Turbo.

Turbo stands. "In any event," he says, "we need to find out which of your misguided compatriots is up there in the anomaly, don't we?" With that, Turbo leaves Optimus alone.

Optimus winces. _I know, in the core of my being_, he says to himself, _that I won't like the answer_.

_**Scene:**_ 2

"Sun-Bright," says a Nzundan warrior quietly as he assists with the map, "with your map and your flying device, we could deal with the Elysynese without the giants."

"I don't see how," whispers Sun-Bright.

"You're not the only tinkerer in the village," grins the warrior. "I made a short bow."

"Why?" asks Sun-Bright.

"Originally," says the warrior, "to improve our success in the hunt. The short bow is easier for a novice to use..."

A short distance away from the two Nzundans, Slingshot frowns while standing next to Starscream.

"What's your problem today?" asks Starscream.

"Did you show any of these guys how to make gunpowder?" Slingshot asks.

"No. The Nzundans can figure that out on their own," says Starscream.

"Good," says Slingshot, "because that character working with Sun-Bright has already invented a crossbow."

"And he's itching for war with the Elysynese." Starscream grins. "With air advantage, the Nzundans may even win."

"This ain't what we're here for," says Slingshot.

"Ultimately," says Starscream, "we're here to restore this planet's natural civilizational development-if only to rid the cosmos of the Devilspawn."

"So it doesn't bother you that some vengeful idiot could start a war that would kill off what's left of this planet's population," notes Slingshot.

"Are you saying that the Nzundans were better off worshipping N'vabu Rim and tearing themselves apart with prejudice?" asks Starscream.

"You're twisting things," spits Slingshot.

"No, I'm not," counters Starscream. "Do you think the Nzundans would have wasted 'generations' ostracizing the 'outsider-born' if they had the tools to make the Elysynese themselves pay?"

"I...I don't know," says Slingshot. "I'm just thinking that between nine M-cycles of war for us and generational war and strife on Earth," he continues, "I'm kind of sick of the 'we will make you pay for what you've done' scrap."

Starscream smiles thinly at Slingshot.

"Besides," Slingshot continues, "Sun-Bright doesn't want revenge. I don't think any of the Nzundans do, really."

"Then what do they want?" Starscream asks.

_**Scene:**_ 3

"Justice," says Skywarp, speaking to the Nzundans in the village square. "That's what you want, right?"

"But you want the Elysynese to live," says the lead warrior.

"For generations you Nzundans have persecuted your own children," Skywarp says with a rueful smirk. "Their only crime: sharing the blood of your enemies. The 'outsider-born', as you call them, have long atoned for your enemies' sins. Thus," he continues, "you have no moral ground to stand on."

"We can't fight N'vabu Rim-even if you say he isn't a god," says a tribunal elder. "For generations, our people have witnessed his power."

"Alone, you Nzundans can't. Nor can the Host Villagers, or even the Elysynese," says Skywarp. "But if all the peoples of this world," he continues, unfurling Sun-Bright's completed world map, "unite as one, then no one-not even N'vabu Rim-can cow you."

"Why should we trust what you say?" sneers a second warrior, who presents his short bow. "Aren't you at war with the ones who bear N'vabu Rim's mark?"

"Yes," says Skywarp, "yet we decided to put our differences aside to destroy a common foe."

The second warrior is unimpressed.

"As to your little toy," continues Skywarp, "do you think you're the only one who thought of it? Do you think the Elysynese don't already have a better one?"

The second warrior's eyes widen.

Skywarp chuckles. "Don't get me wrong: figuring out a way to use a glider to gain air advantage against your enemies is a smart idea. Of course," Skywarp continues, "the Elysynese can still move faster than you on the ground, and they can find cover to escape your arrows."

"We can learn to tame _kae-phals_ as the Elysynese did if we must," says the lead warrior.

Skywarp laughs. "Let me speak from experience," he says, grinning at Air Raid. "Even if you do this," he continues, returning his attention to the lead warrior, "the Elysynese already have generations of experience with _kae-phals_."

"Yeah," adds Air Raid. "We joined with our tribe to do battle with his tribe on even terms in the heavens-after his tribe culled together five sorry warriors to attempt to match my earth-bound brothers on the ground."

Silverbolt shakes his head. "_Air Raid's having way too much fun with this_," he says to Skydive over the LAN.

"_Oh; I'm sure Drag Strip and Wildrider will make Raid pay for that crack_," Skydive grins.

"_I'll have to save his aft from the fire again_," says Slingshot.

"_Save your __**own**__ aft from the fire first_," quips Fireflight.

"Anyway," says Skywarp, "you don't need to go to war with the Elysynese to get justice. Your purpose would be best served," he continues, "if you join forces with them."

_**Scene:**_ 4

"I'm...done." Slingshot grins as he makes the final stroke with his stick of charcoal. "Just call me Gusto Gummi," he says.

Silverbolt laughs. "There are quite a few Gummi Bears who sound like Autobots: the big grizzled one sounded like Optimus."

"Especially Brawn's ursine counterpart," says Slingshot. "Earth keeps me flush in comedy material."

"May I go now?" asks Sun-Bright.

"After Starscream forks over the credits for your portrait," says Slingshot. "My time is valuable."

Sun-Bright sighs as he walks over to Starscream.

Silverbolt studies the portrait. "It's very good."

"I guess," says Slingshot. "I had a good subject."

"You did him justice," says Silverbolt.

"It's thanks to Mirage, actually," says Slingshot. "When I started branching out from pencils, I jumped straight into acrylic paints."

"I thought your attempt at Tracks was...unique," says Silverbolt.

"It was awful!" spits Slingshot. "Couldn't get the colors right, my perspective was off, the lighting was all over the place..." Slingshot trails off.

Silverbolt smiles gently at him.

"You ain't following any of this, are you?" Slingshot asks.

"I'm just surprised that you're so critical of yourself," says Silverbolt, "especially since you're still learning art."

Slingshot shrugs. "Anyway," he says, "Mirage told me that I needed to work on my value studies, and charcoal is a good medium to master it."

"He was an artist back on Cybertron, before the War," muses Silverbolt.

"Yeah; part of the lesser nobility in Hikage City-which is why he's so hoity-toity," says Slingshot.

"Here comes your 'client'," says Silverbolt, watching as Starscream and Sun-Bright approach the two Aerialbots.

Starscream looks at the portrait. "A fine likeness of him, Slingshot. Not bad work-for an Autobot," he quips, handing Slingshot some credits.

"I do my best works of art in the skies," says Slingshot, "when I transform Decepticons into trendy abstract art sculptures."

"_And...you're back to normal_," scoffs Silverbolt over the LAN.

"_Ah, give it a rest_," says Slingshot to Silverbolt. "_Let's leave these two to look at the portrait_."

_**Scene:**_ 5

"Why is this portrait necessary?" Sun-Bright asks Starscream. "It seems vain."

"The Elysynese need to know who made the map," says Starscream. "What better way to show them than with a portrait of its author?"

Skywarp joins Starscream and Sun-Bright. "Air Raid and I are about ready to set off for Elysyn," he says.

"Sun-Bright's portrait is ready," says Starscream.

"I'm still not sure this is needed for your trip, Skywarp," says Sun-Bright, blushing.

"Are we embarrassed?" grins Skywarp.

"Spare me your modesty," says Starscream. "It's high time that you receive the credit you have richly earned."

"This ain't just for the Elysynese," adds Skywarp. "It's for the Nzundans, too. Once we're through," he continues, "they won't be able to shove you in a corner anymore."

Sun-Bright blushes. "I didn't do anything for recognition," he says.

"So you say," says Starscream.

"What do you gain from this, Starscream?" Sun-Bright asks.

"Personally? Nothing," says Starscream, "except a sense of vindication."

_**Scene:**_ 6

Back at the host village, the rest of the party convenes outside the Seer's cabin.

"We need to find out who this rogue Autobot, N'vabu Rim, actually is," says Leader One.

"Feel free to contact all of my field commanders-again," says Optimus. "Every Autobot under my direct command is accounted for."

"Guardian Intelligence has already ruled out Ultra Magnus' and Elita's teams," says Turbo. "That leaves Pointblank, Liokaiser, and Ginrai."

"Pointblank is outside Proxima Centauri, and was only there for the past M-cycle," says Optimus. "Liokaiser's not even near this part of the galaxy, and Ginrai is two galaxies out."

"Those guys have their faults," adds Ratchet, "but none of them can list 'god complex' as one of them."

"You're approaching this problem from the wrong trajectory," says Braxis.

"Really?" asks Optimus, optic ridge raised in skepticism.

"Us play 'What do we know' again?" asks Sludge.

Braxis nods to Sludge.

"Okay," says Turbo. "We know he's an Autobot," he adds with a grin.

"We know him am inside anomaly," adds Swoop.

"We know he's over eleven million years old," says Braxis, "which rules out anyone in Optimus' troop except Kup."

"And at that point," says Leader One, "I'd just call Senator Nanatsuro out of retirement to hand Kup his aft."

"Kup was part of the Liberation," says Optimus. "He would never think to do this."

"The only other functioning Autobot we know of who is over the eleven M-cycle mark," says Turbo, "is Miss Bee. I have unassailable intel that confirms she's not even involved."

"She was also part of the Liberation," says Optimus, "and a close friend of my mentor, Alpha Trion."

"Where is Alpha?" asks Leader One.

"He is no longer with us," says Optimus sadly.

Turbo notes Dewey and Raleigh, both boys jumping up and down with their hands raised. "So," he grins, "what do you two know?"

"We know his name," says Dewey.

"It's 'Noh-ba boo-reem'!" adds Raleigh, excited.

"Are there any Autobots named 'N'vabu Rim'?" asks Braxis.

"I think I read about-*" starts A. J., only to be interrupted.

"We should conduct a search," says Optimus abruptly. "If there's an Autobot by that name at all," he continues, "we should be able to find it."

"Take it easy," says Turbo, glaring at Optimus. "What were you going to say, A. J.?" he asks the human.

"Not 'N'vabu Rim' exactly," she says, "but kind of close. Still," she continues, "this isn't a game of horseshoes. We can't afford any mistakes."

Leader One studies A. J. a moment, while also observing Optimus. "I agree. It's good to follow your hunches," he says, "but at the same time, we must use caution."

"It'd be helpful," says Turbo with a pointed look at Optimus, "if some of us would quit attempting cover-ups."

"I share A. J.'s hunch," says Optimus, returning Turbo's glare, "for what it's worth. However, as Leader One says, we can't jump the gun with assumptions."

"Then let's get to work, everyone," says Leader One.

_**Scene:**_ 7

Skywarp and Air Raid fly to Elysyn. Air Raid abruptly banks right, then barrel-rolls to the left.

Skywarp teleports out of Air Raid's path. "Slingshot can get away with those maneuvers because of his design, runt," he says.

"Hey-he ain't the only showoff in our unit," says Air Raid. "Slingers is just an attention hog."

"Why'd you agree to come with me, anyway?" asks Skywarp.

"Thought it'd be fun," says Air Raid. "Ever thought of switching sides?"

"Hell no," says Skywarp. "I'd have to share airspace with that traitor Skyfragger."

"You share airspace with the Lord of Traitors on a regular basis," scoffs Air Raid.

"Screamer betrays Megatron," says Skywarp, "not me. He warned Thunder and me from day one of our alliance to stay the hell out of his way. Starscream's golden as long as he doesn't betray the Cause," Skywarp continues, "and he's committed to that."

"What about Rammy, Dirge, and the Thrustmonster?" asks Air Raid.

"Who gives a flying frag about those three?" snorts Skywarp.

Air Raid chuckles.

"How about you and your unit?" asks Skywarp after a moment.

"You goons blew your shot when you sent us back through time," says Air Raid. "Not that you ever had a chance with me," he continues. "I've been an Autobot my whole life."

"What life?" asks Skywarp. "You've been effectively online for all of 1.1 M-cycles."

"I'm an Autobot, my dad was an Autobot, and his creator was an Autobot," says Air Raid.

"Considering that you're an Arwing Two-A," says Skywarp, "your pop's creator probably defected."

"If that's so," says Air Raid, "then it had to be before the Golden Age. My dad would have been about as old as you."

"He ain't around?" asks Skywarp.

"One of your buddies killed him during the Vilnacron Massacre," says Air Raid, landing. He transforms outside a stone castle.

"That happens during war, kiddo," says Skywarp as he transforms and lands next to Air Raid.

"Wouldn't have happened if I'd been there five M-cycles back," Air Raid grins. "As you know, I'm a crack dogfighter."

"Oh," drawls Skywarp, "so that's what your group and the Skyfrag calls those sorry triangle formations? Dogfighting?"

"We beat you, didn't we?" says Air Raid. "By the way: his name's Skyfire, and he's a nice guy."

"He's a fraggin' unreliable traitor," counters Skywarp as he touches the wall. "Pretty decent construction," he continues, analyzing the castle. "I'd say late Middle Ages if this were Earth."

"Then let's knock on the gate and see who's inside," says Air Raid. "And Skyfire's still a nice guy."

"Whatever, runt," says Skywarp. "You and your pals had better watch your backs if you run afoul of the nice guy's precious 'principles'."

"We're Autobots," says Air Raid. "We're made of principles."

Skywarp snickers. "If you say so, kid."

_**Scene:**_ 8

Optimus conducts an internal search of Cybertron's archives as Braxis works at his portable computer.

Optimus' internal search engine returns a result. "_**Possible spelling error**__. __**Search initiated for 'Nova Prime'**__. __**Results: one**__. __**Forward to archives on 'Prime Nova'**__._"

Optimus' optics widen. _Impossible. It can't be..._.

Braxis looks up from his monitor. "It'd be nice if you'd actually do something," he says.

"I am," says Optimus. "I have Cybertron's historical archives installed on my hard drive."

"Don't you have a search function?" asks Braxis. "Even my primitive machine can do that."

"I haven't found any results for 'N'vabu Rim'," says Optimus.

"What results _are_ you turning up?" Braxis asks.

"None yet," says Optimus testily. "I have to search through numerous archives stored in my _head_, which stretch back millions of years."

Braxis gives Optimus a sardonic, skeptical look.

"You think I'm holding out on you, don't you?" asks Optimus.

"Given your history with me and your actions throughout this mission, Optimus Prime," says Braxis, "yes, quite frankly, I do."

Leader One, Turbo, and A. J. watch the Autobot leader and the criminal scientist argue.

"I feel sorry for Optimus," says Turbo.

"I don't," counters Leader One with a smirk.

"You're both horrid," A. J. says.

"First of all," Braxis continues, "your brain is far faster than any supercomputer on Earth, so don't hand me that 'millions of years' garbage."

"My brain may be more sophisticated than an Earth computer's," says Optimus, "however, my brain also has to perform far more simultaneous functions while running the query string."

Braxis snickers. "Do I hear tiny violins?" he asks.

"I have heard suspicions from various Guardians that you hear voices," says Optimus.

"I left myself open for that one," sneers Braxis. "Be that as it may," he continues, "that doesn't excuse your dithering."

Optimus stares at Braxis.

"Unlike our computers," Braxis continues, "you and other Cybertronians would ace the Turing test. Thus, you are indeed sophisticated enough an artificial intelligence to lie to me."

"I'm a sapient life form," says Optimus, "not a simple artificial intelligence. No one programmed me to be the way I am."

"Someone programmed your ancestors," scoffs Braxis, "but that's not even relevant. May I please have your search results," he continues, "no matter how nonsensical they seem to you?"

"The search results aren't only nonsensical, they're irrelevant," says Optimus. "What motive would I have to lie to you?"

Braxis sighs. "I don't know. I can't say that you even have a true motive-I refuse to give you that much credit," he says, showing his search results on the portable computer.

Optimus stares at the monitor, noting that the computer's search results match his own. "You accessed Teletraan One's archive," he says.

"Yes. I figured that Teletraan One, even if it is sapient like you," says Braxis, "doesn't have any personal agendas to wrestle with; it would do its job."

Optimus tenses his fists.

Braxis looks up at Optimus. "Now, do the names 'Nova Prime' or 'Prime Nova' hold any meaning to you?" he asks.

In response, Optimus transforms and drives away.

A. J. stares in shock. "That's the ultimate non-answer," she says.

"In Prime's defense," says Turbo, "it's fragging Braxis."

_**Scene:**_ 9

"Nobody's home," says Skywarp after an hour of hails without any answer.

"Then let's head back," says Air Raid.

The two jetwarriors transform and take to the air.

_**Scene:**_ 10

Below the pair of jetwarriors, a lone armored knight emerges from thick grassy undergrowth.

_I doubt they're gone_, says the knight silently. _These giant knights certainly know of the kingdom, and they're allied with Nzunda_.

The knight looks up. "A pair of large black...birds?" the knight asks aloud. "No; their wings aren't flapping," the knight muses.

One of the airborne "birds" changes to the form of a man, then disappears.

"Spawn's blood!" spits the knight.

"You're Elysynese," says a voice behind the knight, "am I right, miss?"

The knight turns to face the speaker, Skywarp. "How do you take me for a woman?" the knight asks.

Grinning, Skywarp picks up the knight, then removes the knight's helmet; the knight is indeed a woman.

"So," says the knight, "you're the giants in league with the Nzundan savages."

"We are neutral emissaries, madam knight," says Skywarp as Air Raid rejoins him on the ground. "I am Skywarp of Cybertron, and that fool beside me is Air Raid."

"Also of Cybertron," says Air Raid. "Take us to your leader."

Skywarp hits Air Raid on the back of the head, scowling.

"What? Aliens always say that to humans in the movies," says Air Raid, pouting.

"We're not invaders," says Skywarp. "Besides," he continues, "we already know who her leader is."

"State your business," says the knight, "and I'll decide if you may enter Elysyn."

"Woman," Skywarp says, "we can bring down your kingdom at any time we wish. I am bound to spare your lives," he continues, "but that is all I will leave to you and your people if you toy further with me."

"I am not at liberty to grant you entry into Elysyn," says the knight.

"You don't have a choice." Skywarp kicks down the gate, then nods to Air Raid.

"This is how your invasions normally work, huh?" scoffs Air Raid.

"Nope. Usually there's more screaming." Skywarp enters Elysyn.

Air Raid stares at the broken gate. "I could not be a Decepticon." He follows Skywarp and the captive knight into Elysyn.

_**Scene:**_ 11

"Alright, I'll set you down," says Skywarp, "and I expect you..." He grins as the knight flees.

"You expected 'madam knight' to bravely run away?" says Air Raid.

Skywarp nods.

"Now what?" Air Raid asks.

"The locals can't hurt us," says Skywarp, "so let's take a look around. We don't need her to find her leader."

_**Scene:**_ 12

"We haven't seen activity from the Nzundan tribals in generations," says a knight. "This worries me, High Chief."

"We await the report from Sir Galahdri," says an elderly woman seated next to the High Chief. "Once she returns, we may act."

Sir Galahdri enters the Chief's hall. "My chief," she says, kneeling. "Two of the metal knights that were near Nzunda are in the Kingdom. I...failed to halt their entry."

"It is well, sir knight," says the High Chief.

"Step forward," says the old woman quietly, "and be silent."

Galahdri nods and obeys, walking towards the old woman.

The old woman plucks off a small purple badge, studies it, then calls to a page. "I give you this, youth, in recognition of your service and devotion," she says.

"Thank you." The page bows as he receives the badge.

"You may go," says the High Chief.

The page nods and leaves.

"Let us eat," says the High Chief. "I'm famished." He, the old woman, a confused Galahdri, and the other knights fall to their meal.

After eating, the old woman dabs her mouth with a napkin. "Now," she smiles cannily, "we may speak freely."

"I...don't understand," says Galahdri.

"I did not trust the badge on your shoulder," says the old woman. "It is too close in resemblance to the Spawn Mark for my taste."

A wall explodes, and Skywarp enters the hall, carrying the now-terrified page. "Don't insult me, old one," he says. "N'vabu Rim is my enemy."

"Astonishing," says the old woman.

Air Raid enters the hall through the door, then notes the hole in the wall. "Dude. There was a door," he says.

"Yeah," says Skywarp, "but I had an extra bouncer bomb."

_**Scene:**_ 13

"You say that N'vabu Rim is your enemy?" says the High Chief. "Splendid! We can be allies."

"I'm glad we're reading the same book," says Skywarp.

"On the same page, you goon," hisses Air Raid.

"We ain't there yet, frag-off," Skywarp whispers to Air Raid.

"I take it there are conditions to your aid," says the High Chief.

"Of course," says Skywarp. "As I'm sure your lovely knight will tell you," he continues, "we are also on cordial terms with Nzunda."

"That would explain your associate with the Spawn Mark," says a knight, staring at Air Raid's Autobot sigil. "To our knowledge, the Nzundan savages have worshipped our collective tormentor for generations."

"Actually," grins Skywarp, "they're having a crisis of faith at the moment. And given their past grievances with you," he continues, unfurling Sun-Bright's world map, "they're thinking of paying you a visit to resolve their crisis."

Galahdri stares at Sun-Bright's charcoal portrait. "This youth. Did he make this map?" she asks.

Skywarp nods. "He's worked on it for years," he says. "The rest of his tribe helped him finish once they realized its worth."

The old woman touches her chin in thought.

"If the Nzundans threaten war," says a knight, "we welcome it."

Air Raid glares at the knight. "Listen, genius: if you trifle with Nzunda again," he says, "then you trifle with us. We have friends."

"Are you attempting to cow us?" asks Galahdri.

"You think too highly of yourselves," says Skywarp. "But even if we chose to leave Nzunda to themselves to exact vengeance," he continues, "they would be able to subdue you."

"We're warning you," says Air Raid. "No threats."

"The Nzundans are willing to pursue peace," adds Skywarp, "in order to drive out the Devilspawn from the land."

"Then they must renounce N'vabu Rim," says the High Chief.

"That's the crisis of faith they're having, chief," says Air Raid. "Because your forefathers kidnapped their ancestors' women and enslaved their progeny generations ago," he continues, "the Nzundans need to see a sign of your goodwill."

"We understand why you needed their women back then," adds Skywarp. "If you want the Nzundans to bury their grudge with you," he continues, "then you, the Elysynese, must abide by these demands." Skywarp hands the old woman a letter.

The old woman reads the letter, then hands it to the High Chief.

The High Chief's eyes widen in shock. "Certainly, we will release the descendants if that is the Nzundans' wish," he says after a moment. "As to the other demand: you ask a great deal of us."

"We must have your ruler, the king of Elysyn," says Skywarp. "No harm will come to her," he continues, fixing his optics on the old woman, "if she comes of her own will."

Air Raid radios Skywarp. "_Wait-she's the king?_" he balks.

"_Ain't no rule that says a woman can't be a king_," grins Skywarp. "_Although her formal title is High Chieftess_," he adds, "_the old glitch is clearly in charge here_."

The High Chief stares at the letter.

"We'll be outside," says Skywarp, "and we expect to see all of the captives' descendants outside when we get there. Give us your answer regarding Madam High Chieftess in one hour," he continues.

Skywarp starts to leave through the hole in the wall, but Air Raid drags him out through the door.

_**Scene:**_ 14

Slingshot paces around in the grasses outside Nzunda. "They're taking too long." he spits.

"Air Raid and Skywarp have been at Elysyn for less than four hours," says Silverbolt. "If Road Ranger's intel there was solid, then those two shouldn't run into any major surprises."

"But what if an Elysynese mouths off to Skywarp?" wonders Slingshot. "We don't want another broiled organic on our hands."

"Quit worrying," says Silverbolt. "To be honest," he continues, "I don't think the Elysynese are nearly as blockheaded."

"I hope not; they've been spying on our team ever since Starscream showed up here the first time," says Slingshot. "So says Pumper, anyway."

"Exactly; they've seen what we're capable of when we're torqued," says Silverbolt.

"And our limits," adds Slingshot. "If the Elysynese are anywhere near as ornery as humans," he continues, "then they'll just try to wear Raider and Skywarp down until they run out of energy."

"Even Skywarp's not that fucking stupid," says Silverbolt, taking Slingshot's hand and walking further from Nzunda.

"Where are you taking me?" Slingshot asks.

"Not far," says Silverbolt, pulling a blank canvas out of subspace. "I want you...to take your mind off the mission for a moment."

"Why the canvas?" asks Slingshot.

"Let's draw," says Silverbolt. "Now's a good time for you to teach me charcoals."

Slingshot retrieves a stick of charcoal from subspace. "I only have one piece left," he sighs, "and there's only one canvas."

"I was thinking," Silverbolt drawls as he draws Slingshot close, "that we could draw a combined self-portrait. Like we're a couple or something."

Slingshot blushes slightly, unsure of his proximity with Silverbolt.

"Just remember," Silverbolt continues, "that we have to draw what we actually see."

"We're already cheating by using the solid-state holomirror," says Slingshot.

"Shut up and draw, Rembrandt," quips Silverbolt, placing his hand over Slingshot's hand as the latter begins to draw their mirrored holoimages.

_**Scene:**_ 15

"What shall we do?" Galahdri asks the High Chieftess. "You are Mother of All Life."

"If we yield to the Nzundans' demands, and they slay you," adds the High Chief, "what shall become of us?"

The High Chieftess studies Sun-Bright's portrait. "And what shall become of us if we futilely strive against a mighty current?" she asks.

"Did we not strive against N'vabu Rim when his petty tyrannies grew too great for our people to bear?" counters a knight.

"N'vabu Rim claimed godhood," says the High Chieftess. "His enemies do not," she continues, "but those two alone could lay waste to the kingdom."

The knights and the High Chief stare at the High Chieftess.

"The Nzundans were never our enemies," continues the High Chieftess. "If we are ever to bring N'vabu Rim to account for his sins against us, we must atone for our own sins against them."

"You intend to go then, my liege," says Galahdri.

The High Chieftess nods.

"Then be well, my chieftess." Galahdri bows to the High Chieftess.

_**Scene:**_ 16

Pumper notes Silverbolt and Slingshot lying on the grass, entwined in each other's arms. "Logically, I understand," he says to himself, shaking his head, "but emotionally, I want one of them to be a damn femme. It...just ain't right."

"Unlike you cyborgs, who can't let go of their weak organic flesh," grins Starscream, "we have no need for sexual dimorphism."

"That flesh doesn't seem to bother Skywarp," says Pumper.

"And the fact that Skywarp can carry chipsets doesn't bother Small Foot," says Starscream, sneering at the Aerialbot couple in their rest cycles. "We'll have to wake these lovebirds."

"You're just jealous," says Skydive as he transforms and lands along with Fireflight.

"Of what?" scoffs Starscream. "Slingshot's still green-lit."

"They're taking it slow," says Fireflight, studying Silverbolt and Slingshot's charcoal portrait. "Slingshot has a hard time trusting others."

The four mechs' chatter rouses Slingshot, who yawns. "Who spoke my name in vain?" he asks tiredly.

"Look, pal: you're no more a god than N'vabu Rim is," says Pumper.

"I ain't up for that kind of responsibility," Slingshot grins, rubbing Silverbolt's head gently. "Taking care of my wingmates is enough of a full-time job."

Skydive and Fireflight look at each other a moment.

Silverbolt stirs, trying to pull Slingshot close to him. "I'm not done with you yet," he murmurs.

"Yes, you are!" says Pumper. "Skywarp and Air Raid are on their way with the Nzundan captives and Elysyn's High Chieftess."

Silverbolt refreshes his optics. "Great. I'm getting artificial outrage from the Gobot who wants to bond with and fuck two femmes."

"I have enough cable to satisfy them both," says Pumper.

Slingshot stands, to Silverbolt's chagrin. "Where's Road Ranger?" he asks. "I'd think he'd protest your plans for bigamy."

Silverbolt rises to his feet.

"He's on another recon run with Hound," says Pumper. "Road Ranger thinks he may have found the primary source of the Devilspawn. As to his objections to taking Small Foot as a bondmate along with another," he continues, "he'd better mind his own less-than-aboveboard affairs."

"My stupid wingmate," says Starscream, "would also object: Small Foot is his."

"Subcommander Skywarp can go frag himself, or you," scoffs Pumper. "I've courted Small Foot for M-cycles; we're practically betrothed."

"I wonder if she tastes as good as Slingshot," says Silverbolt, licking Slingshot's faceplate.

_**Scene:**_ 17

Sludge touches Small Foot's shoulder. "Me Sludge need your help," he says, scowling. "No am want to smash Optimus."

Small Foot sighs. "I'll come then. We can't smash our leaders every time they do stupid things," she says, nodding towards Leader One.

The Dinobot and Guardian leave the Host Village to locate Optimus.

_**Scene:**_ 18

_It can't be_. _It mustn't be_. Optimus trembles, in shock. _He can't be here,_ _plaguing these people_, he continues silently.

Sludge and Small Foot land behind Optimus.

"Don't you think that character Braxis is full of himself, Leader One?" says Optimus.

"Leader One does think so," says Small Foot, "but you're the one who insisted on bringing Dr. Braxis along."

"I did, didn't I?" says Optimus, still not facing Small Foot or Sludge.

"No am matter if him am Nova Prime or not," says Sludge. "Sludge glad to smash."

"His name is 'Prime Nova', Sludge," says Optimus. "And if that is our ancient shame lurking in the stars," he continues, "then even you and the other Dinobots couldn't smash him. He's invincible."

"Three of us smash you before," counters Sludge. "Me am ready to smash you again."

Optimus glares at Sludge.

"Get in line," adds Small Foot. "Leader One and Turbo get second and third crack."

"Who am first?" asks Sludge.

"Me," says Small Foot, glaring at Optimus. "How long have you suspected Nova Prime?"

"'Prime Nova'," says Optimus.

"I don't care!" says Small Foot. "Whatever you choose to call him," she continues, "he has wrought utter havoc on these people."

"One," says Optimus, "don't presume that Prime Nova is the deranged Autobot up there. We've established, to my grief," he continues, "that it is an Autobot committing this evil; let's make sure we know it's the right Autobot before we go charging in without a plan."

"We can make better plans when self-righteous frag-offs don't attempt stupid aft-covering operations," counters Small Foot.

"You would take Skywarp's word over mine," scoffs Optimus.

"Skywarp told me what you did to a former comrade," says Small Foot, smiling thinly. "Hackwrench was her name, wasn't it?"

"You're just as stupid as she was," sneers Optimus. "Skywarp's playing you like a fragging synzithar."

"Ratchet's sister am irrelevant to mission," says Sludge. "Need you to be good, smart leader: to fight bad Autobot. You Optimus am being stupid right now."

Optimus stares at Sludge. "You are questioning me?" he asks.

"Yes: me Sludge question stupid leader," says the Dinobot.

"Then propose a workable solution," says Optimus. "I left because I didn't want to lose my temper and terminate Dr. Braxis in a fit of rage."

"It's not like you were going to rip him in half," grins Small Foot crudely.

Optimus narrows his optics. "Hardly," he says. "Turbo would fight me for the honor of killing him."

"Am need him Braxis alive," says Sludge. "It not matter how obnoxious him am."

"Then let's go back," says Optimus, resigned.

"Me Sludge go. You two follow," says Sludge. "If Optimus no am come," he continues, "All Dinobots return to practice smashing." With that, Sludge takes to the air.

Optimus laughs harshly.

"I fail to see any humor," says Small Foot. "You're not a very funny joke."

"No Guardian," says Optimus, "is in any position to judge me. No matter the weight of my sins," he continues, "I at least honor my word." Optimus transforms and drives off.

Small Foot snorts, then transforms and follows behind the Autobot leader.

_**Scene:**_ 19

Sun-Bright stands to one side, with Skywarp and Starscream, as the Nzundan tribunal council addresses the High Chieftess of Elysyn.

"Our people, whom you have long held captive, have returned to us," says a tribunal elder, "and we receive them with joy."

The High Chieftess nods.

"Now, only the matter of restitution for generations of suffering remains," continues the elder.

"As ruler of the Elysyn Kingdom, I bear responsibility," says the High Chieftess. "What would you have of me?"

Skywarp snickers. "The Nzundans never thought of what they'd do if their adversary yielded without a fight," he says to Starscream.

"We Nzundans are, or once were, a kind and open-hearted people," says Sun-Bright. "We only wanted to shield ourselves from more pain and sorrow."

"Your hearts cry out for vengeance," states the High Chieftess. "If that is your wish," she continues, disrobing before the tribunal council, "then do with me as you will."

Starscream winces at the now-nude High Chieftess. "_Ah! My optics!_" he hisses to Skywarp via radio.

"_Knock it off, Screamer_," says Skywarp, grinning.

"Let me suffer as your women have suffered at our hands," the High Chieftess continues.

Sun-Bright scowls, then approaches the High Chieftess and the council. "Please permit me to dispense the punishment," he asks the council.

The elders confer briefly.

"We defer to your judgment, Sun-Bright," says a second elder.

"Thank you," says Sun-Bright. After handing the High Chieftess a plain robe, Sun-Bright takes her by the hand and leads her out of the tribunal hall.

Starscream grins. "He'll become their chief yet," he says.

"And hopefully, you won't kill him," hisses Skywarp.

_**Scene:**_ 20

Sun-Bright leads the High Chieftess to a small chamber underground. "Please enter, High Chieftess," he says coldly. "You will remain here, until you've rid yourself of your insufferable pride." Sun-Bright leaves the High Chieftess alone in the chamber.

The High Chieftess studies children's drawings and scribbles, which detailed great sorrows as only a child's simplicity could.

After a few hours, Sun-Bright returns, finding the High Chieftess on her knees.

"You wished to show me that Nzunda's sorrow did not end with your ancestors," says the High Chieftess, "but has continued even to your generation. Your lesson does not fall on blind eyes or deaf ears, youth."

Sun-Bright is silent.

"I do indeed seek forgiveness for the evils we have subjected you to," she continues. "For our sins against Nzunda are so grievous that I cannot begin to atone for them."

"We've become a hateful, insular people," says Sun-Bright, "and it all stems from your ancestors' sins against ours. But ultimately," he continues, "it began with your ancestors' folly: in their pride, they defied N'vabu Rim, and brought the plague of the Devilspawn upon us all."

"Tyrannies must be defied. If that is pride," says the High Chieftess, "then Elysyn shall never relinquish it."

Sun-Bright's eyes widen.

"For this is not my pride alone," the High Chieftess continues, "but your pride, which dared you to pursue your ambitions; and Sir Skywarp's pride, which compelled him to put a large hole in my castle gate and my throne hall."

"According to Starscream," says Sun-Bright, smiling slightly, "that would be stupidity, rather than pride."

"There is a certain calculated audacity in his stupidity," says the High Chieftess. "I sense that I am not the first ruler he has thumbed his metal nose at."

"From what Slingshot has told me," says Sun-Bright, "the Decepticons are ransackers of kingdoms."

"What strange allies we have, then," says the High Chieftess.

"Stranger still is Slingshot and his friends, including his chief, Optimus Prime," says Sun-Bright. "Though they and N'vabu Rim share a connection," he continues, "they see N'vabu Rim as an evil to be destroyed."

"Good for them. Now, I can no longer discount the existence of a god," says the High Chieftess. "A true deity of consequence-like any great ruler-would want a pretender such as N'vabu Rim removed from the throne of heaven at once."

Sun-Bright studies the High Chieftess.

"Perhaps this speculative providence has brought us all together for such a purpose," she continues.

"Who can say?" muses Sun-Bright.

_**Scene:**_ 21

"Please understand: Prime Nova was the author of one of the darkest periods in Cybertronian history," says Optimus. "He was considered a menace on par with Megatron himself."

Braxis strokes his chin, studying Optimus thoughtfully. "Ah. But let us forget about the egotistical fool sitting on his throne in the Pacific for a moment," he says. "My understanding of Teletraan's file on Prime Nova-as you call him-was that he was a rogue Autobot."

"Correct," states Optimus. "We call him 'Prime Nova'," he continues, with looks to Sludge and Small Foot, "so that the designation 'Prime' is not associated solely with Nova. Otherwise, his noble successors-my predecessors Artemis and Sentinel-wouldn't have been able to do their jobs."

"So this Prime Nova is their-and your-predecessor," says Braxis.

Optimus nods.

"Now it all makes sense. In order to protect the organics of this world from their own baser impulses," continues Braxis, "one should limit their progress and development to only the minimum needed to survive."

Optimus glares at Braxis, optics glowing. "You are twisting my position on Cybertronian tech proliferation on Earth to _this_?" he balks. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I admit that it is a rather crude extrapolation," says Braxis, "but your position with regard to Earth isn't that far removed from N'vabu Rim's conclusion regarding this benighted world," he continues, pointing up at the starry night sky.

Optimus tenses a fist.

Leader One grins sympathetically. "You wanted to bring him along."

"As Small Foot kindly informed me already. For the record," counters Optimus, "we had to bring him along. Why aren't you and Turbo backing me up against this guy?"

Leader One and Turbo grunt and mutter nonsense in response.

"Why won't you two defend my honor?" Braxis demands haughtily. "You know I'm right-again."

"Because you're _you_," the two Guardians answer in unison.

"Oh, I'm sure there's worse than me," says Braxis as he rolls his eyes at Leader One and Turbo's antagonism. "My obvious point is that if N'vabu Rim is an Autobot from the post-Overthrow period of Cybertron's history," he continues, "he may still harbor hostility towards organic lifeforms, and would want to eliminate us 'puny flesh creatures' as a threat to his race."

"Granted. May I suggest Megatron again?" asks Optimus sardonically. "As a first-generation Sigma Class Cybertronian, he's a living artifact from the pre-Overthrow period-let alone the post-Overthrow period. His hostility toward organics is well-documented."

Starscream lands in the host village, about to report progress in Nzunda. "As much as it pains me to do so, Prime," he says, "Megatron doesn't want primitive slaves too dimwitted to understand and obey his orders."

"Why aren't you over in Nzunda?" asks Optimus.

"In addition to a favorable report from the Nzundan front," says Starscream, "I returned to refuel properly-only to hear your sad attempt at Autobot propaganda." Starscream smiles thinly. "I must counter such slander-even against such a deserving and worthy target as Megatron-with facts."

Optimus sighs, folding his arms. "What kind of facts, Starscream?"

"Megatron has never intentionally targeted organics for genocide, for one," says Starscream.

"Oh, please!" Braxis scoffs. "Megatron was licking his robotic chops at the thought of using the Devilspawn as a weapon. Why else would the Autobots bother with so much clumsy subterfuge?"

"No. Megatron's plan-albeit stupid-was to use the Devilspawn as a deterrent: a tool to cow _insolent flesh creatures_ into submission," counters Starscream, grinning crudely at the human scientist.

Braxis sneers wordlessly at the Decepticon jetwarrior.

Starscream turns to Optimus. "Objective history logs will note that only Nova Prime has ever committed acts of genocide. Because of him," he continues, "many organic races during the post-Overthrow period-including the Zentraedi-are extinct."

Optimus' optics narrow at Starscream.

"So! Can we cut the scrap and just acknowledge that it's Nova Prime up there?" asks Starscream.

Optimus speaks slowly. "I must acknowledge, to my dismay," he says, "that N'vabu Rim is a misguided Autobot from the post-Overthrow period."

Ratchet stops processing A. J.'s blood work.

"But as for that guy up there being Prime Nova?" Optimus continues. "That's impossible."

Mechs and humans stare at Optimus skeptically.

"Megatron and other Militrons during the post-Overthrow period sealed Prime Nova away in a dimensional pocket," finishes Optimus, tired of the conversation, "long before any of us here were alive."

"On that," says the village elder, who had escaped confinement in the Seer's cabin, "you are mistaken, child of Cybertron. It is true that the people of Cybertron have forsaken me in the past," he continues, "but I have planned my rightful return to power within that dimensional pocket for eleven M-cycles."

The group stares at the elderly alien, noting his changed manner and expression.

Optimus scowls. "Whether N'vabu Rim is Prime Nova or not," he says in resignation, "he must be stopped-for all our sakes."

END SPECIAL SIX


	7. False Gods

TRANSFORMERS: CYBERTRON SAGA

_**CURSE OF THE DEVILSPAWN! Special #7**_: FALSE GODS.

_byline_: Anubis C. Soundwave

_**Scene:**_ 1

"Where are the Guardians?" demands Cy-Kill. "There are only skeleton crews at their usual haunts."

"Yeah," Crasher sighs. "It's rather boring without having a Guardian to kick around."

"On the bright side," says Cop-tur, "we could take over Gobotron with the Guardians gone."

Other Renegades nod in agreement.

Cy-Kill shakes his head. "Let's wait for Snoop's intelligence before we take over," he says. "The Guardians may be baiting us into a nasty trap."

"Also," adds Fitor, "Every time we've attempted to seize total planetary control, Leader One has foiled us with a countermeasure."

"We're agreed, then," says Cy-Kill. "Snoop will let us know what has the Guardians so distracted that they aren't guarding Gobotron."

Cop-tur stares at Cy-Kill. "I still think we could take over and worry about the Guardians later."

"This, Cop-tur," says Cy-Kill with a terse smile, "is why you aren't in this army to think."

_**Scene:**_ 2

"Daichiya?" hisses Spoons, tapping her viewscreen.

On the screen, Staks studies the Renegade furtively. "You're going to get me kicked out," he whispers.

"There's always room on Thruster One," grins Spoons.

"I'm not looking forward to that opportunity, Sajiko," says Staks.

"Where are you?" asks Spoons.

"On a classified mission," says Staks. "Is your boss planning anything against Gobotron?"

Spoons sighs. "No," she says. "We're bored. Most of the Guardians-that's you and your compatriots-are off to parts unknown," she continues, "and we're waiting on an intel report from Snoop before doing anything."

"That's accommodating of Cy-Kill," says Staks. "Why are you telling me so much?"

"Because we don't have anything planned," says Spoons, "so I don't have anything to hide."

"I see. Where are you, then?" asks Staks.

"The usual place," says Spoons.

"That's a relief. You know I have to report this," says Staks.

"It's nothing personal: I understand. I told you I don't have anything to hide," says Spoons, shaking her head.

Staks sighs. "I don't know how this is supposed to work out," he says.

"At least our parents approve of the relationship," says Spoons. "Saves them the expense of setting up _omiai_ appointments."

"'Your partner won't always be ideal, my son'," says Staks, mimicking his father. "'Marriage is a worthy institution, but it's a lifelong process of compromise and compassion'."

"I've got my mother summed up: 'I'd like grandchildren before I die. Can your work give you children?' I think she suspects what I'm really doing," continues Spoons.

"We can't have that discussion," says Staks, "especially not over this frequency."

"That's true. At least my mom's not like some mothers I know," Spoons laughs.

Staks chuckles. "I have to return to my station," he says. "Until next time."

Spoons nods, then ends the transmission. "How do I keep this a secret...from _them_?" she asks herself aloud.

_**Scene:**_ 3

"Mommy," Crasher admonishes, wagging her finger at her mother over the video feed, "how did you get this frequency?"

"A determined mother has her ways, Rei," says Crasher's mother, Anzu.

"Seriously, mommy: the Guardians will try to track our conversation. I stay hidden for a reason," continues Crasher.

"I anticipate this," smiles Anzu. "My goal here is to correct an unfortunate oversight on the part of the honorable Governor-general."

"Mommy, you're not a licensed wedding counselor," says Crasher. "Even if you were," she continues, "the Governor-general and I have no plans to marry. He wants to arrest and execute me for treason."

"Ah," sighs Anzu, "but what will become of Akira, Yugi, and the others?"

"They'll be fine, mommy. The Governor-general only has claim to Akira, by the way-and then only a partial claim," says Crasher, annoyed.

Pocket barges into Crasher's quarters. "Mama!" he grins. "I think I can locate the Guardians-_oi_! Is that _baa-chan_?" he asks, noting Anzu.

"Yes," says Crasher. "Your grandma wants me to marry Leader One."

Pocket rolls his optics. "Not again. _Baa-chan_," he says, pouting at Anzu, "you're going to get Mama in trouble."

Anzu smiles thinly at Pocket. "Please, Shougane: track my transmission. It will be illuminating." Anzu ends the call.

Pocket glares at Crasher. "_Baa-chan's_ almost as stubborn as you, Mama," he says.

Crasher returns Pocket's glare. "Don't you mean that the other way around?" she asks.

_**Scene:**_ 4

"Know that your defiance has not gone unnoticed," says the elder, still controlled by N'vabu Rim-now revealing himself as Nova Prime.

"Glad to catch your attention," Leader One smirks. "Why not come down here," he continues, "and speak with us face-to...hold on." Leader One turns to his video commlink.

"That can't be Karakawa-san again," says Small Foot.

"Yeah," adds Turbo, "we blocked all of our psychologists' incoming calls."

"No. It's... Crasher's mother." Leader One grins ruefully.

"That's right," says Anzu. "I wish to speak with the Governor-general."

Leader One sighs. "Mazaki-san," he says politely, "you must end this transmission immediately. To be blunt," he continues, "your daughter-a wanted subversive-is likely tracking this conversation."

"I understand," says Anzu slowly. "However, since my daughter has honored you with six sons, I would think the burden of parenthood would be too great for her alone."

"She's very persistent," whispers Turbo, grinning.

"With a proper marriage," Anzu continues, "Rei would simply be too consumed with the duties of a mother and a wife to continue her regrettable folly."

"Mazaki-san," says Leader One, "I believe it's mutually agreed between... Rei and myself: we aren't going to marry."

Anzu's optics widen.

"I'm ending this conversation now." Leader One terminates the call.

"With that noodle incident out of the way," says Turbo, "let's get back to Nova Prime's rotten ventriloquist act."

"Indeed." Leader One returns his focus to the elder. "Where were we?"

_**Scene:**_ 5

"Pocket," asks Crossword, "were you able to find the Guardians?"

"As the leader," says Tic-Tac testily, "shouldn't I ask the questions?"

"I'm better at asking Pocket questions," says Crossword.

"To shut you both up, yeah: I got it," says Pocket. "The Guardians are on a planet not far from Thruster One."

"Wait." Crasher stares at Pocket quizzically. "We're in a solar system past the Kuiper Belt, outside Sol system. You mean to tell your mommy," she continues, "that the Guardians are in the same solar system we're in?"

Pocket nods.

"Which planet?" asks Crasher.

"Second one from the sun," says Pocket.

Crasher grins. "Hah! Who needs Snoop's intel anyway?" she says. "Let's go, boys."

Zigzag perks up. "Alright! Some action!" He bolts out of Crasher's room. Pocket, Crossword, and Rube follow Zigzag out.

"Are we questioning Cy-kill-_sama_'s judgment?" asks Tic-tac.

"No," says Crasher. "He's just being stuffy because of the setbacks we've had recently," she continues. "I blame Fitor."

Jigsaw scowls near Crasher's door, folding his arms.

"What's your problem?" spits Crasher as Tic-Tac leaves Crasher's room.

"We were supposed to go to the museum in Chicago today," says Jigsaw.

"So you can hang out with 'Mr. Barricade' and drive him crazy with _**Inspector Gadget**_ afterwards," says Crasher knowingly.

Jigsaw rolls his optics.

"Cheer up, brat," Crasher grins. "With any luck, we'll get to crush some Guardians today." Crasher leaves her room.

"Confound it! We can do that any day," mutters Jigsaw as he leaves, deactivating the light.

_**Scene:**_ 6

Hound and Road Ranger stare at the ceremony taking place in the nearby village, northeast of the Elysyn Kingdom.

"What are they doing?" wonders Hound aloud.

Road Ranger scowls. "I detected Devilspawn activity here during my initial probe of this area," he says.

The two mechs watch as an alien maiden disrobes.

A Devilspawn emerges from a massive meteorite in the center of the ceremonial ring.

Hound's optics widen in shock and disgust.

Road Ranger trembles. _That...monster_. _That creature invaded my sister_, he seethes silently, _and violated my comrades_.

The naked maiden approaches the Devilspawn.

"We need to stop this ceremony," says Hound. "They must be offering her as a virgin sacrifice, likely to appease N'vabu Rim."

"Unfortunately, we have to confirm if this is the case," says Road Ranger, "although I suspect that her fate is even worse than that."

The Devilspawn snatches the maiden with its tongue and begins intercourse.

"The worm is fragging the female," says Hound. "I can't believe that she'd willingly...offer herself." Hound turns away.

_**Scene:**_ 7

Snoop enters Thruster One's main bridge, noting that all of the other Renegades are assembled. "I can't believe I have such great turnout," she says.

"You're just confirming what Pocket's already learned for us," scoffs Crasher.

"True," says Cy-Kill, "but Snoop should have determined what has the Guardians so occupied."

"Do tell, then," says Crasher, smiling thinly.

Snoop sighs, then plugs her data drive into the main computer. "It's pretty nasty data I've gathered," she says.

The Renegades study hours of video logs and analyses.

"What the hell?" hisses Cy-Kill. "This Devilspawn is foul. And if any imbeciles suggest using this creature as a weapon," he continues, "I will kill them where they stand."

Four Renegades lower their hands, as they were about to suggest using the Devilspawn.

"Okay." Cop-tur shrugs. "While the Guardians are acting as pest control here," he says, "we can take over Gobotron or Earth."

"Gobotron would be the most viable target," adds Fitor. "According to Snoop's intelligence," he continues, "the Autobots and the Decepticons have entered a provisional truce to exterminate the Devilspawn."

"The Guardians still have a sizable force on Earth as well," says Snoop, "and Leader One's group is well within long-range astrobeam radius of Earth and Cybertron."

Cy-Kill touches his chin thoughtfully.

"What are we waiting for?" asks Crasher. "I'm insulted that the Guardians think these stupid worms are a greater threat than us," she continues, "so let's disabuse them of that mistake."

"No," says Cy-Kill. "For the good of Gobotron," he adds, "we will help them."

"What?" balk the other Renegades in unison.

"I said: for the good of Gobotron! The planet we seek to rule and improve, fools!" spits Cy-Kill. "I won't leave this to Leader One's conceited arrogance."

"We could take over Gobotron right now," counters a Renegade.

"Yes," Cy-Kill drawls. "We could indeed strike while the Guardians are distracted with this business."

"But...?" asks Crasher.

"Snoop's intel indicates that these Devilspawn the Guardians are fighting would be very nasty-to everyone," says Cy-Kill. "Also, Thruster One's long-range visual sensors are detecting a spatial anomaly," he continues, pulling up a screen, "and roughly three-fourths of the Guardian shuttle fleet."

"Why are the ships in an Ikari-type AT stasis field?" wonders Fitor. "The last record of that was in the _Macross_' archive records we appropriated from the Autobots."

"And before that: during our old Academy days, eh, Fitor?" Cy-Kill grins.

"So what if there's a spatial anomaly?" says Loco. "Let the Guardians deal with it while we take over Gobotron."

"We could do that-if we were short-sighted, power-hungry thugs," counters Cy-Kill. "However, we aren't," he continues, glaring at Loco.

"What are we, then?" asks Loco.

"Revolutionaries!" says Cy-Kill dramatically. "Soldiers of justice and valor."

"You've watched too many episodes of _Mirai Heitai no Seigi_," groans Cop-tur.

"My grandfather _lived_ the events of that cartoon," quips Cy-Kill, "and your grandmother served in his unit."

"Big deal," says Loco. "My great-uncle, Fitor's ancient fossil of a dad, and Tank's grandfather served in the Immortal Seven of the Future. What does that have to do with us taking over Gobotron now?"

"Blame Cop-tur for bringing it up," says Cy-Kill. "It has little relevance at all."

"What do we gain from helping the Guardians?" asks Crasher. "Just help us see it."

Cy-Kill grins. "When we succeed in vanquishing not only the Devilspawn, but whatever's hiding in that spatial anomaly," he says, "then we will have cleared the one obstacle preventing us Renegades-as an independent political force-from achieving our objectives: public support."

The Renegades stare at Cy-Kill.

"You can't have a true Gobot revolution as long as the Guardians can write us off as simple criminals, terrorists, and general ne'er-do-wells," Cy-Kill continues. "Don't you see? With this selfless offer of assistance, we can be ignored no longer, and our noble cause will finally see the light!"

"That's quite corny, Cy-Kill," grins Crasher. "But the Guardians would owe us big-time," she notes.

"Yeah!" adds Loco. "And we'd finally get some action! We're bored as hell."

The other Renegades nod.

"Then we're agreed," says Cy-Kill.

_**Scene:**_ 8

"They call this place the Village of the Redeemed," says Hound. "From my solid-state hologram conversations with the older folks," he continues, "it's because their ancestors were exiled Elysynese."

"Why were they exiled?" asks Road Ranger.

"They had the mark of the beast on their necks," says Hound, pointing to his sigil. "The Elysynese probably didn't want to listen to N'vabu Rim's commandments through their own citizens." Hound stops, receiving a message.

"Understandable, considering that N'vabu Rim sent the Devilspawn here in the first place," says Road Ranger.

Hound completes the transmission. "It's from Optimus. They've confirmed N'vabu Rim's identity."

"Who is it?" asks Road Ranger.

Hound sighs. "Prime Nova," he says.

"Then we must cut off his Devilspawn at the source," says Road Ranger, scowling.

"Unfortunately, we can't kill off the villagers," says Hound.

"We don't need to," says Road Ranger as he initiates an audio transmission. "Optimus," he says into the commlink, "I need to borrow your trailer from subspace."

"Why?" asks Optimus over the commlink.

"We've located the source of the Devilspawn," says Road Ranger, "and I have a plan."

"If that's the case," says Optimus, "then good luck. Prime Nova's still talking through the elder at the host village," he continues. "I'm transferring trailer component control to you now. Optimus out."

After ending the transmission, Road Ranger summons Optimus' trailer. "Hound, watch this for me," he says, heading toward the village.

"Where are you going?" asks Hound.

"To meet a friend," says Road Ranger. "Standby."

_**Scene:**_ 9

In Nzunda, the High Chieftess plays a game of chess with Silverbolt.

"I can't believe you're beating me," spits Silverbolt. "This is an alien game to both of us," he continues, "but I only just taught you its rules."

"To be fair, Silverbolt," says Skywarp, grinning, "you just ain't that good at it."

The High Chieftess laughs softly. "We do have strategy games in Elysyn; just not this one," she says.

Pumper smirks. "Madam Chieftess," he says, "when you're done with him, I challenge you to _shogi_."

"What's _shogi_?" Galahdri asks Sun-Bright.

Sun-Bright shrugs. "I'm not sure. It must be another game from 'Earth'," he says.

"Earth developed its own rules for the game," says Pumper, "but we Gobots had it first."

"It's an even more dull variant of chess," says Silverbolt, rolling his optics.

"Hurry up and finish losing," quips Slingshot.

"Look out, my liege!" Galahdri shields the High Chieftess from a hurled spear with her armored body.

"Ah, who the hell threw that?" Skywarp demands.

"There is...no need...for alarm," says Glad Tidings, pinioning the assailant's arms.

Sun-Bright helps him restrain the assailant: the shaman.

"He threw this spear?" Galahdri demands, holding out the offending weapon.

Glad Tidings nods.

"Does he bear the Spawn Mark?" asks the High Chieftess.

"Yes," says Sun-Bright.

"Then I suggest you exile this man," says the High Chieftess. "He will do us all harm."

"He's not normally violent," counters Sun-Bright.

"Perhaps some of us still hate you Elysynese," adds the lead warrior.

"That's logical," says Glad Tidings. "It will take generations to repair the breach between our peoples. Still," he continues, "we have far more able-bodied warriors to kill the High Chieftess than our poor shaman."

"Furthermore," says Skydive, "the shaman isn't acting of his own volition."

"If you seek to regain my favor, children of Nzunda," says the shaman imperiously, "then you will cast out these intruders, and slay the Elysynese chieftess."

"I don't understand you, shaman," says Sun-Bright. "You said just an hour ago that N'vabu Rim has judged between our peoples," he continues, "and that he saw fit to spare her alive."

"This vessel of mine spoke his own wishes of peace, boy," says the shaman. "But there can be no peace with the Elysynese, whose fruitless ambitions have corrupted them beyond redemption."

"Shut up!" seethes Pumper, charging his blasters. "We already know that whoever you are," he continues, "you aren't anyone's damned god."

"You're just a sorry excuse for an Autobot," adds Slingshot.

"That ain't saying much as far as I'm concerned," scoffs Skywarp as he opens his commlink.

_**Scene:**_ 10

Optimus glares at the elder as Nova continues speaking through him. _Damn Nova_, he says to himself. _Damn him to the lowest depths of hell_.

"Yo, Prime!" says Skywarp over the commlink.

_And damn Skywarp there with him!_ "I'm patching you over to Ratchet," Optimus responds curtly. "I'm not in the mood for your scrap."

"Oh, come off it, Optimus," sneers Skywarp. "Neither of us know how to take _no_ for an answer."

"Optimus out." Optimus sends the transmission to Ratchet.

_**Scene:**_ 11

"Are these all of the Betrothed Ones?" Road Ranger asks an alien maiden.

"Yes, Kazuki," she nods. "Why have you called us all here?"

Road Ranger smiles. "Mekuhra, I want to introduce you and your friends to some friends of mine," he says, "before your wedding tomorrow."

"You won't take any liberties with us, I hope," says Mekuhra, pointing at the wall outside the village.

"My own betrothed would kill me," says Road Ranger.

"Mekuhra," says another maiden, worried. "Can we trust this giant?"

"Giant?" Mekuhra turns to the general direction of the other maiden, not quite facing the group of women. "This is my friend Kazuki that I've told you about," she says. "He snuck into the Elysyn Kingdom."

"I don't trust it," says a third maiden. "Who would want to sneak into such a wretched place?"

"I should tell you that I was helping my friends liberate some people they kidnapped," he says to the other maidens. "They live in Nzunda, the Land of Golden Grasses."

"The Nzundan captives are free?" says the third maiden. "Has Elysyn repented of their sins and dark pride?"

"The High Chieftess of Elysyn is in Nzunda now," says Road Ranger. "You can ask her yourself...if you all come with me."

"We can't deny that we're curious," says a fourth maiden. The other maidens nod in agreement.

"This will be an exciting adventure before our Holy Consummation," says the first maiden. "Let's go."

Road Ranger turns away to hide a sad frown from the maidens as he summons the trailer from Hound's position. "Very well," he says to the other maidens, picking up Mekuhra. "Please step inside."

Wonderingly, the maidens step inside the trailer, one noting the Autobot sigil on its side.

"Why are you treating me differently from the others?" asks Mekuhra.

Road Ranger sets Mekuhra down, transforms, hitches himself to the trailer, then gently grabs Mekuhra and places her in his passenger seat. "I will explain once we reach Nzunda. You must trust me."

"I don't like the fact that you lied to my friends," Mekuhra pouts as they drive away from Redeemed Village.

"I don't like it either," says Road Ranger. "My intentions are worthy enough that I hope you all will forgive me."

_**Scene:**_ 12

"Doesn't Nova get tired?" asks Dewey, staring at the elder. "He's even worse than my pastor back home."

Anita glares at Dewey, then at the controlled elder. "Our pastor isn't a genocidal liar, son," she says.

The elder continues. "If you seek to regain my favor," he says to the village headman, "then you will cast out these interlopers from Earth: drive them from your midst."

"We'll do no such thing," scowls the headman. "You're doing all of this because you can't kill us off with rocks anymore."

"You've ravaged our wombs, you wretch!" adds Moelgru, in tears. "You've robbed us of children and life. Why would we obey you now?"

"Because I am your god," says the elder.

The Women's Village elder sinks to her knees, sobbing.

A. J. looks up at Starscream, brandishing her service revolver. "I'm this close to taking a page from _your_ book," she says.

"Shooting him would rob Nova of an avatar," says Starscream.

"Why do you forsake me and the path that I have chosen for you?" continues Nova through the elder.

Sludge scowls. "Sludge say you not as good as Shari Lewis," he says.

"That am right. Hit the gong already," adds Swoop.

Grimlock growls. "Me Grimlock demand that Prime Nova stop with Devilspawn stuff!" he says.

"No, strange child of Cybertron," says Nova. "All who have transgressed against my will must be punished."

Starscream snickers. "I'm going to Nzunda to see how Skywarp's handling his _**Punch and Judy**_ show," he says as he transforms.

"You do that," says Optimus.

Starscream leaves the host village.

"Are you done?" asks Leader One.

The elder stares languidly at Leader One. "Why does this concern the sons of Gobotron?"

Small Foot cuts in, unsheathing her claymore. "This daughter of Gobotron was impregnated by your stupid worm," she says.

"And even if that weren't the case," adds Turbo, "it's our duty as Guardians to dispatch the likes of you."

Leader One smiles thinly. "They took the words out of my mouth, Nova. You've noticed a large fleet of ships surrounding you," he continues.

The elder nods.

"They're in an Ikari-type AT stasis field, and there's no escape for you," Leader One says. "Leave this planet now, or you will die."

_**Scene:**_ 13

On Thruster One, Snoop touches her chin in thought as she analyzes information on the computer.

Cy-Kill approaches her. "What are you looking at?" he asks.

"There's a signal from the anomaly," says Snoop, "transmitting down to several points on the planet simultaneously."

"I see," says Cy-Kill, turning to Cop-tur. "Cop-tur," he orders, "open a secure channel to Leader One for me."

"Yes, Cy-Kill," says Cop-tur as he obeys.

"Snoop," continues Cy-Kill, returning his focus to the Renegade spy. "If there's a way to jam this signal," he says, "find it."

Snoop nods. "I'm on it, Cy-Kill," she says.

_**Scene:**_ 14

Road Ranger arrives at Nzunda with Mekuhra and the other Betrothed Ones. Hound joins the group.

"This is Nzunda!" says a maiden in wonder. "It's a marvelous village."

"Please follow me," says Road Ranger.

Mekuhra stares at the wall near a confused Nzundan warrior. "Kazuki, please explain why we're at Nzunda."

"Who is 'Kazuki'?" asks the warrior.

"Mekuhra," says another maiden, "your friend is to your left."

"It will be easier to tell you when we enter Nzunda," says Road Ranger.

Pumper meets the group at the gate with the High Chieftess. "Who are all of these women?" he asks Road Ranger.

"They are from the Village of the Redeemed," answers Road Ranger, studying the High Chieftess.

"I will explain," says the High Chieftess. "You women are offerings to a Devilspawn," she says to Mekuhra, holding the blind maiden's hands gently. "N'vabu Rim has likely commanded your ancestors to do so, and your people have obeyed for generations."

"Naturally," says the first maiden, snatching Mekuhra's hands out of the High Chieftess. "Our ancestors were banished from your unholy society."

"That was an act of mercy on the part of my ancestors," says the High Chieftess. "Even we, the so-called 'Demons of Elysyn', are not so wretched that we would continue to execute men born with the Spawn Mark."

Road Ranger scowls. "N'vabu Rim wants all of you to slowly die," he says.

"And he isn't a god at all," adds Pumper. "Your people have been deceived."

"If that's true," says Mekuhra, "then there's no purpose to the Consummation."

"Oh, there's a purpose," says Pumper. "You and your lovely friends are all Devilspawn incubators."

"Or, rather, you would have been," adds Road Ranger, "except we won't let that happen."

"The Devilspawn are killing many innocent people," says the Nzundan warrior, "and the cure N'vabu Rim gave to us, the Deathwater, had made many women barren."

"All the peoples of this world will die out in a few thousand generations," says the High Chieftess.

"Why would N'vabu Rim do this to us?" asks a young girl.

The High Chieftess smiles. "That fellow is inside Nzunda, damning everyone through his chosen Nzundan avatar," she says. "You may ask him yourself if you wish." The High Chieftess reenters Nzunda.

The Betrothed Ones, Hound and Pumper follow the High Chieftess and the Nzundan warrior inside the gate.

"This makes no sense, Kazuki," Mekuhra says. "Whom do we believe: N'vabu Rim, the one we worship; or the people of Elysyn, the ones we resent?"

Road Ranger sighs. "I can't answer that, Mekuhra," he says. "I only know that 'N'vabu Rim' is my enemy."

"Am I your enemy, then?" asks Mekuhra.

Road Ranger gently lifts Mekuhra off the ground and enters Nzunda.

_**Scene:**_ 15

"My chief! The Betrothed Ones are gone!" says a Redeemed tribesman.

The chief nods, calm. "It is well. I knew the day would come when other peoples would seek out the source of the Devilspawn."

"We need to get them back," says the tribesman. "The maidens will be harmed, or killed by the heathen to forestall the inevitable judgment."

"They will not be harmed," says the chief. "Mekuhra and the other maidens did not struggle against the red giant. They went with him of their own volition."

The tribesman stares at the chief.

"The giant has a gentle and noble spirit," the chief continues. "I do not believe he is capable of mindless evil. He cannot deceive Mekuhra."

"So we do nothing?" asks the tribesman.

"The giant was sent by the Elysyn demons," spits the tribe's elder, his eyes aglow. "They have seduced even the Nzundans with their lies."

"No one can deceive Mekuhra for long," counters the chief. "This giant, Kazuki, sought our help to liberate the captives of Nzunda."

"You will hear my voice, son of the Redeemed," says the elder.

"I do hear it, N'vabu Rim," says the chief. "We, the Redeemed, are a people of peace. We will not throw away our lives fruitlessly, but will wait for our maidens' return."

The elder scowls.

"I am chief of this village," continues the chief. "Shall I not see to my people's welfare?"

"The Elysynese and the Nzundans both plot to defy me," says the elder.

"You are our world's god, N'vabu Rim," says the chief. "It is futile folly for us to fight your battles."

"Then pray," says the elder, "that my wrath does not consume you for your defiance."

The chief nods.

The elder's eyes return to their natural color. "My chief," he asks, bewildered. "Did N'vabu Rim overshadow me?"

"Yes," says the chief. "N'vabu Rim is rather angry with me. Mekuhra and the other maidens left with Kazuki."

The elder sighs. "We must postpone the Consummation ceremony, then," he says.

_**Scene:**_ 16

"This clown is still talking," scoffs Slingshot, folding his arms.

"It's a rather dull sermon," adds Silverbolt.

All within Nzunda-the Nzundans, Galahdri and the High Chieftess, and the mechs-stare at the shaman as his eyes glow.

"Faithless people. You let yourself be seduced by dark ones and spit at my generosity," says the Nzundan shaman.

"I don't think any of us ever sought your accursed generosity," says Galahdri.

"We sure as hell didn't," says Skywarp as he snorts at the possessed Nzundan. "N'vabu Rim-or rather, Nova-fragging-Prime: I presume."

The shaman scrutinizes Skywarp. "It has been many generations since I've heard that name. Yes," continues the shaman, "you are a child of Cybertron-a servant of a wicked devil."

"I won't argue that one," mutters Hound, rolling his optics.

"Look, you post-Overthrow relic," spits Skywarp. "You're interrupting a war on Cybertron with your scrap."

"Is that so?" says Nova through the shaman, cocking his head to one side. "I am right: you do indeed serve that wretch Megatron."

"With pride," says Skywarp.

The shaman points at Skywarp's Decepticon sigil on his left wing. "Behold: the unholy mark of the beast-the devourer!" he says. "Yet you, Nzunda, turned your back on me, and heeded this evil one's lies."

Skywarp laughs raucously.

Pumper joins Skywarp in laughter, the Guardian's tone mirthless. "Lies? _Lies_?" he seethes, dropping his smile.

"You are another angry son of Gobotron?" asks the shaman.

"You are in no place to call others liars," says Pumper, "not even the ones called Decepticons."

"We didn't pick that name, obviously," scoffs Skywarp.

"This planet's fate should not concern any of you," says Nova. "Leave now, and I will restore order here."

"Silence," says the High Chieftess. "You never had a true claim on our peoples."

"My power over you is true," counters Nova. "That is enough."

_**Scene:**_ 17

"Look, Nova," says Air Raid, "we're all getting bored from your lousy episode of _The Muppet Show._"

"Who dares address me this way?" demands Nova.

"I do, you jerk: you're giving everyone wearing our logo a bad name on this planet," says Air Raid.

"I see." The possessed shaman raises a brow, skeptical.

"From one Autobot to another, Prime Nova: would you please quit tormenting these people with the Devilspawn?" asks Air Raid.

Nova stares at Air Raid, gazing at the Autobot sigils on his wings and chest. "Remarkable," says Nova. "Aren't you...?"

"Yeah, I know," says Air Raid. "I'm a jetwarrior; an Arwing. Even so, I've been an Autobot my whole life," he continues, "and my prime directive for the past few cycles has been to defend life and freedom."

"Then you should support my efforts, child," says Nova. "I am defending life," he continues. "Our life."

"Not at the expense of other life, you confused rustbucket," says Hound. "This has _never_ been our way," he continues, "and that's why our forefathers rejected you."

"Fools. Organic species are pestilent hordes who will enslave and destroy us if left to their own devices," spits Nova.

Skydive stares at Nova. "Aren't you talking to us through one of these 'pests'?" he asks.

"That's not relevant," says Silverbolt.

"You." Nova narrows the shaman's eyes at Silverbolt. "You resemble the one who stole a part of me," he says. "Yes: the Militron who helped the false Prime usurp my place."

"There have been a lot of changes since you were sealed away for everyone's good," says Silverbolt calmly. "I'm definitely not who you think I am."

"Whatever some groups of organics may have done to us in the past," adds Slingshot, "it ain't got nothing to do with these people you've tortured. End this now," he demands, "or we end you."

_**Scene:**_ 18

Back at the host village, Braxis interrupts another tirade from Nova.

"May I ask you a question, oh, almighty blowhard?" Braxis sneers.

Turbo shakes his head.

"Tell me: what of the poor people who never knew of your will," asks Braxis, "nor gave a damn?"

Nova laughs, the tone heartless. "You vermin of Earth must suffer the consequences of your stubbornness," he answers through the elder.

"You killed an innocent man. Jacob Edelstein's blood is on your head, you stupid robot," spits Braxis.

"The one that these villagers called the Seer?" scoffs Nova. "He convinced these simple folk to defy me."

"That's right!" says Dewey. "You're evil!"

"You hurt our mama!" adds Raleigh.

"You 'humans' deserve far worse," says Nova. "While guiding this planet," he continues, "I have observed your worthless race."

A. J. hands Turbo her service revolver. "Keep this thing away from me," she says.

"Earth is plagued with a history of war and violence," continues Nova. "It's only a matter of time before you decide to enslave the children of Cybertron-my people-in order to fight your battles."

"What kind of warped, nonsensical logic is that?" balks Braxis. "If you have indeed observed our history," he continues, "then you know that we don't need your people's help to blow ourselves to smithereens."

"Nova," sighs Ratchet, "they could have taken control of us anytime during the past four M-cycles."

"I suppose you were hoping to make us genuflect before you," says Braxis.

"It is the only acceptable posture for organics," says Nova.

Anita glares up at the sky. "Kneeling before the likes of you is against my religion," she spits.

_**Scene:**_ 19

Inside the Guardian shuttle, Anya and Perceptor monitor the drama at the host village.

"Is there no way to stop Nova from using that poor old man like a sock puppet," asks Anya, scowling.

Perceptor shakes his head. "If we excise the neurotransmitters from the avatars," he says, "they will perish."

"It's just like this Deathwater enzyme, then," says Anya. "The cure is worse than the disease."

"We must rid ourselves of Nova in order to liberate the planet," says Perceptor.

Anya winces.

"Fortunately," Perceptor continues, "Leader One reports the possibility of jamming the signal: through a highly unlikely ally."

"Intriguing," says Anya.

_**Scene:**_ 20

"You don't have the power to defeat me," spits Nova.

Sun-Bright stands tall. "We have the will."

"Nova. Show your face, coward," Road Ranger growls as he sets Mekuhra down.

"If you seek my true face, son of Gobotron," says the shaman. "then come to me. You know where I am."

Road Ranger draws out his B-saber. "Gladly. Prepare yourself." The Guardian takes off.

"Hang on, Ranger," says Pumper. "I want a piece of this guy, too!" Pumper follows Road Ranger into the heavens.

"Trailbreaker, get a dome over these people as soon as we take off," orders Silverbolt.

Trailbreaker nods. "Roger that."

"Take me with you," Galahdri says to Skywarp. "I will see the face of my enemy."

Skywarp transforms, opening the canopy of his cockpit. "Hop in, madam knight."

Galahdri climbs into Skywarp; the jetwarrior takes off.

"I must see N'vabu-no, Nova...for myself," says Sun-Bright to the other jetwarriors.

Starscream arrives, reverting to root mode and landing in the group surrounding the shaman. He picks up Sun-Bright, placing the Nzundan youth inside his cockpit as he transforms.

Sun-Bright gasps.

"Next time, just ask _me_," says Starscream as he takes off after Skywarp.

"Show-off," Slingshot grins.

"No more than you," says Skydive.

"We may have to put Old Nover down once and for all." Air Raid shrugs.

"Agreed. Let's jet, Aerialbots." Silverbolt takes off with Air Raid, Skydive, and Slingshot.

Fireflight scratches his head. "'Old Nover'?"

"_Come on, Flight, shake a leg!_" says Slingshot over the LAN.

"_I know you didn't see the movie,_" adds Air Raid, "s_o I'll tell you later_."

"Okay," says Fireflight aloud, following his wingmates into the heavens.

"May N'vabu be with thee," says Glad Tidings.

The Elysyn High Chieftess places a hand on Glad Tidings' shoulder. "We are trying to kill that fellow," she smiles thinly.

"Ah." Glad Tidings sighs. "Old habits truly die hard."

_**Scene:**_ 21

"Enough, Nova!" says Optimus, seething. "You will no longer plague these people. Leave them in peace!"

"And who are you to make demands of me, oh, child of Cybertron?" asks the Nova-possessed elder.

"I am Optimus Prime: your successor," continues Optimus. "I am the current leader of the Autobots."

The elder grins crudely. "Then you have something which rightfully belongs to me, false successor."

"If you think so," says Optimus. "then come and get it."

"No. I would have you come to me," says the elder. "I know that you can."

"In this case," says Optimus, almost to himself, "I have no choice."

END SPECIAL SEVEN


	8. Sins of the Fathers

TRANSFORMERS: CYBERTRON SAGA

_**CURSE OF THE DEVILSPAWN! Special #8**_: SINS OF THE FATHERS.

_byline_: Anubis C. Soundwave

_**Scene:**_ 1

"It am obvious trap, Optimus Prime," says Grimlock.

Optimus narrows his optics, looking up at the sky. "I know," he says.

"Who am protect humans and natives here in host village?" asks Swoop.

"Am good question," adds Sludge.

"Between Ratchet, Perceptor, and the five of you," says Optimus, "they should be covered."

"But how are you going to get up there?" asks Dewey. "I know the Guardians can fly," he continues, watching as Leader One, Turbo, and Small Foot take to the skies. "But you don't have a jetpack."

"I'll manage. Thanks to Ratchet, I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Winking at Dewey, Optimus follows the Guardians into the air.

Raleigh stares in awe. "Optimus can _fly_?" he wonders.

_**Scene:**_ 2

Turbo grins. "'Look, Ma: no jetpack'," he quips as Optimus comes towards them.

"When did he install a flight capacitor?" scoffs Leader One.

"About 4.7 M-cycles ago according to Guardian Intelligence," says Turbo.

Optimus flies past them.

Leader One smiles. "So we'll finally meet the infamous Nova Prime," he says. "It may be a tough fight."

"Wouldn't be our first, sir. With everything that's happened," Turbo continues, tensing his fists, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Agreed. Let's go," says Leader One, heading up. Turbo follows the Gobot jetwarrior.

_**Scene:**_ 3

Small Foot arrives in planetary orbit first, brandishing her claymore. "Show yourself, Nova," she demands.

"Patience, comely one," says the unseen Nova. "When you've lived as long as I, with rightful power denied you," he continues, "you learn patience."

"I intend to teach you humility and respect-or I'll turn you into scrap," says Small Foot.

Pumper and Road Ranger join her.

"With all due respect, Small Foot," says Pumper, materializing an energy icepick, "he's mine."

"We all want to deal with him," adds Road Ranger.

"Ooh: beam saber," says Small Foot.

"And I've got my bouncer bombs ready," adds Skywarp in jet mode.

"Field Leader," says Starscream, "speaking in my official capacity as Air Commander, I demand that you subspace those things away!"

"Yeah," adds Air Raid as he and the other arriving Aerialbots transform. "We may be still be able to talk to him."

"Failing that," says Slingshot, "we'll take him down."

_**Scene:**_ 4

_I don't like this_, muses Ratchet silently as he and Perceptor escort Anya and A. J. to the Deathwater pool. _Optimus may not be able to deal with the stress involved with Nova...or the memories behind that flight capacitor_.

Sludge approaches Ratchet. "Villagers am evacuated. Newcastles am at Seer's Cabin," he continues, "but him Braxis am not."

"What! Where is he?" demands Ratchet.

"No am sure," says Sludge.

Ratchet contacts Turbo. "We may have lost that character of yours," he says.

"Nope," says Turbo, "Braxis is secure. He's inside my torso."

"Wouldn't it be safer inside Leader One's cockpit?" Ratchet asks.

"Braxis can't handle the G-forces,' says Turbo.

"I want to see this idiotic robot for myself," Braxis adds.

"He's really annoying," Turbo notes.

"We've accounted for everyone, then," says Ratchet, ending the transmission.

Perceptor hands Anya and A. J. hospital gowns, then purifies the Deathwater with his lens cannon.

_It's almost time for them to push the Devilspawn out. I can't imagine the kind of stress they're under_. Ratchet scowls. _Even worse,_ he continues silently, _I can't stand the fact that we're responsible for it_.

_**Scene:**_ 5

Optimus, Leader One, and Turbo join Skywarp, Starscream, Small Foot, Pumper, Road Ranger, and the Aerialbots outside the planet's orbit.

A massive ship appears before them, as if emerging from the stellar void.

"Not even Megatron would have been stupid enough to give an enemy like Nova a ship," says Starscream.

"Agreed," Optimus adds.

"Looks like Prime's ready to take his vengeance," Skywarp quips.

Starscream laughs, while Optimus tenses his fists; the other mechs stare at the two Decepticons, confused.

"Forget about it," says Skywarp. "Inside joke."

"Optimus doesn't seem to think it's funny," notes Small Foot.

"It's a long story," says Optimus. "If you grow up a bit," he adds, "I might just tell you."

Small Foot scowls at Optimus, then focuses her scowl onto Nova's ship.

"Good of you all to join me here," says Nova.

"This isn't a social call," says Leader One, blasters charged. "My demand still stands."

"Ah. As to your meaningless threats," says Nova, "allow me to address them: with a small show of power."

The ship glows briefly...

...and all of the Guardian shuttles vanish.

_**Scene:**_ 6

"They just disappeared!" Snoop and Spoons balk at the Guardian shuttles' abrupt departure.

"Curiouser and curiouser," Cy-Kill grins, stroking his chin.

"Where did they go?" asks Spoons, trembling.

"I'm tracking them now," says Snoop, her fingers flying over the terminal keys.

"It's more vital for us to remain cloaked and-most importantly-undetected," says Cy-Kill. "Nova isn't stupid enough to provoke Leader One by killing scores of Guardians," he continues, "no matter how convenient it would make matters for us."

"I'll maintain the cloak, then, Cy-Kill," says Snoop.

"Excellent." Cy-Kill nods. "Let us continue our observation of this fine bit of theater," he continues.

_**Scene:**_ 7

On Earth, three Guardians chroma-keyed in black read a text communique.

MR-DIGIT COMM: ORDERS TO OPERATIVES.

MR-40, MR-43, MRT-43: Per directive from MR-25: Locate Guardian Shuttle Carrier Group Alpha Kasei. Once Alpha Kasei is located, astrobeam to group flagship and assess situation. When situation confirmed stable, astrobeam from flagship directly to Cybertron. INTELDIR will rendezvous at Vector Sigma.

INTELDIR MR-07: END TRANSMISSION.

Operative MR-40 stretches. "And I thought we wouldn't see any action," he says quietly.

MRT-43 chuckles. "I can at least avoid matching wits with the Autobots' security chief for a while," she says.

"Aw," grins MR-43, "we thought you were getting sweet on him."

"I am his type, I suppose," says MRT-43 as she and the other two operatives exit the Guardian Intelligence room.

_**Scene:**_ 8

"Now do you understand how pointless it is to defy me?" asks Nova.

"The only thing I understand," says Turbo, "is that you must be destroyed."

Nova laughs. "Surely even you know that I am invincible," he says. "My creator built me to withstand all."

"Yeah," scoffs Skywarp, nodding towards Optimus, "that's why this clown calls himself Prime instead of you: you're so invincible that you lost your job."

"I was betrayed," says Nova, "and my rightful place was stripped from me."

"Then our job," says Small Foot, "is to make sure it stays that way."

"And make you _vincible_," adds Skywarp.

"Dude, you stole my line," Air Raid pouts.

"Leaving aside the fool Skywarp's non sequiturs," says Starscream, "we do notice that for all of your vaunted and storied might, you're hiding inside a spaceship."

"We did demand that you face us," continues Road Ranger. "All you've done so far is confirm your cowardice."

Nova chuckles.

"Since you see that we are not easily bent to your will," says Optimus, "then you will agree to our terms: leave this world in peace. If you wish to make a true difference," he continues, "if you truly seek to serve Cybertron as you say, then return there and let us bring you up-to-date."

_**Scene:**_ 9

Inside the ship, Nova observes Optimus.

_This successor is so earnest, so steadfast. In physical structure,_ Nova muses, _I certainly see his handiwork. And yet...yes,_ says Nova silently. _I see her in him_.

_**Scene:**_ 10

"I was mistaken...Optimus," says Nova.

"_Somehow,_" says Silverbolt over the LAN to his wingmates, "_I don't think he's going to take his marbles and go home._"

"_Of course not,_" Slingshot quips silently. "_Nova lost all of them a long time ago._"

"Quit stealing my jokes," says Air Raid aloud with a grin.

The five Guardians and Optimus glare at the snickering Aerialbots.

"There's a reason we use the LAN for color commentary," Skydive sighs.

"With all due respect, Optimus," says Silverbolt, scowling at the ship, "it's hard for anyone to take this power-mad lunatic seriously."

"We don't take Megatron seriously for the same reasons," adds Air Raid defensively. "We ain't going easy on Nova just 'cause he's got the Autobot Brand."

Optimus returns his focus to Nova. "If we can end this without further conflict," says Optimus to Nova, "then, in time, you can redeem yourself; history can forgive-if not forget-your past sins."

"You misunderstand me," says Nova. "I merely wished to say that I was wrong to call you a false successor."

"Then you acknowledge my authority as Prime?" asks Optimus.

"Don't count on it," scoffs Leader One.

"See, now he's doing it, too," says Air Raid, pointing at Leader One.

"Didn't your creator tell you that it's not polite to point?" says Turbo.

Optimus ignores the commentary. "Do you acknowledge me?" he asks Nova.

"No," says Nova. "However," he continues, "I do have a proposal that may satisfy your petty concerns."

_**Scene:**_ 11

"Do you have clearance to be here?" demands Staks, glowering at the three black-clad Gobots.

"Guardian Intelligence," says MR-43, flashing a badge.

"Where is this carrier group situated, Guardian Staks?" asks MR-40.

"The whole fleet is orbiting Gobotron," Staks reports. "All hands report status as otherwise normal."

"That makes things easier," says MRT-43 to MR-40. "Escort us to the astrobeam," she orders Staks, "and send us to Cybertron."

"May I ask why?" says Staks stiffly. "This is highly unusual."

"We're following direct orders from the Intelligence Director and the Governor-general," says MR-40. "That's all that you're required to know to carry out your orders."

"Yes, sir." Staks salutes, then escorts the trio of Guardians to the astrobeam chamber.

Once inside, Staks starts up the astrobeam.

MRT-43 places her hands on Staks' forearm. "You can let Spoons know you're safe now," she says with a gentle smile, "but keep any sensitive details to a minimum." MRT-43 steps onto the astrobeam platform with the other two operatives.

Staks astrobeams the trio off his shuttle. "I wish I hadn't flunked the Guardian Intelligence entrance exams," he says glumly.

_**Scene:**_ 12

"I have received your proposition, Nova," says Optimus. "It requires much thought."

"The answer ought to be 'no'," counters Leader One, "whatever it is."

"I can't say that," says Optimus. "Too many innocent lives are at stake."

"What does he want?" asks Turbo.

"Something that matters only to the Autobots," Optimus answers. "If I give it to him," he continues, "then he will leave this planet to its own devices."

"No!" spits Galahdri, using Skywarp's radio. "Don't give him anything!"

"I agree," says Sun-Bright over Starscream's radio. "Even if Nova honors his word and leaves us in peace," he continues, "he may still try to do to Earth what he did to us."

"_How did these two learn to use our radios?_" asks Skywarp over internal radio.

"_Both of them are smarter than you,_" scoffs Starscream over the same frequency, "_so it's not that surprising._"

"Nova will still fail to cow us," says Braxis, rolling his eyes, "as we'd destroy ourselves to give him a fond nuclear 'fuck off' signal."

"Optimus," says Leader One. "Will this object that Nova wants give him more power?"

Optimus nods.

"Then we'll kill you before we let that happen," Leader One continues.

"You have no say in this, son of Gobotron," says Nova. "What Optimus has is the Matrix of Leadership, which is rightfully mine," he continues.

"The what?" balks Air Raid.

"It is a device bestowed upon the Autobot leader," says Nova, "and it was stolen from me by an usurper."

"Wrong," counters Optimus. "You were never meant to have the Matrix. Your creator made a grievous error when he installed it in you."

"My creator..." says Nova in a dark, yet whimsical tone. "Tell me, Optimus," he asks, "who created you?"

"I don't see the relevance," says Optimus.

"My reason? I can't rightfully consider you my successor," says Nova as the ship unfolds, revealing its sole occupant, "when what you are...is my _heir_."

_**Scene:**_ 13

From within the cloaked Thruster One, the Renegades observe Nova's reveal.

"That decrepit modern art sculpture is Nova Prime?" scoffs Tux.

Cy-Kill nods. "Time hasn't been kind to the old fellow, I suppose," he says.

"But I learned from history archives back in school that he's invincible," says Cop-tur.

Crasher's optics light up. "That sounds...like a challenge!" she says with a wild grin.

"But even Megatron couldn't beat him," says Water Walk.

Crasher pats Water Walk's head. "I want you to keep up," she says, "because I'll only explain this once."

Water Walk and the other Renegades focus on Crasher.

Cy-Kill grins. _Crasher has a plan_, he muses silently.

"Alrighty then! First, some questions for the old blowhards here," says Crasher, smirking at Fitor.

"What would you have of this old blowhard?" asks Fitor, returning the smirk.

"You're in a good mood today. Great. Now tell me, Fitor: back during your Guardian Academy days," Crasher asks Fitor, "what did you learn about Nova Prime's strengths and weaknesses?"

"He was built to be unbeatable, stronger than Megatron in every capacity," says Fitor. "He has no known weaknesses."

"True. But let's consider that Nova Rustbucket was built by an Autobot-given his appearance, likely by Alpha Trion himself." Crasher sighs, then continues her lecture. "To a fellow like Alpha during the post-Overthrow days, the greatest threat imaginable would have been Megatron," she says, "who really _was_ the strongest-that is, the most durable and destructive-mech at the time."

Fitor nods.

"But times change. Gobot schoolgirls with axes to grind, like _me_," Crasher continues, "learn to take up delicate little hobbies as an outlet for their emotions."

"I do recall," says Cy-Kill, "that _demolition derbies_ were your specific hobby."

Crasher summons a gold energy flail, twirling it around. "Four-time champ," she says, pointing the flail at the image of Nova. "I can take this guy."

"How?" asks Spoons, worried.

"It helps if you understand the original purpose of swords, poleaxes, maces, and flails from an organic perspective," says Crasher with a grin. "And also, remember that Autobots were never originally _built_ for combat."

Spoons thinks a moment. "So...Nova's like a walnut?" she asks.

Crasher's optics widen. "Where did you get that analogy?"

"Um, it...just came to mind?" Spoons blushes, remembering a secret date with Staks.

Snoop points at Spoons. "I knew it! You did go out with him!" she says to Spoons. "My instincts never fail me."

"Go out with who?" asks Crasher.

Cy-Kill and Fitor slap their foreheads.

"Her yummy Guardian big rig, that's who," teases Snoop.

"Y-you're horrible!" stammers Spoons.

"Serves you right for holding out on us!" counters Snoop.

"At this juncture," asks Cy-Kill testily, "does Spoons' doomed love life really have any relevance?"

"You're right, Cy-Kill," says Crasher. "Before Snoopy cut in," she continues to Cy-Kill and the other Renegades, "I was about to say that Spoons is correct. Nova's exactly like a walnut: hard on the outside, but fragile on the inside."

"Ah. So energy attacks such as Megatron's fusion cannon would be worthless," says Fitor, "but a succession of concussive attacks would break him from the inside out."

Crasher nods, then grabs Spoons. "You've been a great help, Spoony," she says.

"Uh...thanks," says Spoons.

"But you'll have to reveal all the juicy details of your date with that Guardian to me," Crasher hisses to Spoons as both femmes leave the bridge.

Snoop follows Crasher and Spoons out of the bridge. "I'll find out too-one way or another."

Fitor grins at Cy-Kill. "Do we have a Plan B?"

_**Scene:**_ 14

"_Optimus,_" radios Silverbolt. "_Why does Nova look like him? I don't understand,_" he continues, "_and neither does the team. They're frantic._"

_How do I answer...when I don't know myself?_ Optimus scowls at the revealed Nova, who bears a striking resemblance to a legendary Autobot.

Leader One, meanwhile, pulls his fedora out of subspace, twirling it.

Turbo radios Leader One. "_Guardian Intelligence is in position,_" he reports. "_Should I go and coordinate operations?_"

"_Get it done,_" orders Leader One.

"_Roger._" Turbo taps a panel on his left shoulder.

An astrobeam appears; Turbo jumps in.

"Where's he going?" asks Air Raid.

"I've got a pretty good idea," says Slingshot, "and I ain't sticking around here to hear this Nova clown drone on-no matter _who_ he looks like." Slingshot jumps into the astrobeam.

"If Turbo's headed _there_," adds Silverbolt, "then we can get some solid answers." Silverbolt and the other Aerialbots follow Slingshot into the astrobeam before it fades.

"Hold on to your valuables, madam knight," says Skywarp, securing Galahdri inside his cockpit.

Starscream likewise secures Sun-Bright. "Indeed. I have to make sure my visual sensors don't deceive me."

Optimus tenses his fists, then glares at Nova, defiant. "It's not relevant who you look like-or _who_ created you. I know that you did not create me."

"Search within the Matrix, Optimus," says Nova. "You know, deep within, that I speak the truth."

"Yeah," chuckles Pumper ruefully. "Search your feelings, Optimus Skywalker."

"With all due respect, Nova," says Small Foot, "this was better when it was called _**The Empire Strikes Back**_**.**"

"Even if what you say is true," adds Road Ranger, "your sins are not Optimus' to bear."

"You're not getting the Matrix," declares Leader One, clenching his fedora, "and you won't enslave the people of this planet-or any other."

"How presumptuous," scoffs Nova.

_**Scene:**_ 15

"Skywarp's harassing ya again, Boss," says Rumble. "Want me to frag him up when he gets back to base?"

"Negative," says Soundwave. "Transmit signal."

"Screamer's gonna be on the horn, too," adds Frenzy.

"Acknowledged," states Soundwave as he receives the signal.

"You're full of scrap, you know that?" says Skywarp.

"Your opinion: irrelevant," counters Soundwave. "Report."

Skywarp laughs raucously. "Come on: I know you want a video feed," he says.

"Affirmative," says Soundwave as he links his monitor to Skywarp's visual sensors. "Progress: optimal."

Starscream appears in Skywarp's visual feed. "You knew damned well who was lurking in the anomaly the entire time!" he fumes.

Soundwave nods.

"Why leave _us_ out of the loop?" Starscream asks.

"Maximum output efficiency," says Soundwave.

"Let me go-I don't want to get close to _you_, you slagger!" Skywarp says to Starscream, shoving the other jetwarrior away. "As for you, Soundwave," he continues to the communicator, "how are you going to explain all of this scrap to Megatron?"

"Explanation to Megatron pending complete information analysis," answers Soundwave. "Currently determining information's relevance to the Cause."

"What's the status on that?" asks Starscream, leaning back into Skywarp's field of vision. "As your superior officer," he continues, "I'm entitled to know what Megatron knows."

"Status: inconclusive. Will update," continues Soundwave, "upon mission completion. End transmission." Soundwave cuts Skywarp off.

"If Skywarp zarks up this mission," says Frenzy, "his aft is slagged."

"Failure: not anticipated," says Soundwave.

"What do ya mean, Boss?" asks Rumble.

"Sources within the Renegades report means to terminate Nova Prime," says Soundwave.

"How?" ask both Rumble and Frenzy.

"Irrelevant. We shall observe," states Soundwave.

_**Scene:**_ 16

"Damn. We lost track of Turbo," spits Slingshot.

He and the other Aerialbots are on Cybertron, in the outskirts of Iacon.

Air Raid sinks to his knees. "I can't believe it. The old guy wouldn't build that maniac," he says.

"It's not impossible," says Skydive placidly.

"And even if he did," continues Air Raid, "so what? He definitely didn't build the big guy."

"True. Nova didn't build Optimus Prime," Skydive says.

"Then how can he give a backhanded claim of being Optimus' father?" demands Fireflight.

"Are you listening to me?" spits Skydive, losing his patience.

"Skydive's right," says Silverbolt. "Alpha may have built Optimus Prime," he continues, "but who built the mech who _became_ Optimus?"

"Nova was long gone by the time _that guy_ came online," scoffs Slingshot.

"May I interject?" asks a red Autobot mech with flame decals over his body.

"You seem to be one of ours," says Air Raid, looking over the mech, "but who are you? What's your designation?"

"Hot Rod," says the mech. "I'm from Ultra Magnus' outfit."

Slingshot folds his arms. "So?" he says. "What's that got to do with you horning in on our conversation?"

"I could lend some insight," says Hot Rod, "if you'd like to meet an old friend of mine."

"Answers are answers," says Silverbolt. "Besides," he continues with a grin, "as a junior officer, I've heard all kinds of reports about you. You're not quite what I've imagined."

"Really?" says Hot Rod.

"You don't seem particularly reckless," says Silverbolt. "Then again, with _three_ reckless idiots in my own unit to deal with, I wouldn't notice."

Hot Rod laughs. "Miss Bee's going to love you."

_**Scene:**_ 17

At Vector Sigma, MR-DIGIT operatives MR-40, MR-43, and MRT-43 note the approach of a black vehicle, who transforms into a Gobot mech. The three operatives salute him.

"Report," orders the fourth mech.

"We've been unable to isolate a digital resonance that matches Sigma's Key, Director," says MR-40.

"Unfortunate that Silverbolt destroyed the Key back in Earth year 1985," states the Director, Chief Operative INTELDIR MR-07, "but it could not be helped."

"If we can locate a first generation Sigma-class Cybertronian," says MR-43, "he or she can act as a duplicate Key."

"I shall not allow it," says Nanatsuro, entering Vector Sigma's chamber.

MR-07 glares at Nanatsuro. "Senator," he says, "this is not your concern."

"I won't let you do as you wish. There are only two Cybertronians who would volunteer their lives to act as Sigma's Key," Nanatsuro continues, "unless you intend to rescind that rather pointless treaty."

"While that would simplify matters, Senator," says MR-07, "all four of those targets are secure; unfortunately, time is of the essence."

"We must access Vector Sigma immediately," adds MR-40, "to determine a way to defeat Nova Prime."

"I said no. Kup and Bee are _nakama_," says Nanatsuro. "Aside from the one who _grieves_ me," he continues, locking his optics onto MR-07, "_they_ are the only true family I have left."

"Why are we on Cybertron?" demands Braxis, inside MR-07's cockpit. "What is Turbo's grandfather doing here?"

MR-07 scowls, irritated. "One moment. Lieutenant Senior Shichigorou foisted this stupid fellow on me," he states as he knocks out Braxis with a mild sedative.

"Senator," says MRT-43 to Nanatsuro, "unless you have anything pertinent to this mission to add, we demand that you return to Gobotron immediately."

"They are not sacrificial lambs for you to destroy," counters Nanatsuro.

"Force is unnecessary," says a small pastel-green Autobot gynoid, entering Vector Sigma with Kup, Hot Rod, and Aerialbots Skydive, Air Raid, and Fireflight, "and Mamoru no longer needs to fear for my life or Kup's."

"_B-neechan_," gasps Nanatsuro. "I knew you lived, but I never expected to actually see you again."

"Miss Bee's pretty resilient, Mr. Senator," Hot Rod grins.

"It wouldn't matter if I gave my life," says Kup, scowling with self-loathing. "It's the least I owe her."

"Are you referring to Artemis' secret," asks Nanatsuro, "the one so horrible that she had it purged from her own mind?"

Bee nods. "I can tell you now, if you wish. I was a witness."

"No," says Vector Sigma, with Alpha Trion's voice pattern. "This is Alpha Trion's burden."

"You're saying that Alpha actually did create Prime Nova?" says Fireflight.

"Yes." Alpha Trion's spirit emerges from Vector Sigma. "Nova was my greatest failure."

"What does this have to do with a mech we used to know?" asks Skydive. "Orion Pax?"

"Orion was the chipset of Nova...and the Liberator who rose to become Artemis Prime," says Alpha.

"What happened to Orion Pax?" asks MR-07, reviewing a datapad. "Where is he now?"

"That is impossible for me to explain," says Alpha.

"Nor is it relevant," adds Nanatsuro. "What these four Guardian officers need to know-to save your world and mine-is how to defeat your insane son."

MR-07 glares at Nanatsuro. "He is correct," says the operative to Alpha.

"Unfortunately," says Alpha, "I built him to be invulnerable, and to be Megatron's equal in mind and body. He cannot be destroyed."

"There's got to be a way..." says Hot Rod, staring in disbelief.

_**Scene:**_ 18

"...there has to be!" Slingshot punches a ruined wall as he and Silverbolt maneuver through the blasted remains of Stardust Memory.

Silverbolt watches Slingshot quietly.

"Damn it!" Slingshot continues. "Why would Alpha even build a sorry frag like Nova?"

Silverbolt drops to his haunches. "I don't really care," he says quietly.

Slingshot stops punching the wall and turns to face Silverbolt. "What do you mean by that, Bolt?"

"What I said. I don't give a fuck," says Silverbolt. "My concern right now is you."

"Me?" balks Slingshot. "I thought it wasn't 'all about me'!"

Silverbolt stands and locks Slingshot in a tight embrace. "I need you," he whispers into Slingshot's audio sensors. "Don't tear yourself apart."

Slingshot breaks out of the embrace. "You don't know a damn thing about me!" he spits.

"I don't need to know about you," says Silverbolt. "I _know_ you."

Slingshot snickers. "I always thought you were fragging weird, Silverbolt. Anyway," he continues, "what the hell does any of this have to do with finding out how to transform Nova into scrap metal?"

"Fine. Be that way," spits Silverbolt. "It's easier for us all to focus on solving that puzzle with you _alive_."

Slingshot sighs. "Please. Don't try to 'get' me, Bolt. It ain't worth the trouble. Just know," Slingshot continues, placing a hand on Silverbolt's shoulder, "that you're my wingmate and wingleader, and I'm with you until the end."

Silverbolt returns Slingshot's gesture, blue optics locked onto Slingshot's gold visor. "Our bond...is deeper than that," says Silverbolt as he touches Slingshot's lip components.

"I wish it weren't, sir," says Slingshot, turning his back to Silverbolt. "It...complicates things." Slingshot transforms and takes to the sky.

_I don't regret it,_ says Silverbolt to himself. _My mind is clear, and my soul is whole._

Silverbolt transforms and slowly takes off after Slingshot.

_**Scene:**_ 19

Pumper cracks his knuckles. "Has anyone else had it up to here with this aft port?" he asks. "I know I have."

"Just give the word, Leader One," says Small Foot. "We're ready."

Road Ranger nods in agreement with Small Foot; he and Small Foot ready their blades.

"Then let's go. Guardians," Leader One orders, "attack-!"

Leader One disappears via astrobeam.

Starscream notes Leader One's abrupt departure. "Was that one of yours?" he asks Small Foot.

"Yo, Screamer!" spits Skywarp, transforming to attack Nova. "Watch my six!"

Starscream shifts to jet mode. "Leader One's order was for his warriors, not us," Starscream says as he joins the fight.

"It's as good a time as any," says Skywarp, lobbing a bouncer bomb at Nova.

"I told you to put those damned things away!" balks Starscream, dodging the bouncer bomb explosion.

Nova brushes off several attacks, unscathed.

Pumper summons a massive Arctic Beam. "Die, you sorry bastard!" he demands, firing the Beam.

Small Foot follows up with a Buster Fist, while Road Ranger adds in his _Juu-no-Setsu_, or Gravity Cut.

Nova flinches from a few of Small Foot's punches, but is otherwise unfazed by the combined assault.

_I'll have to join in on this fight,_ Optimus says to himself.

_**Scene:**_ 20

Leader One looks around, noting a crowd of Renegades. "All right, Cy-Kill: you've got me. What's the meaning of this?" he demands.

Cy-Kill smirks at Leader One. "We've been monitoring this business of yours," he says. "Regrettably, laying low is rather dull."

"Believe it or not, _zakou_, I have important matters to deal with," spits Leader One.

"Let me kill him now, Cy-Kill," seethes Crasher. "He really thinks that rusty fossil's a real threat!"

"We need Leader One alive for now, my dear," says Cy-Kill, holding Crasher's shoulder.

"If this is about your proposal, Cy-Kill," says Leader One, "I already declined your offer of assistance."

"And I accepted your refusal, _old friend_," says Cy-Kill with a thin smile. "Fitor insisted that I compel you to reconsider." Gesturing to Fitor with a flourish, Cy-Kill leaves with the other Renegades.

Fitor and Leader One are alone in Thruster One's astrobeam chamber.

"Return me to the battle immediately," Leader One demands.

"I'll yield to your demand," says Fitor, "when you agree to accept our aid."

"I won't accept aid from a motley crew of terrorists, subversives, and _traitors_," spits Leader One.

"This business is greater than our stupid political conflict, Leader One," counters Fitor. "Surely your devotion to Gobotron is strong enough for you to lay aside your hatred of Cy-Kill," he continues.

"If I 'hate' Cy-Kill," says Leader One, "it's because he betrayed Gobotron."

"Tragic. How could you so thoroughly misunderstand the mech who was your friend from childhood?" wonders Fitor.

"I think that I only began to understand him from that day forward," says Leader One.

"Cy-Kill never betrayed Gobotron," says Fitor. "He merely betrayed the Guardians...and _you_," he adds with a terse smile.

Leader One stares at Fitor, confusion evident on the gray jetwarrior's face.

"It is not _in_ Cy-Kill to betray Gobotron. That is something I've learned during the time I've known him," Fitor continues.

Leader One turns his back to Fitor. "For what it's worth, Fitor: I don't consider you a traitor or a terrorist," he says.

"Then what am I?" asks Fitor.

Leader One looks behind himself to face Fitor. "You're a friend...who has made a terrible and fatal choice," he says.

"We will aid you," says Fitor, "whether you accept or refuse us. I urge you to accept."

"Do what you want," says Leader One. "Now send me back to my comrades."

Fitor activates the astrobeam, sending Leader One away.

_**Scene:**_ 21

"My null ray is worthless against him!" spits Starscream.

"Nova's impervious to energy-based attacks," says Pumper.

"I can hit him," adds Small Foot, "but I can't land a punch with any real impact."

"The fragger's teleporting," says Skywarp. "Like me, except that Nova's got a wider subspace radius."

"Space gives Nova an unfair advantage over us," says Optimus.

Superion appears via astrobeam and punches Nova. "I shall even the odds," says the white gestalt, "and terminate this worthless excuse for an Autobot."

Nova trembles, but is able to withstand the punch. "You are a surprise. Still," continues Nova, "you aren't enough to defeat me."

Nova breaks Superion apart, then sends the prone Aerialbots and the other mechs in orbit down to the planet.

END SPECIAL EIGHT


	9. Champion

TRANSFORMERS: CYBERTRON SAGA

_**CURSE OF THE DEVILSPAWN! Special #9**_: CHAMPION.

_byline_: Anubis C. Soundwave

_**Scene:**_ 1

On Earth, outside Autobot Headquarters; Peter Parker, Angelica Jones, and Bobby Drake board a star shuttle. The shuttle lifts off.

Red Alert sighs. "They're gone," he says. "Now," he continues, turning to face several Autobots. "Search Headquarters thoroughly for any leftover cameras."

"Come on, Red!" spits Inferno. "Peter Parker ain't Soundwave. He'd have to be Spider-Man to have cameras all over the Ark."

"Then for security purposes," says Red Alert, "we will assume that he _is_ Spider-Man and remove every audio and visual recording device from the Ark. Understood?"

"You are an aft port!" says Inferno, livid. He storms into the base.

Other disgruntled Autobots follow Inferno inside.

Ironhide winces. "Do you really think that Parker kid is Spider-Man?" he asks.

"I'm not one to rule out a possibility due to simple improbability," says Red Alert as he enters the Ark.

Ironhide shakes his head. _I should have just gone with Prime,_ he says to himself.

_**Scene:**_ 2

Optimus crashes down to the planet's surface, near the Host Village; followed by the Aerialbots, Pumper, Small Foot, and Road Ranger.

The three Guardians struggle to their feet. Road Ranger approaches Optimus, beckoning to Ratchet to scan his vital signs; while Small Foot and Pumper head toward the Deathwater pool, meeting A. J., Anya, and Perceptor.

"They're coming," spits A. J., in pain. "This is the worst pregnancy ever."

"It's the first one for both of us," says Anya, managing a pained grimace of a smile.

Perceptor finishes purifying the Deathwater. "Please lower them into the pool," he says to Pumper and Small Foot.

"Trailbreaker," says Pumper, "we need you on forcefield-*"

"He's in Nzunda, remember?" says Small Foot.

"Where's Leader One?" A. J. asks.

"He was astrobeamed away," says Pumper. "Likely Renegade interference."

"Even for Cy-Kill, this doesn't make any sense," says Anya.

"We just don't want a repeat of this miserable process when the Devilspawn come out," says Small Foot.

Back with Optimus, Ratchet barks orders at Road Ranger; both mechs are grim.

Raleigh approaches Optimus. "What happened?" he asks.

"Nova hurt Optimus," explains Road Ranger gravely as Ratchet opens Optimus' chest panel. "He took the brunt of the attack."

"Optimus was the main target," spits Ratchet, studying a module embedded within Optimus' chest, "and probably Nova's target all along."

"What do you mean?" asks Road Ranger while Dewey joins Raleigh.

"This planet's sapient life had emerged ahead of humanity, when its natural progress ground to a halt-thanks to Nova, of course," says Ratchet. "This happened around four million Earth years ago."

"So?" says Dewey.

"It means," says Ratchet to Dewey, "that the people here were about to learn how to farm four million years ago; humans didn't start that process until about six thousand years ago."

"Which would indicate," says Road Ranger to Ratchet, "that Nova was in Earth's solar system, but had detected both the Ark and the Nemesis Mark One."

"And if we and the Decepticons hadn't been rendered inert," continues Ratchet, "we would likely have found Nova then and there."

"What does Nova want?" asks Dewey.

Ratchet points to the module. "This doohickey in Optimus' chest is very important to Nova-to all Autobots."

"Then why did Nova hurt the people here?" asks Raleigh.

"They made great hostages for Nova, if the Autobots ever did wake up," says Road Ranger.

"Nova planned to make Optimus give up the gadget in his chest," says Dewey, "because Optimus would do that to save people's lives."

"If we give that thing to Nova," asks Raleigh, "then Nova will go away, right?"

"We aren't giving Nova 'this thing'; it belongs to Optimus right now," says Ratchet.

"Nova's a bully," adds Road Ranger. "Do bullies _ever_ go away?"

"Not unless you stand up to them," says Dewey.

"That's right. We're standing up to Nova," says Road Ranger.

Sparks erupt from Optimus' chest.

Road Ranger shields the Newcastle boys. "Return to the Cabin immediately," he orders the boys.

"How can we help Optimus?" asks Dewey, worried.

Road Ranger winces at Optimus' injuries, then faces Dewey and Raleigh. "Pray," he says, his expression grave.

Dewey and Raleigh nod, then leave for the Cabin.

"No, you poor frag-off," grins Ratchet crudely, tinkering with Optimus' systems, "you ain't dying on me today. Ironhide will have my head."

_**Scene:**_ 3

Skywarp and Starscream crash outside Nzunda.

"Hey, slagger," Skywarp grins, "can you transform?"

"No, but neither can you," says Starscream. "I'll have to transform you manually to get your still-functioning passenger out of your cockpit."

"Your fleshbag still breathing, too?" asks Skywarp.

"I'm...not a bag of flesh," spits Sun-Bright.

"Mine's _conscious_," Starscream preens.

"We actually need Thunder after all," says Skywarp as Starscream shifts him to jet mode.

"It's a good thing the Elysynese were so cooperative," says Starscream.

"Ah, the Guardians and Autobots will have to get over it," says Skywarp as he removes the safety harness from Galahdri. Starscream gently lifts out the Elysynese woman as she regains consciousness, then realigns Skywarp's transformation cog.

Skywarp reverts to root mode. "Now it's your turn, Screamer," he says.

"Let me realign my cog first," says Starscream. "I'm the only one with the expertise to fix us."

"Funny," quips Skywarp, "I helped you fix Skyfrag before."

"He was only frozen before," scoffs Starscream. "Even an idiot like you could fix that."

"Who is 'Skyfrag'?" asks Galahdri.

"A worthless traitor," spits Skywarp.

Starscream scowls. "A former friend of mine."

"That's sad," says Sun-Bright. "You have very few friends."

"At the end of the day," says Starscream, "you have to stand alone to accomplish anything."

Skywarp turns to Galahdri. "Madam knight," he says, "is that big ring I asked you to build in your center plaza finished?"

"Most likely," says Galahdri.

"Good," says Skywarp as he opens his comm link.

_**Scene:**_ 4

Nova descends to the planet's surface, only to dodge several missiles from Swoop.

"You no hurt Optimus Prime!" roars Grimlock, attacking Nova relentlessly in midair. "Me Grimlock kick your butt!"

"You fry, Nova," adds Slag in his alt mode, firing his flamethrower.

"End this!" Nova orders. "I have only come to take back what is mine."

"You no am Autobot leader," says Sludge as he kicks Nova into the ground. "Dinobots: smash Nova to scrap metal!"

"Slag am smash Nova anyway-no am need Sludge say-so!" quips Slag, charging at Nova with his horns.

Snarl studies Nova as he and the other Dinobots continue the assault. _Him move too fast to land solid hit,_ he muses.

"Him Nova am pop in and out like Skywarp," says Swoop. "Hard to land clean hit."

"Nova am move good on ground," mutters Sludge. "Am Autobot."

"_Good thing him Nova am stupid enemy like Megatron,_" says Grimlock over internal radio, overhearing Sludge. "_Him lose major advantage._"

"_Explain to Sludge,_" says Sludge to Grimlock via radio as he swings his broadsword at Nova.

"_No flight capacitor. Subject to gravity. Not matter, though,_" continues Grimlock, "_Dinobots not able to hit Nova hard enough to break him._"

"_Him want device in Optimus' chest,_" says Sludge. "_That am keep Nova on ground._" Sludge notes the molten ground, where Slag narrowly missed Nova.

Slag spits as Nova kicks him over.

"_How hot am you Slag burn flamethrower?_" Sludge asks Slag over the radio.

"_Hot enough to melt anything else,_" says Slag silently as he reverts to root mode and brandishes his broadsword, "_but Nova no am melt!_" He attacks Nova.

"_Must keep Nova on ground,_" says Sludge to the other Dinobots by radio. "_Important to keep Nova on ground._"

_**Scene:**_ 5

Optimus stirs, and struggles to sit up.

Ratchet smiles at Optimus. "Got you good as new, Prime," says the medic. "The Dinobots and our air jockeys are wrangling with Nova now."

"Then I'll have to beat some sense into him," says Optimus as he stands.

"Reasoning with him turned out to be pointless," says Road Ranger.

"I need the two of you to keep an eye on Ms. Foster and Dr. Turgenova," says Optimus. He heads toward the fight between Nova and the ten Autobots.

Slingshot fires the last of his neutron packets. "Frag it! I'm out of slugs!" he spits.

"My rifle's having no effect on him at all," adds Silverbolt.

"I may as well be hitting this slagger with ants," says Air Raid, "'cause I ain't doing any damage with the torque gun!"

"Nova's dodging and deflecting a lot of our kinetic attacks," says Skydive, firing his nega-gun to no avail, "and our energy weapons don't work on him at all."

"I think the consensus is that he can teleport spam," says Fireflight, managing to graze Nova's cheek with a punch. "That's my observation as well."

"So he's like Skywarp-except that Nova actually knows what the fuck he's doing," says Silverbolt.

"I just want to take back the Matrix, young Arwing," says Nova. "This doesn't concern you or the strange children."

"Take this!" Optimus delivers a right cross straight to Nova's face, sending the rogue Autobot reeling backwards.

The Dinobots stare in shock.

"No am know him Optimus could hit that hard," grins Slag, in awe.

"Him am stronger than me Grimlock thought," adds Grimlock.

"Sorry to cut in, boys," says Optimus. "I think this fight is mine."

"Feel free," says Silverbolt.

Nova charges at Optimus.

"Uh-oh!" says Air Raid. "Nova went and messed with the Champ! He's in trouble now!"

"Nonsense," says Nova as he delivers a flurry of punches which Optimus blocks. "I'd expect...no less of him!" He strikes Optimus with a double-fisted blow, knocking Optimus to the ground.

"Tag Slag in whenever you Optimus am ready!" says Slag. "Me am always ready to fight."

Optimus stands. "I can take this clown," he scoffs. "He's over the scrap heap. Obsolete!" Optimus punches Nova in the midsection.

"Not bad, my boy," says Nova as he kicks Optimus. "But the Matrix isn't yours yet. It is mine!" Nova fires his rifles at Optimus.

"The hell with this 'one-on-one' scrap!" says Slingshot, turning to Silverbolt. "Let's jump his aft."

"Agreed. Pile on!" Silverbolt orders the Aerialbots and Dinobots.

The ten Autobots mob Nova at once as Optimus rises to his feet to assess damage.

Nova emerges from the fray unscathed and attacks Optimus.

Optimus winces, watching as the Aerialbots and Dinobots inadvertently attack each other. _This would be comical if the stakes weren't so high,_ he says to himself as he weathers Nova's attacks.

_**Scene:**_ 6

Nova subdues Optimus, sneering as he stands over the prone Autobot. "It simply wasn't your time," he says, preparing to fire his rifle at Optimus.

Optimus struggles to face Nova with a defiant glare.

"It's such a waste to kill you," Nova adds, "but the Matrix is mine by right."

"'Here we come to save the day!'" crows Skywarp as he fires a bouncer bomb at the two Primes.

The bomb merely knocks Nova away, but Optimus is injured further.

"You jack-aft!" spits Slingshot. "You hit Optimus more than you hit Nova!"

"What makes you think I wasn't gunning for _both_, slag-off?" says Skywarp, reverting to root mode.

"Two Primes with one bomb, after all," adds Starscream. "If we weren't dealing with Skywarp," he continues, "I'd say the plan came together brilliantly."

"Why am there _three_ of you?" asks Swoop.

"Congratulations," sneers the third Seeker, Thundercracker. "One of the Dinobots learned to count."

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" spits Small Foot.

"I know, right?" says Thundercracker. "I was surprised that Skywarp finally came to his senses, too."

Skywarp hits Thundercracker on the back of the head. "See? This is why I can't take you places!"

"Enough!" spits Starscream. "Field Leader," he continues to Skywarp, regaining composure, "may I recommend that the three of us restrict our attacks to our actual opponent-no matter how much Optimus Prime needs to die?"

"Sure," says Skywarp, shrugging. "But it's up to Prime to keep his own aft alive. We ain't in the business of saving our enemies lives," he says to the Aerialbots.

The three Seekers attack Nova.

Small Foot slaps her forehead.

"Still in love with that goon?" grins Pumper.

"Unfortunately, yes," says Small Foot with an exasperated smile. "I won't let him off for plaguing us with Thundercracker, though."

"Good girl," says Pumper, pecking Small Foot on the cheek.

_**Scene:**_ 7

"_Thunder! Deafen the old fragger!_" spits Skywarp over internal radio. "_Short out his audios!_"

"_Roger!_" says Thundercracker. "Die, worthless Autobot!" he says to Nova as he fires his drone rockets.

"I cannot die-!" Nova suddenly clutches his head, in pain from Thundercracker's sonic booms.

"_To be fair,_" notes Small Foot via radio, "_no one can stand to listen to Thundercracker for any length of time._"

"_Damn it! Everybody keeps latching onto the best material,_" says Air Raid, pouting.

Skywarp drops a few bouncer bombs.

"_Wide berth, everyone! Wide berth! Skywarp's attacking!_" Thundercracker radios.

"_Ah, shut up!_" spits Skywarp. "_Otherwise, you're next._"

"_Spare us!_" grins Skydive as he takes cover. "_We have Fireflight as a wingmate-we know how to protect ourselves!_"

"_I'm not as bad as he is!_" counters Fireflight.

"_You're worse!_" quips Starscream. "_Skywarp can fly!_"

"_I'm this close to frying someone with a firefog missile,_" says Fireflight, annoyed.

A blast from the bouncer bombs successfully cracks a bit of Nova's armor plating.

"Now, Screamer!" Skywarp orders. "Frag his systems!"

"Gladly!" Starscream deploys his cluster bombs to further disorient and injure Nova, then fires his null ray.

Nova is frozen, unable to move.

Starscream reverts to root mode and lands, then takes out his sword. "As you know, we only have two minutes to dismantle this ancient fool."

Skywarp transforms and joins Starscream on the ground, followed by Thundercracker.

"Let's get to work then," Thundercracker grins maliciously.

"Righty-o!" adds Skywarp as he dons a pair of spiked red knuckles and punches Nova in the face.

Nova reels from the three Seekers' brutal assault, unable to dodge.

"And Nova falls!" Air Raid crows.

"A true...Autobot...would not...cheer...for my demise..." says Nova between blows.

"You may be right," says Skydive, "but we won't lose any rest cycles."

"Come on, ya mooks!" says Slingshot. "You ain't hitting Nova hard enough-he's still talking!"

"Hey, we're taking out your trash for you-again," scoffs Skywarp. "You ought to be thanking us!"

Small Foot giggles.

Pumper pokes Small Foot's arm. "Don't encourage him," he says.

"It just reminds me of...you know," Small Foot says as her smile becomes sad and wistful.

"I didn't like it when you encouraged _his_ antics either," says Pumper.

"And now you die!" says Starscream as he thrusts his sword towards Nova's chest.

Nova, however, catches the blade mid-strike. "I told you: I am invincible!" Nova shoots up to his feet, yanks off Starscream's sword arm, and starts to beat the Seeker mercilessly.

"Wait!" cries Starscream. "Surely you would show mercy to a fellow Cybertron-*"

Skywarp teleports Starscream out of harm's way, then drops him in front of the Aerialbots. "Get this self-serving frag-off to the medic before I kill him," he says.

"At least get my arm back!" says Starscream as Pumper and Skydive carry him away.

"You'd think Starscream would quit pressing his luck," says Silverbolt, bemused.

"And you didn't want me along," scoffs Thundercracker.

"You're even worse than he-*" Skywarp is interrupted by a pair of rifle blasts from Nova; the black Seeker collapses in a heap.

Thundercracker stares in shock. "Wingmate! Buddy!" he shouts.

Small Foot attacks Nova. "You'll pay for that on top of everything else!" she cries as she pounds Nova relentlessly.

"You're fast, wench," says Nova, gripping both of Small Foot's fists, "but not strong enough," he adds as he breaks her fingers, then kicks her.

Small Foot lands in a heap next to Skywarp.

"Aerialbots! Take him down!" orders Silverbolt, unlocking a switchblade. "No holds barred!"

Air Raid pinions Nova. "Fireflight! Thundercracker!" he says. "Drop incendiary ordnance!"

"I'll hit you!" says Fireflight, worried.

"Do it now!" says Air Raid. "I'm tough enough to take the hit!"

Thundercracker fires his incendiary gun, and Fireflight reluctantly follows suit with his firefog missiles.

Nova, however, breaks out of the pinion hold and pinions Air Raid, forcing the Autobot jetwarrior to bear the brunt of the attack.

"You bastard!" Slingshot clubs Nova with his neutron rifle, then proceeds to beat Nova viciously.

Nova weathers Slingshot's assault. _He's determined, unsurprising for his make and model,_ Nova muses silently amid the barrage of physical attacks. _But Class Fives have their weakness,_ continues Nova. _Their devotion to their wingmates is their strength-and their undoing!_

Nova grabs Silverbolt while the latter tries to stab him from behind; he forces Silverbolt to stab Slingshot, then shoots Silverbolt in the back.

Silverbolt trembles a moment, then struggles to his feet. "You sorry, worthless, miserable fuck," he seethes, spitting fuel. "I will see you die."

"I cannot be killed, Arwing," sneers Nova as he knocks Silverbolt back to the ground, "especially not by the likes of you."

Silverbolt struggles to stand, glares at Nova, then goes offline.

_**Scene:**_ 8

Pumper and Skydive return to the battle with Ratchet and Road Ranger.

They find Fireflight and Thundercracker fighting for their lives against Nova.

Pumper rushes to Small Foot's prone body, nudging her away from Skywarp. "Don't attack Nova without a plan!" he orders an irate Road Ranger.

"My sister was harmed," says Road Ranger in quiet fury. "I will not tolerate his insolent existence."

Skydive studies Nova. "We need to find out how he's recovering from his injur-*"

Nova fires a shot through Skydive's chest.

"Ranger!" says Ratchet. "Patch Skydive's laser core before it blows!"

"What about that bastard?" says Road Ranger.

"I'm a medic," Ratchet grins crudely. "I fix things."

"I tire of these distractions," says Nova, teleporting away.

"Damn it!" spits Ratchet. "I think we could kill Nova if he'd just hold still!"

"It doesn't help that he keeps self-healing," says Fireflight.

"What!" say Ratchet, Thundercracker, and Pumper in unison.

"When I punched him once," says Fireflight, "I scratched his faceplate, but it healed almost immediately."

"How does that happen?" demands Thundercracker.

"Nanites," says Ratchet, calm.

"Oh, come on!" spits Pumper. "Microscopic repair robots?"

"But wouldn't Starscream's null ray fry them?" asks Fireflight. "We all have nanites in our self-repair systems."

"Not at the molecular level," says Ratchet. "Nova has molecular nanites."

"Which means Nova can heal faster than that fleshbag Logan," says Thundercracker.

"The Devilspawn heal almost the same way," Ratchet continues. "Those worms were already technoorganic."

"No wonder Skywarp took a shot from Megatron," Thundercracker shudders. "Having those things impregnate us is a fate worse than death."

"Right now," says Ratchet, "we need to repair everyone."

Thundercracker picks up Starscream's arm. "I'll take care of this," he says. "Don't let Skywarp die, Autobot." The blue jetwarrior takes off with the arm.

_**Scene:**_ 9

Inside Alpha Trion's old laboratory in Iacon, MR-07 awakens Braxis.

"You know how screwy he is, Director," says MR-43.

"Unfortunately," says MR-07, "the fool is smart enough to stumble onto something that Alpha may have overlooked."

Braxis rubs his eyes, then stares in shock at the four all-black Gobots. "Who the hell are you?" he demands.

"Guardian Intelligence," states MR-07.

"Ah," Braxis sighs, relieved. "Now there's a moronic oxymoron."

"Understand this, doctor," says MR-07. "I will not be trifled with. You will die if you cross me."

"With all due respect, scary fellow," says Braxis blandly, "if I wanted to hear death threats from Guardians, I could have remained on the planet they haled me off to."

"The only reason you live, doctor," says MR-07, "is to assist us with any obscure clues to Nova Prime's weaknesses. Now," he continues, "earn your keep and find them."

"As you wish," says Braxis. "You're not nearly as obnoxious as Turbo," he adds as he notes a Transformer-sized datapad on the ground.

MRT-43 pats MR-07's arm. "Just give him that one, sir."

MR-07 tenses his fist.

_**Scene:**_ 10

Thundercracker taunts Starscream with the red-and-silver Seeker's own arm.

"Give me my arm back!" Starscream demands.

"You aren't in charge," sneers Thundercracker, hitting Starscream with the arm.

"Thundercracker, what are you doing!" shrieks Starscream.

"Skywarp is likely dying from Autobot incompetence because of you!" continues Thundercracker, hitting Starscream again.

"Look! I panicked, okay?" says Starscream. "I like to be alive," he continues, trembling, "and that maniac ripped off my arm-which you're flogging me with!"

"And rightly, so, you retro-fitted cable-sucking little frag!" says Thundercracker. "What do you know of loyalty! Of our history, you worthless Diasporan!" Thundercracker hits Starscream again.

Starscream jerks to his feet, snatches back his arm, and hits Thundercracker with it repeatedly. "Fool!" he spits. "You flunked Cybertronian history back at the Academy. Your illustrious ancestor was just as much of a 'Diasporan' as the rest of ours, you arrogant git!"

Thundercracker scowls.

"Besides," Starscream continues, reattaching his arm, "if Skywarp dies at the hands of an outdated relic like Nova Prime, he was never fit to be one of us. Doesn't it stand to reason, then, that Skywarp's probably fine?"

"Do you even have a soul?" asks Thundercracker.

"Of course I do," says Starscream. "I'm determined to keep it inside my body. Now let's go!" Starscream transforms and flies back out of the Host Village.

"I'm not standing around these weak organics," spits Thundercracker, taking off after Starscream.

Raleigh throws a rock after Thundercracker.

Anita shakes her head. "Pray for Thundercracker, son."

_**Scene:**_ 11

Ratchet locates and fights Nova, studying him carefully.

"You're an intriguing hybrid," says Nova.

"I get that a lot," Ratchet responds. "My dad wanted me to be a girl," he but my mom and sister overruled him," he continues.

"An AT-Onebox and Caduceus MT," says Nova.

"Don't see many Atwuns these days," quips Ratchet, "and Caddies are pretty much gone except for us 'hybrids', Nova. You don't hold that against me, I hope," Ratchet continues.

"You're just in the way, medic," says Nova. "I only want what is mine by right."

"You won't get the Matrix, Nova. You can't handle the power or the duty," says Ratchet.

"I was created to be Prime!" Nova snarls as he throttles Ratchet. "And when I performed my function, my creator rejected me."

"Oh, shut up! You're causing all of this pain and destruction," continues Ratchet, "because your maker saw your acts of genocide for what they were? You're pathetic."

"I saw-and I will forever see-the organics as a threat to our well-being," says Nova, punching Ratchet repeatedly. "Only when every last organic is eradicated can we live in peace."

"Funny, Nova: we're in the middle of a war that's lasted for nine M-cycles, and not a single organic was involved," says Ratchet. "So you may be wrong about organics being the source of our problems."

"No matter!" Nova says as he kicks Ratchet down a ravine. "The Matrix is mine," continues Nova, "and I will reclaim it from Optimus."

"No. You won't," says a cloaked gray mech wearing a fedora.

"And who are you to defy me?" asks Nova.

"My parents never named me," says the mech as he removes the cloak and fedora, "but I got my designation back at Guardian Academy."

"Ah. It's you," says Nova contemptuously.

"That's right. I am your opponent," says the gray jetwarrior, Leader One. "_Codename wa Leader One._"

_**Scene:**_ 12

"The blinking light from that large microscope on the counter is annoying me," says Braxis.

"Indeed," says MR-07. "You can come out now, good fellow."

The microscope's LED light switches off.

"Are you in hiding from the Autobots or the Decepticons?" asks MR-40, noting the Decepticon sigil.

The microscope does not answer.

"We're Gobots, pal-we're not a threat to you," says MR-43.

"Are you an associate of Alpha Trion's by any chance?" asks Braxis. "You don't have to speak; just blink once for 'yes' and twice for 'no'."

The microscope transforms. "I'm going to die," he says, trembling. "He will find and kill me."

"Who will?" asks MRT-43.

"I cannot even speak his name," hisses the mech. "That would be suicide!"

MR-07 stares impassively at the mech. _Judging from his age and build,_ he muses,_ he could be Perceptor's elder relative._

"Is it Soundwave?" asks MR-40.

The mech trembles, looking around the ruined lab.

"We'll take that as a 'yes'," says MR-07. "I have a proposal for you. What is your name?"

"...Scalpel," says the mech.

"As a Guardian of rank, Scalpel, I can recommend to the Governor-general that you be granted political asylum on Gobotron," says MR-07. "You only need to renounce all active ties to the Decepticons, and declare neutrality."

"That's the problem. I've already defected from the Decepticons because of Alpha," says Scalpel, turning to Braxis.

"I gathered that an astute mind like Alpha Trion's wouldn't trust having you inside his lab otherwise," says Braxis.

"They will not acknowledge my neutrality," continues Scalpel. "If I go to Gobotron as an asylum seeker, the Decepticons will say that you're harboring a defector and subversive fugitive-and use that as _casus belli_."

"The Decepticons will rescind the non-aggression treaty with Gobotron," says Braxis, "and plunge Gobotron into a war it's likely ill-equipped to fight."

"We're equipped to deal with the Decepticons if it comes to blows," says MR-07.

"Oh, I'm sure that you'd be happy to rip that treaty to shreds," says Braxis sardonically. "You are a Guardian, after all, and I know the Guardians hate the non-aggression treaty."

"It is a necessary evil to forestall a war the people don't support," says MR-07, "and the Guardians are the servants of the people. We must defer to their will."

"But if I accept your offer of asylum, agreeing to your generous terms," says Scalpel, "the Decepticons will attack Gobotron. The people of Gobotron would have no choice but to grant you _carte blanche_ to throw in your lot with the Autobots."

"I see you are aware of Gobot politics," says MR-07.

"Alpha and I would debate it constantly," says Scalpel. "I have no wish to endanger civilians," he continues, "as I have seen my share of wars as a Diasporan."

"When did you repatriate yourself to Cybertron?" asks MR-07.

"I arrived here during the time of the Cybertron Provisional Government," says Scalpel, "along with a friendly Class One Arwing-he wasn't too bright."

"I didn't think Skywarp was that old," Braxis quips.

"He's not," says MR-07. "Skywarp is 10.6 M-cycles of age."

"Yes; I remember the fellow's name now: Skywing. We eventually got into a row about Nova Prime's plans for expansion," says Scalpel. "He left to join Nova's army, and I had seen no sign of him until I met his daughter."

"Daughter?" wonders MR-40.

Scalpel nods. "She reported that Nova had killed Skywing because Skywing was protecting his bondmate Typhonus-the femme's mother. It's a long story, but I remember it well because this femme was having an argument with Skywarp."

"Why?" asks Braxis.

"She was upset because Skywarp became a femme's bondmate-Knuckles, I think. To the femme-who was Skywarp's creator, now that I recall," continues Scalpel, "bondmating will lead to death and sorrow, and she didn't want that for him."

"Skywarp's mother turned out to be rather prophetic, then," says MR-07. "Knuckles died in captivity, at the hands of Optimus Prime, no less. A pretty gruesome end for her."

"Did Optimus gun her down?" asks Braxis.

"According to reports, Optimus ripped her in half," says MRT-43. "She was the same size as Rumble and Frenzy."

"Those two-and Soundwave-are her younger brothers, by the way," says MR-07.

"That's...terrible. I wonder if Alpha ever learned of Optimus doing such a horrid thing," says Scalpel.

"I think that Alpha Trion suspected that Optimus was capable of it," says MR-07.

"So Alpha is dead," says Scalpel.

"More or less. He is one with Vector Sigma," says MR-07.

"He was so saddened and depressed after the Vilnacron Massacre," muses Scalpel aloud, "and until a few cycles ago, he didn't even leave this lab. I remember him saying that his daughter was in peril. Probably due to something experimental."

"So Alpha had two kids?" asks MR-43.

"Yes," says Scalpel. "Nova was his eldest-although that was kept a secret for obvious reasons. The other was a femme named Ariel; I think she's fighting with the Autobots, but I haven't seen her."

MRT-43 hides a smile behind her hand. "I don't think you'd recognize her if you did see her."

"Since you know of Nova," says MR-07, "perhaps you can tell us something about his construction."

"I may have inadvertently helped Alpha to create that monster," says Scalpel.

"What makes you say that?" asks Braxis.

"I'd made an offhand comment about molecular nanites when I was talking to him," says Scalpel, "and a few lunar phases later, he had me fire my lens cannon at some armor plating. At the time, I thought what Alpha was doing was amazing-even revolutionary."

The others are silent, studying Scalpel's words carefully.

"I had charged my lens cannon at maximum power-almost at the same level as Megatron's fusion cannon. We're both MC Battalion Destrons after all, though I was from a later rollout than his," Scalpel explains. "Anyway, Alpha had me fire at armor plating, circuit boards, anything that would normally sustain irreparable damage; the plating and circuitry mended itself."

"Alpha Trion took the molecular nanites idea and ran wild with it," says Braxis, "injecting every molecule in Nova's body with them."

"Can these molecular nanites be transmitted through a hardware interface?" asks MR-07.

"It would include data packet molecules," says Scalpel, "so, yes."

_Then Nova is mistaken,_ says MR-07 to himself. _Optimus isn't nearly as durable as Nova._

"Optimus does remind me a bit of Nova-without the megalomania, of course," Scalpel continues.

"Is there a way to disable the molecular nanites?" asks MR-07.

"You can overwhelm the molecular nanites with excessive, sustained concussive damage," says Scalpel, "and they're vulnerable to nullification rays and powerful electrical jolts-like any other nanites."

"I'm reporting all of this to my top intelligence operative," says MR-07. "He may be able to come up with a plan."

_**Scene:**_ 13

"Yes; as you know, I have someone in my employ who can do both at once," smiles Cy-Kill, "and she's eager to get cracking."

"Who is that guy?" asks Crasher, noting the Gobot in shadow on Cy-Kill's monitor.

"A spook from Guardian Intelligence," says Cy-Kill. "We did offer our assistance to the Guardians, if you recall," he continues, "and they have graciously accepted."

"Ooh, good!" grins Crasher.

Cy-Kill disconnects a data drive and hands it to Crasher. "You and Snoop are to meet with Leader One, who is fighting Nova as we speak," he says, "and hand him this valuable intelligence."

Crasher subspaces the data drive.

"Your considerable combined electrochemistry might just do the trick against Nova," continues Cy-Kill with a wink.

"Don't mock me, Cy-Kill; I can take Nova Rustbucket on by myself," says Crasher, turning to leave.

"Mm-hm," smiles Snoop as she exits Cy-Kill's ready room.

Crasher halts at the doorway. "And I am so _over_ him, for the record!" she spits, glaring at Cy-Kill. She leaves the ready room in an indignant huff.

"Mom is totally carrying a torch for that loser," says Crossword, scowling.

"Can we go with Mama, Cy-Kill?" says Pocket.

"Yeah! We wanna see our ma kick some aft!" adds Zigzag.

"I have no objections," says Cy-Kill. "Take your main bodies with you, gentlemen," he continues.

"Thank you, Cy-Kill-_sama_," says Tic-Tac. "We will not fail you."

"Of course not," says Crossword, rolling his optics. "Come on, guys, let's go." Crossword leaves the ready room with the rest of the Puzzler Six.

"I give the orders around here!" says Tic-Tac imperiously as he follows his brothers out.

Cy-Kill smiles briefly at Tic-Tac's antics, then returns his focus to his monitor. "While I understand the urgency of our current crisis," he says quietly, "in future, Director, I recommend that you don't contact me directly. It will put my neutralization operation in jeopardy."

"Fair enough. I just wanted to keep your skills sharp," says the shadowed Gobot, MR-07, with a smirk.

"I will end this transmission." Cy-Kill ends the conversation, turns off the console, then throws it in the disintegrator chute. "It would otherwise complicate matters."

Cy-Kill exits the ready room.

Laserbeak, in an access tunnel above the ready room, flies through the tunnel to an unknown destination.

_**Scene:**_ 14

"Now, fall!" says Leader One as he slams Nova with a double-fisted haymaker.

Nova collapses to the ground. "I will not be defeated...by a desperate, half-organic weakling," he says as he struggles to his feet.

"I have no wish to understand you," says Leader One, charging his blasters. "Now, die!"

Nova teleports away, but Leader One beats Nova to his destination with a punch to the face.

"I can move faster than your subspace radius will allow, Nova," says Leader One, smirking.

"True," says Nova, wiping away fuel trickling down his chin. "But can you be in two places at once?" he asks as he fires at the Deathwater pool with A. J. and Anya.

Leader One puts a forcefield dome over the two humans and Perceptor as he resumes his attack on Nova. "No one's faster than me," he says, hitting Nova with another haymaker, "and I can multitask!"

"Wow," says Fireflight, in awe. "I wish everybody at home could see this."

Nova gathers his strength and retaliates with boundless fury, throttling Leader One. "Fool! You will pay the ultimate price for your intransigence."

On the ground, Leader One struggles to face his adversary. "Nova..." he says, optics sputtering. "I...won't let...you win!" Leader One collapses.

"I have already won, half-organic," says Nova, smug, as he cocks both rifles at Leader One. "Prepare to-*"

Nova is knocked away by a sudden seismic shock.

Crasher lands in front of Leader One. "Sorry, sucker," she sneers, "but the only machine who will kill this obnoxious bastard is me."

Leader One grins slightly as he recovers enough to sit up. "I didn't think you cared," he says sardonically.

"Shut up and give me a light," says Crasher as she ionizes herself, summoning an energy flail. "Leave the demolition to the professionals."

Leader One lights an ion cigarette. "Have at it," he says, smoking the cigarette as Crasher touches the glowing tip.

_**Scene:**_ 15

Crasher and Nova go all-out, neither combatant yielding any openings for attack.

"Come on, Mama!" cheers Pocket. "Don't let Sunseeker make fun of you if you can't beat this old guy!"

"Yeah, ma! You can take 'im!" adds Zigzag.

"Deliver the fatal blow!" crows Tic-Tac.

"And you six are here because...?" asks Pumper.

"Because we feel like it," says Crossword.

"Want to make something of it, Buster Brown?" adds Jigsaw.

Pumper stares at Jigsaw, confused.

"Ignore Jigsaw, Kawashima-_san_," says Rube with a hand on his forehead. "He's a hopeless nerd."

"I...gathered as much," Pumper says, grinning. "Your mom's in rare form."

"It's nice to see Crasher attack someone other than us," adds Road Ranger.

"You Guardians are next," says Tic-Tac. "This is a temporary alliance of necessity, for the good of Gobotron."

"That and we can't believe that you ignored us to fight old frag-face," adds Crossword.

"It's too bad that your mom can't land a decisive blow," says Small Foot, recovering from her injuries. "Teleport-spamming frag-off."

"Language, ma'am!" says Jigsaw, covering Crossword's ears. "There are children present."

"Oh, that's right; you're the oldest," says Small Foot.

"Let me go, you moron!" spits Crossword, escaping Jigsaw.

"He's not the oldest if you count Hans-Cuff's kids," smirks Pumper. "Isn't that right, little Yugi?"

Jigsaw blushes and fumes as his brothers snicker.

Suddenly Crasher plummets to the ground in front of the group, injured.

"Mom!" cries Jigsaw, optics wide.

"Mommy's a bit hurt," says Crasher as she struggles to her feet, "but I can take this old clown."

"Not without a plan, Mom," Crossword warns, serious. "As long as Nova can teleport, you can't land a clean hit."

"Mommy has a plan," says Crasher as she swaggers toward Nova, unsteady. "I'm wearing him down, and-I have such a headache."

Crasher collapses in a heap.

Nova smirks at the group of Gobots.

The Puzzler Six glare at Nova.

"Can we agree that we need to subdue this miscreant?" asks Jigsaw.

"Agreed," says Tic-Tac.

"Good. Anyone have a plan?" asks Crossword.

"Me Sludge am have plan," says Sludge, standing with the other Dinobots.

"I can't wait to hear it," says Tic-Tac sardonically, rolling his optics.

"Huddle up, and listen to Sludge through internal radio," says Sludge. "Me am only speak once."

"Roger," Crossword grins.

"Will you Guardians kindly get our mother and Leader One to safety?" asks Tic-Tac as he joins the huddle with the Dinobots. "We have work to do."

The Guardians nod and take Leader One and Crasher to the Host Village.

_**Scene:**_ 16

Nova, clutching his injured arm, approaches the prone body of Optimus, guarded by Perceptor.

"I won't permit you access to the Matrix," states Perceptor, firing his lens cannon again.

"I will gain what is mine," grunts Nova, sustaining another hit.

"This is a concussive energy blast," Perceptor continues, calm. "At the present setting, it is comparable to Megatron's fusion cannon."

"I was built to withstand Megatron's fusion cannon," says Nova, rushing at Perceptor as the scientist fires his lens cannon again.

Nova vanishes and reappears in front of the blast, gripping Perceptor by the neck column and flinging Perceptor away. "Now," continues Nova, "to claim the Matrix."

Optimus comes online, wincing as Nova plants his foot on his neck column.

"Once you die, my son," says Nova, "the Matrix will accept me as its rightful owner-for all time."

Optimus glares at Nova. "I don't care how invincible you may be," he says, his voice taking on a darker cadence, "I will never let that happen!"

Optimus lunges up, landing a brutal blow with his energy ax.

Nova staggers from the hit, but remains standing. "It will take more than that," he says, spitting fuel. "Unlike you, I was created to be Prime!"

"Then in order to stop you from ever being Prime again," says Optimus, "you must be destroyed." Optimus charges at Nova.

Nova charges at Optimus. "I can never die!" he cries.

Optimus abruptly stops in front of Nova, then takes off into the sky.

Nova's optics widen. "What? Where did you-*" he begins to ask.

"Burn," says Turbo as he punches a hole through Nova's chest, immolating the rogue Autobot.

"Me Slag say same thing!" adds Slag as he burns...the ground.

"Me Grimlock burn you up, too!" says Grimlock, also firing his flamethrower.

"Fools! Fire is nothing to me!" spits Nova.

"You are mistaken," says Road Ranger. "Any thing created _can_ be destroyed." He uses a seismic field to shatter the ground and his anti-gravity beams to lift large chunks of earth.

"Ridiculous!" snarls Nova.

"Not as much as you, Clyde," smirks Skywarp. "Say 'hi' to Grandpa for me on your way to hell," he adds as he punches Nova down to the now-vanishing ground and teleports away.

Nova begins to teleport, but finds the air ionized.

"You're trapped in an AT ion field," says Leader One. "There's nowhere for you to run."

"And nowhere to hide," adds Crasher. "Prepare for trouble!"

"On the double," says Leader One, grinning.

Nova transforms and flees.

_**Scene:**_ 17

Superion and the three Seekers, along with Leader One, Crasher, Turbo, and the Dinobots; pursue Nova, entering the grassy fields outside Nzunda.

Nova reverts to root mode. "I am whole!" he shouts. "You have no power over me!"

A white Gobot pounds Nova's head with an energy tonfa, then roars at him.

Five other Gobots join the white one, all roaring.

"Who...are they?" Nova grunts.

"Those little scamps are my boys," says Crasher. "They didn't like you beating up their mommy," she adds with a thin, cruel smile.

Nova's optics widen as he recalls the six raucous Gobot tin pets cheering Crasher on. "The children...?"

Sludge arrives on the scene. "Finish him," he orders.

Crossword grins, charging his burn aura. "Cross...! Down...!" he growls as he races past Nova repeatedly, melting the ground in a grid.

The rest of the Puzzler Six join the other airborne mechs; Crossword joins his brothers in the sky.

_**Scene:**_ 18

Nova tries to teleport inside Nzunda, only to face Trailbreaker's forcefield; an angry army of Nzundans and Elysynese stare Nova down.

Sun-Bright and Galahdri step to the front of the group.

"Your power over us has ended, Nova," says Sun-Bright.

"That black one broke your control over Nzunda's shaman and the other elders throughout our world," adds Galahdri, pointing skyward.

In the sky, Snoop waves at Nova.

Nova seethes at Trailbreaker and Hound, the two Autobots standing behind the forcefield.

"You are not welcome in Nzunda," says Sun-Bright.

Superion snatches Nova up, hurls Nova back down to the molten battlefield, then fires his electrostatic discharge rifle at the tyrant.

_**Scene:**_ 19

"I...don't understand!" shrieks Nova, his body slowly melting even as he struggles to escape the molten ground. "I was built...to be...invincible!"

"We told you that we'd make you _vincible_, didn't we?" sneers Skywarp.

"You Nova am make fatal boot error," adds Sludge, folding his arms. "You am Autobot. Autobots no can fly," he continues with a crude grin.

The Puzzler Six merge into Puzzler.

"You...will never...defeat...me!" says Nova. "It is my destiny...to rule as Prime!"

"Then to hell with dumb destiny," says Sludge.

"Buster...Homerun...Bat!" roars Puzzler as he slams a massive energy club onto Nova. Puzzler continues to beat Nova into the molten ground until Nova stops moving.

Nova's body slowly turns gray and crumbles into the lava.

_**Scene:**_ 20

"Most of the Redeemed are returning to the Elysyn Kingdom, with proper restitution made by the High Chieftess to the descendants of the original exiles," Road Ranger reports to Leader One.

"What about the chief and Mekuhra?" asks Turbo.

"They and a few others say there's still some unfinished matters regarding their ancient beliefs," says Road Ranger. "They've asked for a forcefield generator," he continues, "in order to protect everyone else from the Vader Devilspawn."

"I see. Pumper," says Leader One, "how is Nzunda?"

"It's pretty interesting," says Pumper. "The Nzundans decided to try their hands at democracy. The role of chief remains hereditary," he continues, "but the tribal council is elected by the people-except for a new position: the high minister."

"Hand-picked by the chief, right?" asks Leader One.

Pumper nods.

"I did say they were more reasonable than Wakanda," adds Road Ranger. "Not a single wrestling match to be found."

"What of their relations with the Elysyn Kingdom?" Leader One asks. "We don't want those two regions declaring war on each other the moment we leave orbit."

"One of the conditions of our ongoing planetary alliance is that all hostilities between Nzunda and Elysyn cease," says Road Ranger.

"Did you make it clear that if they failed to hold up their end of the bargain," says Turbo, "that we would have no alternative but to leave the planet to its fate?"

"Unfortunately, yes," says Road Ranger.

"There's nothing unfortunate about it," says Pumper. "We've dumped enough resources into this mission," he continues, "and spilled enough of our fuel."

"I'm with Pumper," adds Turbo. "If these two major powers want to throw their future away for petty revenge, then we should wash our hands of it."

"Our duty was to save this planet from the Devilspawn and Nova," says Leader One, placing a hand on Road Ranger's shoulder, "not from themselves."

"I understand logically," says Road Ranger, "but what about the innocent?"

"The alternative," says Small Foot, "is for us to become what we all damn-near died to destroy. Life's too short and precious for that."

"I must reluctantly agree," says Road Ranger.

"Come on, everyone," Leader One smiles. "Let's take the Autobots home."

_**Scene:**_ 21

The Guardian shuttle lands in front of Autobot Headquarters; the party emerges from the craft.

Sunstreaker picks up Pocket, twirling the tin pet around before kissing him full on the lips. "That's my boy!" he says, giddy. "You've done your papa proud!"

"Let me go, Sunseeker!" says Pocket, squirming out of Sunstreaker's arms. "What's the matter with you?" he adds, wiping his lip components.

"What are you even talking about?" demands Crossword.

"There are a large number of news cameras from major broadcast networks across the galaxy," notes Jigsaw.

"That's because we all saw the Puzzler beat Nova Prime to death on live TV," says Barricade. "Word spread."

"How?" asks the returning mechs in unison.

A starshuttle lands; Peter Parker, Angelica Jones, Bobby Drake, J. Jonah Jameson and Lieutenant John Jameson exit the shuttle.

UNECOM MPs immediately surround the group of humans and arrest J. Jonah Jameson.

Braxis, in cuffs, snickers. "At least I'm not the only fellow going to prison."

END SPECIAL NINE


	10. Break the Covenant

TRANSFORMERS: CYBERTRON SAGA

_**CURSE OF THE DEVILSPAWN! Special #10**_: BREAK THE COVENANT.

_byline_: Anubis C. Soundwave

_**Scene:**_ 1

"I can't wait to see the kind of defense he has," says Leader One, grinning at Matt.

"The facts aren't in question: J. Jonah Jameson kidnapped Lt. John Jameson-his own son," says Matt, "held him at gunpoint, and forced Lt. Jameson to hijack UNECOM's starshuttle. Throw him in the federal pen."

"This should have been a military tribunal, not a civilian trial," says Turbo. "Why does Jameson get more taxpayer-sponsored publicity for the _**Bugle**_?"

"Because Senator MacKeane, the gentleman who secures UNECOM's funding to cut our checks, is Jameson's fraternity brother," says Major Newcastle wryly. "That means Jameson gets a free stage for his grandstanding."

"Not only that," adds General Newcastle, "but the media groups protect their own."

"Think of it this way," says General Abernathy, with a thin, resigned smile. "Jameson will win the trial, but the _**Bugle's**_ legal department will soak him dry."

"How do you know that?" asks Turbo.

"Half of Jameson's legal department are _my_ frat brothers," says Abernathy. "If he walks free, I'll personally make sure the bastard pays."

_**Scene:**_ 2

"Disney World am fun!" says Slag, optics shining as he looks at a picture of himself with Goofy.

"Swoop like too," adds Swoop. "Dumbo ride no am aerodynamic, though."

"It's not supposed to be," says Ratchet, "so don't try to fix any of the rides."

Wheeljack laughs as Grimlock dances with "Cinderella", wearing a crown.

"Me Grimlock am king; better than prince!" he brags.

"Cinderella" laughs nervously.

A family approaches Ratchet and Wheeljack. A little girl steps forward, studying the two Autobots and other four Dinobots.

"Just letting our boys enjoy Disney World," says Wheeljack. "We're really proud of them."

"I saw them on TV," says the father. "Which of you built them?" he asks.

"We did it together," says Ratchet.

"Which one of you is the mommy?" asks the little girl.

"Eh..." says Ratchet.

"Uh..." adds Wheeljack.

"Them am not sure," says Sludge.

"Time to go," adds Snarl. "Talk getting awkward."

The four Dinobots and the two Autobots leave the family to rescue "Cinderella" from Grimlock.

_**Scene:**_ 3

"Jigsaw," says Barricade, "you've been grinning like an idiot for about ten minutes now."

"This is the best day of my life, Mr. Barricade!" Jigsaw gushes.

"No, it isn't," counters Barricade. "You've barely begun to live."

"You have to consider how my life started: I was getting shot at by Guardians," says Jigsaw. "This is a great day!"

Barricade smiles at the awkward Renegade tin pet.

"No law-breaking, no fighting Guardians, and no stupid brothers making fun of me," Jigsaw continues. "I got to go the museum, and meet Mr. Prowl in Oregon. What's _not_ to love about today?"

"Live long enough, Jigsaw," says Barricade, "and you'll laugh at the idea of _this_ being the best day of your life."

"But what guarantee do I have that I'll live that long?" asks Jigsaw. "Anything could happen tomorrow."

Barricade nods. "When you put it that way, it is better to enjoy each day like it's your last," he says. "It was nice to see Prowl _not_ point his pellet gun at me."

"He wouldn't do that if you weren't a Decepticon," says Jigsaw.

"Why can't Prowl quit being an Autobot?" scoffs Barricade. "Why do _I_ have to change factions?

"Megatron's trying to conquer the universe," says Jigsaw. "That's just a fact, buster."

"True. But another unpleasant fact," says Barricade, "is that love him or hate him, Megatron's the law in Cybertron, and the Autobots are subversive elements."

"Now you're sounding like a Guardian," says Jigsaw, scowling.

"And you're sounding like a Renegade," says Barricade with a grin. "I won't hold it against you."

Jigsaw sighs.

Barricade checks his chronometer. "Okay, buddy: Inspector Gadget's on in thirty minutes," he says.

"I never miss an episode," smiles Jigsaw, "because I'm always on duty."

Jigsaw enters his main body as Barricade transforms; both drive to the police station.

_**Scene:**_ 4

"Elita? Here?" asks Optimus, his optics wide with shock.

Prowl nods; Optimus rushes out of the Ark, followed by Silverbolt.

Outside, Elita One stands with her arms folded, giving Optimus a stony glare.

Optimus approaches Elita. "Elita-*" he begins.

"Don't. Talk to me," she spits.

Optimus winces, then lowers his head. Elita transforms and drives away from Autobot Headquarters.

"Whoa-hang on. What just happened?" Silverbolt asks Optimus.

"She...learned the truth," says Optimus, head still lowered.

"About Nova?" asks Silverbolt.

"No. About her father," says Optimus, giving Silverbolt a meaningful look.

"I don't understand," says Silverbolt.

"You don't need to," says Optimus. "I am indeed to blame."

Silverbolt shakes his head. "We need to clear the air," he says. "Even if she does hate you forever," Silverbolt continues, "you two still have to work together for the good of the war effort. Our truce with the Decepticons won't last that long."

Silverbolt transforms and takes off after Elita.

_**Scene:**_ 5

Nanatsuro observes A. J., the human woman inputting data into a console.

A. J. turns from her work to face Nanatsuro. "May I help you, Senator?" she asks.

"I'm thinking, Miss-no, Corporal Foster," says Nanatsuro.

A. J. laughs. "You've served your planet since long before Turbo was born-let alone my ancestors. You can call me what you want."

"It is an honor and privilege to serve Gobotron," says Nanatsuro. "Do you feel the same way for your world?"

"I'm fortunate in that I have the honor of serving my nation; I don't think I could possibly serve all of Earth," A. J. says.

"Ah, that's right-Earth has no unified government or culture," says Nanatsuro.

"Is that good or bad in your opinion?" A. J. asks.

Nanatsuro shakes his head, bemused. "So simplistic. There are benefits and drawbacks to both approaches-when your world is ready," he says.

A. J. smiles wryly at Nanatsuro. "Turbo is definitely your grandson."

"Indeed. I can't be in denial of such an obvious fact," says Nanatsuro.

"Is there a reason you two act like complete strangers?" A. J. asks.

Nanatsuro scowls. "So much of it is tied to planetary security that I can't say," he says, "but it involves his parents' deaths: my daughter and son-in-law."

"Turbo was involved?" asks A. J., hugging herself.

"Yes. He had no choice," states Nanatsuro calmly. "The simple fact is: Kaoru and Taiko violated Gobotron law, and had to be dealt with."

A. J. nods, understanding. "It was severe enough to warrant death," she says.

"My only objection was that those two were not made to account for their crimes before the people," says Nanatsuro. "I believe in justice and the law of the world I swore to defend and now uphold, come what may."

A. J. studies Nanatsuro.

"No one is above the law," Nanatsuro continues, "and we tread dangerous ground when we subvert it in the name of order."

"That's difficult to argue," says A. J., stroking her chin. "Except didn't you interfere in another planet's war to keep the peace?"

"If you're referring to Cybertron's Second War," says Nanatsuro, "please keep this in mind: the alternative to my unit's _balanced interference_ with both sides in the conflict involved the genocide of the winners."

A. J.'s eyes widen in shock.

"The Guardians have had to play dirty throughout our history," continues Nanatsuro, "but we've always strived to stand for the principles of justice and freedom. The path we follow now...concerns me."

"For what it's worth, Senator," says A. J., "I believe in Turbo. I know that he wants to do what's right, for Gobotron and his own conscience."

Nanatsuro grins. "As do I, Corporal. Good day," he says, leaving.

A. J. shakes her head. "Those two are so alike it's infuriating."

_**Scene:**_ 6

"Do you understand now, Silverbolt?" asks Elita. "After all we've endured together, he betrayed me!"

"With all due respect, ma'am," counters Silverbolt, "I think you've completely misunderstood Optimus' intent."

"Why would he keep something as important as my father's identity a secret from me?" Elita demands. "How would you feel if something you needed to know was kept from you?"

"Angry, hurt, and disappointed. I'd wonder what's wrong with me, why the person I care for doesn't trust me," says Silverbolt. "Believe it or not, I have a similar issue with someone I love."

Elita stares at Silverbolt.

"Unfortunately, I'm in the same damned unit with my beloved idiot," continues Silverbolt, "so I can't shut him out of my life."

"Optimus could have told me," says Elita. "The mech I admired-saw as a father-turned out to be my father."

"Maybe Optimus wanted to protect you," says Silverbolt. "How does it feel knowing that the genocidal maniac we had for a Prime was your late brother?"

"I don't know," says Elita, smiling thinly. "About the same as finding out my stupid bondmate is related to me."

"Then yell at your stupid bondmate," says Silverbolt. "Punch him if you have to-that's a language Optimus is fluent in."

Elita snorts at Silverbolt's comment.

"But shutting Optimus out is not the answer. As field commanders," Silverbolt continues, "you and Optimus don't have the luxury of not speaking to each other because of personal matters. You hurt the rest of us."

Elita winces.

"In any case," Silverbolt finishes, touching Elita's shoulder, "the truth is out now, so the best thing for both of you is to talk to Optimus about it."

Elita chuckles. "It appears," she says, "that Optimus chose well. He always had that knack, at least."

Silverbolt studies Elita.

"However," Elita continues, "Optimus is in the wrong, so he will have to approach me with an apology to start. From Earth."

Silverbolt's optics widen.

"I won't forgive him easily-not this time," Elita continues. "Optimus has to quit thinking for me."

"I don't get it," says Silverbolt exasperated.

Elita grins at Silverbolt. "You will," she says, leaving for the spacebridge. "Until next time."

"Fuck them both," spits Silverbolt aloud to himself, "and fuck _me_ for getting involved."

_**Scene:**_ 7

Optimus, alone, broods; seated on the side of a road crossing the Oregon-California border.

_I understand how Elita feels: betrayed, deceived-as though her whole life was a cruel lie,_ he says to himself.

Optimus throws a nearby rock across the road.

_What can I do about it,_ he continues musing, _when I feel the same way? What else has he kept from me?_

"Yo, Optimus," says Slingshot as he transforms and lands behind Optimus. "Everybody at HQ is looking for you."

Optimus stands and whips around to face Slingshot, startled. "I...will return soon," he says, regaining his composure. "I need a few moments to think."

"No big deal," says Slingshot, shrugging. "It's mostly griping from the usual nutcases: Huffer and Red Alert. Red's worried about the truce ending, but you know me; I'm looking forward to it."

"You look _forward_ to resuming this bitter war?" asks Optimus.

Slingshot scowls. "I look forward to _fighting for its end_, sir," he says, "for the day when the Decepticons are utterly defeated and have to come to their senses. What would make you think I enjoy this?"

"I'm not sure," says Optimus sardonically, glaring at Slingshot. "Maybe it's your tendency to overwork yourself, or neglect your personal maintenance-which you require more than the other Aerialbots owing to the toll on your systems caused by your maneuvering."

"Sir, I'm a soldier with proper field maintenance training," says Slingshot. "With all due respect, I don't need a medic nursing every little frayed wire in my body, no matter what Silverbolt or Ratchet has told-what the hell is that?" Slingshot steps back, staring at Optimus as the latter shows Slingshot a picture of a mech's heavily-damaged internals.

"One of your most disturbing post-combat pictures," says Optimus. "You had hit cascade failure about four times before Ratchet and First Aid were able to fix you." Optimus subspaces the picture. "So, if Silverbolt is riding your aft and Ratchet is enlisting the Dinobots as orderlies to keep you in shape," he continues, "that's why."

"But I'm a grunt, sir. There are mechs of far higher priority than me when it comes to repairs," says Slingshot.

"You're right about one thing, Slingshot," counters Optimus. "You are a grunt-that is to say, a _valued soldier_. That means you don't get to dictate what you're worth," he continues, "because you loathe yourself too much to recognize your own worth."

Slingshot frowns.

"However, since you do value Autobot resources so highly, consider this," says Optimus. "Following your routine maintenance schedule-which I expect of _all_ Autobots-expends less of our med bay team's time and resources, as they're not devoting the bulk of them to keeping you from turning gray."

Slingshot shakes his head.

Optimus places a hand on Slingshot's shoulder. "I don't expect much of what I've just said to stick now, to be blunt. You're an exasperating mess of stubbornness and insecurity-with a noble and dedicated core worthy of respect, whether you realize it or not."

Slingshot tenses his fists. "The thing is, Optimus: you don't really...eh, forget it, sir."

"It doesn't matter. Everything will make sense in time," says Optimus, "when you learn to let others in, and see yourself with new optics."

Slingshot emits a half-hearted snicker.

"Surely you of all mechs know that you're not the only Autobot in this outfit with character flaws," continues Optimus.

"It'd be conceited of me to think so, sir," says Slingshot.

"You are, however, as conceited as they come," says Optimus.

"Look, sir," says Slingshot, "I just came here to locate you, let the rest of the brass know you're okay, and give you the results of the Jameson trial."

"Jameson's legal department at the Bugle stacked the entire court in Jameson's favor," scoffs Optimus. "We'll be seeing a lengthy editorial about the obligations of a free press the day after Jameson is free."

Slingshot snorts. "So much for justice."

"I think they'd have been harder on Jameson if he'd actually caused any harm," Optimus observes.

"I guess so," says Slingshot. "Jameson ain't exactly Berger or Chumley," he continues, "and old Flat-top did make us all look good to Earth's public."

"He'll make us pay for it, I'm sure," says Optimus. "Let's return to Headquarters."

Slingshot transforms. "Sure," he says as he takes off. "It's the only way you're authorized to kiss and make up to Elita One for...whatever you did to torque her."

"_Authorized?_" balks Optimus as he transforms and follows Slingshot back into Oregon.

_**Scene:**_ 8

_Wait a minute...that sounds like "World 1-2" playing from Dewey's room,_ muses Turbo.

Turbo enters the boy's room at UNECOM, confirming that Dewey navigates Mario through the platforming puzzles of "World 4-2". "Got that far, huh?" he grins.

"Finally," says Dewey, pouting at Turbo.

"Aren't you grounded?" notes Turbo. "For _two months_?"

"And I'll resume my punishment and tack on an extra two months when Mama gets back from the hospital."

"Your dad didn't tell me what hospital she's checked in," says Turbo.

"It's on another planet," says Dewey. "They have doctors who might be able to fix Mama."

_Another planet with medical research and medicines that could reverse the effects of the Deathwater,_ muses Turbo silently. _That would definitely be useful._ "Hey, Dewey," he says aloud. "Can I play?"

"No! You'll bogard the Nintendo again," says Dewey. "Besides, you're a grown-up. You need to act your age."

"I hate being my age, Dewey," Turbo scowls.

"What are you talking about?" says Dewey as pauses his game. "Grown-ups can do whatever they want as long as they don't break the law. Their parents can't tell them what to wear," he continues, "they can eat Pringles and honey buns whenever they want, and they don't have to go to school."

Turbo laughs.

"Why are you laughing at me?" demands Dewey.

"Two reasons," says Turbo.

Dewey stares at him.

"One," continues Turbo, "because your analogy is wrong. Right now, Dewey, all you have to carry around is your book bag. But when you become a grown-up, you get to set down that book bag-only to be told that you have to carry _boulders_ for the rest of your life."

Dewey's eyes widen, then he laughs.

"Oh, I'm not done," says Turbo, grinning. "All the free food, clothes, toys and games you get now: you won't get that anymore."

"I know that much; I'll have to get a job when I grow up, Turbo," says Dewey. "Dad says that all the time: 'You need a job, boy'."

"And you want to be in the Air Force like your dad, right?" asks Turbo.

Dewey nods.

"Then you'll have a whole ton of people-who aren't even your parents-telling you what to wear, what to eat, and sometimes even when you can go to the bathroom. If you want to use us Guardians as an example," Turbo continues, "we can't even date each other if we want to."

"Small Foot and Road Ranger's parents were Guardians," counters Dewey.

"Yes; they _were_ Guardians," says Turbo, "but now they're retired."

"Weren't your mama and daddy Guardians?" asks Dewey.

Turbo shrugs. "Yeah, but now they're dead," he says.

"Oh," says Dewey, sympathetic. "I'm sorry."

Turbo rolls his eyes. "Ah, that's okay."

"Don't you miss your parents?" wonders Dewey.

"Nope," says Turbo.

"Why not?" asks Dewey, shocked.

Turbo scowls, uncomfortable with the question. "I don't want to tell you," he says, "because it's scary. You can't even imagine it-and you should thank your god every day and night that it never will."

"What do you mean?" asks Dewey.

"Your parents love you. They want to protect you," continues Turbo, "and they'd never do anything to hurt you. No matter how they feel about themselves inside, your mom and dad would never take their anger or pain out on you. They want you to be safe to play video games, eat Pringles, and be a kid-which, to me, is the most awesome thing I've ever seen."

"Turbo, you act like you've never been a kid before," says Dewey.

"I have never been a kid," smiles Turbo sadly.

Dewey stares at Turbo.

Turbo continues. "I've always had to follow adult rules, take on adult responsibilities, and do adult..._things_," he says.

"Your parents made you do all of that?" asks Dewey.

Turbo nods.

"Why?" asks Dewey as he studies Turbo. "Why would your parents hurt you?"

"I don't know," says Turbo quietly. "I guess they were sick. Their brains were broken in ways that no medic could ever fix."

Dewey trembles, rubbing his arms.

"I told you it was scary," says Turbo. "Take care, Dewey." He leaves Dewey's room.

Dewey touches his chin, lost in thought. "Turbo never told me the other reason," he muses aloud to himself.

_**Scene:**_ 9

Small Foot enters a private cemetery, looking at different memorials.

She notes two memorials, for Shichigorou Kaoru and Shichigorou Taiko.

_Taiko's has a fading holoimage from her childhood,_ Small Foot muses, _and one of her in Academy dress chroma-keys. Turbo probably does take a bit after her._

_Kaoru's memorial has no personal effects left near it at all. Could Turbo's father really have been such a terrible person,_ wonders Small Foot, _that no one has any fond memories of him?_

Small Foot gives a small prayer to Kaoru and Taiko's graves. "May my fallen and disgraced Guardian brother and sister find peace," she says.

Small Foot walks away from the memorials, heading toward her actual destination in the cemetery. She sees Pumper at the destination: Kawashima Juuichirou's grave.

Pumper mirthlessly blows through a festive noisemaker. "A selfish part of me will always celebrate his death, Keiko," he says.

"And I'll always love him," says Small Foot.

"I know. That's why the bastard reincarnated himself as Skywarp," says Pumper.

"Reincarnation doesn't have a time-travel component," Small Foot scoffs.

"Skywarp's people built the chronosphere. I don't put anything past the Decepticons," counters Pumper.

"Skywarp was alive when Juuichiro was born, and when _you_ were born," says Small Foot.

"He was on Cybertron fighting in his civil war when we were born," says Pumper.

"Age will not be an issue in our rivalry, Pumper," says Skywarp as he walks up to the two Guardians. "I will make no comments about your youth and inexperience."

"Spare me the Reagan quotes, you ancient frag-off," says Pumper.

"Why?" says Skywarp. "That fleshbag president has Deceptibase surrounded. My view through a window at my lovely undersea home: fish, sharks, orcas eating sharks, giant squid, _nuclear fraggin' submarine_. And don't let me forget the mines and depth charges."

"Your team subjugated Central City, New York City, and Washington, D. C., fuckwit," says Pumper. "I have no sympathy. Besides, Reagan's treated UNECOM-and thus, the Guardians-quite nicely."

"How much is that costing you?" asks Skywarp.

"We're not the Autobots, okay, pal?" Pumper grins. "We're trained to analyze alien planetary politics."

"Which I have no interest in discussing over Juuichirou's grave," says Small Foot.

Pumper looks down at the grave marker. "Sorry, Juuichi-kun," he says, bowing his head in prayer. "Rest now, my troubled brother."

"Doesn't he mean 'brother-in-arms'? Skywarp quietly asks Small Foot.

"That's not your business," says Small Foot, "and we have enough trouble from a black chroma-keyed jetwarrior actually named 'Snoop'."

Pumper leaves.

"What kind of person do you think I am, Trucksie?" asks Skywarp.

"A lot like Juuichirou," says Small Foot. "A terrible person. I just happen to love terrible people."

"With me, I'm just doing my duty," says Skywarp. "It ain't anything personal-except maybe against the fraggin' humans. Spike Witwicky's species can go straight to hell."

"You're trying to take over Spike's planet and steal the planet's natural resources, you jerk," says Small Foot.

"That's my job, madam Guardian," says Skywarp. "If you're so dead-set against the goals of the Decepticon Cause, then why don't you just rip up our non-aggression treaty-*"

"Which you don't honor," quips Small Foot.

"Only because of your back-handed deals with the Autobots," counters Skywarp.

"And how many times have you secretly aided the Renegades?" says Small Foot.

Skywarp shakes his head."'Oh, and by the way: have you stopped beating your bondmate, Skywarp?'" he counters with a roll of his optics.

"Your bondmate's a war casualty," scoffs Small Foot.

"Yeah? How'd he die?" asks Skywarp, pointing at the grave marker.

Small Foot gives Skywarp a bitter smile. "I killed him," she says.

Skywarp winces, then watches silently as Small Foot sets a few mementos at Juuichirou's grave, then prays.

_**Scene:**_ 10

"Don't wallow in your grief, Clayton," says Jameson.

General Abernathy lays a rose at his mother's grave. "Shut up, Jonah," he spits. "You're in no position to talk about grief."

"Julia was one of the most important people in my life," counters Jameson.

"And you held the son she bore you at gunpoint," says Abernathy.

"I sired him," says Jameson, smug, "and my taxes pay his salary."

Abernathy rolls his eyes.

"Not to mention yours and your two bastards'," Jameson continues with a smirk.

"He does know that the 'two bastards' are standing behind him, right, Conrad?" Lieutenant Falcone asks Sergeant Hauser.

"Of course, Vinnie," says Hauser. "Let's leave the old men alone."

"Just let me...kiss Grandma goodbye one last time," says Falcone, willing away tears. He walks to the gravestone, kisses it, then leaves with Hauser.

Abernathy and Jameson study the gravestone in silence.

Abernathy breaks the silence. "I could never stand you, Jonah," he says. "You casually break the laws I've sworn to uphold and dedicated my life to defend, and you spent all of six months in a luxury prison suite," he adds bitterly.

"Don't go there, Clayton," counters Jameson. "Your entire organization's existence violates several laws."

"No more than the Howling Commandos or SHIELD," says Abernathy, "and you're already on Nick's shit list."

"For what?" asks Jameson.

"He thinks your photograph layout skills stink," says Abernathy.

Jameson stares at Abernathy, confused.

Abernathy shrugs. "I don't know either," he says.

"If you feel I got off too easily," asks Jameson after another moment of silence, "then why didn't you have the Solicitor General push harder?"

"Because of your insane recklessness," says Abernathy, "I got to see it. I got to see the bastard who created the worms that killed my mother die. If I'm upset with you at all," he continues, "it's because you didn't let me in on it."

Jameson grins. "Falcone's definitely your son, then."

"How dare you! He and I are nothing alike!" counters Abernathy smilingly.

"Except for every aspect of his personality being a perfect reflection of you back in college," says Jameson, "he's not like you at all."

"All I know is that you'd better give that legal team of yours a damned raise," says Abernathy.

"But I spent six months in prison!" scoffs Jameson.

Abernathy grins. "Perry Mason couldn't have gotten your ass off, Jonah," he says, laughing.

"I tried to hire local with Murdock," says Jameson, "but he wouldn't take the case."

"He doesn't defend guilty clients," says Abernathy, "and even Murdock had seen your guilt a mile off."

The two men laugh.

"It was good to see you again, Clayton-you asshole," says Jameson.

"Likewise, Jonah-you maniac," says Abernathy.

Jameson and Abernathy shake hands, briefly hug, then leave the grave.

_**Scene:**_ 11

Slingshot leaves med bay, meeting Silverbolt outside. "Hey, Bolt: this time Slag was my fraggin' keeper," he says, annoyed.

Silverbolt smiles at Slingshot. "What did he do to prevent you from skipping your exam?" he asks.

"He sat on me!" balks Slingshot. "I laid down on the berth, and Slag transformed and sat on me."

Silverbolt's optics brighten.

"That fragger is heavy!" Slingshot pouts.

Silverbolt puts an arm around Slingshot, drawing the Class Five to him in a friendly gesture. "That's okay," he says. "You can tell me all about it."

Slingshot squirms. "Sir," he says, blushing slightly, "Red Alert-*"

"Red specifically told me that he didn't need your help," says Silverbolt, "and he also ordered me not to let you help Huffer, Grapple, or Hoist. In fact, to save you time," Silverbolt continues, "Red told me not to let you out of my sight."

"You're joking," says Slingshot.

"Nope. That stunt you pulled in order to learn about Optimus' big mission?" says Silverbolt. "Red told me that it was a security risk he could not afford to leave unchecked."

"But I'm not a threat," says Slingshot, hurt.

"He knows that; Red realizes that you genuinely want to help," says Silverbolt, patting Slingshot's shoulder. "Red's just worried that Soundwave might hack your brain and force you to be an unwilling spy."

"Oh, now that's paranoid-even for Red!" spits Slingshot.

Silverbolt sighs. "It would be," he says, "except that it has happened before. Soundwave controlled Bumblebee, and Bombshell controlled Mirage. This is not counting the personality modifiers or the Negavator incident," continues Silverbolt.

"It's okay, Bolt," says Slingshot. "What you're saying-and what he's saying: it makes perfect sense." Slingshot looks down at the ground.

Silverbolt abruptly halts, scoops Slingshot into his arms, and carries Slingshot bridal-style into the Aerialbots common room.

"What the hell are you doing, Silverbolt?" Slingshot demands. "Put me down!"

"I will; just be patient," says Silverbolt calmly.

Air Raid notes the commotion. "When were you going to send us invitations?" he quips.

Fireflight nudges Air Raid. "I don't think we're invited to this phase," he says cannily.

"Skydive! Do something!" says Slingshot.

Skydive sets down his datapad. "Not a problem," he says.

Slingshot continues to struggle in Silverbolt's arms.

Skydive walks past the couple to Silverbolt's quarters, placing a sign on the door.

Silverbolt licks Slingshot's cheek. "Thanks, Skydive," he says.

Slingshot reads the sign. "'Do not disturb?' Skydive," he spits, "I needed you to _help_ me!"

"You asked me to do something," says Skydive, "so I did. For the record," he continues, "I _am_ helping you."

"How is letting my wing leader have his way with me going to help me?" asks Slingshot.

"I don't know," says Skydive, picking up his datapad. "You should let him have his way with you and tell me how it works out." Skydive winks at Slingshot, then resumes reading his datapad.

"You frag-offs are the worst wingmates ever!" spits Slingshot as Silverbolt carries him into the commander's personal quarters.

"Yeah, but we're the only ones you got!" says Air Raid.

"Deal with it!" adds Fireflight.

_**Scene:**_ 12

Red Alert watches the live surveillance feed from Silverbolt's quarters inside Red Alert's own quarters, a rare expression of whimsy on his face.

"So you are a romantic," says Sparky, watching the feed with Red Alert.

"Romance will help me to maintain base security by redirecting Slingshot's passions to more appropriate channels," says Red Alert. "It's quite a valuable tool. Wouldn't you agree?" he asks, leveling a knowing smirk at Sparky.

"I don't follow," says Sparky.

"I think you do," counters Red Alert. "I think what started as a little act on your part," he continues, stroking Sparky's cheek, "became quite real during our activities in my office."

"We didn't do anything serious," counters Sparky, blushing.

"You definitely have to admit that my hands are warm," says Red Alert, "especially compared to the med students from Gobotron."

Sparky slaps Red Alert.

Red Alert rubs his cheek. "Do that again," he says, smiling.

Sparky glares at Red Alert, this time throwing a punch.

Red Alert grips Sparky's fist, then draws her into a heated kiss.

_**Scene:**_ 13

Megatron enters the transmission room, where Soundwave is already seated.

"Incoming transmission, Megatron," reports Soundwave. "From Autobot Headquarters."

"Which Autobot wants to speak with me?" asks Megatron.

Soundwave pauses briefly. "Optimus Prime," he says.

Megatron strokes his chin. "Are there any other listeners on this comm frequency?" he asks.

"Affirmative: Autobot field commanders Ultra Magnus, Elita One, Liokaiser, Ginrai, and Pointblank; Guardian Governor-general Leader One. Conversation likely monitored by Autobot and Guardian intelligence arms."

"Then you will leave, and monitor this discussion with the standard methods," says Megatron.

"As you command." Soundwave opens the transmission and starts to leave.

Optimus Prime's face appears on the monitor. "Don't bother leaving, Soundwave," he says. "I want this on the record."

Soundwave turns to Megatron, who nods. Soundwave resumes his seat.

"Soundwave," orders Megatron, "patch this frequency through to Shockwave, and inform Starscream that I require his presence."

"Yes, Megatron," says Soundwave as he complies with Megatron's orders.

"Now, Prime," asks Megatron, "what is this about?"

"Something that would benefit us both at this point," says Optimus. "This truce that we have is a rare opportunity that I will not waste," he continues, "and I'm sure that even you can see its advantages."

"What is this mutually beneficial thing?" asks Megatron as Starscream enters the transmission room.

Optimus stares gravely at Megatron. "Peace," he says.

_**Scene:**_ 14

Ironhide shakes his head, observing as Optimus' conversation with Megatron grows heated. "This ain't gonna work," he says.

"He wouldn't be Optimus if he didn't at least try," states Prowl.

"Yeah; didn't he try to reason with Prime Nova?" asks Jazz.

Ratchet nods.

At Teletraan, Optimus continues arguing. "My terms are reasonable," he says. "You can't expect to retain control of the planets you've conquered."

"I am not merely thinking of Cybertron's benefit, Prime," counters Megatron, "but of the planets I rule as well. Our active presence in our colonies maintains order. If we engage unilateral withdrawal from all of our territories," he continues, "there will be a power vacuum, and tons of chaos. How would you forestall such disaster?"

"If you had left those worlds in peace, there would never have been the danger of power vacuums," says Optimus.

"A steady flow of energon is vital to our people's survival, Prime," says Megatron.

"And that steady flow can occur through open and honest free trade," says Optimus, "which can start when we rebuild the major port city of Stardust Memory-a city you _destroyed_, by the way."

"Prime, if peace is what you truly seek, then these recriminations are pointless," says Megatron.

"This discussion is pointless," scoffs Ultra Magnus over the frequency.

"Magnus!" says Optimus.

"Forgive me, Optimus," says Ultra Magnus. "I was out of line."

"The only true-and long-standing-obstruction to peace on Cybertron is the Autobots, Prime," says Starscream. "That is the unpleasant reality you refuse to face."

"Because the Autobots categorically reject the false principle of 'peace through tyranny'. This," Optimus continues, showing the Decepticons the _**Daily Bugle**_ video of Nova's disintegration, "is the end of all tyrannies."

"Optimus," says Megatron, grinning, "I could watch that all day. It's tempting to accept your offer of reconciliation," he continues, "but your price is too high."

"We will not sell ourselves or the innocents of the universe short," says Optimus.

Megatron glances at Soundwave, then faces Optimus through the monitor. "My terms stand: the Autobots' unconditional surrender in return for complete amnesty for your past crimes against the Cybertron state."

Optimus scowls.

"You have until Earthian date January 2nd to render your decision to me, Prime," Megatron continues. "Shall we have peace, or a resumption of hostilities? Megatron out." Megatron ends the transmission.

Pointblank appears on the screen. "You knew, beat for beat, how that conversation would turn out, Optimus," he says. "Why did you torture yourself?"

"We all need our bitter war to end," says Optimus. He leaves Teletraan, heading to his office.

_**Scene:**_ 15

"Why'd you do all of this?" asks Slingshot, in Silverbolt's arms.

Silverbolt gently touches Slingshot's chin. "We need each other, Slingshot."

Slingshot snorts. "I need you and your fraggin' fear of heights like I need a hole in my head," he scoffs.

"If it weren't for me," says Silverbolt, "you'd already have several holes in your head."

"Funny," says Slingshot, "I seem to remember Motormaster pounding in my nosecone and Fireflight had to save me because you were trembling like a delicate leaf in the air."

"You just won't let me live that down, will you?" says Silverbolt, pouting.

"You won't let me live down being a fragging Starscream fanbot," says Slingshot ruefully.

"You won't let _yourself_ live it down," says Silverbolt.

"That's right-because that was stupid of me," says Slingshot, "and it could have gotten us all killed."

"We all had stasis fog...look." Silverbolt stares into Slingshot's visor. "Why do you have so much guilt running through you?"

Slingshot tenses up.

"I can feel it, Slingshot; a heavy weight on your soul," Silverbolt continues.

Slingshot turns his head.

"Face me," orders Silverbolt. "What are you ashamed of?"

Slingshot obeys, scowling. "Fooling around with you, _sir_," he says.

Silverbolt smiles thinly, drawing Slingshot closer to him. "I left myself wide open for that," he says, "because your attitude no longer bothers me. It's just a symptom."

"Oh, so you're a medic now?" asks Slingshot.

"The many ad hoc emergency field repairs I've had to perform on you to save your cute aft pretty much qualifies me to take Ratchet's job," says Silverbolt, kissing Slingshot.

Slingshot pushes Silverbolt away. "Symptom of what, then?" he asks, blushing.

"The pain and self-loathing you keep to yourself," says Silverbolt. "You try to push us away with harsh words, throw up all kinds of emotional barriers and walls. Why?"

"I...ain't got nothin' to say, sir," says Slingshot, a stony expression on his face.

"Let me in, Slingshot," says Silverbolt. "Accept my love."

"I didn't ask for your fraggin' love!" spits Slingshot.

"You want it," counters Silverbolt, touching Slingshot's binary bond hatch, "and it's yours for the taking."

Slingshot trembles as the hatch opens, clutching his bond plug. "I...I can't!" he says as he tries to force the plug back into the hatch on his chest.

"_Yes_," says Silverbolt, his own bond hatch opening and revealing his bond plug. "Be my bondmate. Wouldn't that make you happy?"

Slingshot grips his own bond plug with one hand and punches Silverbolt with the other. "No," he says, seething. "It would _ruin_ everything we have!"

Silverbolt stares at Slingshot, hurt. "Why?"

"It ain't your concern, sir," says Slingshot, stalking out of Silverbolt's quarters.

Silverbolt nudges his bond plug back into its hatch. "I won't relinquish you, Slingshot," he says. "I will _never_ relinquish the love of my soul."

_**Scene:**_ 16

Thruster One, escorted by several Guardian shuttles, lands on Gobotron.

Spoons exits Thruster One first, escorted by Staks.

Spoons scowls at Staks. "You're a real piece of work," she says.

"It's for the best," says Staks.

All of the other Bike Hero Renegades exit Thruster One...to a hero's welcome.

Cy-Kill's optics widen. "This...is astonishing!" he says.

"Flabbergasted enough, old friend?" asks Leader One in a bitter tone.

Cy-Kill responds with equal bitterness. "Quite so, Leader One," he says.

"The people," Leader One continues, "have decided to grant Bike Hero and your counterparts in Wing Zero conditional amnesty. We believe that in lending your assistance to us during the Devilspawn incident, you have demonstrated genuine concern for Gobotron's well being."

Cy-Kill strokes his chin.

"This has moved the people's hearts to spare your lives," says Leader One, "and you all have earned a second chance to be lawful citizens of Gobotron." Leader One disappears into the crowd of cheering Gobots.

_I doubt that this will resolve matters between us, Leader One,_ muses Cy-Kill, studying a confused Crasher, _not until you have found your name._

"Let me get this straight," Loco says to Crasher. "We're...free?"

Crasher sighs. "More or less," she says, "though I doubt it'll last long. Gobotron still has the same problems we're rebelling against."

"That's true," says Spoons, placing a hand on Crasher's shoulder, "but let's give peace a chance-just for a little while."

Crasher turns to Cy-Kill. "Do we accept their amnesty, Cy-Kill?" she asks.

"I'm considering it carefully," says Cy-Kill, "and I certainly want to make amends to my bondmate."

"Yukimaru Ikuko?" asks Crasher. "I thought she divorced you M-cycles ago."

"We are merely estranged," says Cy-Kill. "Pay a visit to our Governor-general, Crasher," he continues, "and learn the exact conditions of our amnesty. We don't want to sell ourselves at too low a price."

"I don't want to sell myself at all," says Crasher, smiling thinly. She takes to the sky, heading to the Governor's mansion.

The crowd disperses, leaving Cy-Kill alone with Fitor.

"Even now, you consider him a friend," says Fitor with an understanding smile.

"Yes. I owe Leader One that much, at least," says Cy-Kill, "and Crasher must have her reward for her dedication. I am also forever a friend to you, Daizaburo. Only my loyalty to Gobotron is greater."

Fitor grins.

"My loyalty to Gobotron...is absolute!" Cy-Kill declares with dramatic flourish.

_**Scene:**_ 17

Megatron listens as Skywarp concludes his oral mission report.

"That's everything, Megatron," Skywarp says. "More details are logged in our respective after-action reports."

"You have not failed me, Skywarp," says Megatron. "Starscream's performance during this mission, however, was substandard."

Skywarp bows, while Starscream scowls.

Megatron turns to Soundwave. "Soundwave," he orders, "give your recommendation: based on all logged after-action reports, this mission report, and your analysis."

Soundwave nods, then pauses.

Starscream studies Soundwave. _What is that transceiver plotting this time?_ he wonders silently.

"_Soundwave,_" says Skywarp through internal radio, "_just leave the fraggin' planet alone. It ain't worth our time._"

"_Explain. Recommendation contradicts planetary readings,_" states Soundwave.

"_One, the Guardians have the organics tied up in one of their alliances, so our damn treaty with Gobotron's in the way. Two,_" Skywarp continues silently to Soundwave, "_in about two hundred K-cycles, the planet goes 'boom' because of its sun's heat death._"

"_Possibility to harvest raw materials exists,_" counters Soundwave.

"_With the Autobots in a nearby solar system-that is to say, __**this one**__? Come on, Soundwave,_" scoffs Skywarp, "_you're the fraggin' genius in this outfit: do the math._"

Soundwave considers Skywarp's suggestion. "_Acknowledged,_" he states to Skywarp via radio.

Megatron drums his fingers on his throne's armrest, studying Soundwave. "I'm waiting," he says.

Soundwave begins. "Planet acquisition: not recommended," he says.

"On what basis?" asks Megatron.

"No gain for Decepticon objectives," says Soundwave.

Megatron rises from his throne, punches Soundwave to the ground, then plants a foot on Soundwave's head. "I can analyze reports as well, Soundwave," he says, "and, to be generous, I think you're mistaken."

Soundwave remains silent.

"You're a bit overworked, Soundwave," says Megatron jovially. "Rest!" With a kick to Soundwave's head, Megatron knocks Soundwave offline.

Starscream and Skywarp stare at Megatron in shock.

"Unlike the Guardians," Megatron continues with a glare at Skywarp, "we are not a charity organization. We have expended resources in eradicating Nova Prime as well as the Devilspawn-an understandable overreach of our initial mission objectives, but an overreach nonetheless."

Starscream smirks. "Soundwave merely stated that any further effort we expend to secure the planet for our purposes would be greater than any resources we'd gain," he says.

"I would like to judge that for myself, Starscream," counters Megatron, "rather than allow easily-swayed fools to think for me."

Skywarp scowls at the ground.

"When Soundwave wakes from his rest cycle," says Megatron, "we will pay a visit to the planet, and I will determine a way to recoup our losses that won't provoke Autobot or Guardian interference."

"Yes, Megatron," says Starscream, stepping over Soundwave as he exits the ready room.

"Skywarp," says Megatron, smiling thinly at the dark jetwarrior. "I trust that I've made my position clear."

"Crystalline, sir," says Skywarp, sullen.

"Good. You are dismissed until our time of departure."

Skywarp salutes Megatron, then departs the ready room.

Megatron silently alerts Rumble and Frenzy to retrieve Soundwave.

"This exercise of mine, Soundwave," Megatron says to Soundwave's inert body, "will not only maintain _order_ within my ranks, but will help me curb your nasty over-thinking habits. _I_ rule the Decepticons," he continues, "and no other shall rule _me_."

Megatron leaves the ready room as Rumble and Frenzy enter.

The two small mechs study Soundwave.

"What'd the Boss do to torque Megatron?" wonders Frenzy.

"I don't wanna find out," says Rumble. "Now how are we gonna lug Soundwave outta here?"

_**Scene:**_ 18

Crasher stands outside the Governor-general's residence, a bit discomfited. _Mommy just had to change my chroma-key,_ she says to herself. _I haven't been in white and blue since high school._

The housekeeper opens the door to the mansion. "You may enter now, Mazaki-san," she says.

"Uh, thanks...," says Crasher as she nods to the housekeeper and enters the mansion.

Inside, Crasher walks into the kitchen, where Leader One is cooking and talking into a comm headset at the same time.

Crasher folds her arms. _Such a fragging showoff,_ she quips silently, smiling. _I can't believe I had a crush on this conceited idiot._

Leader One notes Crasher, a relieved smile on his face. _I can't believe I'm actually relieved that Crasher's in my house,_ he notes wryly to himself, _but Karakawa's even worse in her way._

"Don't you dare plot to blow me off again!" Karakawa yells into Leader One's headset. "I will come over there! I do know where you live!"

"As does every citizen of Gobotron, Karakawa-san," says Leader One, "and at this time, I'm in the middle of state business, so I can't come to my appointment with you."

"_You lying sleaze,_" Crasher says to Leader One via radio.

"_Shut up and let me get this __**other glitch**__ off the comm line,_" says Leader One over Crasher's radio.

Crasher rolls her optics.

"You will have twenty-four hours of my time tomorrow, Karakawa-san. Good day." Leader One ends the transmission as he finishes his rust stir-fry.

"You make your own meals?" scoffs Crasher.

Leader One shrugs. "Why not?" he asks.

"Listen," says Crasher, "I don't want to intrude on your meal, so I'll keep this brief. I-*"

"Please," says Leader One, escorting Crasher to the dining nook, "stay for dinner."

"Why?" Crasher demands.

Leader One leans close to Crasher. "I'll pay you," he whispers. "There are a few of Senator Karakawa's bodyguards spying on the mansion," he continues, "doing so at his _insufferable daughter's_ request."

"You're under court order to report to that poor girl," says Crasher quietly.

"Thanks for reminding me: it's _your fault_ that I must report to the 'poor girl'," hisses Leader One.

"_That_," says Crasher aloud, blushing, "and other acts that Bike Hero and Wing Zero have committed are what I and other Renegades are receiving 'conditional amnesty' for. I came here at Yukimaru-san's request to learn of the state's exact conditions," she continues. "We don't want any misunderstandings."

"Understood," says Leader One aloud, placing a hand on Crasher's shoulder. "There's a bit of ground to cover," he continues, "and it would be easier for us to cover _over dinner_." He squeezes Crasher's shoulder.

Crasher pouts. "I hate stir-fry," she spits.

Leader One returns the pout. "It's all I can make on my own," he says. "I usually order takeout."

"What are our planetary taxes paying for?" scoffs Crasher, grinning. "Hire a chef!"

"Not unless you've tasted and _hate_ my stir-fry," says Leader One, offering stir-fry laden chopsticks.

Crasher reluctantly tastes the stir-fry. "Hm. You might be able to cook if someone competent teaches you," she says.

"In other words, it's not terrible by your standards," says Leader One, "so I don't have to go through the long, bureaucratic process of hiring a chef for the Governor-general's residence."

Crasher nods.

"I also take it that you think you're a better cook than I am," Leader One continues.

"I know I am, Governor-general," says Crasher. "My mommy taught me how to cook, and I was formally trained as part of Feminine Studies."

"Ah. I take it your mother also dressed you for this engagement," says Leader One.

"You think?" asks Crasher, glaring at her white finish. "Mommy thinks this is a date," she continues, "and I don't like the fact that 'Yukimaru-san' sent _me_ here instead of 'Choufunsha-san'."

"It does seem rather suspiciously like a date when you put it like that," says Leader One, setting a plate of stir-fry in front of Crasher.

"What? Because your pitiful cover story would have been more convincing if the blowhard had shown up for dinner?" asks Crasher.

"Yes. So, since Karakawa-san will give me the damned riot act in the morning," says Leader One, sitting down with his own plate of stir-fry, "please oblige me: let's share some stir-fry and a bad Earth movie or two."

"Fine," says Crasher. "Just make sure to answer my questions."

_**Scene:**_ 19

"This is our last stop, right, Air Raid?" asks Skydive as he and Air Raid arrive at the prison asteroid Elba.

"Yeah," says Air Raid. "It ain't fair that the humans didn't get any kudos from the natives on that planet."

"Maybe they believe that kindness will be paid forward," says Skydive. "That's what Mrs. Newcastle told me before she left for that planet."

"And A. J. said: 'I was just doing my duty'. I really don't get humans at times," says Air Raid as he transforms and approaches two Guardian guards. Skydive follows behind Air Raid.

One guard, Street Heat, blocks the two Aerialbots. "Do you have authorization?" he asks.

"We do not require authorization," says Air Raid sedately, waving his hand in front of Street Heat's face.

"What?" Street Heat stares at Air Raid.

"We are not the droids you're looking for," Air Raid continues.

Skydive, scowling, punches Air Raid. "Ignore him, please," he says to Street Heat, handing the Guardian a datapad. "Here's our visitor's clearance from the Governor-general's office."

Street Heat scans the datapad, then hands it to the other guard, who also looks it over.

"Why'd you have to hit me?" asks Air Raid, pouting.

"We have enough Star Wars jokes from the last mission to last a lifetime," says Skydive wryly.

"At least you get to go on missions," sighs Street Heat. "I've always got security detail at this damn asteroid."

"Why would you want to visit Dr. Braxis?" asks the other Guardian.

Air Raid shrugs. "Braxis done some good," he says, "and we're here to give the devil his due."

"Be careful," says Street Heat. "That guy is almost as cagey as Cy-Kill."

"I still can't believe that the homefront has effectively issued a pardon to the fraggin' Renegades," says the other Guardian. "We didn't ask for their help."

Irritated, Air Raid starts to respond; Skydive places a hand on Air Raid's shoulder.

"_What?_" hisses Air Raid over the LAN. "_I don't like it when fraggers bag on others._"

"_We have business,_" says Skydive to Air Raid, "_and we don't need to antagonize our otherwise-gracious hosts._"

The two jetwarriors enter the prison; they eventually arrive at Braxis' cell. Braxis, hearing footsteps, sets down his book.

"Hey, what's up, Doc?" says Air Raid.

"Of course you realize," answers Braxis in kind, "this means war."

"One Bugs Bunny quote deserves another," says Skydive.

"May I ask why the two of you have graced me with a visit?" asks Braxis.

"Yeah," says Air Raid, "but that doesn't mean we'll..."

Skydive raises his fist.

Air Raid scowls. "We're giving you an award," he says, "and Skydive's a killjoy."

"I just don't like having stupidity reach critical mass," says Skydive.

"Ah, a kindred spirit," says Braxis.

"Anyway," says Air Raid, "we didn't like that the natives of the planet we saved shafted all the humans that helped out of any honor, so we decided to make up for it with our own award." Air Raid presents Braxis a makeshift medal.

Braxis studies the medal. "Did you craft this yourself?" he asks.

"No; I bugged Slingy to make it. Sludge designed it, though," says Air Raid.

"Thank you," says Braxis. "I'm genuinely touched by the thought."

"We just wanted to do right by you and other people," says Air Raid.

"Your contributions and valor should be honored," adds Skydive, "great or small."

Braxis sighs. "Let me explain something: humanity, when it tries," he says, "can do marvelous things on a regular basis. We, being no different than our alien hosts," Braxis continues, "simply did what was expected of us."

Air Raid and Skydive studies Braxis.

"So, please," says Braxis, "don't take offense on our behalf, or believe that we were slighted. We really didn't do very much."

"I don't follow," says Air Raid.

"If you say so," adds Skydive. "In any event," he continues, "the award is still yours."

"Street Heat says our visiting time's up," says Air Raid, "so we'll see you when your sentence is finished, chief."

"Take care," says Skydive. Both Aerialbots leave Braxis alone in his cell.

"I'm in for life," says Braxis, studying his new medal. "If I weren't," he continues, "then I'd have to put this award in storage with all of the others I've won."

_**Scene:**_ 20

The village headman shakes Swindle's finger. "That ought to seal the deal, then," he says.

"Yes, sir," says Swindle. "You've made a wise choice in dealing with us."

"Sir Swindle has issued the same litany to each leader on this world," notes the High Chieftess to Hot Spot and Megatron.

"The truth is a strong sales device for him," says Megatron, smiling.

"I hope you all know what you're doing," says Hot Spot to the High Chieftess.

"Come now; hasn't this been the Autobots' major complaint about us?" says Megatron. "We steal away other worlds' resources; we are 'ransackers of kingdoms'."

"That _is_ what you do," Hot Spot asserts.

"Only to our enemies, and those who would irrationally oppose us," says Megatron. "As for our allies: people of reason and vision who have extended their hands to us in honest friendship," he continues, "we deal peaceably with them."

"That is to say, you Decepticons would shaft them hard if given half the chance," says Turbo with a hard grin to Megatron, "but the Guardians are a surety against any deceit."

Megatron glares briefly at Turbo.

Hot Spot turns his head. "I hate politics," he says.

The High Chieftess touches Hot Spot's hands. "We have entered this bargain with our eyes open," she says, "and we are all ready to begin anew."

A few hours later, the last of the planet's natives board Spay-C, headed to their new world.

T'Challa tenses his fist, looking at the now-abandoned village of Nzunda. "The peoples of this world were cheated," he says.

"It's their chance to settle on a new world, free of false gods and cruel, arbitrary punishments," counters Tony Stark.

"In order to avoid the struggle needed for them to thrive with their own strength," says T'Challa, "they made a deal with the devil."

"Worse, Your Majesty," quips Stark. "They made a deal with the Decepticons."

Nicholas Fury lights a cigar. "Gentlemen," he says, "it's up to us to make sure this shit deal doesn't bite our good Mama Earth in the ass."

T'Challa and Stark nod.

_**Scene:**_ 21

In his flat, Pumper stirs; half-awake, he kisses a lover.

Small Foot and Futaba bring breakfast, only to drop it in shock as they watch Pumper...

...kiss Skywarp.

The kiss rouses Skywarp from his rest cycle.

Pumper breaks the kiss. "Good morning, Keiko," says Pumper to the amused Skywarp, still half-awake.

"Good morning, Jurogorou-san," smiles Small Foot, standing outside the bed.

Futaba stifles a giggle. "I believe you are mistaken, _anata_," she says.

"What...?" moans Pumper languidly as he raises his head; he notes that Small Foot and Futaba are outside the bed. "Who the hell did I kiss, then?" he asks.

"You ain't half-bad," says Skywarp with a wide grin. "_Ohio_ to you, too."

Pumper whips his head toward Skywarp, refreshing his optics. "You bastard!" he spits. "You should have stopped me!"

"Why?" asks Skywarp, drawing Pumper into a hug. "It was just starting to get interesting."

Pumper shoves Skywarp away. "Get the fuck away from me!" he sputters.

Small Foot laughs, while Futaba giggles.

"And you two women!" says Pumper to the two femmes. "Get your lovely afts back in this berth so that I can reassert my manhood!"

"Please allow us to take Skywarp off your hands," says a new voice.

Skywarp scowls at the new speaker, Starscream. "Go away, Screamer," says Skywarp. "I'm busy."

Starscream grabs Skywarp and hurls him out of Pumper's berth, into a wall. "No! As I have resumed command," says Starscream, "you will answer to _me_!"

Skywarp snorts at Starscream. "It was great last night, ladies," he says to Small Foot and Futaba, bowing to them. "I'm always happy to-*"

Thundercracker drags Skywarp out of Pumper's bedroom. "Let's get moving, Truckhumper," he says.

"You both can frag off!" spits Skywarp as the three Seekers leave Pumper's flat.

Futaba, still giggling, rubs Pumper's back. "_Daijoubu ka, anata?_" she asks.

Pumper tries to clean his oral sensor array with a blanket as Small Foot continues laughing.

END SPECIAL TEN

**AFTERWORD**

_The story started out as a simple TRANSFORMERS and GOBOTS fight eldritch wyrms that impregnate women bit, but it evolved, in part, to help me vent my frustration with religious social conservatism in my beloved country, the United States._

_In any event, I thought it'd be a great way to bring an aged-yet-invincible Nova Prime into the story. (I introduce the evil Prime in his prime during the second part of THIRTEEN, which I will post at another time, after I've rested from this arc.) I made this work by thinking of Nova emulating the words and grandiosity of (an out-of-context distortion of) the KJV Old Testament depiction of God. (IOW, said God as perceived by Richard Dawkins.) By the time that the battle reaches its climax, it's clear what drives Nova: he feels rejected by his people for doing what he earnestly believed he was created to do...by Alpha Trion._

_If you've read THIRTEEN (and if you haven't, here's a shameless plug: please read THIRTEEN), then you may recall how A-3's (the future Alpha Trion) hubris had caused trouble for the freedom fighters in that story. In this case, Alpha's prejudicial fear and intellectual hubris in placing the Matrix within an unworthy vessel led to great destruction, and widened the rift between the Autobots and (the group of flight-capable mechs who eventually became) the Decepticons._

_Of course, if you're reading this, you've discovered that Nova's not so invincible. This was my chance to show what the Puzzler could truly do (with help). It's also a series of character studies for the major players involved, although everyone gets a moment to shine...and their moment in the darkness._

_Finally, I've made it clear that one of the themes of the whole TFCS metaseries is this: "Bigotry will create monsters destroy us all"._

_In any event, I had fun writing this story arc, riffing the story arc while writing it, and I truly hope you enjoyed the story arc._

_**~ acsound**_


End file.
